Five Years, Three Months, and Fourteen Days
by Emobunnyme
Summary: While talking down an Unsub, Spencer Reid gets injected with something that turns him into a 5 year old. De-aged Fic, Kid-Fic, young Spencer, whump/angst. Rated T for violence, language and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—-

"I will deal with Dr. Reid and no one else!" Peter Dimsley's (the unsub) voice rang out across the empty parking lot. He had 3 hostages inside the small convenience store. A young couple and their 3 year old daughter. "Send him in and I will release the hostages!"

"Let me go in, I've got the profile, I can do this." Reid urged his boss.

"No, you fit his victimology too closely." Hotch's stern voice responded. The team had been chasing Dimsley for a week now, 8 men in their mid twenties with light brown hair and brown eyes had gone missing over the last year, their mutilated bodies found in a mass grave two miles outside Molalla, Oregon. The only evidence left behind at their abductions was the unsubs calling card: a small teddy bear with a blue and white striped bow around its neck.

"Hotch, I'm the only chance those hostages have."

"It's too dangerous Reid," Morgan said, but Hotch remained quiet.

"I can give him what he wants. Play into his delusion," Reid tried to reason. Dimsley had been desperate to get his brother back. His little brother, David, died in a freak boating accident when Peter was 7. His father had blamed him and spent years trying to make Peter into the perfect son he lost. A year ago, when the disappearances started, Peter's mother had passed away. She was the only one who protected him from his fathers wrath.

"Reid's right Aaron, he's the best chance we have." Rossi tried; always the voice of reason. He met Hotch's famous glare with one of his own.

Hotch hesitated long enough for the unsub's voice to ring out again. "You have two minute, otherwise I'll start with the girl!"

"Fine Reid; get a vest on." Nodding, Reid did as he was told. Moments late he started heading towards the building, his gun still home in his holster, his arms held outward in a non threatening manner. He took one last look at his team before swallowing the lump in his throat and stepping closer to the door. Reaching out, he tried not to think about what happened to the victims. Each one had been deformed and chemically experimented on before being burned to a crisp as a counter measure. They wouldn't have even been identified if it wasn't for dental records. He shook his head slightly to shake off the images flooding his brain and stepped into the room.

Peter was holding the young girl with a gun aimed at her head. "Mr. Dimsley?" He asked, desperately trying to keep his voice steady.

"Dr. Reid... nice of you to finally show up. Come here and I'll let them leave." Reid didn't even hesitate as he stepped closer. He knew that the only way to get him to release the girl was for him to take her place. A feat he would gladly take on to protect another. Once he was within arms distance Peter released the girl and tugged Reid over by his arm. He pulled Spencer close wrapping an arm around his throat, his hand gripping Reids jaw painfully. Burying his face in Spencer's hair he inhaled deeply. "David..." he whispered. While Peter was distracted the couple grabbed their daughter and ran out the front door. Peter didn't mind, he already had his prize.

Once the hostages were free the team didn't hesitate to rush in, guns aimed at the unsub now holding a sharp object against Reid's throat. Spencer was whispering urgently to him, they knew what he was doing. He was trying to be David, to get him to let his guard down enough to disarm him. The rest of the BAU had thought it worked when Dimsley started crying. They were wrong.

A loud shriek filled the air as Peter shoved the object into Reid's neck. Spencer started flailing around, convulsing again Peter until he finally dropped him. The moment Reid was out of his arms a shot rang out and the unsub crashed to the ground clutching his leg. Morgan and Prentiss wasted no time handcuffing him and pulling him away from Reid while reciting his Miranda rights. Meanwhile Hotch crouched down next to Spencer, clutching his hand and trying to calm him and search him for injuries.

Reid writhed around in agony with tears streaming down his face. Rossi, JJ, and Hotch all jumped back in momentary shock as Spencer started convulsing violently. Before they had time to react, a new shock hit them, they all stared slack jawed as Spencer's body started to shrink.

In what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes, Reid's body stilled and Hotch approached him again. "Spencer..." he asked hesitantly. Hazel eyes met Hotch's dark brown ones. Long wavy hair flowing down over his eyes, curling up against his cheek. The child wrapped his arms around his chest dragging his legs up and dropping his head. Hotch approached slowly, wary of the fear displayed in the child's defensive body language. The small child, Hotch guesses 3 or 4 year's of age, shrank back from his touch. Slightly hurt Hotch responded softly, "shh...it's okay buddy, I won't hurt you."

Recognition finally lighting the boys face he looked up, "Hotch...?"

Spencer slowly uncurled himself, logically he knew Hotch would never hurt him. Unfortunately, his little body had regained its physical response memory, something that had taken him several yeas to overcome.

With a hand out stretched, Hotch smiled and asked, "Reid, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Reid nodded slightly, his lower lip trembling. Desperate to get that sad look off his face, Hotch went into Father-mode, instinctively grabbing Reid to hold and comfort him. What he didn't expect was for Reid to immediately shy away from his movements and lift an arm to protect his face. The action froze Hotch, he went over his actions again in his head. _What had I done, were my movements too quick?_ This didn't seem like a reaction caused by slight fear of the situation. That was a conditioned response. _Reid honestly thought I was going to hit him._

Realizing that hands coming towards him had halted in their movements, Reid slowly lowered his arm and looked up. His eyes met Hotch's, surprised by the gape mouthed look and furrowed brown, he frowned. He continued to look around and saw Rossi sanding a little farther back, shivering, he took in the mans clenched fists. JJ was to his side, a hand covering her mouth, tears in her eye. _What was wrong? Why was everyone so upset?_

"Spencer, I" Hotch stoped to consider his words. " I wasn't going to hurt you..."

"I know that." Reid stated simply, relaxing as if his reaction had never even happened.

With a spectical look in his eye, Hotch continued, "we need to get you out of here...can I pick you up?" He asked hesitantly, opening his arms slowly. Reid simply nodded but made no move to come closer. With as much care as possible, Hotch gently lifted the boy and set him on his hip trying to ignore the way his body stiffened. As well as the light gasp Reid let out as Hotch's hands grabbed his torso. Taking him out to the SUV, Hotch sat him down in the back seat. "Reid, are you okay?"

"Other then the fact that I'm a grown man with the physical and emotional abilities of a child?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm just peachy."

"Do you know how old you are?"

Reid took a moment to access himself, "I'm Five Years, Three Months, and Fourteen Days." He said with certainty. The team just stared at him.

"How could you possibly know exactly?" Rossi asked, his arms lifted dramatically.

"Because my body has reverted to the exact state it was in on that day." Reid shrugged as if anyone would be able to figure it out to the day.

"We need to get him checke-" Hotch was interupted by Morgan and Prentiss walking up.

"How's Reid doing, the kid better be okay or I swear to god—who's the kid?"

"Hey Morgan, Emily" Little Reid smiled shyly.

"Is this some kind of joke? No way that's Reid?" Emily scoffed.

"What the HELL did that bastard do to him?"

Hotch sighed, "as I was saying we need to get him checked out. JJ, you and I will take Reid to the Hospital-"

"NO WAY, Hotch you cant take him to a hospital, they will want to experiment on him. Man you cant do that to-"

"As I was saying," Hotch's stern voice stoped Morgan in his tracks. He did not like to be interrupted. "We will take him to the hospital claiming he's my son and get him looked at. Morgan, Rossi, head to the station, as soon as Dimsley is ready, start the interrogation, we need to know as much about what he gave Reid as possible and if there's a away to reverse it." Hotch glanced down at Reid who was shaking his head adamantly.

"Don't make me, please. I'm okay, I'm not hurt. I promise." Reid begged. His body was in immense pain but he knew that wasn't due to what Dimsley did to him. He had learned long ago to hide the pain, to hold in the winces or gasps, to only cry out in private. The last thing he wanted was for his team to find out about his current injuries.

Pressing a thumb to the bridge of his nose, Hotch bent down to talk to Spencer on his level. "We need to make sure youre okay. It's procedure, you know that."

"But Hotch, I'm-"

"You're going to the hospital and that's final." Hotch sent Reid one of his patented glares that dared him to argue. Instantly regretting it when the kid flinched and hid his face with a soft "ok"

The drive to the hospital was uneventful. Spencer fidgeted nervously on JJ's lap. No one on the team would let him sit on his own without a car seat, JJ was the only one he let near him. Once they arrived Hotch quickly signed them in and they sat waiting for a doctor. After a few moments a plump woman with red hair strode in the room with a smile.

Walking up to the group she knelt down in front of Reid, "Spencer Hotchner?" she asked. He noddd and she led Reid and Hotch back to a room. "We're just gonna have a quick look at you and then you and you're daddy can go on your way" Hotch stood to the side of the room, eyes widening as Spencer was unable to hold back his winces under her touch. Slowly she lifted away Reid's hospital gowns to revel deep bruising on his arms and legs. Hotch didn't have a good view of them, but the sight turned his stomach

Sighing she turned to a nurse, "we're going to need to get some X-rays." She turned to Hotch, "whoever took your son may have broken something, it's just a precaution." Reid started shaking his head violently, they couldn't do X-ray. _The team couldn't find out, it wasn't case related._ He knew where his injuries were from and he knew what those X-rays would reveal. Broken bones and remodeling.

It was several hours later when the doctor returned to the room. "Spencer, sweetie can I talk to you in private?" The doctor asked her expression changing from soft to hard as she leveling a cold glare at Hotch that sent his brow upwards.

"Um I guess," he replied shyly.

"Is there a problem doctor?" Hotch asked, but she didn't respond to him and instead instructed a nurse to escort him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Hotch sternly asked the harassed looking nurse. The nurse just stared at him for a minute.

"The doctor has to ask Spencer a few questions." He replied cautiously.

"Without his guardian?" Hotch demanded.

"Yes" he said simply.

A moment later the doctor emerged squaring herself up to Hotch. You're son suffers from two cracked ribs a broken arm, a mild concussion, and extensive bruising." She took a deep breath. "There is also extensive remodeling from old breaks, how long exactly did the kidnapper have your son." She asked a vicious glean in her eyes. That's when realization dawned on him. _They think I'm abusing my son._ She didn't wait for a response, "to be honest with you Mr. Hotchner I'm not sure I believe you're kidnaping story. Unfortunately your son refused to tell me anything else, so there's nothing I can do." She spat, sickened that a man could literally treat his child like a punching bag.

Hotch nodded in understanding. He didn't like being accused of that but given the situation he couldn't say much to defend himself. "What are the instructions for his care and when can I take him home." He asked, barely containing the rage her accusations had caused.

"We will cast him and release him in a few hours. He should stay as still as possible, he will need help with even the most simple activities. Otherwise he risks further damage to his ribs." She admitted reluctantly before adding, "if I ever see him come in here again with so much as a scratch, CPS will be all over your ass." With that she walked away.

Hotch stared after her for a moment before turning to re-enter Spencer's room. The child laid there stiffly as Hotch entered a look of concentration on his face. He was either trying to work out how this happened to him or how to keep as still as possible to ignore the pain. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he took in Hotch's expression. He had seen it before, the anger and frustration hidden behind a hard face and dark brown eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt..." Hotch started softly. Trying to decided if he was angry that his subordinate had lied or if he was just pissed off that Reid was hurt at all.

"I felt fine when I said that," Reid back-peddled awkwardly. He didn't want to be caught in a lie. Lying always resulted in further injury.

"Reid, you have two cracked ribs and a broken arm. You must have been in a lot of pain. You know it's okay to tell us these things."

Reid had the decency to look embarrassed. "I know Sir, I really did feel okay at the time..." Hotch sighed but said no more. He didn't have time to question Reid about his injuries before a technician arrived to plaster up Spencer's arm.

An hour later Hotch was filling out Reid's discharge papers. Or at least trying to. The task was proving difficult as ever other minute a different team member was calling to ask about Reid. Finally finished, he walked over to Spencer and helped him get dressed into the clothing the hospital offered him. If Reid was going to stay like this long they would need some supplies. The small boy accepted the help without argument, something Hotch found very confusing. Mr. independent was never one to accept help easily.

What Hotch didn't realize was that Reid was playing cautiously. Every little more was a carefully planned action. He hoped that if he was well behaved Hotch wouldn't ask him about the injuries. If he could act like he wasn't hurt, maybe it would slip Hotch's mind. It was a tactic Reid often used as a child when he was confronted by adults. Unfortunately that plan was doomed to fail. Reid didn't think about the fact that his shirt didn't cover the bruises on his arms and neck, nor the shadow of a past bruise lingering on his cheek. Hotch however found it difficult to look away. Some of the bruises were deep, with long finger-shaped lines.

Walking out into the waiting room both agents were surprised to find that JJ was no longer alone. The rest of the team had made their way to the hospital when Hotch didn't answer.

"Did you talk with Dimsley?" Hotch asked, his attention directed to Morgan and Rossi.

"We did, he gave a full confession." Rossi replied then glanced around the busy emergency room. "Perhaps it's best if we discuss the rest back at the hotel." Hotch nodded in agreement then turned to face the rest of the team. All of them were gaping at Reid. Partially due to his apparent age and partially due to the vivid bruises mapped over his body. They couldn't figure out how they had missed them before. The boy shyly hid his face in Hotch's chest. He never was a fan of attention.

"You're right. We have a lot to discuss..." with that he strode out of the room, the team followed him to the SUV's.

 **A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you think. Please R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading. Slightly AU.**

 **Special Thanks To: Dextolan, Ash59, fishtrek, Diana, SpencerReidFan, Mob85, and lockedoutofacc. I really appreciate your reviews and encouragement. :)**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

They rode in silence. Reid again held carefully on JJ's lap. Arriving at the Hotel in record time they all piled into the room Hotch and Reid were sharing during the case. Hotch carefully sat Reid down on the edge of the bed, wary of his injuries. The team stood around him in a semi-circle. It was several moments before anyone felt able to talk. Reid shifted awkwardly under their gazes. Morgan spoke first.

"What did the doctor say?" His eyes lingering on Reid's bruises and casted arm.

"Two cracked ribs, a broken arm, concussion, and as you can see extensive bruising." Hotch hesitated before adding in a pained voice, "obvious signs of remodeling for older injuries." The team stared at Spencer.

"Whatever he injected me with must have damaged my body. Is there a way to reverse it?" He asked hopefully.

"That's interesting Reid. When we spoke to Dimsley he claimed that, other then the desired outcome, no damage has ever occurred to his victims. Well, at least until he autopsied and experimented on them afterwards." Rossi stated, Spencer looked down for a moment, considering his options.

"Maybe my body reacted differently to it..." he tried to reason.

"Perhaps," Rossi allowed. "But that brings me to another question. How could you possibly know how old you are to the day?"

Reid furrowed his brow in confusion. His brain working slightly slower then he was used to. He had to come up with something convincing. The team watched him silently as he gathered his thoughts. "Rossi, I have an eidetic memory. I remember exactly what I looked like at this age." He started as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. For a moment the team seemed to consider this.

"Spence? How did you know what you looked like?" JJ asked softly, he turned to her in confusion. "You hadn't seen yourself yet..." Spencer didn't reply, he didn't need to.

"Reid, man, it's okay, you can tell us the truth." Morgan took a step closer and crouched down so he could look Reid in the eye. He was shocked as he took in the quivering lower lip and tears building in his eyes.

"It was the chemical." Reid stared, his voice cracking slighly. "I swear." No one believed him but to avoid upsetting him further they moved on.

"Okay Reid." Hotch spoke with a soft authority. "Rossi, is there a cure?"

Rossi frowned slightly before responding. "No." The one word made Reid's stomach drop. He felt a sudden tightness in his chest as panic filled his body. Rossi continued, "however, he said that it wears off after a while." The team looked at him in speculation. He held up his hands in mock defense.

Morgan continued for him. "He had experimented the drug on multiple victims, himself included. He seemed certain that it would wear off over time."

"How long?" Spencer asked with a frown. The look tugged at their heart strings.

Morgan gulped slightly, "it depends on the specimens. Some victims reverted back after a few weeks. Others," He stoped, taking in the tension of the room. "Others took several months. He kept a journal of his experiments, the longest he recorded was 7 months." The team stiffened, anxious to see Reid's reaction. The child jumped up onto the bed abruptly wincing as he did.

"Seven months! I cant be a child for seven months!" Instantly JJ sat next to him, reaching out in an effort to keep him calm and still.

"It's okay Spence, we don't know if it will be that long..." Reid ignored her his mind flashing to all of the things he wouldn't be able to do. The team remained silent. As JJ attempted to soothe the child. After a few minutes of defiance he let her, if only to get the team off his back.

"When can we go home?" He asked, wary of the looks that crossed the teams face.

"The jet leaves at 8pm. Until then we need to go over a few more things." Hotch replied sternly. The rest of the team made themselves comfortable in the small hotel room. This wasn't a conversation any of them wanted to have. "When we get back we will inform Strauss of the situation. We will discuss how to handle Reid's absence from work at that point. As for-"

Spencer interrupted before Hotch could continue. "I can still work, I still have the same brain, the same storehouse of information, the same thought processes."

"It's too dangerous." Hotch replied in a voice that warranted no argument. Reid tried to anyways.

"What if I stay in the office or hotel, out of danger. My insights are just as valuable now as they were yesterday." Hotch pressed his finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"We can discuss your participation in cases with Strauss..." he conceded then moved on. "Now, as for where you will be staying,"

"I'm staying at my apartment." Reid replied immediately. The team stayed silent, none of them wanted to be under the wrath of Spencer. Child or not, he was still a genius. They collectively decided to leave the hard parts to Hotch.

"Spencer you can not stay on your own. You're five."

"No, I'm 27! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Reid replied, anger lingering in his words. Reid shoved away from JJ to again jump up. The team winced as the action and resulting pain forced Reid's arm to wrap around his torso as if he was hugging himself.

"Spencer you may be an adult but you are in the body of a child. You are unable to take care of yourself, even if you weren't badly injuried." Reid sent Hotch a deadly glare. Something that on anyone else's face would send shivers down his spine but on 5 year old Reid's face, it was just adorable. The team tried desperately not to smile, several of them failed.

"When I was a child, I took care of myself and my schizophrenic mother. I am more than capable of doing it again!" The teams froze, desolation flashing across their features. They often forgot just how hard Reid's childhood had been.

"Come on pretty boy, first you were ten not five and second-" Morgan's statement was cut off by a low growl limiting from Reid throat.

"I took care of myself and my mother long before my father left." He spoke with a dangerous tone. The team stared, shifting around uncomfortably. The statement sending waves of curiosity and sorrow through them.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Hotch spoke. "That's not the point Spencer, you don't have to this time."

Reid didn't know what to say, he felt conflicted and confused. He wasn't use to this kind of care from people and his child emotions were driving him crazy. His brain was screaming at him to man up and take charge, the kid part of him desperately wanted comfort and security after everything that had happened today. Eventually the child part won out. Without thinking he hopped off the bed and threw himself against Hotch. Hotch was momentarily in shock before he went into father-mode. Instinctively picking up the small boy and as gently as possible, hugged him close to his chest, whispering soothing words as he rubbed Spencer's back.

Reid refused to let the team see him cry, not like this. So instead he just buried his head into Hotch chest and accepted the mans comfort. The rest of the team watched in awe. It didn't take long for Hotch's soothing to lull Reid to sleep. It had been a long, exhausting day for him. Carefully placing the boy on the bed and a blanket on top of him Hotch turned back to the team.

"He'll stay at my place." He started in hushed tones, holding a hand up at his team's protests. "Jack's room is already set up for a child Reid's age."

"What about when Jack's staying with you?" JJ asked, curiously.

Hotch sighed, not really wanting to get into this. "Haley has been... harsh... when it comes to custody and visitation. As it stands right now I only get Jack two weekends a month." The team frowned at the information. They all knew Haley was pissed with Hotch and his dedication to the Job but they didn't honestly think she would keep his son from him. "When Jack is with me, Reid can stay with one of you."

"We'll want to spend some time with the kid too, you know?" Rossi stated. Getting nods and varying sounds of agreement in return. None of them were able to deny that they thought little Reid was adorable. Kid Reid seemed to grow on them even faster then adult Reid did. They couldn't help it, his big, expressive eyes drew them in, while his endearing expressions and body language stole their hearts.

"It also wouldn't hurt to show Reid what being a kid is really like." Emily added.

"Yeah, I have a feeling his childhood was even worst then he let on." Morgan said softly, gesturing to the bruises on Reid's body. "He could use some good memories."

"Agreed." They all spoke in turn.

"You are all more then welcome, anytime." Hotch answered with a small smile. That seemed to satisfy them for the time being. "Now, We need to pick up a few things for Reid. Some clothes and other necessities. We also need to pick up the pain management prescription the doctor wrote." Hotch frowned, he knew getting Reid to take something for the pain was going to be hard. It was easier at the hospital when he didn't have a choice. "We also need to get some food and start packing. I'll stay here with Spencer." Hotch finished and looked around at the team.

"I'll go get us some grub!" Rossi offered immediately, trying to avoid shopping duty.

"And I'll pick up the prescription." Prentiss added.

Catching on too late Morgan frowned, "Do you want help with the food Rossi?"

"Nope, I got it covered." He said with a wink and walked out the door.

"Emily?" He tried. She just smiled and shook her head before following Rossi.

"Don't worry Morgan, if your good I'll get you a toy." JJ joked as she grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room. Personally she was pretty happy to be doing the shopping. Reid was going to look so adorable I'm all those little clothes.

Hotch started packing up his and Reid's things, glancing around at the small child often as he did. It was less then half an hour later that Reid started squirming and gasping out in pain. It was clear the medicine the doctor gave him had started wearing off. Hotch was suddenly desperate for Emily to return with his prescription. He walked cautiously towards the child before gently rubbed circles on his back, something he often did with Jack when he was hurt or upset.

Unfortunately, Spencer was not Jack. The touch instantly woke the boy and sent him flying back towards the headboard which he hit with a loud thump. Reid gasped, his arms held out protectively in front of him, his eyes shut tightly. Hotch didn't move a muscle, his arm held out towards Reid. He knew that he just needed to show Reid who he was and the kid would calm down, but he just couldn't find the words. They both remained frozen in their positions as the door opened.

 **A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please R &R. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ludub, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, fishtrek, and ahowell1993 for reviews on chapter 2. I really appreciate your reviews and encouragement. :)**

 ***I have a feeling most of your questions will be answered in this chapter... ;)**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse. Trigger Warning for Child Abuse. This chapter may be too dark for some readers.**

—

Emily listened at the door for a moment before quietly opening it. She assumed Spencer was still asleep and Hotch was just being quiet. However, what she saw after crossing the threshold stopped her in her tracks. Spencer was cowered at the head of the bed. Curled up tightly with his knees against his chest and his arms covering his face. Hotch was at the foot of the bed, mouth gaped and eyes red and wet. Tears forming but not quite spilling over.

"Hotch?" She asked tentatively. His eyes snapped to meet hers. She took in the pain from his expression for a moment before he was able to mask it, his face going blank as he stood up straight.

He ignored her for the moment. "Spencer, it's me, Hotch, you're okay. It's okay, I'm here. It's Hotch." He repeated those phrases for a while before Spencer uncurled and moved closer.

"Emily!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping up to see her. Again wincing as he josted his ribs. Emily reached out to catch the excited child but Hotch beat her to it.

"Whoa Spencer," Hotch exclaimed as he reached for the boy and held him firmly. "You need to stay still, you'll hurt yourself worse if you keep this up." He chastised softly. Reid frowned but didn't pull away from Hotch's grip.

"Did you bring the meds?" Hotch asked as Emily came closer.

"Yeah," she replied handing him the small paper bag. She turned to Spencer, "Hey Reid, how are you feeling?" She asked the child in Hotch's arms.

"I'm okay, all things considered," he replied earnestly. Hotch rolled his eyes. The kid was honestly going to play off like that didn't just happen. Emily met his gaze, he could tell she was thinking the same. Hotch quickly measured the dose prescribed and handed the cup to Reid to drink.

"I'm not taking that." He said before moving to grab a book off the nightstand to read.

"Yes you are," Hotch countered, his voice suggesting no argument. Reid glared at him for a moment. A silent battle of wits played out between them. Eventually Spencer gave in, realizing he needed it as another wave of pain washed through him. Hotch smiled slightly in approval. Emily had quietly excused herself to go and pack her bags. It was only moments later when Rossi entered the room carrying several large containers of food.

"Hey kid, I thought you'd still be sleeping." Rossi stated as he placed the bags on the the table.

Reid shrugged, "I'm not very tired." He lied, clearly stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, sure." Rossi responded, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Hotch sent him a warning glance which Rossi shrugged at before digging into the bags. "Hope Morgan and JJ get back soon or else their food will get cold," he joked, his timing impeccable as the door opened reviewing the two agents in question. JJ was teasing Morgan as he carried 3 large bags packed full. Hotch gaped at them.

"I said a few things, JJ!"

"Hey, don't look at me, I chose three outfits. It's Morgan's fault these bags are full." All eyes went to morgan who blushed slightly.

"Okay fine, she's right, but you try choosing 'just a few', it's not as easy as it looks. " he defended himself. He threw his hands in the air, "It's crazy that they even make clothing that small!" The team stared at him before bursting out laughing. Everyone except Reid who frowned at the bags, wary of their contents.

"Don't worry Spence, we were very careful to only choose things that an adult would be willing to wear in public." She assured the boy. He smiled slightly.

Moments later the team found themselves chowing down on some delicious Mexican food and gushing over the mirriade of clothes that JJ and Morgan assembled. Emily cooed at the little vests JJ had found, while Hotch frowned at the overly formal appeared of the clothes. Most children would not wear anything like this on a regular bases. But taking in the smile on Reid's face as he examined the clothes, Hotch decided it didn't matter. Let the kid dress however he wants.

When they finished eating the rest of the team left to pack their bags. Hotch looked over at Reid who was yawning. The still had another hour before they needed to get on the plane, and he really didn't want to have to wake Reid up to do so. Looking down at the little boy still wearing the clothes the hospital sent him home in, Hotch made a decision.

"Why don't you change Spencer? I bet you'll be more comfortable in some of the clothes JJ and Morgan got you." Reid looked up at Hotch and nodded eagerly. Grabbing a handful of clothes and starting towards the bathroom. Hotch let him, frowning at how much Reid has been moving around. _His ribs must be killing him, even with the medic-_ A loud noise coming from the bathroom cut off his train of thought. It was quickly followed by more sounds, mostly huffing and puffing. "Reid are you okay?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Reid responded, his voice rough like he was out of breath. Hotch didn't press the issue but instead held himself close to the door, listening for more signs of trouble. He didn't have to wait long before a loud yelp rang out. He didn't hesitate as he rushed into the room. Reid was on the ground shirtless with his good arm wrapped around his torso. He was clearly in pain but the moment he saw Hotch his face went red in embarrassment. "Hotch get out, I'm changing!" Reid squealed.

Hotch found himself unable to respond. Hs eyes were glued to the long pink welts on the child's back, the bruises lingering on his arms and the splotches of purple and blue that coated his chest and stomach just peeking out from under his bandages. It took a moment for Hotch to regain composure and realize Reid was staring up at him with his bottom lip jutted out slightly. The adorable little pout was enough to distract Hotch from the injuries.

"Here, let me help you." Hotch said as he moved closer.

"I can do it, sir." Reid responded frowning.

"Spencer, your injured, its okay to let people help you." Hotch tried to reason. Reid continued frowning but made no effort to move away as Hotch approached. Once dressed Hotch picked Reid up, ignoring his protests and set him on the bed. He crouched in front of Reid and looked the boy in the eye. Reid shifted under then the gaze. "Okay Reid, we need to set some ground rules."

Sighing Reid spoke, "like what?"

"First, when we are in public, we need you to act like a child. That mean calling one of us Mom or Dad and the rest aunts and uncles." Hotch studied Reid's face for a moment before continuing. "Second, you need to let us take care of you, especially while your injured. There are things you just cant do in your current body." Reid opened him mouth to protest but it snapped shut at Hotch's look. "You are severally injured, for the next couple weeks at least, you will move around as little as possible. You will let us carry you and help you with everything. None of us want to see you in pain."

"That's really not necessary," Reid started but Hotch held up his hand.

"That's an order Reid. I cant have my agent aggravating his injuries because he refused to accept any help." Spencer's frown deepened but he nodded his consent. He was frustrated but hid it well; as far as he was concerned the first time he had these injuries he had no one to help him and he was just fine.

"Is that all, sir?" He asked.

"No, there's one more thing I need to talk to you about." Reid looked up at him as Hotch sat down carefully positioning himself to face Reid in a non-threatening way. "We know your injuries were not caused by the chemical." Reids eyes widened and he looked away. "Talk to me, Spencer." Reid's head sunk lower, his chin pressing against his chest. Hotch carefully and slowly reached out to his chin, gripping gently he lifted Reid's face to look at him. "Please tell me how you were injured."

"You already know," Reid barely whispered.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked carefully.

"He was mad at me..."

"Who?" Hotch asked cautiously. He could probably guess.

"My father..."

Hotch felt his chest tighten. "Why was he mad at you?" Reid took a deep breath, stifling a sob as he collected his thoughts. This stupid child body seemed to have no control over its emotions.

"My results came back." Reid started, hesitantly taking a look at Hotch, seemingly afraid he would be angry. Hotch just seemed confused so Reid continued. "Mom wanted to get me tested, due to my intelligence. My father wasn't too pleased with the results." Reid said bitterly.

Hotch hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he asked anyways. "...what did he do Spencer."

The tears were forming but Reid refused to let them fall. "He grabbed me, twisted my arm until it snapped." Reid stopped, swallowing hard, trying to keep his composure. Hotch clenched his fists, his stomach turning. Hotch had never been an outwardly emotional man, but when it came to violence against children, he honestly couldn't control himself. Luckily Reid didn't notice the anger radiating off at Hotch, he was lost in his own thoughts. A silence passed between them before Reid continued. "He removed his belt and demanded that I recite a monologue he wrote me. Hitting me across the back with the leather as I spoke. Each strike emphasizing the words."

Reid recited almost robotically, completely trapped in his memories. "I'm sorry daddy. You deserve better. It's not your fault you have a freak for a son. I will try every day to be normal, to be someone you can be proud of. Please help me be normal. Please beat the freak out of me. With every punch, every kick, every cut, use your strength to make me worthy of being a Reid. Until then, I am nothing, I am worthless, I deserve this."

Hotch felt sick, how could anyone treat any child like that. How could anyone beat a child with a belt while forcing them to thank them for the beating. To have ones own child say they had justification in beating them, AS they beat them. He honestly did not think he could hear more. Yet Reid continued.

"He made me repeat the last few words over and over again. 'I am nothing, I am worthless, I deserve this'. I lost count of how many times." Reid closed his eyes and shuttered slightly. "He kept striking my back with the belt until I couldn't hold my body up any longer." Reid shook his head, trying to escape the images. "When I finally collapsed he took to kicking me." Hotch's breathing had started getting heavier, he swallowed thickly, preparing himself to respond. His stomach dropping further when he realized Reid still hadn't finished.

"It was only minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Eventually he ran out of energy, but he wasn't satisfied." Reid whispered. Hotch closed his eyes, lifting the back of his hand to his cover his mouth, his nausea building up, he could taste the acid in his throat. "He wrapped his belt around my neck and pulled it tightly. He thought that cutting off my oxygen would kill the brain cells." Reid finished hollowly. He looked up in time to see the bathroom door slam shut. The noise causing him to jump and forced his memories to flea his mind. Reid watched the door cautiously, agonizing over Hotch's abrupt departure. _Is he mad at me? Did I say too much? I knew I shouldn't have told him. Stupid Spencer, stupid!_

Hotch splashed some water on his face in an attempt to clean himself up, the taste of Mexican food and acid lingered on his tongue from vomiting. He ran a hand down his face and looked at himself in the mirror. _Calm yourself, there's nothing you can do about it now. Statute of limitations are up, besides what evidence could you provide the court._ He could feel his rage vibrating throughout his body and anger lacing his features. He had to focus on calming himself down, the last thing Reid needed was a violent outburst. With a deep breath he opened the bathroom door. He looked at Reid, instantly feeling guilty as the child shied away. Taking a moment to push down his emotions, he stepped towards the child. Spencer looked up at him as he approached, worry in his eyes.

"This wasn't the first time he hurt you, was it?" Hotch asked tentatively.

"No sir, not the first, nor the last..." Reid replied as he studied Hotch's face. The older man had gone pale and started breathing heavily. "Are you okay sir?" He asked, apparently oblivious to the effect his story had on his boss.

"No Spencer, I'm not." He replied honestly. His voice was tight, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were puffy. Spencer didn't have time to comment before a knock on the door sounded. Hotch walked over to answer it, frowning at the interruption. He really needed to talk to Spencer. Unfortunately timing had other plans, the team was at the door, bags in hand, ready to head home.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me, it's not my fault that monster hurt his son! Let me know what you think, any encouragement is appreciated. R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ludub, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, ahowell1993, Dextolan, Riverway14, Ash59, , iluvhotchme, Smec, poohbear123, Diana, spxxxxx, and Guest 1 & 2\. THANK YOU, last chapter holds my record for most reviews in a chapter.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The team was laughing and joking around as they approached Hotch 's room. Morgan knocked and they waited for him to answer, a smile on their faces. At the sight of their boss their expressions fell. His face was stern and blank as always. But none of the profilers missed his bloodshot and puffy eyes, or the way he held his body a little more stiffly then normal. Laughter died on their lips. Despite the tension, JJ informed him that the plane was ready.

Hotch looked back at his room, Reid was attempting to lift his own bag, apparently eager to be going home. He really didn't want to leave things with Spencer like that, but at the moment he had little choice. He made a mental note to sit down with Reid and talk again, soon. Sighing, he grabbed his and Spencer's bag. Ignoring Reid's grumble about how he could carry it, they all set off together.

Hotch remained even more quiet than usual as they boarded the plane. Reid was anxious to get some time alone with Hotch, he was terrified that he had upset Hotch in some way. His little child body, however, had other plans. Before he knew it the motion of the plane had lulled him to sleep. The team watched quietly until they were sure Reid was fully asleep. Then they addressed Hotch .

"What happened?" Rossi spoke first, authority ringing in his words.

Hotch scowled, his eyes darkening dangerously. "I convinced Reid to tell me how he was injured." He spoke in a hard voice that sent the team recoiling.

The team was afraid to ask. Finally Emily gave in, "and?"

"Im actually not sure what I would do if I ever meet William Reid in person." He growled. The profilers exchanged concerned looks.

"Are you telling me that Reid's dad caused all that damage?" Morgan asked, his knuckles turning white from gripping the arm rests too hard.

"Why would he do that?" JJ asked horrified, a hand going up to her mouth.

A harsh snarl escaped Hotch's mouth. "The bastard thought he could beat the intelligence out of him." The profilers we're horrified. Their Reid, the most gentle, kindhearted man they had ever met, was brutally beaten because his father couldn't accept him. Hotch continued, "it seems the sick fuck wanted a 'normal' son, not a 'freak' with a one in a billion brain." He barked, spitting out the words normal and freak loudly making his team flinch from the venom lacing his words. Almost too loudly. They all froze as a low whimper filled the cabin. Reid squirmed for a few minutes before settling back down. The team sat in silence for several minutes, none of them had ever heard Hotch swear before.

"What exactly did William do?" Rossi asked softly, wary of what the answer would be. Hotch looked at him. His face going pale. He sat for a moment as if trying to find the will to speak.

Abruptly he stood, "I'm sorry, I...I just...I can't. Not right now." He strode over to sit in the chair closest to the couch where Reid was sleeping. He wanted to be there for him in case anything happened. The team's hearts shattered. Hotch's actions spoke volumes. He was one of the strongest men they knew, if he couldn't handle talking about it, it must have been bad. Sure they had all seen worse in their jobs, but this was Reid. This was personal.

The remainder of the flight was spent in silence. Every member of the team attempting to get some sleep. They would be arriving home quite early in the morning. Most finding they were unable to do so, as they kept waking themselves to check on their youngest, who was still sleeping soundly.

Six and a half hours later they landed, saying their goodbyes they reluctantly went their own ways. Hotch carefully carried a sleeping Reid into his car where he faced a problem. No booster seat... Spencer was small for a 5 year old and Hotch wasn't sure it was safe for him to sit in the seat by himself. He looked around to find all of his teammates had already driven off. Sighing he gently placed Reid down in the back seat.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I need you to wake up..." he said softly, slightly shaking Reid's shoulder. Reid looked up at him groggily. "I don't have a booster seat yet..." he explained.

"In the case of a child without a booster, the safest course of action is to place the child in a seat and secure the seatbelt snugly to the chest and the lower part laid flat on the child's lap." Reid informed Hotch quietly, yawning. "If your concerned for my injuries we can add some extra padding using our jackets." Reid suggested shrugging. Hotch smiled slightly and carefully got Reid secure. He drove with extra caution as he headed home. Luckily he didn't live far from the landing strip.

He let out a breath of relief when he pulled into his drive way. There wasn't many cars on the street due to the lateness of the hours. Making a mental note to get Jacks booster back into his car, he opened the back door to get Reid out. He frowned as he noticed Spencer fighting the tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. Spencer just nodded. He didn't want to admit how much pain he was in, the medicine wore off while he slept and the pressure from the seatbelt was causing severe discomfort.

"Reid, we talked about this, you need to tell us when you're hurting." Hotch explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sorry, Sir." Reid started softly, sniffing. "My ribs hurt..."

"That's okay Spencer, we can give you your next dose of medicine." Hotch said, pasting a false smile on his face. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the way Reid spoke to him. Adult Reid rarely called him 'sir', yet child Reid has said it five times since being changed. The chid was being too cautious around him, around all of them. In that moment Hotch realized, _Spencer's afraid of upsetting me, afraid I'll hurt him.._. the thought broke his heart. He knew that adult Reid knew that the team, that he, would never hurt him, but child Spencer still needed to be convinced. His reaction to Reid's story didn't exactly help things. He really did need to talk to Spencer about that.

Tonight they were both too tired for that. Even stubborn little Reid was too tired to argue as Hotch picked him up, he also didn't notice that he was clinging to Hotch's body. His good arm wrapped around the older mans neck, his fingers unconsciously messing with Hotch's tie. When Hotch got him into Jacks room he held on tighter, afraid to lose the warmth and comfort. He only ever remembered feeling secure like that as a child when his mom was having a good day and William was out of town. His little body craved that feeling, and he was too tired to stop himself.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked carefully, confused by the child's actions.

"M'hmm?" Reid mumbled in response snuggling further into Hotch's chest. Hotch felt his heart melt. Choosing to keep holding him for a while he slowly rocked back and forth. Humming softly. Once Reid had fallen asleep his carefully pried Reid's hands from his shirt and laid the boy in the bed. Smiling at his charge before headed to his own room. He changed and collapsed on the bed pretty quickly. After all, there was only a few hours before they would need to be up and ready to face Strauss in the morning.

—

Getting Spencer up and ready for work in the morning was surprisingly easy. Well at least it was easy until Hotch explained to Reid that he couldn't take a shower, and due to his injuries would need help with a bath. "Spencer, you have to let me help you..." Hotch tried yet again.

"I can do it myself, Hotch." Reid's argued. Adamantly pushing Hotch away from the bathroom door. The man didn't fight it, as he didn't want Reid to hurt himself, but he also refused to leave the boy alone. They didn't really have time for this. They woke up late and were in a hurry to get to work.

"Spencer, we've talked about this..." Reid just frowned in response. He knew Hotch was right. His problem was half embarrassment, half fear. The poor boy was afraid of Hotch reaction to seeing the full extent of the damage without all the bandages blocking his view. All of his coworkers got so angry when they saw his bruises. Of course, he wasn't taking into account that Hotch had already seen most of the damage when helping him change the day before or the fact that Hotch knew everything because he was at the hospital with him.

"Fine, you can help, but don't look, okay?" Spencer responded.

Sighing Hotch started work on the bath, heating the water so it was the perfect mixture between not too hot and no too cold. Reid stood next to the tub, wrapped in a towel. Hotch had already convinced him to let him help remove the shirt, which kept getting stuck on the cast and to undo the buttons of his pants, which Reid's little fingers seemed incapable of doing. The last thing to do was to unwrap the bandage around Spencer's torso, something until this point, Reid had refused to let Hotch do. Now that the water was the right temperature, Hotch turned to Spencer. "It's time" he stated, holding out his hand for the towel. Spencer looked Hotch up and down before shaking his head. "Spencer, I need to unwrap the bandage, you cannot do it yourself." Still meeting resistance, he frowned. Time for a new plan.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three..." Hotch hoped that his childlike emotions would respond to the threat the same way Jack would. However Reid remained set in his mindset. "One..." Hotch started, his voice stern and hard. Reid had to make a conscious effort to keep his heart rate down. Of course he knew that Hotch was not William, _surely he wouldn't punish me in the same way, right?_ "Two..." the panic was spreading through Reid's little body, filling his chest, and spreading until his limbs felt numb. Yet he remained focused on his resolve. "Three..." Hotch finished, his eyes searching Reid's for some kind of response, all he got was a unwavering stare. "That's it. Time out, 5 minutes." Hotch said, grabbing Reid by his good arm and gently setting him to face the corner. He really didn't have time for this, but he wasn't about to force the kid.

What he didn't count on was the flash of relief that washed over Reids face. The kid was terrified that he would do something much worse. Spencer spent his 5 minutes reciting passages from his favorite books. The time not seeming to bother him much. After three minutes he started to feel antsy, but being the stubborn kid that he is, he held out. Once his 5 minutes were up, Hotch turned him around, expecting to see a more complicit Spencer. What he got was a child that held the most adorable little glare he had ever seen.

"Are you ready to let me help you?" He asked.

"I don't need help, I am more then capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it my whole life." The words sent waves of pain through Hotch's body. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Not only is the kid a genius, and has an adult mind, he also never had a childhood. And something told Hotch that Spencer was used to much worse then a simple time out. Flashes of his own childhood flooded Hotch's mind. He mentally shook himself and decided to change tactics, realizing there was more to this then simple embarrassment. He wasn't a profiler for nothing.

"Spencer, we will be late to work if you don't let me help. I know you can do it yourself, but it will be faster if you let me help. You wouldn't want to get in trouble for being late to work, would you?" Reid took a moment to consider this, he looked up at Hotch and took in his sincere expression, and he definitely didn't want to be late to work. Reluctantly he handed Hotch the towel and let him undo the bandages. Once bath time was over, Reid worked at full speed to get Hotch to take him to the office. Stopping only momentarily to scowl at Hotch as he was put into the booster seat.

Hotch arrived at work in record time, getting a few odd looks as he carried the small boy through security and up to the bullpen. He had planned to take Reid straight to his office and keep him there until he could get a meeting with Strauss. However he was stoped in his tracks as he entered the bullpen. For the first time ever, the rest of the team arrived before him. They all stood awkwardly watching the door, waiting for the arrival of their youngest. Reid squirmed under their gaze. Before Hotch could say anything, a voice boomed out, filling the room. The whole team jumped.

"Agent Hotchner, what on earth is a child doing in the bullpen?!" Strauss asked, anger lingering in her tone.

"I can explain..." Hotch started, the team stood behind him, ready to back him up if needed.

"I would certainly hope so." She interrupted filmy. "My office, now." Hotch nodded and waited until she entered her office before turning to the team.

"I need one of you to watch him."

Reid's "I don't need a babysitter," was drowned out by the teams collective, "I'll take him."

Shaking his head, Hotch reasoned, "JJ, you have a follow up interview with the sheriff from Clackamas County. And Morgan, that consult has been on your desk for 2 weeks now." He sighed, Garcia was needed in her office for assistance with another team, that and she hadn't exactly been told about Spencer yet. He didn't have time to deal with her reaction right now. That left Emily and Rossi, neither he would consider big on children, both both did offer. He looked at Spencer before making a decision.

"Rossi, you take him." Before anyone could interrupt he help a hand out. "You have an office, just keep him in there and out of trouble." Reid wasn't exactly enjoying his team talking over him, like he wasn't even there, but chose to ignore it. There were too many other agents around and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself.

"How am I supposed to do that?" The Italian huffed as Hotch handed Spencer over. He liked the kid, and was more then happy to watch him, but he also knew Reid was stubborn as hell and Hotch wouldn't want him working on anything until after he talked to Strauss.

"Let him edit your new book?" Hotch suggested with a smirk, getting snickers from Emily and Morgan. Rossi scowled but didn't have time to reply before...

"AGENT HOTCHNER!" Strauss had again exited her office. She wasn't the type who liked to be kept waiting. Sighing, Hotch followed her up the stairs. Reid watching him go reluctantly. Being so tired last night and so rushed this morning, they hadn't had a chance to discuss what happened at the hotel. He was sure Hotch was upset with him, and he needed to make it alright. Sure Hotch was civil this morning, but if there was one thing to be said about Agent Hotchner, it was that he could mask his emotions well.

 **A/N: Not sure I'm happy with this chapter. Let me know what you all think. R &R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Dextolan, spxxxxx, g, and Hippiechic81 for your reviews last chapter. And just as big of thanks to the people who are reading and following this story. You guys are great!**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

Reid looked around Rossi's office. He had seen it before but had never spent much time inside. He was pleased to find several books on a shelf set high on the far wall. Rossi had just let him into the office when his phone rang. He immediately put Reid down on the couch and took the call, facing the wall for some limited privacy. Shifting back and forth on his feet Reid made a decision. He had to be stealth about it though, if Hotch found out he was trying to do things by himself when injured there would be hell to pay.

Reid quietly made his way over to the far wall, keeping himself carefully out of Rossi's line of sight. It was a trick he learned quickly while growing up with William. Now, time to make his little genius brain work, Reid evaluated the situation. The shelf was a floating bookshelf, resting about four feet from the ground. Sitting in the corner was a three foot standing filing cabinet. If he manage to climb to the top, he could jump up to catch the book shelf. If he calculated the correct angle, he should be able to swing just enough to reach the shelf. If all goes to plan, no one would suspect a thing.

Now in his head he knew that due to his size and lack of coordination, climbing a filing cabinet and leaping to grab a shelf was a bad idea. Not only because he was small and clumsy, but also because he still needed to pull himself up onto the shelf after wards, with only one good arm and damaged ribs. He also logically knew that Rossi would help him after his call, that he wouldn't be mad at him for wanting to stay entertained. Unfortunately, his child body was much more one-tracked. After all, he just wanted a book and he learned a long time ago that if you want something you have to get it yourself.

He removed his shoes so he would be quieter, also so he could grip the handles of the cabinet with his toes. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he reached his good arm up and heaved himself up against the drawers. He knew he wasn't heavy enough to pull the cabinet down with his weight. Taking another glance at the still distracted Rossi, he started his climb. A feat made more difficult with his injuries. Still he remained silent, fighting the urge to cry out in pain. Finally he made it to the top. He sat for a moment to regain his composure.

Turning his head he started positioning himself, trying to get the best angle before jumping. He bit his lip as he looked down, three feet sure seemed a lot taller at this size... still he had made it this far so he wasn't going to give up until he had a book in hand. Standing cautiously, he bent his knees, helping to add velocity to his jump. Taking another deep breath he launched himself. Smiling in satisfaction as his good hand gripped the shelf. Now for the hard part, he started swinging, trying to get his leg to make contact with the shelf so he could heave himself up.

Apparently, his upper body strength and flexibility had not increased much by his age. Or maybe it was just because he was hurt already. Either way he found himself unable to pull his body up. Not that it mattered it was only moments later that he felt his fingers, slippery from sweat, begin to lose their grip from the effort. He closed his eyes as his fingers finally gave up, but instead of feeling the rushing air towards the ground, he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Rossi shouted, pulling a struggling Reid to sit on the couch. He sat next to him, using his hands to check over the boy and make sure he was unhurt. Reid was shaking. Rossi thought it was just due to almost falling, but that wasn't it. Rossi radiated anger and concern, but all Reid seemed able to sense was the outrage. Each time Rossi's hand gripped him, he had to fight the urge to flinch. He kept his head down and remained silent, submissive. He knew if he behaved now his punishment would be less severe.

Finding no new injuries Rossi sat back. "Care to explain what you were thinking?" He demanded. The two sat in silence, Rossi stared down angrily at the boy and Reid remained as still as possible. One arm wrapped around his aching ribs. They were still in that position when a knock came at the door. Huffing Rossi stood up and marched towards the door, throwing it open in dramatic frustration. Hotch was on the other side. He stared at him with one arched brow, clearly expecting an explanation. Rossi simply stepped aside and let Hotch into his office.

Looking around, Hotch noticed many things at once. First, he saw Rossi's chair, tumbled in its side, as if its resident had shot out of the seat, knocking it over. Rossi's phone was hanging limply from its cord, dangling over the side of the desk. On the far wall he saw several books, toppled onto the ground, scattered from a fall. Then finally his eyes rested on Reid. The child was making an effort to look as small and harmless as possible. He didn't even glance up as Hotch entered the room. Hotch turned to Rossi.

"What happened?" He demanded sternly.

"I'd like to know that myself." Rossi frowned. "I was on the phone and when I turned around, Spencer was hanging by one arm on my shelf." He gestured to the offending object.

"Is he hurt?" Hotch asked, eyeing the way Reid was holding himself.

"No, I caught the little troublemaker before he fell," Rossi was steaming. While Hotch could tell his anger was more a defense mechanism from the fear of seeing a child almost hurt, he also knew that anger would only serve to scare Reid.

"I'm sorry sir," Reid spoke, his voice so low that the older two men had to strain to hear it. Rossi reached out and cupped Reid's shoulder gently, trying to encompass his concern and fear in the one simple action. Spencer flinched at his touch causing Rossi to snatch his hand back as if he had been burned. The last thing he wanted was for Reid to be scared of him. He took a step back, allowing Hotch further access to the child.

Taking control of the situation, Hotch spoke, "Reid, tell me exactly what happened." His tone left no room for argument.

Reid quietly, efficiently, and without delay recounted the series of events. His eyes never leaving his lap as he played gently with his fingers. He ended his story with a soft, "I just wanted to read... I didn't want to bother anyone." Rossi shifted awkwardly, he probably should have made sure Reid was situated before getting to work. As if he didn't feel guilty enough for not paying close attention. Hotch simply sighed, the fear in the child's voice spoke volumes. He expected punishment, physical, painful punishment. Hotch could see it in his body language.

While, in normal circumstances Hotch would punish his son for being reckless, he figured that in this case, he needed to be a little more lenient. While Hotch didn't have a problem with appropriate punishment, he knew he would have to tread lightly with an abuse victim. _Victim_ , the word tasted vile on his tongue, but that's clearly what they were dealing with. Obviously a time out wouldn't help, Spencer was too good at keeping his mind busy. He definitely wasn't about to spank the boy, especially given his current injuries. Finally he settled on what worked best with adult Reid. A stern reprimand.

"Reid, go wait in my office. I'll be there shortly." Reid nodded and quickly made his way towards the door, "when you get there, sit on the couch and stay there." Hotch added firmly.

With a quick "yes sir" Reid made his way, hurrying to Hotch's office.

"Arron, I'm sorry I should have-" Rossi started.

"You're right, you should have, but it's too late for that now." Hotch shook his head frowning, it was no use being angry at Rossi, Reid would have found a way to find trouble no matter who he was with. "In the future, try to pay closer attention." Rossi nodded not missing the warning lingering in Hotch's words.

"Of course," Rossi agreed, relieved that he would be given another chance with Spencer.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Hotch started, walking towards the door. He stoped at the threshold. Turning back he looked at Rossi, "conference room in 15, gather the team."

"Will do."

Taking the 10 short steps to his office, Hotch took a deep breath before opening the door. He entered his office to find Spencer curled up on the couch. His knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around them. His head buried against his knees. Hotch could hear soft sobs that immediately halted as the door clicked shut.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked as he crouched down next to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, I won't do it again." Reid whispered, his voice cracking on the words.

"Im positive that no one thinks you're stupid," Hotch replied, a hint of a joke lingering in his tone. He was trying to lighten the mod, but it clearly wasn't working. "Listen Reid, you could have seriously hurt yourself doing that. Do you understand? We've talked about this. All of us would much prefer to help you rather then take you to another emergency room."

"I didn't want to bother anyone..." he replied shyly. Hotch wasn't able to stop the frustrated huff from escaping him. Cursing himself as Reid jumped at the noise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or Rossi." _Not again,_ Spencer thought, his voice, pleading and shaky.

"Shh, Spencer its okay." He waited for the boy to calm down before tentatively resting a hand on his shoulder. Reid stiffened slightly but remained calm. "You are not a bother, the only reason any of us are upset is because we care about you."

Spencer looked up at Hotch curiously. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Frustrated by your stubbornness and contemplating wrapping you in bubble wrap? Yes." Hotch was pleased to see that that got a smile out of Reid. Glad he had lightened the mood significantly, he put on his stern face again. "Don't get me wrong Spencer, if you do anything that reckless again I will be forced to discipline you." Hotch chose his words carefully, he wanted Reid to understand the error in his actions, but not to scare him. He purposely chose the same words he'd use with any of his subordinates, regardless of physical age. The point must have gotten across because the boy nodded solemnly.

"I will not tell you again. You need to understand your physical capabilities. You're injured and currently in the body of a 5 year old. If you continue to refuse our help I will take disciplinary action. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Reid spoke softly, he didn't want to do anything to risk further punishment.

"Good," Hotch smiled, satisfied.

"What about..." Reid stopped himself, this probably wasn't the best time to discuss the hotel. "Never mind."

"What is it Reid?" Getting only a shrug in response, Hotch tenderly wrapped his arms around the boy. "Please talk to me Spencer..." For a long time the two sat in silence, Hotch kept his arms around Reid. He desperately wanted Spencer to open up to him again. He knew he would handle it better this time.

Suddenly Reid whispered, "Are you still upset with me... about what happened at the hotel?" Reid asked fearfully. Hotch immediately turned Reid so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Spencer Reid, listen to me, and listen good." Reid looked up at Hotch, "I was NEVER upset with YOU."

"I don't understand," Reid admitted with a small frown. Hotch shook his head.

"Spencer, I was... I am upset by what your father did to you..."

"Why?" Reid furrowed his brow. Hotch was genuinely confused by Reid's response. He didn't have a chance to respond. "It was my fault." Reid added with a shrug.

"No!" Hotch's eyes filled with tears. This was too much. To hear about the abuse was one thing but to know Reid actually believed his fathers words was another. "You didn't deserve this! No one deserves this!" His voice cracked.

"I should have tried harder..." Reid swallowed back his tears. "If I had just been normal..."

"No Spencer," Hotch's grip tightened around the trembling child. "There is, and has, NEVER been anything wrong with who you are."

"Its okay sir, you don't have to say that." Reid adverted his eyes.

"Damnit Reid! Please hear what I'm saying..." Hotch was practically begging. "You are a remarkable young man. You are brilliant and kindhearted. You deserved better then William Reid. He was the one who wasn't good enough. God Spencer, you should be proud of the person you are. I am."

Spencer looked up at Hotch, tears streaming down his face. "You are...?"

Hotch close his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he picked Spencer up and held him close against him. He hugged him, and was relieved when Reid melted into his arms. The boy snuggled closely, light sobs muffled against Hotch's chest. He slowly rocked back and fourth for a while. Holding him close he placed his lips to the top of Reid's head, kissing softly. "Yes Spencer, I am." He whispered. They sat like that for a few minutes more, taking time to regain composure.

After cleaning themselves up, Reid turned to Hotch. "Sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes..."

"How did things go with Strauss?"

Hotch smiled slightly, "we're about to find out." At Reid's confused look Hotch continued, "she didn't believe me, demanded to speak with the whole team."

 **A/N: Hopefully you all liked this chapter, I almost cried writing it. Let me know what you think. R &R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Dextolan, Diana, AZCatmom, spxxxxx, Ludub, ahowell1993, and tannerose5 for your reviews on chapter 5. I greatly appreciate the encouragement and feedback.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

"WHERE IS HE!" Garcias bubbly voice filled the room, the clanking of her heels echoing off the walls as she stormed in.

"Whoa mama, slow down, you dont want to scare the poor boy."

"Derek Morgan, you come into my office this morning spouting tales of a reverse aging syrum that Reid was the unfortunate victim of and you sit there telling me to calm down!? Where is my adorable baby genius?!" It was only moments later when Hotch entered the conference room, carrying an overly shy Spencer. The team smiled brightly at the boy. Garcia's mouth dropped open, she realeased a loud squeal and raced over to Hotch.

Desperately wanting to shrink back and hide, Reid held his ground. For Garcia's sake, and the rest of the team; he knew he needed to act better, otherwise they wouldn't stop worrying about him. Garcia didn't give Hotch a chance to refuse before she pried Reid from his grasp and hugged him close to her breast. Morgan had warned her of his injuries, so she knew to be careful. "You are so CUTE! Oh My God! I have to go SHOPPING! I am going to spoil you rotten. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. I should get on that right away. You'll need clothes, and toys, and books. So many book! Ooooh I wonder if I can find a little satchel for you!"

"Slow down kitten, there is plenty of time for that later." Rossi interrupted her, eyeing the flustered boy in her arms. Hotch gave him a thankful look then turned to Garcia. The brightly dressed women frowned as Arron held out his arms. With an exaggerated pout, she reluctantly handed him over.

"Hey, that's not fair, your hogging him!" Morgan argued on behalf of his friend. Reid grip tightened around Hotch, he really wasn't in the mood to be passed around.

"He isn't a toy, Morgan. Besides, Strauss will be here any moment." Hotch replied sternly. Although if he was being honest with himself he'd realize just how overprotective he was being.

"Strauss? How did the evil witch of the west take the news?" Emily asked with a small laugh.

"Not well, she believes I'm trying to prank her. That this is all just a big joke to see how gullible she is."

"Why would we attempt a prank on someone without a sense of humor?" JJ asked innocently.

"That's a good question," Rossi threw in as he glanced out the window of the conference room, seeing the women in question exiting her office. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." He added with a wink, gesturing to the women walking their way.

"What?" Morgan brow furrowed in confusion.

"Its Macbeth, Act 4, scene-" Reid had started before Hotch playfully clamped a hand over his mouth. The rest of the team were laughing as Strauss walked in.

She surveyed the room with a frown before her eyes found the small boy in Hotch's arms. "I am to believe that this child in Dr. Reid?" She huffed out, clearly unamused by the teams antics. The profilers nodded. "Well, I must admit, his likeness is astounding. Still, you cant honestly tell me-"

"Ma'am," Spencer interrupted carefully. She looked at the boy and couldn't help but smile. "If you refuse to take the word of my team, what can I do to substantiate that it's really me?" Strauss was immediately taken back by the child's vocabulary and sentence structure. His speech patterns were impressive for a child his age. Still she held her speculation.

"If you're really Dr. Reid, tell me, what was the name of the man who kidnapped you?" Hotch instinctively tightened his grip, as if he could protect Reid from his memories. Reid frowned, not really wanting to think about that whole situation again, especially given the after effects.

"Tobias Hankel." He responded flatly.

Strauss frowned, but decided not to give up. "And how did Mr. Hankel plan on killing you?" She asked feeling slightly guilty about the possibility that her words would scare the talented little actor. She knew for a fact, based on his psych evaluation, that Reid never told anyone other than the psychiatrist, and even left that little detail out of his official report. She smiled smugly, this would prove her right.

All eyes fell on Spencer who stiffened in Hotch's arms. He felt their eyes bleeding into him and ducked his head to escape their view. The atmosphere in the room going tense, no one talked about the Hankel case, it was just too painful for all of them. Even Rossi, who only read the report, looked uncomfortable.

"Well?" Strauss asked impatiently, tapping her heeled foot on the granite flooring.

The room was deadly silent as a small whisper broke out, "he planned to bury me alive."

A cut off sob filled the silence as Garcia hid her face in her hands. Emily and JJ had brought their own hands to their mouths in shock. Morgan fumed, pacing back and forth while Rossi sighed and took a seat at the table. Hotch simply glared at Strauss. The wounds from Georgia still ran deep within the team. Strauss at least had the decency to look penitent.

"Dr Reid, I'm... I don't... how could I..." she shook her head, trying to clear away the shock and find some sense of reason. "How did this happen?"

Hotch's cold voice answered her, "as I was trying to explain in your office, Reid was injected with a chemical that reversed the aging process. As you just proved, he still maintains all of his adult memories.

"Is it permanent?" She asked.

"Based on Dimsleys notes, past experiments, and testimony the chemical will reverse itself."

She held a hand over her mouth, "how long?"

"Up to seven months."

"I see..." she stood there, considering her options. She eyed Reid speculatively. "And his injuries?"

"His body reverted back to the state he was in when he was five. It seems our resident trouble maker was in one hell of an accident as a kid." Rossi smoothly injected, covering for the small boy who had frozen when she mentioned his injuries.

"That's unfortunate..." she frowned. "Well, I expect a full report on my desk by the end of the day. Otherwise, you are all to take a week off to get things situated. I trust you will take responsibility for him until he changes back?" A chorus of "Yes Ma'am's" filled the room. She nodded and with that turned towards the door.

"Ma'am?" Reid stoped her coyly. Without thinking she reached out and took him from Hotch's arms. The whole team, including Reid was shocked by her actions.

"Yes Spencer?" She asked in a kind and soft voice. He kind of reminded her of her own son as a child.

"I am mentally able to perform my job, is it possible I can continue working?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, it's far too dangerous."

"I know I can't be in the field, but I could stay here during local cases and in a hotel room during out of state ones." Reid pleaded, making his eyes big, and pouting his lip slightly. The expression seemed to be melting the ice queens heart. "My expertise may be invaluable to a case." The team collectively held their breaths, none of them wanted to deal with the aftermath if she said no.

Strauss tried to hold out, but she just couldn't handle the sad look he gave her. "Fine, but only on a trial bases." Her words were awarded with a toothy grin. She smiled back before adding sternly, "and you are not permitted to work on any cases involving children as victims."

"Of course Ma'am. Thank you, ma'am" Reid happily replied. Before anyone knew what was happening, Strauss enveloped him in tight embrace before placing him in a chair and leaving the office.

"Bozhe Moi..." Reid mumbled after the door to the conference room shut.

"Reid! Language!" Emily, the only one who understood what he said, scolded with a mock-shocked expression.

"Sorry, I was just surprised she hugged me." He replied with a shrug, the team burst out laughing.

"So what should we do with our time off?" Morgan asked, rubbing his hands together like he was thinking up an evil plan.

"We could have a BBQ," Hotch suggested. The team stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"What, we only get to spend one day with him?" Garcia whined.

"Morgan was right, you are trying to hog him." JJ added with a laugh.

"I'm not hogging him. He's injured and needs some stability. He can't go running around back and forth between all of us." Hotch tried to reason.

"Come on man," Morgan huffed.

"He needs his whole family around him..." Emily added softly.

Reid remained quiet. He knew he wouldn't get a choice in this, and he had to admit, spending quality time with his friends did sound good to him. Last time he was badly injured as a child he felt alone and scared. Though he would never say it out loud, he was desperate for some comfort and support.

"Well since it's evident that no one wants to be away from Spencer, we are left with one course of action. You will all come and Stay at my mansion. I have plenty of room for everyone. JJ can bring Will and Henry. Of course Jack is more then welcome to come as well, Aaron." Rossi suggested. Hotch frowned, he highly doubted that Haley would let Jack stay with him for a whole week. "Come on Aaron, I have a pool..." Rossi tried again. "And I promise we can have a BBQ." He added with a wink.

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled in response. "Alright. We'll meet at your place after work. Until then, you all have some paperwork to do. Garcia, would you mind watching Reid?"

Finally Spencer spoke up. "I have paperwork to do too, sir." He stated with a frown.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Hotch replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not?"

"Well, I..." Hotch sighed. "I'm not sure I'll be able to read your writing." He admitted. To his surprise Reid laughed. The boy reached for a piece of paper and pen that were sitting on the table and started writing. When he was finished he handed it to Hotch with a smug smile.

'I can assure you, my handwriting is perfectly legible. At this age I was already writing at a 5th grade level. My motor skills are more then adequate. Not if you'd like to question my intelligence or ability, that is well within your right as my boss. However, if you choose to challenge me, I will beat all expectations.' Hotch laughed at the more then legible note. Despite its sarcastic undertones. He was pleased that Reid responded in a way that wasn't tainted by fear.

"Very well Reid. If you need help ask Morgan or Prentiss. As for you two, keep an eye on him." Hotch said, looking pointedly at the two agents. Reid huffed but made no effort to reply.

Morgan laughed and ruffled Reid's hair before scooping him up and taking him to his desk. "Will do Boss." He quipped over his shoulder. Emily tried to hold back her laughter as she followed him to the center of the bullpen. Both laughing harder at Reid feeble protests. After gathering their things, Garcia and JJ both quietly excused themselves, leaving Rossi and Hotch in the conference room.

"I can feel you worrying from here," Rossi joked. "Don't. They'll keep him out of trouble."

"Like you did?" Hotch responded a little too harshly. "I'm sorry, he's just been through a lot. I don't want him to hurt anymore."

"I know," Rossi said softly.

"No you don't."

"I may not know the details, but I'm sure I can guess." Rossi reasoned.

"Damnit Rossi, the things William did, they make my fathers actions look like child's play." Hotch growled.

"Don't minimalist what happened to you as a child, Aaron." Rossi commanded sternly. He and Hotch had talked about his childhood on a few different occasions, none of them were lighthearted.

"He's afraid of me Dave, he thinks Im going to hurt him."

"No he's not. He's hurt and scared. But if anyone can help his through this, it's you."

"How?"

"You talk to him, you've been in his position. You emotionally and physically protected Sean through it-"

"And who was there to protect Spencer?!" He asked bitterly.

"We cannot change the past, but we can help him now."

"You're right,"

"Of course I am..." he smiled cockily. Hotch arched an eyebrow.

"Go get back to work." Hotch said with a mock glare. "And don't distract Morgan or Prentiss. With any luck, they will do a better job at watching Spencer then you did." He teased.

Rossi walked over to Hotch and smiled tauntingly. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it." He winked. "At the very least, two sets of eyes are better then one." Hotch scowled for a moment but he couldn't keep away his smile. Rossi patted him on the shoulder before heading to his office. With one last look at Reid, who was already neck deep in a file at his desk, Hotch did the same.

 **A/N: For those of you who don't know, 'Bozhe Moi' is Russian. While it has several meanings, the most common are 'Oh My God!' or 'Christ!' Any-who, hope you liked this chapter. Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: spxxxxx, Diana, ahowell1993, Dextolan, poohbear123, and Riverway14 for your reviews. You're encouragement is very appreciated.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Reid set his pen down as he finally finished his paperwork. He was frustrated as it took him twice as long as it normally did. However he still finished hours before Morgan and Prentiss. They were, at the very least, kind enough not to add theirs to his caseload. Unfortunately, now that he was done he noticed that his ribs were killing him from leaning over the desk for so long. He really needed another dose of the pain meds the doctor prescribed.

Hoping Hotch had brought the syrup with him to work, Reid jumped down from his chair, which had been lifted so he could work at his desk better. Morgan and Emily were too engrossed in their work to notice. Of course they would glance up every 5 minutes or so to check on him. Spencer knew he still had a few minutes before their next check, so, not wanting to bother them while they were in the zone of working, he made his way to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he got Hotch's normal "come in." Opening the door Hotch glanced in his direction; it took a moment for the team leader to realize he was looking too high for the small child that entered. Adjusting his view he smiled at Spencer.

"Reid?"

"Sir, is it possible... I mean did you happen to... I was hoping I could..." Reid kept starting and stopping not quite sure how to ask. He knew Hotch said he should ask when he needed something. But something felt deeply wrong in Reid's head to be asking for pain meds. Sure he knew they were non addictive and perfectly safe. But he had made it a habit to avoid all pain management.

Hotch furrowed his brow, not knowing what Reid was asking. "What do you need Spencer?"

Swallowing Reid spoke, "canihavesomemedicine." He spoke too quickly, the words mushing together.

Hotch cocked a brow, amused. "Can you repeat that?"

Sighing Reid tried again, this time slower and with more volume. "I was wondering if I could have some more medicine." Reid bowed his head in shame. Hotch frowned and glanced at the clock. He was two hours past the time for Reid's next dose. _How could I have been so irresponsible, Reid has been in pain because I wasn't paying attention to the time. Of course stubborn little Reid would hold out as long as possible before asking._ Mistaking Hotch silence for refusal, Reid stepped back towards the door.

"Never mind Sir, I shouldn't have asked..." he mumbled as he reached for the handle.

"Wait Spencer, I'm not upset. If your in pain, I'm glad you asked. I'm sorry, I should have been monitoring your doses better. You're way overdue."

"It's not your fault, your busy..." Reid didn't want Hotch to feel guilty. He should be able to handle the pain without it. After all he didn't have it the first time around.

"No, it is. I'm sorry. Here let me get you-" Hotch was cut off by a laugh noise from the bullpen, followed shortly by shouts from both Morgan and Prentiss. Hotch stood and walked to the door.

"What's going on?" He asked, as he watched Morgan and Emily frantically searching the bullpen.

"Reid's missing Hotch! I swear we were watching him..." Morgan said as he search under the desks. He hit his head hard before coming out and looking at Hotch. Hotch stood at the door of his office obviously trying to hold back a smile. Anger flashed across Derek's face. _Why the hell was Hotch laughing, this isn't funny Reid could be hurt or kidnapped or-_ at that moment Reid poked his head out from behind Hotch's legs. Morgan's mouth dropped open.

Emily was searching through the break room, hoping to find Reid sneaking away to make coffee or something. Finding nothing she returned only to find Morgan and Hotch staring at each other. Hotch looked amused, Morgan looked angry, and Spencer was giggling away at Hotch's feet. Emily's eyes widened before she smiled as well. Once Hotch regained his composure he knelt down next to Reid.

"You didn't tell Morgan or Prentiss where you were going, did you?" He asked, laughter lining his eyes.

"No sir," Reid said in between giggles. But suddenly his expression changed as he realized he might be in trouble. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think. They were busy. I just went to your office. I was in someone's line of sight the whole time. I promise. I-" Hotch held up a hand to stop him before the boy worked himself up too much.

"You're not in trouble Spencer. You needed something, and you came to ask for it. I'm glad you did. Just next time maybe give the people watching you a heads up, okay?" Hotch soothed the boy, Ignoring Morgan who was huffing and ranting sourly under his breath.

"Okay..."

"Good, now lets get you some medicine." Hotch smiled as he led Reid back into his office. He gave the kid his dose and sent him back to the bullpen. This time Morgan and Emily took turns staring at Reid. No way was he getting out of their sight any time soon.

Reid sat at his desk for another hour reading. Getting antsy Spencer got up. Morgan's eyes immediately met his.

"Where do you think your going pretty boy?" He asked, warning hinted in his words.

"I just want to stretch my legs. Don't worry, I'll stay in the bullpen." Reid assured his friend. Morgan stared at him in speculation. Emily had glanced up to witness the conversation. She met Morgan's eyes and they both nodded, letting the boy know they would still be watching,

"See that you do." Morgan added as Reid began to walk around.

Keeping a carefully eye on both Emily and Morgan, Reid started plotting. There was only a couple hours left of the workday before they all headed out to Rossi's house. He planned on making the most of it. Acknowledging that at his current size he'd be unable to pull off some of his more invitive pranks, but that wasnt going to stop him from bringing out the classics. Walking towards his own desk he 'accidently' knocked his folders all over the floor.

"Do you need help there pretty boy?" Morgan asked from the adjoining desk.

"No its okay, wouldn't want to keep you from your work." Reid responded teasingly.

Morgan smirk, "just for that..." he said as he toppled over the few folders that didn't get knocked down the first time.

"Emily!" Reid cried. The women in question quickly stood and made her way over.

"Are you okay Spencer?" She asked, checking him over for injuries. She hadn't witnessed their conversation.

"Morgan's being mean to me..." he sniffed for effect, pushing his bottom lip out. This was too easy. Morgan's eyes had got wide, he immediately started stammering, defending himself. Emily wasn't having it.

"How could you Derek!?" She asked, hugging Spencer gently and sending a cold glare towards the older man.

Morgan instantly stepped up from his desk, which resulted in him tripping with a loud yelp as he fell to the floor. It seemed Reid's distraction with the folders worked, Morgan hadn't noticed that Spencer had tied his shoes laces together. Emily's hand had found her mouth as she tried to cover her laughter meanwhile Morgan was staring at his shoes in bewilderment. Rossi and JJ were standing at the top of the stairs, having been Drawn out by the ruckus. Taking in the sight in front of them they both smiled. Reid simply held an innocent expression, as if he didn't know how Morgan's laces could have found their way like that.

"Why you little," Morgan shouted, momentarily forgetting that the child in front of him was far more vulnerable then adult Reid. Luckily, the kid took it the way adult him would, with the class and style of a prankster.

"Derek? There seems to be something wrong with your shoes?" He stated in an animated and false shocked tone. Morgan growled in response and tried to reach for the boy. "You should get those checked for manufacturer errors. Something is clearly amiss. After all, it doesn't take a genius to tie a shoe."

Growling, Morgan quickly righted his laces and jumped at Reid who ducked out of the way and ran up towards Rossi.

"Reid, get back here right now!" Spencer simply stuck out his tongue and ducked behind Rossi as Morgan started running their way. The older agent stopped in front of Rossi who was acting as Reid's shied. Shifting back and forth on his feet to find the best way to get to Spencer. While he was trying to get around Rossi, Reid took the opportunity to dash under the veteran agents arms and hide behind JJ.

"Oh no, you two are not dragging me into this," she said as Morgan started chasing Reid around the bullpen, she moved out of the way.

"Emily help, he's gonna get me." Reid shouted in between giggles and laughter. Emily immediately took up the role as body guard. Pretending to talk into an earpiece she spoke,

"The eagle has landed, repeat, the eagle has landed. Possible threat coming from the left flank. Engage. Engage. Engage." On that cue, Rossi attempted to grab Morgan while he continued his pursuit. Lucky for Reid, Rossi managed to get a firm hand on Morgan. Derek, playing along admitted defeat, getting on his knees and holding his hands above his head in an exaggerated manner as Rossi pulled his arms behind his back. Playing along Rossi spoke into his make believe earpiece.

"Subject apprehended. Repeat subject apprehended. Eagle is safe to disembark. " at this point Reid was practically rolling around laughing. The rest of his team joined him, even JJ who was rolling her eyes on the side lines.

"What exactly is going on in here?" A stern voice called from the top of the stairs. The team immediately stoped laughing and straightened up. However what they saw wasn't anger, but amusement. Reid ran to Hotch and threw himself in the mans arms. The team leader picked him up instinctively.

Reid started explaining animatedly. "Morgan was chasing me but its okay because Prentiss and Rossi were my body guards and they saved me." The team nodded in agreement.

He was glad that Spencer was indulging in his child like behaviors. The kid needed some good memories from that time.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smile and wide eyes. Spencer nodded eagerly. With a light laugh, Hotch shook his head slighly. Hugging the child in his arms. Spencer was breathing heavily, probably from all the running around. He carefully placed the boy back on his feet. While the child was still smiling and giggling, he didn't miss the way Spencer wrapped his good arm around his ribs. Holding back a sigh Hotch decided he'd have to talk to the whole team about keeping Reid's activity level low. He couldn't bring himself to do it now, not while they were all having so much fun.

"Alright everyone, back to work." He commanded getting 'yes sirs' in response and a quick leg hug from Reid before he ran back to his desk. Hotch smiled as he watched his team before re-entering his office.

 **A/N: Getting bored yet? Should I keep going? Let me know, R &R! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: spxxxxx, tannerose5, Diana, Ash59, fishtrek, Riverway14, ahowell1993, and Guest 1 & 2 for you're reviews on the last chapter. Don't worry, there will be plenty of drama and fluff to come. **

**A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The profilers finished their paperwork and took off early to pack before heading to Rossi's mansion. Well most of them were packing. Garcia was shopping. She even managed to drag Morgan off with her, which if you ask the rest of the team, she was able to do much easier then they would have expected. Hotch was still at the office and Rossi was trying to convince the stubborn unit chief to let him take Reid to his place. He not only wanted to spend time with the kid, who he was growing oddly attached too, but he also felt the need to prove himself to Hotch. After what happened in his office this morning, he was convinced Hotch was going to hold a grudge

"I have a library I'm sure the kid will go nuts about." Rossi tried again as Hotch was proving difficult to sway. The man felt a deep need to protect Reid at all costs, even when irrational.

"Fine, but only if he wants to." Rossi gave Hotch a wink and headed out to the bullpen where Spencer was spinning in his chair.

"Hey kiddo, you bored?" Rossi asked as he approached the BAU's resident genius.

Spencer looked up at Rossi cautiously, he was still worried Rossi was angry at hm over the little incident he had in Rossi's office, despite what Hotch had said. Building courage the young boy nodded. He didn't have any paperwork left to do and the day seemed to be lasting far too long.

"Well, Araron said we could head over to my place if you're ready. What do you say?"

Reid looked towards Hotch's office, the man was still bent over his desk working on paperwork. Most of the team had already left at this point. The idea of keeping himself busy while he waited seemed like agony to the poor kid.

"Okay," Reid responded shyly, grinning as the Italian beamed at him.

"Come on, bambino." Reid eagerly followed Rossi, anything was better then waiting at the office. Hotch was a good man but he was a workaholic, who knows how long they would be stuck there.

Reid kept to his good behavior, he didn't want to upset Rossi in any way. It took about 45 minutes of silence in the car before they reached Rossi's mansion. The older agent frowned, he was starting to regret his decision, it seems as if Spencer didn't want to be there at all.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Reid responded, imediatly taking his shoes off at the door. Rossi's frown deepened, it was becoming more and more clear that Reid grew up in a strict environment. Sure, Rossi liked things clean but he wasn't anal about it.

Forcing a smile, he started showing Reid around, the kid followed quietly. Something told him that Reid had to be quiet a lot as a kid. He made a mental note to pay more atttention to Reid's ramblings when things were back to normal. He almost missed them. The boy looked around at all the expensive furniture, and carefully detailed artwork. After a while Spencer started fidgeting uncomfortably, there was so much stuff he could damage if he wasn't careful.

"Would you like to see the library?" Rossi asked, he knew Reid wouldn't be able to resist his impressive collection of works. The small child nodded enthusiastically, causing Rossi to smile. "Right this way."

To adult Reid, Rossi's home library was impressive with several notable authors and even a few first additions. To kid Reid, the library was a vast fortress of alternate realities that he could escape. He could run off to Poland and fight Nazi's, or board a ship and sail the seas. He could go to court with King Henry VIII, or solve crimes with Hercule Poirot. The possibilities filled his head and shown with wonder in his big hazel eyes.

Rossi's amusement overcame his boredom as he watched Reid raced around the library taking in every authors name and its place for future reference. Spouting facts about each as he went. He rambled on about George Elliot, and Thomas Hardy as he went. Rossi pretended to be interested as the kid rambled on. It wasn't until Spencer looked at him that the kid halted in his words. Rossi smiled at him but Reid's eyes widened. He held a hand up to his mouth and looked ashamed.

Rossi furrowed his brow, he wasnt upset at Reid, why would he be, the kid had an impressive amount of knowledge. Still Reid froze in his rambling and became eerily quiet. Rossi attempted to engage him in conversation but noting seemed to work. Rossi's frown deepened as he tried to encourage Reid to continue. _What could cause the kid to clam up so suddenly?_ Reid won't budge, in fact he was trying extra hard to be as quiet as possible. Rossi was about to confront him when the doorbell rang.

The older agent sighed as he let Morgan and Garcia in, along with the dozens of bags Garcia brought for Reid. The boys eyes widened as he took in all the goodies. 7 new outfits. One for each day of the week. 2 pajamas. 3 pairs of high top kid converse in black, red and navy. A build a bear stuffed husky dressed like an archeologist except for the converse style shoes, It was the closest outfit she could find to match Reid. Spencer imediatly took the stuffed animal and wraped his arms around it. Next she pulled out some of Reid's favorite chocolates, to which his eyes grew comically big at. She smiled and handed him one before bringing her finger to her lips in a request for his silence.

Next she handed him another bag stuffed full with a couple dozen books. The weight of the bag was too much for Spencer, who plopped down on the ground to sort through them. Garcia had filled it with childhood classics that she had a feeling Reid's English literature professor mother would have tried to steer him away from for being too easy. The complete works of Roald Dahl. Or as complete as Garcia could get having only gone to one book store. Big Friendly Giant, Matilda, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, James and the Giant Peach, Magic Fingers, The Witches, etc. Reid's eyes widened as he took it all in, his mouth gaped open and he swallowed hard.

"Do you like them sweetie?" Garcia asked with a smile. He nodded slowly, his eyes huge. The FBI agents took his silence as a good thing, but still Garcia was hoping for a more vocal reaction. "Have you ever read anything by Roald Dahl?" She asked, he shook his head in response. The group grew silent As they waited for him to say something.

"Mom always told me that he was a great writer but any son of hers would be well versed in Chaucer and Proust before dwelling into the realm of modern fantasy. Such nonsense would do little to prepare me for the harsh reality of life. Of course mom had only read a few of them herself, she scoffed at the giant fruit, magic candy and unrealistic descriptions in Dahl's literature. When I asked mom about fantasy suggestions she had me read the brothers Grimm or H.P. Lovecraft, which personally I would more accurately label as horror rather then fantasy. Although I had once or twice fantasized about my father being devoured by Cthulhu."

The adults stared at him with varying emotions. Garcia's eyes seemed watery but she was smiling. Morgan had his fist clenched, probably in reaction to Reid's father being mentioned. Rossi look amused, he hadn't met Diana, but from what he's heard, he figured he'd probably like her. Spencer froze, nervous of their reaction to his declaration. He was trying to explain why he hadn't read them, but now he was worried that it was coming off like he didn't like them. He coughed, "What I mean to say is thank you. I've always been wanted to read these."

Above anything else, the three older agents were amused by his adorable rant. They knew that Diana meant well, but they had a feeling Reid missed out on a lot of childhood things because people perceived his intelligence not his age.

"The best thing about his books are they are easy to relate to. Especially someone like you," Reid looked at Garcia questioningly. She mentally scolded herself, messed up childhoods were quite common themes in these books, but Reid didn't need reminding of his trauma. In an attempt to save herself she continued, "The protagonists overcome all the obstacles thrown at them. No matter how hard. Just like you sweetums." Garcia explained with a wink.

"She's right," Morgan added, "Matilda is a genius just like you." Rossi looked at him with a raised brow. "What? I watched the movie..." he defended himself. Garcia smiled at their interaction. Spencer was too enthralled with the books to pay attention.

"Here sweetie, start with this one..." Garcia smiled handing Reid the copy of Matilda. He looked up at her in wonder. "It's the tale of a young genius who is so smart she finds a way to move objects with her mind. You'll love it, trust me."

With a quick hug Reid eagerly took the book and ran to a comfy chair in the corner of the front-room. Morgan, Rossi and Garcia all stared as Spencer started reading. A few seconds later he turned the page. _Guess the kid could always read fast_ , Rossi thought with a shrug. They watched for several minutes, noting that Reid was reading slightly slower then normal, but definitely not at the speed of an average adult, let alone a kid. Soon they were shook out of their thoughts by the sound of the door bell ringing.

Rossi went to check it. Emily was found on the other side carrying a few bags of groceries which Rossi helped her take to the kitchen. By this point Reid had put down Matilda and was staring intently at a lamp across the room. Emily walked over to him curiously.

"What are you doing handsome" Emily asked.

"I'm trying to turn the lamp on..." he explains as if it were obvious. Noting the book at his side she chuckled.

"I'm not sure that's possible buddy..."

"While there is no concrete evidence that psychokinesis is a true phenomenon. It's lack of evidence is due to lack of controlled environment and repeatability. As a pseudoscience, it is-impossible to test. However, that also means there is no evidence to say it is not possible."

"Is that so?" She replied amused.

"Yes, in fact some people believe that Profiling is a pseudoscience. We both know that's not true, so what's the harm in trying." He responded innocently, sure adult Reid understood the limitations and how silly he was being, but at the moment he didn't care. He was having too much fun.

"You know I think you're right, can I give it a shot?"

"Sure, maybe our combined efforts will make it work. Just remember you need to really focus." He said seriously. She held back a smile and joined him in staring at the lamp. The two stayed like that as the rest of the team got situated in their different rooms.

Rossi's mansion was large, not only did it feature a master bedroom, library, office, as well as kitchen, dining room, front room, family room and foyer. He also had 6 guest rooms and a game room complete with a pool table, darts, foosball and more. For a bit of a loner he was quite prepared for a group this size. Of course that's not taking into account the pool house and hunting shed at the other end of his property. Rossi had kept his dog tied up outside to avoid scaring Reid.

JJ, Will and Henry who had arrived just minutes after Emily had the largest of the guest rooms. The next size down Rossi was saving for Hotch, when he managed to arrive. It was the room next to his and had a large bed and couch in it. He figured Hotch wouldn't let Reid have his own room, so he made sure they had plenty of space. He told Rossi earlier in the day that Haley had rejected his request to have Jack for the week. The rest of the team all got there own rooms, all featuring a queen sized bed and dresser. They had considered allowing Henry and Reid to share a room, but were worried about how the two would connect. Spencer loved his godson, but as a kid he was quite shy and never was good at fitting in.

 **A/N: I promise there is plenty of drama to come. ;) I just wanted to have a little more fluff before things get serious again. Let me know what you think. Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: fishtrek for your review. The last chapter was mostly filler, given out all the needed information for the next few chapters.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **A/N: The next chapter may take an extra day or two before posting. I have family over this weekend and haven't had much time for writing. Instead I've been entertaining 2 young boys with water fights and guitar hero! Also wedding dress shopping with the ladies.(not me getting married) Seriously, it's been a very busy weekend. This chapter was already ready to post, I thank you all in advance for your patience.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

JJ had watched Spencer and Emily from across the room, amused as the two scrunched up their faces and moved their hands in the air like they were trying to grab something. She looked down at her son who was glancing curiously at the boy next to his aunt. He pulled on his moms sleeve to get her attention.

"Mama, who dat?" Henry asked, JJ crouched down next to her son, smiling.

"That's Reid, he's staying with your uncle Aaron for a few months. He's a couple years older then you but I bet he'd love to play with you. Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Why him hurt mama?" He asked innocently.

Frowning JJ responded. "Well he got in an accident. But don't worry, he'll be okay. You just have to be careful around him."

"O'tay mama," he smiled as JJ led him over to Emily and Reid. She stoped a few feet away and told Henry to wait for a minute as she approached the other agents.

"Hey Spence?" The boy smiled up at her. "Henry was wondering if you would like to play with him."

For a moment Spencer beamed but then his smile fell, "Who did you tell him I was?"

"I said your name was Reid and you were staying with Hotch." He nodded, but didn't smile. "What's wrong Spence?"

"Nothing, I just wish I could play with Henry as me. As big me..." Emily wrapped an arm around him and squeezed gently.

"We understand..."

"Are you okay to play with him, Spence?" JJ asked suddenly unsure.

"Yeah, I'm okay." With that he hoped off the chair and let JJ walk him over to where she left Henry. Emily watched them go before grabbing the book Reid left on the table. It had been years since she had read it. She shrugged, for nostalgic purposes she opened it to the front page and settled herself down in the comfortable chair and began to read.

Henry eagerly jumped towards his mom as she led Reid over to him. "Henry, this is Reid." Spencer smiled at Henry and sent him a shy wave. Henry ignored it and wrapped his arms around Reid, making him wince as the action put pressure on his ribs. "Henry be careful," JJ chastised as she helped free Reid from the boys arms.

"Sowwy mama," he took a step back and looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you weed..." he said softly.

"Its okay Henry, I'm okay." Spencer smiled at the boy. He didn't understand why he was being so shy. He knew Henry, he loved Henry, he played with Henry often. Yet his child body couldn't help but be nervous. 'Reid Effect' wasn't just something that happened as an adult. His mind flashed to school bullies and awkward socialization with the t-ball team his dad made him join. Kids never liked him, he was different. Spencer was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that JJ had walked away or that Henry was currently dragging him over to show him the toys he had brought.

He nodded at Henry animatedly as the boy started introducing him to his stuffed animals and describing the relationships between them. Reid vaguely noticed Morgan ruffle his hair as he walked past with Garcia in tow. The two were bickering as they headed to the kitchen.

"Sorry doll face, I cant be responsible for the mess you make in there."

"Oh my sweet chocolate god of thunder, it wont be my mess it will be yours." Garcia replied with a wink. He gave her a shocked look. "I thought you were the one who said you wanted cupcakes." She added with a smirk.

"So now I have to work to get the goods?" He teased with a laugh. She gave him a light slap on the arm as they passed.

Henry let out an exasperated sigh which drew Reid's attention back to him. "Weed!" He whined, clearly upset that he didn't have Spencer's full attention.

"Sorry Henry," he said softly then picked up a stuffed dinosaur and asked Henry about it.

"Dats a t'ex, its the biggest of all da dine-o-sores." Henry said, having difficulty with his pronunciation.

"Actually the largest dinosaur ever recorded was a sauropod or 'long-necked' dinosaur belonging to the titanosaurs family. They are vegetarian and can weigh up to 62 tons." Reid responded automatically with a small frown which Henry matched with a pout of his own.

"Well duh, but but but T'ex is da biggest meat eating won! Wich makes its cooler!" Henry argued.

"While the tyrannosaurus is one of the larger meat eating dinosaurs, it is not the largest, the largest is the Spinosaurus which lived during the Cretaceous period." Spencer tried to explain, Henry however was starting to get frustrated so he dropped it. "But youre right, the T-rex is definitely the coolest dinosaur." That addition seemed to satisfy Henry who smiled and went back to his toys. The two had played for some time when the door bell rang, Reid looked up eagerly as Rossi went to answer it. He loved Henry, but acting like a kid was starting to exhaust him. Hotch smiled at him from the door then followed Rossi up the stairs to their room.

"WEED!" Henry shouted to get his attention. The boy lowered his voice as his mom shushed him from the other side of the room, she and Will were grabbing their bags and started taking them to their room. They knew Rossi had locked the door behind Hotch and that there were plenty adults near by to feel safe leaving the boys alone. Besides, Emily was still in the room.

Spencer smiled at his godson and the toy car he was pushing around, identifying the vehicle he spoke again "Did you know that the '67 Impala weighs over 3500 pounds and features new safety measures such as a collapsible steering column and shoulder belts that older models didn't have." Reid informed his Godson who looked at him.

"You talk lots, kinda like my unc'l Spence. But hes smart and knows lots of things." Henry stated. He handed Reid a different car, expecting Reid to play with him. Spencer just looked at it curiously, turning it over in his hand to examine it, wondering about the process used to make these small models. Maybe he'll look into it when he gets home. Suddenly, Henry yanked the car out of his hands.

"Your suwpose to play with it. Geese don't you know how to do anything! All you do is talk." Henry pouted and pushed Reid away. He grabed a handful of his toys and stormed away. Spencer looked around the room, the only adult there was Emily who was deeply enthralled in her book. He frowned and tried walking towards Henry.

"Henry I'm sorry, please let me play." The two year old pushed Reid away again, knocking him to the ground.

"NO! You're we'rd, you're fweak! I don't like you! Go away!" The toddler said, sending a frustrated kick towards the boy. While the hit itself didn't hurt Spencer, the action and the words sent flashes of his father through his mind. He quickly backed away from his godson. Logically he knew Henry was simply having a classic tantrum for a child in his terrible twos. But the emotions in his little body couldnt handle it. He ran. Henry looked after him for a moment before continuing to play.

Reid found himself in the library. In an attempt to calm down he started exploring the titles again. That's when he noticed something strange. The dimensions in the room seemed off. One of the walls wasnt where it was supposed to be for a building of this design. Curious, he walked to the far wall and started examining the bookcase. Unlike the other walls, the shelves weren't built into the wall the same way as the others. Then he figure it out, there must be a hidden room or hallway. He started looking for a switch in the books.

The boy was still upset as he shuffled the books around. As it was he couldn't get his breathing under control, or push away the images of his father kicking him and calling him a freak. As he touched the spines of the books, his breathing suddenly hitched and he collapsed against the shelf. His fathers words echoed through his head as he felt images flooded his vision.

" _Now Look what you've done!" William gestured to the books scattered around the small library in the Reid's household. "All of your mothers nice books. Who said you could play with them?"_

" _I wasnt going to damage them daddy, I swear! I just wanted to read. I promise I'll put them back..." Reid begged in a small voice which cracked as he spoke. Without warning his father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the shelves._

" _You better!" William leaned in real close, Reid could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking, that was never a good thing when it came to his father. The man dropped the small boy who fell in a heap on the ground. "If these books are not back EXACTLY where they belong..." he trailed off, letting the mystery behind the threat cause panic to swell in Spencer's chest. The boy immediately started grabbing at books. Hurriedly placing them back in their rightful place on the shelf. There were only two left by the time his father returned._

" _Couldn't even do ONE thing right could you?!" His father fumed. " all I ever ask of you, is to do as your told." He shook his head. Spencer backed away carefully. "You never learn, do you?!" He spoke harshly as he stormed over to the small boy. Spencer shrank back from his advance. Without thinking he ran under his fathers arms and sprinted out of the room. In Williams drunken state he couldn't quite catch his terrified son._

" _Come out here boy! Reid's don't cower in the shadows!" Williams shout echoed through the house. Spencer didn't stop, he knew he needed to find a place where his father wouldn't find him. If he waited long enough William would pass out and hopefully forget he even had a son._

Coming back from his memory, he seemed to forget where he was. All he could think about was finding a place to hide. _He's going to come. He's going to get me..._ He knew If William caught him hiding things would be far worse.

 **A/N: Poor Spence... Henry didn't mean it. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? I wasn't sure about the flashback...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading. Sorry this one is a tad short.**

 **Special Thanks To: tannerose5, Ludub, Guest, Dextolan, spxxxxx, Sam, fishtrek, and ahowell1993. I appreciate your reviews and encouragement. I love feedback, and am happy to address any questions. :)**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: I don't know enough two year olds to know if I did the writing for Henry well. I'm basing it on the two year old I babysit. I don't know if he talks like an average two year old or not. I'm sorry.**

—

"Where's Spencer?" HoItch asked after he put his bags in his room.

"Last I saw he was playing with Henry," Rossi replied with a shrug. The two walked back towards the rest of the group.

Garcia and Morgan were sorting through the cabinets in the kitchen searching for ingredients to put together something delicious for after dinner. Giggling and flirty as they went. Prentiss had grabbed a book to read and settled herself into the seat Reid vacated. JJ and Will were having an animated discussion with Henry about the toy train the toddler was playing with. Spencer however, was no where to be found.

"Spencer!" Hotch called, drawing the attention of all the adults in the room instantly.

"'Pence? Uncle 'Pence here?" Henry asked excitedly. Will shook his head before JJ responded.

"No honey, He means Reid."

"Oh, Weed wer'd, no like Weed." The whole group turned to the boy. Hotch frowned; Will rubbed his jaw and knelt down next to the boy.

"Henry, look at me son." He waited until Henry looked up at him shyly. "Do you know where Reid is?" The small boy shook his head innocently, his father gave him an exasperated look.

"Him wan way..." Henry confessed.

"Why honey?" JJ asked softly.

"I dunno." Henry replied with a frown before looking down at his toes. Hotch was studying the child intently, he was acting as if he felt guilty about something. But for now that would have to wait, they needed to find Reid before he got himself hurt. The little trouble maker was going to hear an earful about running off on his own. Even if it is in the safety of a friends house.

"Okay guys move out, JJ stay with Henry in case Reid comes back. Prentiss go with Morgan. Will with Garcia. Rossi, your with me. You have the best understanding of the house." The team looked at him in amusement, he was ordering them around like this was a raid. If the situation wasnt so concerning they would have laughed. They all knew Reid hadn't left the house, that he was for the most part safe. Rossi kept the door bolted and chained, something Reid was too small to reach. Still they needed to hurry. Reid had a habit of getting himself hurt. The clumsy agent was a magnet for reckless, dangerous, and even sometimes accidental incidents.

They set out in pairs, each searching the different rooms of Rossis mansion. Once all the rooms in the house had been searched, they met back up in the foyer. No one had found Spencer.

"Okay, we need a new strategy." Will suggested.

"We know, calling around the house isn't going to work." Morgan stated.

"If he doesn't want to be found, we aren't likely to find him..." Emily said.

"The kids a genius, we have to think like a genius to find him." Rossi stated the obvious.

"He's also a kid, Rossi. If hes upset he wont be thinking much." Hotch suggested.

"If that's the case we would have found him already. Trust me when Henry is upset he's very easy to find. He always goes somewhere he's familiar." JJ mumbled.

"What if its both?" Garcia's soft voice came from behind the profilers.

Suddenly an idea hit Hotch, he turned to Rossi. Somewhere familiar to Reid. Sure his hiding space is sure to be clever but the room he's in with be familiar. "You showed him the library, didn't you?" He asked, Rossi nodded and began running that way.

Rossis library was a large room, every wall was lined with built in book cases. There were three large plush chairs angled around a coffee table. The room was stuffed with the works of literary geniuses, but there was something missing. There was no Reid.

"REID!" Morgan called, they didn't get an answer.

"Is there anywhere in here Reid could hide?" Hotch asked desperately.

"Only if he found the panic room, the chances of that are astronomical without prior knowledge." The older agent shrugged.

"You have a panic room?" Morgan sneered.

"I had it built for my wife." Rossi growled, choosing to ignore Morgans mumbled "which one?"

"Where is it?" Hotch demanded. Getting annoyed by the useless chatter.

"I'm telling you Aaron, there's no way he could have found it." Rossi explained.

"This is Spencer we are talking about, he's a genius. Finding a panic room would be simple for him. He probably stumbled upon it accedently and decided to use it."

Sighing, Rossi gave in. "It along the length of the back wall. Pull out the book 3 shelf's down, 2 books from the right. Enter code d2l673y8 into the keypad." The rest of the profilers looked at him curiously. They were starting to agree with him, how could Reid possibly have gained access to a hidden room with a code that random.

"Um Rossi?" Hotch asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at the keypad.

"What?"

"Its not working." Rossi shoved passed Hotch to get to the device.

"What do you mean its not working!" Rossi nearly shouted, reaching for the device. The keypad wasnt registering any combinations. He started jimmying it to get it out of its slot. The team was behind him concerned. He managed it far too easily, clearly the locking mechanism had been tampered with. The back had been opened and several wires were rearranged. Under the pads dock was a small note. In small tidy lettering it said, 'Don't worry, i'll put it back together.' Without thinking Rossi slammed his hand against the book shelf, shaking several books down and startling the agents. Sighing, he handed the note to Hotch who read it quickly. _Well, at least the kid is still thinking somewhat clearly._

Hotch started knocking on the wall, "Reid? Can you hear me?" He kept his voice even and calm, despite the growing panic rising. What could have possibly been bad enough for Reid to go to these measures.

"Its no use Aaron, the rooms sound proof, even if he can hear us, we wont be able to hear him..."

"Then what do we do?" Garcia asked.

"We just have to wait him out" JJ whispered sadly.

"Don't worry Cher," Will said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "He's a kid, it wont be long before hes desperate for attention. He'll be out in no time." The team looked at Will in speculation. Sure Reid was a child with normal child urges but he also spent his whole life trying to be invisible. Trying to hide from his father, or bullies. They had no doubt that the kid could last several hours in isolation before even considering coming out.

"At the very least, he'll have to come out for food eventually. Right?" Emily said in an attempt to lighten everyone's mood. Will nodded confidently. The rest remained frozen.

"Come on guys, he wont want us here to crowd him when he comes out." Morgan finally stated.

"You're right, I'm going to stay and try to coex him out. Everyone else, why dont you start dinner." Hotch suggested sternly. Nodding in agreement the rest left the room, leaving Hotch and Rossi.

"When I get my hands on him..." Rossi mumbled.

"You're going to what?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind." Rossi finished crossing his arms.

"Careful Dave, he's scared, something has clearly upset him, we need to take care of this with caution. If-"

"Whoa," Rossi stopped Hotch raising his arms. "I'm not going to yell at him, if that's what you think."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to explain to that stubborn litttle trouble maker that he doesn't need to run and hide. That we are all here for him."

"I've already tried that..." Hotch started, stopping as Rossi raised a hand.

"You have, but has anyone else?" Hotch looked at him questioningly. "Think about it Aaron, you weren't in the room. Something happened and the only person he felt safe talking to wasn't there."

"I get it Dave, trust me I feel awful as it is. I should've been there.

"Stop, that's not what I'm saying. This isn't on you. You wont be able to be with him at all time, Aaron. We all need to make him understand that he can come to any of us. That's on us, not you." Hotch stared at Rossi, the older agent was starting to make sense.

"Maybe youre right."

"I am right." The older agent stated smugly. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"So your not upset about him damaging your saferoom?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Of course not." Rossi stated.

"Then why did you react so violently."

"I'm pissed at myself, and at the team." Hotch raised a brow. "The team, a room full of the best FBI agents, who didn't even notice him disappear while I was showing you your room." Rossi continued bitterly. "He logically knows we would be there for him, but his child body needs the reassurances that none of the team, apart from you, have given him. Sure we've been all over him, but not on an emotional level."

"I understand," the unit chief replied softly, placing a hand on Rossi's shoulder.

"Besides," Rossi laughed, "the kid says he can fix it, I have no doubt that he will." Even Hotch cracked a smile at that.

"Go help the team, i'll bring him out when he's ready." Rossi frowned, not willing to leave the kid. "Just think about the mess Morgans making of your kitchen," Hotch added with a smirk. Rossi's eyes widened before he dashed out of the room.

With that, Hotch situated himself on the ground leaning against the bookshelf. "Spencer?" He called. "Spencer please..." still silence. "Its just me, its okay, you can come out now." He spoke to the wall softly. After a few more failed attempts he knocked lightly. Nothing seemed to be working, but he knew he wouldnt give up, he'd stay there all night if he had to. If Spencer was a normal child Hotch would leave him alone and wait for the kid to come out himself, like Will suggested. But deep down he knew that wouldn't work for Reid. "Come on Spencer, I just want to talk..."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Will Reid come out? Please R &R...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ludub, Dextolan, ahowell1993, poohbear123, L.E.A.H437, fishtrek, spxxxxx, Ash59, unfathomableworld, tannerose5, ifdragonscouldtalk, yahna, Anon, and Guest 1 & 2\. I appreciate your reviews. Your feedback is not only helpful, but also encouraging. It make me want to write more. :)**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Reid heard his name being called and sunk deeper into his hiding spot. He listened to the muffled voices but was too focused on hiding to hear what they were saying. Suddenly a loud bang rang out. He figured his father must be close and he covered his mouth to avoid making any sound. The terrified child held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. More muffled voices followed, they kept talking for several minutes. Reid was carefully listening to the drumming of his heartbeat, hoping the rhythm would soothe him.

After some time Reid had calmed down, his mind was starting to think logically again, and he realized that his behavior was ridiculous. He wasn't a kid anymore. He wasn't hiding from his father, he was hiding from his friends, from people who cared about him. Preparing to get up and go to them he froze as he heard his name called. He listened intently, trying to make out what the disembodied voice was saying.

"Spencer? Spencer please... Its just me, its okay, you can come out now. come on Spencer, I just want to talk..." there was a long pause which Reid spent preparing himself to appear before Hotch continued, "Okay if you wont talk, just listen. I know something happened between you and Henry. I don't know the details, but I promise you; no one is mad at you. No one is upset. We all care about you and want to see you. Please come out and talk to us. Talk to me. You know I am here for you. Allow me to help you now..." Hotch spoke to the wall, his voice loud and clear.

The older man stopped again and waited, mentally preparing himself for another try. It had been 20 minutes since Rossi had left and he was beginning to think he would be there all night. Most kids would have given up by now. But Reid wasn't most kids. What Hotch didn't know was that Reid was squeezing his way out of his hiding place to get to him. He took a deep breath in preparation for another round when a small voice startled him from the other side of the room.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Reid asks.

"Of course not." Hotch replies instantly, hiding his shock at Reid's abrupt appearance from the other side of the room. With the older agents assurance, Reid ran over and buried his head in Hotch's shirt. "Why would you think that?" He asked carefully as he rubbed the child's back.

"Henry said I was..." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. Sighing he looked at Reid and suddenly realizes that the door to the panic room hadn't opened.

"Where were you Spencer...?" Hotch asked, glancing at the panic room entrance again

"Closet, in the hall." He admitted with a frown. "It was filled with linens and towels. I... I climbed in and pulled the towels forward so no one who looked in would see me. I stayed there until I heard you call..." he didn't know why he felt the need to explain all the details. It was just something about the way Hotch looked at him that warranted a detailed description.

"Why were you hiding buddy?"

"I...I thought he was coming..." Hotch didn't need to ask who. He knew. Spencer shifted uncomfortably under the older mans gaze.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Spencer stiffened and Hotch felt the boys head shake against his chest. The older man sighed. He knew he would need to get reid more comfortable if he had any hope of getting the boy to talk. _Maybe a little distraction would help._ "Spencer, if you were in the closet, why did you mess with the panic room?"

Spencers response was automatic and held aura of confusion, as if it should have been obvious . "Misdirection..."

"Misdirection?" Hotch questioned in disbelief. "You disabled the keypad so we would think you were in the panic room?" Spencer nodded. "Why would you do that?"

It took a few minutes before Spencer responded. The boy seemed to be mulling over his response in his brilliant little head. "...William was relentless. I couldn't let him find me. When he came for me he... it would be worse if he found me when I hid. I had to trick him... If he thought he knew where I was but just couldn't get to me, then he would stop looking,

"Worse?" Hotch asked stiffly.

"It wasnt often that I got the chance to hide before he could...you know. When I did get the chance to hide, I took it. If I waited him out he would sober up or pass out. Sometimes he would forget he was even angry with me..." Reid sounded so hopeless that Hotch's heart ached. "One day I ran from him but didn't find a good hiding space. He found me and...and..."

"Its okay Spencer, you dont have-" Hotch tried, he wanted Reid to open up; to trust him and relieve himself of the painful memories, but he didn't think he could stomach hearing more of William's abuse. Reid didn't seem to notice the hesitation, he bravely continued.

"He was no longer interested in what made him mad in the first place. But my running made him furious. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me into a small trunk we had for decoration in the hall. He slammed the lid and locked me in. Told me that since I like hiding so much, I might as well get used to it." Hotch took in a sharp breath. Before he could form the words to ask, Reid continued. "I was in there for 17 hours before... before mom found me... I... I couldn't let him find me this time Hotch, I just couldn't." The child was practically begging for his superiors understanding.

Hotch swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Spencer... you do know... you know he's not here, right?" He hesitated before adding, "Its just us, your team, your family." Hotch watched as Spencer started closing himself off again. Hotch mentally berated himself. _Time for a new approach._ "How did you know how to disable the keypad?" He asked curiously. Reid looked up at him and smiled.

"Its a standard S&G 6350 Electronic Digital Lock. I knew I wouldn't be able to get the correct code. It could be anything from a four to eight digit combination of both numbers and letters. They are about 218,340,105,584,896 possible combinations. The chances of me figuring it out are .0000000001%, possibly higher with my current knowledge of David Rossi." Hotch smiled as Reid continued, his voice growing stronger and faster as he spoke. "Disabling it however was a simple process of removing the back panel and swapping the wires connecting the keypad to the door. When you think about it it was rather easy to do, too easy if I'm being honest, I believe more appropriate safety measures should be taken."

"I know that this model includes safety protocols including owner verification if a wrong password was entered. Really, I t was far too easy to disable the device. Given more time I'm confident I would have been able to open the door without the use of a code. Not a very safe safe room if you ask me. I think i'll recommend to Rossi the S&G 8750 Multi-coded reinforced electronic Digital lock with manual backing and Bluetooth verification. This model features several safety measures such as-" Spencer stoped abrupted after meeting eyes with Hotch. "...sorry."

Hotch's brow furrowed. "Why did you stop Spencer?"

"I'm not supposed to ramble. I dont want to get in trouble." He confessed shyly. Hotch closed his eyes and brought his finger to the bridge of his nose. A habit he was starting to do a lot since Reid was changed.

"Spencer, no one is going to punish you for talking." Reid attempted to argue but his mouth snapped shut when Hotch raised a hand to give him pause. "Think about it, how often did your facts and statistics play a vital role in one of our cases?" Reid shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes. Hotch continued, "listen, if anyone on the team thinks your talking too much, we will stop you. Just like we've always done. No one will punish you for talking. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir..."

"Hotch sighed, Reid's 'yes sir's were really starting to bother him. "Spencer..."

"Can we rejoin the team?" Spencer interrupted hopefully, he was desperate to get the attention away from him.

"Soon, we still need to discuss a few things."

Spencer frowned. "Okay..."

"What exactly happened?" Hotch asked using his reserved 'boss' voice. It held a soft authority that demanded Reid explain his reasoning and consequential actions. The small boy sighed and started recounting the incident. Miniming Henry's part, simply saying that his godson had said a few mean words. He then went on to reveal that he was in the process of clearing his head when he found himself completely, unexpectedly terrified. That's when he hid. Hotch listened intently. He could tell that Spencer had edited the series of event but decided not to push him for now.

"Okay Spencer, i'll talk to JJ and Will. Let's go..."

"No really its okay. Don't tell them..."

"Spencer, what Henry did was wrong, he needs to know that."

"Please Hotch... Don't."

"I'm sorry this isn't up for discussion." Spencer pouted as Hotch led him back to the front room. When he entered the various members of the team smiled at him. They figured it was best not to make what happened into a big scene.

"Hey kiddo, dinners almost ready. You hungry?" Rossi asked. Reid nodded shyly in response, nervous that everyone would be upset with him.

"Good, because god knows I'm starving." Morgan added with a laugh. Garcia joined in with a joyful "I'm not sure I can wait any longer." Reid smiled at their playful banter and watched as Rossi headed to the kitchen to check on the food,

"Um, JJ, Will, can I have a word?" Hotch asked quietly. The couple frowned but followed him to the hall while Spencer eagerly joined in with Garcia and Emilys discussion on the imagery in Roald Dahl's books.

"What's up, Hotch?" JJ asked, taking in Hotch's glum expression.

"I spoke with Spencer..." Hotch hesitated, unsure of how to explain what happened. The whole situation made him uncomfortable. "It seems Henry said a few mean words to Spencer..." Will frowned and folded his arms across his chest. Henry had been having trouble at daycare with some of the other kids. He had talked to him about it on a number of occasions but apparently it wasnt having the desired effect. _Guess its time to take the next step_. JJ shook her head, she didn't want to believe that her son had done anything like that. She also felt guilty having left Spencer alone. She really didn't think about Reid's current condition, she assumed the two would get along as well as always.

"I understand Aaron, dont worry, I'll have a talk with my son." Will assured Hotch, his frown deepening. It was never fun to have to discipline your child.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I know Spencer wouldn't lie, but maybe Henry was joking or playing around. You know how boys can be. Roughhousing and stuff..." JJ tried to reason.

"I only got Spencers side of the story, but I really dont have any doubts. Reid was reluctant to place any blame on Henry, I have a feeling he's still holding a bit back. I'm sorry JJ."

"I just cant believe it..." she whispered.

"I understand, trust me all kids go through it. When Jack was two he bit one of his friends during a play date. Its that age. The terrible twos." Hotch spoke with a shrug.

"While you are right, that doesn't excuse his action..." Will spoke with a small shake of the head and a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"I better go talk to him..." JJ started but Will caught her arm as she started heading towards their son.

"Its okay Cher, I got this. Why dont you go see Spencer. He could probably use his friends right now." Hotch nodded in agreement. SIghing, JJ accepted his advice and entered the room. Will and Aaron exchanged glances. "Make sure the kids okay," Will added. "From what I've heard, hes been through a lot. Its best if we make this childhood better then the first."

Hotch tried to smile. "That's proving harder then it sounds," he let out an exasperated breath.

"I hear that..." The two men stood in akward silence for a moment before Will turned to the door. "Well, I better get to Henry..." Hotch nodded his head slightly in a gesture for Will to enter the room first. The man took a deep breath before following his wife into the room.

"Henry Alexander LaMontagne!" Will stern voice entered the room, his voice was low in volume, but hard in tone. The boy in question looked up guilty.

 **A/N: Keypads were made up. I couldn't find Henry's middle name so I made it up as well.**

 **A/N: As always, thank you for Reading. Please let me know what you think. Your feedback is appreciated. R &R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ludub, tannerose5, fishtrek, ahowell1993, Anon, walkthepathofdaydreams, spxxxxx, and Guest. I truly appreciate all of my reviewers. I'm so close to 100 reviews!**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Again reminder for this chapter, my depiction of how Henry talks is based on the little boy I babysit, it may or may not be how most 2 year olds talk.**

—

The stern tone of Will's voice caused Spencer to jump. JJ was knelt beside him having apologized for leaving him alone. Seeing his reaction she turned to her husband.

"William!" She scolded. They all missed the way Spencer reacted to the name. His body going ridged and his face becoming blank. They were too busy watching as Will marched over to his son. Like a train wreck, they just couldn't look away. Each attempted to awkwardly avert there eyes or excuse themselves but none finding the will to do so.

"Henry, did you say something mean to Reid?" The boy hid his face as his daddy approached. Partly ashamed, partly in an attempt to avoid answering. "Henry?"

"...yeah..." the boy said softly.

"what did you say buddy?" Will pressed.

"I... I didn't mean it... I pwomiss." Henry pouted his lip and still refused to meet his fathers eye.

"Tell me what you said Henry." Wills stern voice responded. Henry glanced over at Reid and Spencer immediately wanted to disappear. He didn't want Henry to get in trouble. He knew he had over reacted, it really felt odd to let out his emotions. He usually kept them tightly bound. _Stupid child body refusing to stay under control._

"I... I talled him a fweak..." Henry started, sniffing slightly, and sinking his head against his chest. Will wasn't buying that that was all he had said.

"What else buddy?"

"I... I told him... him talks too much and I... I told him he tant - that him tant do anything wite." Will sighed but Henry continued before he could respond. "But daddy it was his fault, he wouldn't play. I let him see ALL my toys and he wouldn't play! All he did was talk or look at them. He was SUWPPOSED to PLAY!"

"Henry! There is never a good reason to say mean things to someone." JJ scolded from Reids side, rubbing his back slightly. Henry sniffed at his mothers reprimand. "Honey," she added in a softer tone, "you need to remember that Reid is hurt, he may not have wanted to play..."

"Your mothers right Henry. Just because someone acts differently from you doesn't mean you can treat them badly. How would you feel if Reid said those things to you, young man?" Will asked, Henry looked solemnly over to Spencer and back, tears building in his eyes. "You wouldn't like that would you?" The boy shook his head. "You need to apologize to Reid. Do you understand?" Henry nodded and started walking towards Spencer.

"I'm sowwy Weed, I shouldn't have said those things..."

"Its okay Henry, I forgive you..." Spencer responded stiffly. He wasn't upset at his godson. He didn't really believe it was the kids fault, he should have behaved more appropriately to the circumstances. If he had simply acted like his physical age none of this would have happened. Spencer gave Henry a quick hug that had the team 'aww'ing' but he didn't register it, he was sort of lost in his own mind, barely even paying attention to what was happening around him. It was easy to distance himself since Henry's words were tame in comparison to what he was used to.

"I didn't hurt you bad, did I?" Henry asked after a minute. The toddler was suddenly very concerned that he had hurt Reid, due to his mothers reminder of the other boys injuries. Spencer didn't have a chance to respond.

"What do you mean hurt, Henry?" Will stepped up and turned his son to face him. The rest of the team all laid eyes on Spencer. Hotch was scowling at Reid, he knew the kid was holding something back.

"I... I..." the toddler stuttered, suddenly realizing he hadn't told his father that he had pushed Spencer.

"I'm okay Henry..." Reid tried to defuse the tension. Will ignored him.

"Henry," Wills tone of voice was filled with warning. JJ could feel Spencer stiffening at each word he spoke. She whispered a few soothing words to the boy. The rest of the team shifted awkwardly as they watched the confrontation.

"I... I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to..."

"What did you do Henry?" JJ asked, disbelief clouding her objectivity. A few mean words she could believe, but actually physically hurting someone. It couldn't be true. Will raised his eyebrow, a gesture that demanded further explanation.

"...I didn't mean it..." Henry tried. Reid made a move to take the heat out of the situation but was again ignored.

"Henry..." Will's voice rang out with authority. Both boys shied away from it.

"I... I pushded him... and I... I kickded him." Henry finally admitted, averting his gaze. Wills eyes widened.

"Henry!" JJ gasped softly, raising a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sowwy!" Henry started to cry. Spencer tried to speak but it was too late. Will grabbed Henry by the arm and was dragging him towards the stairs. He wasn't being rough, he just didn't want an audience as he punished his son. Henry tried to fight him, screaming and crying and trying to break free from his fathers strong grasp. It was all too much for Spencer, his mind was already stuck in the past, but all the screaming and fighting got to him. Logically Reid knew Will wasn't going to do anything violent to his son but the way Henry fought back scared Reid who instantly broke free of JJ's arms and ran to pull Will away. The man froze in confusion as Reid got in between them and started grabbing at the detectives arm to break the connection that held Will and his son together.

"Don't hurt him!" Reid shouted.

The team stared in shock before any of them figured out what Spencer was doing. It was the kids natural instinct to protect people. Hotch's mind flashed to his own memories of protecting Sean. He bit back tears as he stood and went to calm his charge.

Will bent down and looked Spencer in the eye. He lifted his hand as he spoke in an explanatory way "Reid, Its okay, I wasn't going to-" He was cut off as Spencer reacted to the movement of his hand. The small boy turned around and put his arms protectively around Henry so that there was no way Will could touch his son. The team swallowed back their own anguish at the turn of events. Reid's body was severely damaged by a beating his father gave him, yet the boy insisted on protecting the child that hurt his feelings from a perceived similar fate.

"Will..." JJ said, Reid's head snapped up at the name. His fathers name. JJ had a hand on Will's arm, the man in question had moisture built up in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. JJ pulled him so he was a few feet away. Once Reid decided it was safe he pulled himself upright. Quickly checking a very confused Henry over for injury. Finding none he turned in time to see Hotch carefully approaching them. It was clear Reid wasn't going to let any one else come near him. Hotch was their best bet at soothing the boy. Spencer didn't even seem to be there anymore, the emotions behind his eyes looked faraway.

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me." The boy watched him warily. The older agents hands were outstretched in a non threatening manner. The way he often spoke to victims on scene. He continued. "You are not where you think you are. You are safe. Henry is safe. You are at Rossi's, remember?" Reid furrowed his brow. "Spencer, listen to my voice. You are safe. No one here is going to hurt you or Henry. It's okay. It's me, Hotch. I'm here for you. You are safe." The team watched quietly as Spencer's body slowly started to relax. He became less guarded and more aware of his surroundings.

"Hotch?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, I'm right here buddy. You are safe. Henry is safe."

"He was going to hurt him..." a pained look crossed Will's face. The rest of the team followed suit.

"No Spencer. That's Will, Henry's father. You know Will. Remember? You know he would never hurt his son." Spencer warily looked between Hotch and Will a few times before realization hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth popped open.

"Will! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate... of course you would never hurt Henry, I know that. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I... I'm... sorry" Reid bowed his head, ashamed at his actions. His body reacted before his mind. Something he was learning was very common at this age. He couldn't believe what he had accused Will of, he felt awful. Berating himself under his breath, he didn't even notice that Will had crouched down next to him on the ground.

Cautiously Will picked the boy up and hugged him. Spencer had been wary of the action but as soon as he was in the mans arms he calmed down. "It's okay Reid, I understand. It's okay..." He soothed. He rocked Reid back and forth, after a moment JJ grabbed Henry and took him to their room to start his time out. Will had other plans on discipline for his son, but he knew that they would have to wait until he made things right with Reid. Henry, however, was too worried about his punishment to have paid much attention to the actions of those around him; only confused by the delay Spencer's interruption had caused.

After a few minutes, Will let go of Spencer and stood up. With a heavy sigh he followed his wife to properly discipline his son. While he was sure JJ had already reprimanded him, he still wanted to make a hundred percent certain that his son knew the proper way to treat people. Once he left the room Reid looked up at his team. Hotch was still crouched on the ground within arms distance with a pained look on his face. The man was clearly concerned by Reid actions. Rossi stood by the door with a frown, he wasn't mad, but he also wasn't sure what to do or say. Morgan looked like he was about to punch someone. One guess as to who... Garcia had to excuse herself to avoid crying in front of Spencer. While Emily kept her face blank, despite the fact that her heart broke on the inside.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry..." Reid whispered as the rest of the team stared at him. "I didn't... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... Please, I'm sorry..." he was near having a panic attack at this point. He started breathing heavily and felt the urge to hide again. Just not for the same reason. He was ashamed of himself.

Hotch had reaching out for him but he pulled away as soon as the older agents fingers brushed his arm. "Shh Spencer, its okay. We understand. Its not your fault. We are not mad at you. Will is not mad at you..." Hotch tried to reason.

"No!" Reid fight or flight sentences were taking over again. This wasn't just his body's emotional response. This is how Reid coped, no matter the age. He wanted to just disappear until everything blew over. The adult part of him knew he couldn't, it knew he needed to stand up and fix what he had done. The child however...

"Spencer..." Hotch pleaded. Reid looked at him with tears in his eyes. He shook his head violently and ran for the door.

He didn't make it two steps before an arm caught him. "Spencer, calm down. We aren't mad at you."

"Let go of me!" He screamed.

"I cant do that, Spencer..." Hotch replied softly. "I can't let you run again." The rest of the team surrounded him. Morgan positioned himself in front of the door. Rossi crouched down next to Hotch. The rest kept some distance to avoid crowding him.

"Please," Spencer begged his voice cracking. Hotch simply shook his head and pullled him closer.

"Spencer, look at me." The kid refused. " Spencer..." still nothing. "Agent Reid, look at me. That's an order!" He waited until the timid boy looked up at his boss. When hazel eyes met deep brown ones, the older man was unable to find the words.

After several minutes of silence, Rossi decided he'd give it a shot. "Spencer, you don't need to hide anymore. I know, it's hard." Spencer's eyes met his. "You've been hiding your whole life. Hiding from your father, from CPS, from those who wanted to hurt you. You've been hiding so long it's almost second nature. But when you joined this team, when you joined this family, you made a decision to stop hiding." Spencer looked deep into Rossi's eyes, trying to gauge whether the veteran profiler was being sincere or not.

"He's right kid," Morgan joined the effort. "You opened yourself to us and we accept you the way you are. Long winded ramblings and all..." he added with a chuckle.

"We care about you Spencer, and we have your back. No matter what." Emily stated. "And that means you can come to us, any of us, for anything."

"Our raven haired beauty is correct, boy wonder, we love you!" Garcia added sweetly from the door of the kitchen.

Hotch glanced around thankfully at his team. He could feel Spencer relax in his arms, the kid really needed to hear that. The boy sniffed slightly, embarrassed at having acted so childish around his team. He gave them a small smile which they returned easily. The tension in the room seemingly evaporating as the mood shifted. It was only moments later when everyone jumped slightly as a loud beep came from the kitchen. The ovens timer was going off.

Rossi smiled, "That's dinner..." he said before smugly strolling out the door. The profilers looked after him for a moment before Spencer's stomach growled. With that the team laughed and followed their eldest to food.

 **A/N: Intense... Let me know what you think. Don't worry, next chapter will have more fluff. I'm only a few away from 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your encouragement. Please R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ludub, Anon, TheGoldKing, spxxxxx, Guest, Canadas, Diana, poohbear123, Dextolan, walkthepathofdaydreams, fishtrek, and ahowell1993. THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET MY 100 REVIEWS!**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The members of the BAU sat around Rossis table table as he brought in a lasagne that had all mouths watering at the scent. Henry sat between his parent, his eyes red and puffy but the sight of food quickly turned his frown upside down. Spencers eyes grew large as the cheesy goodness was placed just a few inches from where he was seated. His stomach grumbled again. Instantly he reached out to scoop a portion onto his plate. Only to have his hand playfully swatted by Rossi.

"Ladies first, Reid." The older agent said with a smirk. "Besides bambino, Aaron would kill me if I let you get it yourself." He added gesturing to the stern looking man glaring at Spencer's hand. Reid ducked his head, but Rossi could hear his soft giggles. The veteran agent started plating everyone's food, as the group's plates were passed to him. Once everyone had a heaping helping of lasagne, garlic bread, and steamed broccoli in a butter garlic sauce, he sat down and smiled. "Buon appetito!"

No one hesitated as the dove into their food. For a moment there was only silence as everyone savored their first bite. Then the room erupted in the social pleasantries that often came with a group meal. Rossi and Hotch lightly chatted about the dull work that waited for them at the office. Morgan, Garcia and Emily discussed the health benefits of the cupcakes Penelope had made for dessert. Will was laughing as JJ dug through her purse, searching for her emergency wet wipes, it seems Henry had already managed to get sauce in his hair. Spencer simply watched them all, content in the presence of his family.

"I'm telling you Emily, a cupcake is just another type of muffin, and muffins are healthy! Therefore, we can all have 3!" Garcia spoke with an exaggerated flare that made Spencer smile. He resisted the urge to correct her as cupcakes have a lighter texture, not to mention that one is basically a miniature cake while the other is technically a bread. He wasn't even going to think about how incorrect her statement was about muffins being healthy, they most certainly are not. Luckily for everyone Reid didn't have a death wish, and instead chose to smile and ate his lasagne.

"I highly doubt my diet would agree with your assessment." Emily argued around a sip of her wine. A nicely aged Cabernet Sauvignon that pleasantly paired with the pasta.

"Oh sweetly, you don't need to diet!" Garcia sweetly smiled.

"No kidding," Morgan snorted. "Our job is basically a paid work out! But if your really worried about it, I can think a few ways to help you burn those calories!" He wiggled is bow suggestively. Emily nearly spit out her wine.

"Oh, you wish!" She laughed and playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"I know I do." Garcia said as she bit her lip and winked.

"Watch yourself mama, I might just have to spank you."

"Don't listen to him, Garcia, he's all talk!" Reid added playfully, which resulted in laughter all around. Henry looked at him with his eyes wide in shock.

"Him call auntie Penny, Garcia!" Henry frowned, pointing at Spencer.

"Its okay baby, he said that because thats what aunt Emily and uncle Derek call her. It was a simple mistake." The boys mouth opened in an 'O' shape as he nodded slowly. Satisfied in the explanation his focus returned to smashing his lasagne with his fork.

"Careful pretty boy, I still need to get my revenge for that little stunt you pulled at the office." Morgan smirked.

"You sure you want to mess with an MIT graduate? You do remember what happened last time?" Reid asked with a mischievous grin.

"Okay you two, behave or I will have to separate you!" Hotch called from the other end of the table."

"You heard daddy boss man," Garcia announced. "If you don't behave neither of you will get any cupcakes." The two agents stared at her in horror.

Morgan held his hands up in surrender, "truce for now... just remember, paybacks a b-"

"BISCUIT" Penelope shouted giving Morgan a pointed look and gesturing to Henry. Derek blushed slightly before getting himself another helping. JJ and Will gave Garcia a thankful look.

"Biscuit?" Henry asked in confusion.

"I was just talking about making biscuits and gravy for breakfast in the morning. Would you like that sweetly?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Then its settled!" She replied happily.

The friendly bickering continued well into the evening, by this point everyone had cleared their plates and were talking happily. Spencer had 'found' a coin in Rossi's jacket pocket and was in the process of attempting a disappearing act. A task that captivated his godsons attention. He was becoming frustrated due to the lack of coordination that his tiny child fingers had as he attempted to twirl the coin along his knuckles for the 6th time. On the seventh try he manages the trick, making the coin vanish in front of his godsons astonished eyes and reappear behind Penelope's headband.

"HOW DID YOU DO DAT!?" Henry demanded, almost climbing over the table in an effort to get to Garcia and check her headband for more.

Spencer smiled, happy that his godson was starting to like him again. "Here let me show you..." the team watched fondly as the 5 year old mini version of Reid pulled Henry aside and started whispering in his ear. The two messed with the coin for several minutes as Henry attempted to mimic Reid's actions. Fifteen minutes later, Spencer cleared his throat to get the attention of the rest of the team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Dimora Bistrot," Rossi smirked at Spencer with a raised brow. _Really kid, The Mansion Bistro_? Spencer winked and continued, "is pleased to present the impeccable, incomparable, incredible Henridini!' The profilers responded appropriately, clapping, whistling and hooting as they went. With a satisfied smile, Spencer turned so Henry could approach. A silence fell upon the room as Henry prepared his trick.

He held a serious look on his face as he showed the adults the coin. They played out the role of shocked and astounded audience with ease, widening their eyes and pretending to not notice when Henry never fully made the coin vanish. When he pulled the coin from Penelope's headband the room erupted in a wave of cheers. Henry beamed at them and took a bow.

"Bravo!" Rossi clapped. The others shouting out their own praise.

"Well, we've had dinner," Emily nodded over at Rossi, "and a show" she added with a gesture to Henry. "Where's dessert?" The two boys eyes lit up at the mention of dessert and Garcia suddenly jumped up from her place.

"Never fear my dears! Penelope is on the case!" She exclaimed. Everyone watched as she vanished beyond the door to the kitchen. They listened to the clicking and clacking that the hot pink pumps made on the tile and smiled as an array of color re-entered the room, carrying a tray of cupcakes. She placed them on the table and picked two up, handing one each to Reid and Henry. The rest of the team didn't hesitate before grabbing their own frosted goodness.

Before they knew it both Henry and Spencer were covered in crumbs and frosting. Henry was licking the palm of his hand while Spencer was trying to figure out why eating a cupcake was so much cleaner as an adult. Still, with both boys bellie's full and sweet-tooth's soothed, they started yawning and rubbing at their eyes.

"Looks like its time for someone to get to bed," Will said with a smile, pointing at his son who was heavily leaning on Spencer with his head propped up against the boys casted arm.

"Two someone's," Hotch added with a glance at Spencer who was fighting his sleep for all he was worth. A losing battle given all the stress that his little body had gone through during the day. The two men smiled at each other before getting up and grabbing their charges. To Hotch's delight, Spencer didn't flinch or stiffen at his touch, instead the child snuggled in further and reached his hand out to play with Hotch's hair. The older agent looked up at his team and smiled before running up to the his room.

He set the small, injured boy down carefully on his bed and draped a blanket over him. He hesitated a moment before running a hand through Spencer's hair. "Goodnight Spencer," he whispered. He stood for a minute watching as Reid smiled and nuzzled himself against the pillow. With one last glance he returned downstairs to find his team waiting for him.

"He go down okay?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah," Hotchner replied before letting out a sigh. "Guys, gather around. We need to talk about a few things." His team and Will got themselves comfortable on the various seating that Rossi had in his front room. Each preparing themselves for the painful conversation to come. Once everyone was situated he addressed the group. "We cant just ignore what happened today." He started solemnly. The happy atmosphere that strived through dinner had swiftly changed.

"Damn right we cant, what was that Hotch! That's more then just a case of child abuse, the kid has severe PTSS." Morgan growled out.

"You've got to tell us what William did to him..." Emily said softly.

"Honestly, I don't think I've even scratched the surface of what that son of a bitch did." Hotch sighed deeply, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Please, Aaron, it will help us to understand his situation." Rossi added.

"Are his injuries not enough for you?! Broken ribs, Broken arm, welts on his back and bruises on his neck. Those should give plenty attestment as to the severity of the abuse. If they didn't, his reaction today should have." Hotch was having trouble keeping his emotions in. "And that's just from one incident." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Aaron..." Rossi apologize then hesitated, not wanting to say what was on his mind. "I've interview many victims of child abuse in my career. We all have... I'm worried it might be more complicated then that... might be more..."

"More what? More then being beaten by your father on a regular basis?" Rossi flinched. This was too close to home for Aaron's liking.

"Is it possible it wasn't just William?" Emily asked quietly.

Garcia gasped, "You don't think... no... she couldn't have..."

"We have to at least consider the possibly..." Rossi added, happy that Emily was able to voice his concerns. The team looked expectantly at Hotch, as if he had the answers.

"I wish I knew," he responded solemnly. The room got quiet. They kept to their own thoughts for several minutes before Hotch stood. "No matter the circumstances, we now know that we need to be careful. Spencer may be a genius, he may have the memories of an adult, but his body is responding like a..." Hotch couldn't finish the sentence.

"A victim..." Will spoke softly, knowing that none of them would be able to say it. Hotch nodded stiffly.

"These next few months may be harder then we originally thought..." JJ voiced her opinion.

"Honestly, I'm more concerned about when he gets back to his adorable adult self," Garcia frowned. Feeling the need to explain she continued. "What if this whole experience just brings back all that fear and doubt. What if... what if it sets him back emotionally when he returns to his rightful age?"

The team stared at her blankly, "Then we will help him through it." Rossi stated confidently.

"Will we even be able to?" Morgan asked, all eyes turned to him, "I mean, how many years did it take him to overcome all of that? The kid was still doubting himself when he first joined the team..."

"I think you are looking at this the wrong way," Emily countered. They turned to her. "I don't think he will regress. Unlike the last time he went through this. He isn't alone. He doesn't have to fear for his safety. He doesn't have to protect himself because he has us. If anything, having some happy moments at a child will only help him." The team seemed to consider her words for a moment.

"You might be right..." Hotch started. "Either way we will be prepared." They nodded their agreement.

A long silence filled the room. "I'm not sure if its a good idea for me to stay this week." Will spoke sadly.

"No honey, its not you. He just responded to Henry's reaction." JJ assured him.

"She's right, he's no more afraid of you then he is of me or Rossi." Hotch stated.

"Its not just that guys, it... well its my name..." the team looked at him in, confusion clear on their faces. "Are you telling me that none of you noticed that the kid visibly flinches every-time someone says my name? He did it twice just at dinner..."

"William," Garcia whispered, her hand coming up to her mouth.

"How did it take us so long to realize that?" Morgan wondered out loud, shaking his head in frustration.

"Reid's never reacted to Will's name before. We probably just didn't notice..." Emily supplied, feeling guilty.

"I really am okay leaving. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable..." Will suggested again.

"That will just make him feel guilty." Morgan replied. "Think about it. After what happened earlier, you just leave?"

"He's right, thats a bad idea..." Hotch frowned.

"My poor Jr. G man would never forgive himself..." Garcia agreed.

"What if we call you something different?" JJ suggested.

"Like what?" Will asked, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted Spencer to feel safe, and was willing to do whatever it took. He never wanted to see anyone look at him the way Reid did, ever again. All of that fear and pain, he couldn't handle it...

"Why don't we try Billy or Bill?" She offered.

"That might just work, I didn't get the impression that William ever went by Bill..." Rossi threw in.

"And if it doesn't help?" Will asked with a furrowed brow.

"Its at least something to try... if your okay with it?" Hotch replied with a questioning tone. He wanted to protect Spencer, but not at the risk of causing conflict elsewhere.

"Hell, You can call me princess if it will make spencer feel better." Will said with a laugh that was echoed weakly around the group.

"Then its settled." Hotch stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In that case we better get some sleep." Rossi stated. When all he got was blank looks, he continued. "If we are going to give him a happy childhood, we'll need our rest. Tomorrow we begin..."

 **A/N: So, a bit of a fluffy chapter, I didn't want to give you too much drama too fast. Hopefully you aren't getting bored. Let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading! Please R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: spxxxxx, Diana, Canadas, walkthepathofdaydreams, Ludub, fishtrek, ahowell1993. You are all truly appreciated.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: I won't be posting for about a week. It's my birthday and my boyfriend is taking me out of town. I won't have the chance to write or post. I'm so sorry. Please stick with me. I will be back.**

—

It was just past 4 am when Hotch was startled awake by a strike to his face. He jerked up in bed and looked around, searching for the culprits. What he found was a small boy lying on his side, slightly curled up. He watched Spencer quietly as he got his breathing under control. The boy suddenly flopped onto his back, his casted arm swinging through the air before landing on his torso with a thud. So thats what woke him. He studied Spencer's face for a moment, the expression was calm, serene; he wasn't having a nightmare. Hotch smiled slightly. He took a glance at the clock, sighed and laid back down. Hopefully he could get a few more hours sleep in.

When morning came, Aaron and Spencer hastily got dressed and went down to see the team. True to her word Garcia had biscuits and gravy cooking on the stove. Rossi was making coffee, which instantly piqued Spencer's interest. He slipped away from Hotch and approached the older man.

"Rossi?" The child asked with a tug on the mans arm. "Can I have some... please?" Spencer made his eyes big and pleading, an endearing look that Rossi found very difficult to refuse. But he still did.

"I'm sorry Spencer, your body wont respond well to the caffeine at this age." He rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm 27," he mumbled in response with a pout. Rossi frowned, the sight of the five year old tugged at his heartstrings.

"How about some hot chocolate?" He asked, Spencer just shrugged. Rossi was interrupted by some loud noises came from the stairs right before Morgan and Emily not-so-gracefully entered the kitchen together. Spencer smirked.

"Where were you guys?" He asked innocently, they looked at him in confusion. He continued, "burning calories?" Emilys eyes widened and Morgan froze.

Emily's "What!" Mixed with Morgans "No!"

"I disagree" Reid responded. "The human body is always burning calories, whether 'exercising' or not." The other profilers started laughing, while Morgan and Emily glared at Spencer. Of course they all knew it was just light teasing. Morgan really wasn't Emily's type.

"What's so funny?" Will asked as he and JJ entered the room, carrying Henry.

"We were just discussing the body's ability to burn calories without movement. You know the average person will burn roughly 65 calories an hour doing nothing. If you think about it -" whatever rant Reid was about to get into was suddenly cut off as the doorbell rang. Rossi went to answer it. Spencer didn't have a chance to start up again before a pile of food was placed in fron of him. He dug in eagerly.

"Aaron?" Rossi called from the door. Hotch quickly stood up to find out what Rossi needed. What met him was his ex-wife and son.

"Haley?" He asked cousiously.

"I know I said you couldnt have Jack this week, but somethings come up. I have an important meeting today and Jessica cannot babysit. I need you to take him for the day." Haley answered him, never taking her eyes off her phone. Hotch didn't appreciate her tone of voice or choice of words in front of their son. Still, he didn't want to risk her changing her mind. So he smiled.

"Of course, I'm happy to." He bent down and gave Jack a big hug which the boy returned with a huge smile.

"Bye honey," she said as she bent down next to her son and kissed his check. Without looking at Aaron, she left.

Hotch turned to his son. "Are you hungry buddy?" He asked. Jack nodded and the two walked back to the kitchen. He listened for a moment as Spencer was describing the properties of gravy and what exactly the best gravy to biscuit ratio was to use when they walked through the door. The room erupted in happy greetings to Jack, who smiled in response as his dad got him some food and sat him down next to Spencer. The boys were too busy eating to really do introductions. But that didn't stop Jack from trying. He was excited by the new face.

"Who are you?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Jack, finish chewing your food before talking." Hotch reprimanded gently.

"Yes daddy..."

"I'm Reid, David's grandson." Spencer supplied noting that Henry was too far away to contradict him. Amusement twinkled at his eyes as he saw a raised brow and a grumpy scowl from Rossi.

"I didn't know uncle Dave had a grandson..." Jack said, giving a miniature version of Hotch's signature speculative expression.

"I dont live around here, so I don't get to visit often." Reid replied smoothly.

"Oh okay." Jack responded shyly, taking another couple bites of food. After a moment he spoke again, "where do you live?"

Spencer smiled, "I live in Nevada with my mom."

That seemed to pique Jacks interest. "I live with my mommy too cause daddy has to leave for his job lots. He's a super hero!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch pretended to not be listening as he socialized with Rossi and Emily but Spencer caught the ghost of a smile that graced his lips.

"REALLY!?" Reid made his eyes large in wonder. He learned from yesterday's fiasco with Henry that it would be better to play along.

"Uh Huh, so is your grandpa. He and daddy go all over the country fighting bad guy!"

"WOW!" Spencer replied animatively. Jack was getting more and more excited, he always liked showing off his fathers job to other people.

"Yeah, their part of a super hero team with Aunt Penny and Aunt Emily and JJ and Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer." Spencer smiled at himself being included.

"Do they have any powers?" He asked with a chestier cat grin. This was proving more fun then he expected.

"Well Duh! But daddy wont tell me what they are..." He said seriously, leaning real close to Reid he added, "I've only been able to figure a few of them out."

Playing along Spencer whispered too, not that either of them were being overly quiet. "Who did you figure out?"

"Well," the boy looked both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched. "Uncle Morgan, has super strength and fighting abilities."

Spencer smirked, "No way!"

"Uh huh, and Penny, she can control electronics. Once when daddy was on the phone. I heard him say she took control over the whole 'system'! Computers, cameras, phones..." Jacks eyes got big with wonder. Spencer wanted to laugh, but he kept it in. After all, the description wasn't far off.

"Do you know anyone else's super powers?" He asked

"Well there's one more I know for sure, other then daddy of course."

"Really? Who?" The rest of the team was listening intently, although they hid it well.

"Uncle Spencer..."

"What can uncle Spencer do?" He asked, curious this time

"He has a super brain! He's the smartest person in the world! Daddy said that if he wanted to, he could take over the whole world with just his mind!" Jack pointed at his head with both hands, a dead serious expression on his face.

"I'm sure thats not true." Spencer replied modestly with a shy glance at Hotch who was conveniently finding his biscuits particularly interesting.

"Oh its true, just wait until you meet him. He knows everything!"

"No one can no everything," Spencer frowned.

"HE does! Just ask uncle Derek." Jack replied, nodding vigorously. "Uncle Derek?" He called and waiting until he got the mans attention

"What is it Jack?" Morgan asked, pretending to be startled.

"Reid doesn't believe me when I say Uncle Spencer knows everything!" Morgan and the rest of the team fought the urge to snicker.

"Well Reid, I got to tell you, its true. Spencer really is a know-it-all!" Morgan deadpanned. The others tried to hide their grins, most failed.

"See! Told you!" Jack stated, proud of himself. Spencer waited until Jack had turned around before sticking his tongue out at the smirking profilers. With one last glare he turned back to Jack.

"What about your daddy, Jack?" What's his super power?" Spencer asked, wanting the attention off of himself.

"That's easy, daddy is the bravest man in the world. He's also a leader. Just like Captain America!" Hotch ducked his head to hide his smile.

"That he is Jack, that he is." Rossi chimed in from across the room.

"That's really something, Jack" Spencer replied.

"I know! So what does your daddy do, is he a hero too?" Jack asked innocently. The whole team stiffened.

"No Jack, my father is a lawyer." Reid replied carefully.

"Really!? Daddy used to be a lawyer. Maybe they know each other. I bet if they met they would become best friends. Then we could see each other all the time." Hotch narrowed his eyes, there was no way he would ever become friends with William Reid. His son didn't notice the expression, a good thing too, Hotch didn't want to explain to his son that some fathers are bad...

"No Jack, my father is nothing like yours. I don't think they would get along well." Spencer replied, trying to keep his voice light and happy.

"Why not? Daddy's the best!" Jack frowned.

"Exactly..." Reid mumbled in a low voice that Jack didn't quite catch.

Before Jack could say anything else, Rossi spoke. "Now that everyone's done eating, why dont we go swimming?"

"YES!" Jack hollered. Hotch smiled in relief, before quickly turning into a frown as something occurred to him.

"I dont think Haley packed swim trunks for Jack, and Reid doesn't have any..."

"Oh dont you worry about that boss man!" Garcia said with a wave of her nicely polished hand. "I picked up a couple for Reid, I'm sure one will fit Jack." She said with a smile.

Before they knew it, all of the adults and three little boys were ready to swim. Jack was wearing blue swim trunks, Henry was in green, and Spencer had purple with a white t-shirt. Everyone was so busy getting ready that they didn't notice that Spencer changed by himself. He purposely chose a shirt that would hide a significant amount of his bruising, Henry and jack didn't need to see that. As he looked at the water he was starting to feel thankful that the hospital gave him a silicon waterproof cast.

Morgan, Emily and JJ didn't waste time as they dove into Rossi's pool. Flashing smiles and splashing each other. Will stuck to the 3 foot side of the pool, and helped Henry with his water wings. Rossi's pool didn't get any shallower then 3 feet so Henry would need to remain at arms reach. Jack was eargerly pulling on Hotch's arms to get his father in the pool. Garcia had situated herself on a pool side chair, with a magazine. Meanwhile Rossi and Reid stood by awkwardly.

"You going in kiddo?" Rossi asked Reid.

"Not yet..."

"Why not buddy?" Spencer just shrugged. "Can you not swim?" Rossi asked with a frown.

"Of course I can" Spencer frowned in return. Rossi wasnt sure what to do so he got comfortable on a pool side chair and watched as Spencer sat on the edge and kicked his feet in the water. Spencer sat and watched his friends with a smile. Morgan was trying to splash water at Garcia. Emily and JJ were leaning along the edge kicking their legs lightly as the chatted. Will cheered Henry on everytime the kid managed to shuffle a few feet across the water. Meanwhile Hotch was throwing Jack in the air so he could land with a splash into the water a few feet away. Spencer sighed softly, he never had memories like that in a pool.

After a while Jack noticed Spencer not swimming and demanded his father take him to him. The two approach Spencer who smiled at them.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Jack asked his new friend.

"I didn't really want to..." Spencer responded.

"But its fun!" Jack exclaimed. Spencer shifted uncomfortably , he really didn't want a repeat of Henry so he decided he would try to suffer through it.

It wasnt that Spencer couldnt swim. It wasnt that he had a bad experience with swimming or even a fear of water. No the real issue was much more logical. He knew it would be excruciating to try to swim with broken ribs, one arm and a soreness that radiated through his whole body.

"You dont have to swim Reid, its okay." Hotch said, sensing Reid's discomfort.

"No, its okay. I want to..." Spencer assured hm. Hotch frowned but didn't stop the stubborn child. As that might upset him. Reid slipped into the water next to Jack and started playing around. They splashed at each ather and started doing races to see who was faster. Jack won every time. Hotch watched Reid carefully. He swore he saw grimaces as Spencer moved and an occasional flash of pain that he just barely managed to hide.

Fifteen minute later, Reid couldn't hold in the pain anymore he quickly excused himself and ran to the pool house to change. He waited until he was alone before crying out. Letting the agony wash over him. What he didn't know what that Rossi had chosen to follow him, assuring the others that he could handle it. He was going to approach when Spencer cried out but instead chose to let Spencer get it all out of his system before making himself know. Reid was, after all, an adult and easily embarrassed.

He waited until Spencer was dressed and no longer crying out in pain before he approached, but he didn't get the chance as the kid walked to the main house before noticing the approaching agent. Rossi followed calmly, Reid wasn't running away or hiding. He just needed a break. He was in pain and didn't feel like being coddled. Rossi found him in the library. The small boy was again messing with the keypad of his saferoom. Instead of interrupting, Dave just watched quietly.

Several minutes passed before Spencer let out a 'victorious' "yes!" Rossi rounded the counter he was hiding behind to find the door to the saferoom opened. Reid was talking to himself. "I knew if I had enough time I could get it open. Just wait until I tell Hotch. I really should recomend that new locking system to Rossi. This one clearly is not enough protection."

"What new system?" Rossi asked from the door, making Spencer jump.

"Rossi, I... I'm sorry... I'll put it bac-" Rossi held out his hand.

"Calm down Reid, I'm not upset. Curious maybe. But not upset. Rossi assured the child. Spencer visably relaxed. "So?" Spencer just stared. "Care to tell me whats wrong with my current keypad and give me that suggestion?"

Reid smiled in response. The two agents got comfortable as Reid explained the disadvantages and benefits of various locking mechanisms. Rossi even made a point to write down the top three contenders for further investigation. Then together they fixed his lock and set the saferoom back up for use. Spencer smiled up at him triumphantly. The two sat in a comfortably silence for a moment as Reid started searching through the books.

"So, wanna tell me what happened with the swimming?" Rossi asked quietly.

Reid looked down ashamed. "It... it hurt too much..." Rossi just nodded, he had realized that much when he heard Spencer crying out in pain earlier.

"I'm sorry Spencer, we shouldn't have pressured you. We were all too blinded by the idea of having some fun that we ignored your injuries... are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yes sir..." Spencer replied, still not meeting the older mans eyes.

"Why don't I believe you." Reid shrugged. "What would Aaron say if he were here?"

Spencer frowned in defeat, "He'd say its okay to ask for help, and not to do things I don't want to and... and I should ask for medicine when the pain gets too much."

"Exactly! Why dont we get you a little something to help?" Spencer nodded and followed Rossi.

 **A/N: Again, sorry I won't be posted for a week... Thank you for Reading, next chapter will have more drama. Let me know what you think. R &R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: spxxxxx, Diana, walkthepathofdaydreams, Ludub, fishtrek, ahowell1993, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, Lillyeve, poohbear123, and Dextolan. I appreciate all of your continued support.**

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit longer to make up for my absence. (:**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

It was two hours later when a low howling came through the house. The three young boys looked up. Two in excitement, one in fear.

"Its okay buddy, its just Mudgie..." Rossi assured Spencer with a whisper.

"Mudgie?!" Jack asked excitedly.

The rest of the group was in the process of searching for a film that all members of the BAU, as well as Will and two children would find enjoyment from. Rossi didn't care and as a result was left in charge of keeping an eye on the kids. Reid continued to play along while Henry and Jack discussed who would win between Captain America and Superman.

Henry's argument was that Superman had more powers and was 'basically a god' therefore would easily beat Captain America. Jack argued that Captain America would have a more effective strategy and despite not being comparable physically, he would gain the upper hand. Spencer listened in amusement. He could spout statistics about the physical abilities of each based on the comics as well as comparing their enemies; which would be an effective variable in understanding who could win based on who could take down a mightier foe. Instead he chose to listen, who knows, maybe the two boys would come up with points and counterpoints that the young genius had overlooked.

"Yes Jack, Mudgie is my dog." Rossi explained with a smile.

"You have a dog?" Henry asked jumping up and down.

"I do..." he hesitated and gave a cautious look at Spencer. "Would you like to meet him?" Jack noddded eargerly while Henry started jumping around in circles.

"Please!" They both begged together.

Rossi turned to Reid. "Would that be okay, Reid?" Spencer looked from Rossi's concerned eyes to the pleading ones of his co-workers children. He didnt want to let them down. He swallowed back his fear of dogs and the 'Reid effect' that was bestowed upon him where animals were concerned. He pasted a very convincing fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, lets do it, Grandpa!" Rossi rolled his eyes at the name and lead the three boys to his back door. Mudgie was siting patiently out back staring and howling at the sliding glass door.

"Okay boys, stand back, he will come running in the moment this door opens. Ready?" Receiving three nods, he took a deep breath and slid the door open. Mudgie's fur blurred as he ran past the boys then turned to run circles around them. Henry squealed in delight, where as Jack, ever a Hotchner, boldly stood up and reached towards the large dog. Spencer remained frozen. It took a few minutes for the dog to calm down. After all nothing is more exciting to a dog then the prospect of new people to play with.

"Sit, Boy!" Rossi demanded, the dog happily obliged. Rossi looked over at Reid who was keeping his distance. "It's okay buddy, he's friendly." The two agents eyes met and Reid nodded before taking the three short steps to the dog. With one last glance at Rossi, he reached out and pet the large dog behind the ears. Without hesitation the dog jumped up and started licking Spencer in the face. With a mild panic Rossi tried to grab Mudgie collar.

"No Mudgie, no licking the face. Bad dog." He furrowed his brow and prepared to deal with whatever reaction Reid had, what he didn't expect to see was the boy giggling as he wiped his face.

"Ewww, gross!" Spencer laughed, Henry joined in while Jack did the 'responsible' thing and ran to the kitchen, bringing back a wet cloth for Spencer. He and Spencer were almost the same age, and Jack was making it a habit to look out for his new friend. Spencer smiled at Jack, he truly was a good kid, eargerly to help people, loyal, caring. Just like his father. Who wouldn't be with Hotch as their dad. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how he would have turned out if he had a father like Aaron...

The boys continued to play with the dog for a long while. Rossi let them, happy he wouldn't have to send his dog outside for another night. True the dog had a luxurious dog house out there, but he was a very social being, he wanted to be around people. After a while the man looked at his watch. It had been an hour and a half since the 'adults' had started bickering over movies, and they still hadn't decided. So he made the decision to start dinner. The boys were busy with the dog anyways.

It didn't take long for him to come up with something to make that would be quick and easy for dinner. Tacos! Sure he was Italian but who doesn't love some good tacos. Smiling to himself, the veteran profiler started thinly slicing steak, onions and peppers to throw on the stove. Next he worked on dicing onions, tomatoes, cilantro, peppers and other spices which he put into a food processor to make some spicy salsa. Thinking to himself about what else he could add to the meal, he cut some avocados up to make guacamole and pulled out some sour cream and cheese. Finally he heated up some beans and lightly fried up some shells in olive oil. Twenty minutes of work and dinner was ready.

The team had finally chosen a movie and had put it into the DVD player when Rossi's voice called out. "La cena está lista!" The team stared at him blankly. It wasn't that they didn't understand, they were just suprised by his use of Spanish instead of Italian. "Dinners ready!" He reiterated. Before he knew it serial pairs of feet were scuffleing their way to his kitchen. Including three tiny ones and a set of paws.

They all filled their shells the way they liked. Jack and Henry having theirs made by their parents. Spencer had ask Emily for help. He made two tacos with everything, although he opted out of the sour cream. Everything was delicious! Well seasoned and cooked to perfection. Relaxing in satisfaction, they all sat around Rossi's table and chatted. Mostly about the activities from the pool.

It seems Garcia was deeply upset that Morgan splashed her, so in revenge she gave water guns to Jack so he could get revenge for her. Hotch pretended to be mad that she was using his son for her own evil deeds. Unfortanetly, JJ and Emily ended up getting in the crossfire and an all out war broke out. Taking pity on Derek, Hotch joined his team and Jack of course switched sides to work with his father. The fight ended up girl vs. boy, both sides claiming they had won. Seems Rossi and Reid missed quite a bit of action while they were in the library.

Once they were done eating they continued to chat. Discussing the movie they planned on watching after dinner. After a while Reid jumped down from his chair and grabbed his plate to take to the sink in the kitchen. Despite what people say, he really wasn't as clumsy as they think. At least he wouldn't have been if Mudgie hadn't gotten excited and ended up tripping Spencer in the hallway. The whole group froze and glanced at Spencer as his plate shattered on the hard wood floor. Spencer's eyes widened.

For a moment no one moved. Spencer stared at the broken mess at his feet. The sound of a chair scraping across the ground got his attention, Hotch had stood up, planning to help Reid clean up the mess. Spencer, however, instantly dropped to his knees, landing hard on the floor right on top of the broken ceramic. The team winced at the action. He quickly gathered up the shards, caring more about speed then being careful of the sharp edges. By this point Hotch had rushed to his side. He looked down at his charge cautiously. Spencer was crying as he frantically palmed at the sharp pieces.

"Spencer stop!" He demanded in a soft voice, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. Spencer jerked violently.

"No, please. I'm sorry. I'll clean it. Please!" He didn't even look up at the man, he simply continued his effort. Hotch felt his eyes prickle with tears. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the red liquid that had started coating the tiny pieces of ceramic that Reid was having trouble picking up.

"Please stop," Hotch pleaded desperately. He tried to reach for Spencer again, but the kid threw himself down on the broken shards whenever Aaron's fingers touched him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please... Don't! Please... I'm sorry!" Spencers sobs were uncontrolled and violent. JJ had taken Henry out of the room as the toddler was getting upset at his new friends behavior. Morgan took a few steps towards Spencer, but the kid didn't notice it. They all stared at the growing pool of blood that was forming under Spencer's hands. He was hurting himself, and they knew they needed to stop him. The kid didn't even seem to notice the damage he was causing to his own hands.

"Daddy?" Jack asked fearfully as he approached the scene. Hotch looked at his son, he didn't know what to said.

"Its okay buddy, Reid's okay..." Hotch replied, though he didn't believe the words. "Why dont you go check on Henry?" His son noddded and dutifully obeyed. Turning back to the scene, Hotch swallowed hard. "Reid, I order you to stop!" He tried to use his boss voice, knowing it had worked for Spencer in the past. But it wasn't working this time. They couldn't let him keep going and words weren't working. He exchanged a look with Morgan who nodded slightly. The two of them grabbed Reid around the waist and pulled the struggling boy away from the mess.

"No! Please! No! Don't... Daddy please... I'm sorry." The two older agents hated themselves from the fear they were causing, but they needed to get him away from the sharp pieces of his plate. They got him several feet away before sitting him down on a chair. Spencer's eyes were squeezed shut. He stayed as still as possible. Fighting always made things worse. Both Morgan and Hotch were frantically talking to him, trying to get him to understand that he was safe and no one was mad at him. He wasn't listening. The two profilers shook their heads. Without thinking, Morgan reached out and grabbed Reid's wrists, he needed to assess the damaged on the kids hands.

"No! Not that! I didnt mean to... please! Daddy..." Morgan froze, what did Reid think he was going to do?

"Spencer, its me, I'm just trying to see your cuts. Its okay. Your safe." Morgan replied softly. Spencer still refused to open his eyes and pulled roughly away from the older agent. Morgan let go and took a step back.

"Emily!" Hotch called. She and Rossi were cleaning up the ceramic and blood. Both with hard looks on their faces. Garcia stood away in the corner, shaking her head back and forth and mumbling under her breath.

"Yes Hotch?" She asked as she walked over.

"Can you look at his hands." When both her and Derek looked at him, he explained. "I'm hoping he will respond better to a women's touch." Emily nodded.

"Spencer, look at me..." she spoke softly. Spencer body relaxed slightly at the feminine voice. "That's it handsome, calm down and look at me. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Please open those big brown eyes of yours. Its me. Emily. You are not in trouble." Slowly Spencer raised his head and opened his eyes. The three agents surrounding him let out a sigh of relief. Spencer furrowed his brow but didn't pull away as she carefully reached for his battered hands.

She tuned them over carefully and held in a gasp as she saw the damage. A deep gash ran the length of his right hand, luckily not deep enough for stitches. Smaller, similar cuts surround it, mapping out his hand. His other hand was speckled with little red dots, she could see tiny slivers of ceramic sticking out of them. Swallowing thickly, she asked for a first aid kit. Spencer relaxed as they started work on his hands, thoroughly cleaning the cuts and pulling pieces out using tweezers. Spencer didn't react. He didn't hiss or gasp or even wince. He kept his face blank and refused to meet the eyes of his team mates.

When Emily was done, she gave Spencer a kiss on the forehead and stepped back. The pressure of his team's gaze made he squirm. Hotch turned to the rest. "Can you give us a minute..." they nodded and left the room.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked quietly and waited until his youngest agent met his eye. "I understand what your going through..." Reid lifted one shoulder and dropped it in response. "I know how it feels to be afraid of ever little mishap..."

"You do...?" Spencer asked softly, embarrassment displayed clearly across his features.

"Yes Spencer. Really I do... one time I... I was playing football with Sean and the ball slipped from my fingers... It hit one of my moms plotted plants, breaking the pot and damaging the flowers." Spencer looked up at him. He knew of Hotch's father, they all did. But the man never talked about it.

"What did your father do...?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

Hotch swallowed. "He grabbed my arm so tightly that I thought it would break. He twisted it behind my back and dragged me over to the plant and pressed my face into the mess of soil and ceramic. Like I was a dog who had peed on the carpet." Hotch shook his head. Spencer frowned up at him. "He held me there... I couldn't breath, my mouth and nostrils filled with soil... I can still feel the grain of the dirt against my skin... Taste the bitter powder..." Hotch shook his head, as if it would erase the memories and straightened himself up. "When he pulled me back he gave me a few harsh slaps and sent me to bed." Hotch shrugged.

"Hotch I..." Spencer started but Aaron held his hand up.

"I'm not asking for sympathy, Spencer. I just want you to know that I understand. No one is upset at you, and you shouldn't feel embarrassed by your actions. Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded.

"I know you couldn't control your actions, they were a conditioned response. Still..." Hotch took a deep breath. "Watching you hurting yourself. It was... God Spencer..."

"I didnt mean to..." Reid whimpered.

" I know... I know you didn't in the moment. Like I said, I know it was conditioned. That's the hard part of this..." Reid looked up at him curiously. "At some point you were hurt so badly, so horribly, that you were willing to do physical harm to yourself to avoid punishment from your father. "

"I... It... It hurt less that way." Aaron knew that feeling all too well, If he was quick enough to fix his mistake then he wouldn't be punished, at least not as bad.

Tears filled Hotch's eyes, "I'm sure it did..." he swallowed thickly. "Spencer, hurting yourself... its not the answer..."

"But sometimes... If I was already hurt... he'd go easier on me..." Spencer admitted quietly. Hotch hated this, he kept hoping he could help give Spencer some good childhood memories, but listening to his pain, knowing what had happened to him, the task seemed impossible. He wrapped Spencer in his arms and hugged the boy close to his chest. They stayed that way from a few minutes.

"Spencer, you are safe here. No one is going to hurt you. You have my word on that." He whispered into the boys hair. Spencer didn't reply. He didnt need to.

Once the boy had calmed down, Hotch decided to address something that had been bugging him. "Reid, when Morgan grabbed your wrists you freaked out... Can you... Will you tell me why?"

Spencer looked down and bit his lip and considered whether to lie or tell the truth. _Hotch confided in me._ "It was just something William would do if he was especially angry..."

"...What exactly?" Hotch pressed.

Reid looked up into Hotch's eyes, seeing only compassion and concern he took a calming breath. "He would... He'd tie my wrists together with rope and... There was a bike hook in the garage... When he was mad enough... he would... he..." the boy began to shake.

"Its okay Spencer, you're not there, you're safe. Its okay." Reid nodded.

"He would hang me by my arms on the hook... My feet would dangle under me... I remember the weight of my body pulling at my arms, causing them to ache and stretch..." Spencer started to cry at the memory. "He would circle around me. Telling me how worthless I am..." Hotch winced at the present tense. "Telling me Im not worthy of being his son... Every now and then he'd yank my leg roughly so that my body would pull against my arms." Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Spencer-" Reid shook his head, he needed to finish before anything else was said.

"When he grew bored of debasing me, he would grab my tee ball bat and..." he didn't finish the sentence as a sob rocked its way through his body. Hotch again held him tightly, pleased when Spencer nuzzled against him. That was enough for tonight. He rocked the boy until both of them had significantly calmed down.

After a moment the sound of the Marvel studio logo filled the room. Seems someone had put the movie in. Hotch and Reid looked at each other, both trying to decide if the other was ready to rejoin the group. Satisfied in what they saw, they stood up and headed to the front room. The Blu-ray menu for "Iron Man" filled the 60in flat screen tv Rossi had. It's possible that Jacks monologue on superhero's earlier had skewed the vote on the movie. They all glanced up as their two wayward agents had finally come in. Jack eagerly ran up and hugged his dad before turning to Spencer.

"Do you want to sit with me?" He asked with a smile. Spencer shyly nodded and followed Jack to his seat.

 **A/N: Don't look at me, I have NO control over the monster that is William Reid. Thanks for reading, please R &R! **

**Also thank you for staying with me even after my week-long break and for the Birthday Wishes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: spxxxxx, Diana, walkthepathofdaydreams, Ludub, ahowell1993, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, Guest, iluvhotchme, canadas, and Dextolan.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

After the movie, Henry had fallen asleep on his mother's lap. Jack and Spencer were giggling as they quoted lines from the movie. The adults watched them fondly. Garcia excitedly threw in comments on how good Jack's 'Tony Stark' impersonation was. Meanwhile, the rest of the group gaped as Spencer corrected an engineering mistake Tony made, which their young genius insisted would damper the fluency that the suit was 'unrealistically' capable of; even considering Stark's never ending funding and non-existent technology. Jack simply giggled in response and called Spencer silly; a term Reid furrowed his brow over. He had opened his mouth to explain in more detail when he noticed Morgan smirking at him and changed his mind.

It wasnt long before the two children started yawning and rubbing at their eyes. Hotch frowned. He wasnt sure what to do. Jack's appearance was a surprise, a happy one at that, but the sleeping arrangements that were previously set would no longer be appropriate.

Rossi was sensing his friends frustration, "why don't the two older boys share their own room. By the looks of it, Jack doesn't want Reid out of his sights any time soon." He said, gesturing to the two boys with a nod. Spencer had pulled a pillow down from the couch and was leaning heavily on it. Jack however was stubbornly stifling his yawns and sat protectively over his injured friend. Every now and then he would glance down at Spencer's hands, which had been wrapped up like a mummy.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" JJ asked, hinting at Spencer's issues with Henry. Henry stirred at her voice. "Bill?" She asked getting Will's attention. Understanding what she wanted, he picked up his sleeping son and took him up to their room. No sense in waking the boy up with talking.

"They'll be fine, look at them!" Emily argued. The agents turned and saw Spencer's eyes drooping. Jack unconsciously rubbed his back gently and continued talking softly, soothing Reid to sleep. The team wanted to 'aww' at the action but kept quiet. Hotch's chest swelled with pride over his sons caring behavior. After a few minutes Spencer seemed to be fully asleep. It wasn't until then that Jack relaxed and laid his head down next to Spencer's. Hotch smiled at the two boys.

"What if Spencer has a nightmare?" Hotch asked nervously. After the events that happened earlier, he didn't want to risk scaring his son more then he already was.

Rossi smiled kindly at Hotch, "I really think they will be okay. But if it makes you feel better, they can have the room across from yours..."

"Hotch considered this and nodded. He stood and walked over to Jack, who was starting to drift off and picked him up.

"No daddy, Reid needs me!" He whined drowsily.

"Its okay buddy, I'll get Reid after we get you settled." Hotch assured his son before placing a light kiss on the boys forehead.

"I got him," Emily suggested kindly. The team stared at her in shock. "What, he cant weigh more then 40 pounds!" She said with a laugh.

"Its not that, you're just the last person I would have thought to offer..." Rossi snickered.

"I'll have you know that I bought all of the clothing, my parents didn't approve of, using babysitting money... And I had quite the collection." She stated smugly, the others laughed. With that she walked over to Spencer and gently lifted him. As usual the kid stiffened slightly at the touch but feeling her warmth he snuggled up against her, his head resting on the crook of her neck. She smiled at him and followed Hotch upstairs.

—

The profilers met up in the kitchen the next morning, all having rested well. Spencer luckily didn't have any nightmares. In fact, Hotch woke up and checked on the boys in the morning, only to find them trying to pull the sheets off their bed.

"What are you two doing?" Hotch asked with a hint of a smile. Both boys instantly dropped the corners of the sheets they were holding.

"Nothing" they murmured together.

"You sure about that?" Hotch asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Yes sir!" Reid assured him quietly, not looking up. Jack however grinned and ran up to his dad.

"We were making a fort, wanna help?" He asked. Hotch crouched down next to him.

"Maybe after breakfast buddy." He said with a smile as he ruffled his sons hair.

"Yay!" Jack shouted, jumping up and down. "Reid even drew up a design!" He added, eagerly grabbing the paper from Spencer's hand to show his father. Hotch took the drawing and looked it over. It actually looked pretty complex, he even included measurements and the best angles as well as a list of additional supplies they would need. It was all so typically Reid that Hotch had to make a conscious effort not to laugh. Instead he grinned at Spencer, who shifted his weight awkwardly in embarrassment.

"This is really good Reid! I bet we could even get Morgan to help us." Hotch said encouragingly. Spencer lifted his head and smiled softly. "But first, Pancakes!" Hotch stated, picking up Jack and throwing him over his shoulder, smiling as the boy giggled the whole time.

"Come on Reid, they might run out of pancakes!" Jack joked. Spencer giggled and followed the dynamic duo.

The two boys quickly ate their pancakes and then set to work searching for supplies. Reid had asked Rossi for the goods and Jack had encouraged (demanded) Morgan carry everything to their chosen construction site. Morgan did so, muttering under his breath about Jack being just as much a drill sergeant as his father. Once everything was found and organized, as per Reid's instructions. The two boy ran to find Henry; they didn't want the youngest to feel left out. With a promise to JJ that they would look after her son, and a thoughtful proposition to get Will's help, they set to work.

Jack eagerly followed Spencer's every direction, making small design comments as he went. All of which Reid agreed to, as long as they didn't interfere with the foundation and integrity of the fort. It was over an hour later when they placed the final blanket and all three boys eagerly jumped into the pillow lined flooring inside the fort. Spencer had left a small hole open at the top which allowed even lighting to the structure. Satisfied in his work, Spencer lounged on the pillows and listened to Henry and Jack discuss possible methods to 'encourage' the adults into letting them go swimming again. That's when the doorbell rang.

Rossi and Hotch went to answer it. It was Haley. "I'm here to pick up Jack," she said, clearly annoyed. "Since you couldn't be bothered to bring him back yourself."

Hotch's gaze hardened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know when you wanted him home." He replied calmly.

"Yes well, I'm here now. So where is here?" Hotch stood back to let her in. Without a word she followed him to the massive fort that took up half of Rossi's front room. She raised a brow at the structure.

"The boys wanted to put together a fort," Rossi explained.

She nodded. "Jack!" She called. Moments later his head poked out from the mass of blankets.

"Mom!" He shouted before running out and hugging her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the fort. "Look at what we built!"

"Wow Jack, it's amazing!" She said animatedly.

"Reid designed it!" He explained. Meanwhile Henry and Reid were sticking their heads out the makeshift door.

Haley looked at the little boy who smiled shyly. "That's pretty impressive" She said before rolling her eyes at the other adults. "Are you ready to go home, honey?" She asked. Instantly Jacks smile fell.

"But we just finished making it," he pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, we have to go."

"Can't I stay here for a couple more days..." he begged. At this point Spencer had fully emerged from the fort. "Reid and I were going to help Aunt Penny make cookies later. And... and... we were gonna go swimming again..."

"I'm sorry Jack..." Hayley said in a stern voice that didn't actually sound sympathetic.

"He is more then welcome to stay the rest of the week," Rossi added from the doorway. Hotch frowned he wanted Jack to stay but he also didn't want to have a fight in front of his son.

"That's very nice of you Dave, but we really must be going..." she grabbed Jack's hand.

"Haley can I talk to you for a minute?" Aaron asked and gestured to the hall where they could have some privacy.

"I don't have time for that. Jack, Let's go."

"But mom! Reid needs me!" Jack begged. Haley once again glanced over at the small boy. Taking in his cast, bandages and bruises. She wrinkled her nose. _How could Aaron let my son near a child who is so obviously a bad influence._ She didn't even bother asking whose child he was.

"Jack, I've made up my mind. Get your stuff." Jack pouted but did as he was told.

Once Jack was out of the room Haley turned to Hotch. Grabbing his arm and pulling him to the hallway. "How could you let Jack around that boy." She hissed.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked with narrowed eyes, he was clearly taken back by her insinuation.

"You know exactly what im saying. Just look at him, covered in bruises and injuries. what were you thinking, exposing our son to that!"

"There is nothing wrong with Reid!" he replied sternly, causing Haley to flinch back slightly at the force.

She wasnt done yet, "Aaron, surely you, as a profiler, can understand the kind of damage that an influence like that can have on a young boy."

"Influence like- Haley, Reid was in an accident. I promise you he's harmless." Haley just scoffed.

"Yeah accident, right." Hotch was about to argue but she stopped him. "He's probably already hurt him. That little troublemaker is probably constantly starting fights." She rolled her eyes, meanwhile Hotch was quickly losing control of his temper.

"That 'troublemaker' as you so quaintly called him-" Hotch didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. The two parent's attention turned to the stairs as they heard Jack stomping sulkily down them. He handed his mom his bag and headed to say goodbye to Reid and give him a hug, but Haley guessing at her sons intentions pulled him away. Jack frowned and called out a 'bye' as she hurrily led him to the car.

After getting Jack settled in, she rounded on Hotch, "if I so much as find a scratch on Jack..." she let the threat hang in the air as she slammed the car door and drove away. Hotch let out a frustrated breath. The rest of the team was silent as he walked in the room. They may have been in the hall but Haley wasn't exactly being quiet.

"Im sorry about that," the exhausted looking man apologized, addressing the room as a whole. They nodded and murmered their understanding but Hotch didn't miss the way they averted their eyes and tried to cover the shocked and horrified lookes on their faces that resulted from Haley's words. All thinking the same thing, _how could she judge Spencer on his injuries, especially given how he got them._ Spencer however went back into the fort. He was trying to come up with an appropriate apology to give Hotch for ruining his time with his son.

After all that tension the group decided to split up for a bit. JJ, Will and Henry went to a nearby park. Emily sat down to read in the library. Morgan and Garcia put a movie in. Rossi had gone to the grocery store. Hotch was in his room, thinking. Meanwhile, Reid stayed in the fort trying to get his thoughts together, in a similar fashion as to what Hotch was doing. Several hours past and the group remained roughly the same. All lost in their own little worlds.

Will decided to help Rossi with dinner and made Cajun Chicken Pasta. Rossi worked on the angel hair noodles, chicken and parmesan. At the same time, Will put together the sauce, using chopped skinless tomato's, garlic, broth, Cajun seasoning, and a few other secret ingredients. When dinner was called, the team came together. Everyone except Reid.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked sternly, frowning at the empty seat next to him. The team stared at him blankly. _Not again._

 **A/N: Haley's reaction may seem weird, but I once ran the child care center at the place I work (a domestic violence service center) because we were understaffed and a women started threatening me because I let her son play with another kid who had some injuries. Assuming he was dangerous and a bully 'just like his father'. It was stupid and ridiculous...**

 **A/N: Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter, please R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: AZCatmom, Ludub, walkthepathofdaydreams, Diana, spxxxxx, tannerose5, locokat, Canadas, Dextolan, fishtrek, ahowell1993, and Guest. I appreciate your continued support. (:**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

" _Where's Reid?"_

The whole group jumped up in a panic and started calling his name. They barely managed to get to the front room before small fingers pulled back a blanket.

Spencer stuck his head out of the fort and looked at them confused. "Yes?"

"Where were you?" Morgan demanded. The rest looked at him expectantly.

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely confused.

Rossi ignored the others and crouched down next to Spencer. "Why didn't you come to dinner Spencer?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "dinners ready?! I'm so sorry I didn't know..." Rossi held up a hand before Spencer started hyperventilating. It wasn't a big deal. No use getting worked up.

"Its okay Reid." He replied kindly. Glancing up to look at his coworkers who all held various looks of embarrassment at their own overreaction. "Why don't we get something to eat?" He asked with a smile, stepping back and allowing Spencer to walk to the dining room. The rest followed.

Once they sat down and were all served, they dug into the spicy masterpiece that was Will's cooking. Spencer eagerly grabbed a second helping. Everyone was back to their cheerful selfs, with the exception of Hotch who was being oddly quiet, even for him. After a while conversation started to die. They were about ready to call it a day and spend the rest of their night in their own rooms when Garcia's face lit up with an idea.

"Zoo!" She shouted, making half the team jump.

"Uh... Baby girl?" Morgan asked with one raised eyebrow.

"We should go to the zoo!" She explained eagerly. "Tomorrow! I haven't gone in ages. Please say you'll go with me..." she put on a good 'pouty' face and turned her big eyes on each person in turn until they smiled at her.

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Will said after a moment. "What do you say buddy?" He asked his son.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was Henry's only response, which gathered light chuckles in response.

"I agree with Will," Spencer said in a soft voice, his words catching on the detectives name slightly. He hadn't yet caught on that they had decided not to use Will's real name around him anymore. "The visual experience is great for Henry's development. And I have quite a few statistics on the different species that you all might find interesting." He added shyly. The team couldn't help but grin, when Reid spoke Iike that it made them think of the sweet, kind Dr. Spencer Reid, not the poor traumatized child.

With that in mind, no one refused or disagreed. They decided they would leave around 11 the next day and make a day of it. Hotch considered calling Haley and asking if Jack could come too, he doubted that she would agree, but he figured he should at least try. After setting the plans the team went their separate ways. Morgan, Emily and Garcia had decided to go off to a bar for a few drinks before hitting the sack. Rossi retired to his office to work on his latest novel. JJ and Will picked out a movie and took Henry to their room.

Reid, not wanting to bother Hotch after having ruined his time with his son, decided to grab a book and lay down in their room to read. He figured he could use the one Jack and him had shared, but the idea of sleeping alone kind of terrified him for some reason. It was twenty minutes later when Hotch walked in, talking on the phone. He didn't notice Spencer sitting on the couch as he sat down frustratedly on the side of the bed, facing the door.

"Haley, I promise he will be safe with us... Its just a trip to the zoo... there will be five fully trained FBI agents as well as a detective from the D.C. Metropolitan Police Department. He couldn't be safer... Yes, he will be there... listen to me, Reid is... Damnit Haley its..." Hotch took a deep breath, it seemed Haley wasn't even bothering to let him finish his sentences. "Please Haley, its just the zoo... I just want to see my son while I have the chance... thats not fair... He's my son too... I'm doing the best I can...Fine... no, I understand... if you would just reconsider...Please just..." another frustrated breath. "Just think about it, okay?...yes...we will be leaving around 11 from Dave's house... yeah... I promise... thank you...of course... bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed before burying his head in his hands.

During the whole conversation Spencer desperately wanted to disappear. Hotch was a private person and he didn't think he should be listening in. Unfortunately, Hotch was blocking the door and Reid knew from experience not to interrupt an adult while they were on the phone. That left him little choice. He decided that the best course of action would be to become inthralled in his book and ignore Hotch as much as possible. It worked in a way. He blocked out most of the conversation, but when his name was mentioned he couldn't stop himself from glancing up at the source. It wasn't any new, just more of what the two had argued about earlier in the day. Although he couldn't figure out why Haley disapproved of him so much.

Spencer simply shrugged and went back to his book, giving the man as much privacy as possible. He glanced up again when Hotch hung up then immediately went back to his book. It took a few moments before Hotch stood up and started sorting through his bag for something to wear to bed. It wasn't until he turned around that he saw Spencer reading on the couch.

"Reid?" The older agent asked quietly, jumping slightly in surprise.

Spencer jumped in return, not expecting to be addressed. "Sir?" He asked cautiously.

Hotch sighed, "please don't call me sir, unless we are at work..." He said tiredly. Reid looked down, ashamed at himself, he really wasn't trying to upset anyone.

"I...I wasn't listening in... if thats what your worried about." Spencer said quietly. Hotch nodded, he knew Spencer wouldn't do anything like that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The older man asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt..." Spencer replied carefully, afraid that it would be the wrong answer. Hotch again just nodded, he wasn't angry. A silence came upon them for a moment before Hotch went to get dressed, and Spencer returned to his book. By the time Aaron had returned, Reid had finished his book and was sorting through his own clothing for something to wear. He was growing annoyingly accustomed to heading to bed early. His stupid child body got tired too quickly. After getting dressed Spencer settled back down on the couch, grabbing another book.

"You should probably get some sleep Spencer," Hotch said, although it sounded more like an order then a suggestion. Reid nodded, eagerly to please, and laid down, but he kept his eyes opened, he still wanted to talk to Hotch.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked, confused.

Spencer sat up. "I... I just wanted to say that I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For the thing with Haley this morning... I'm the reason she wouldn't let Jack stay... I'm the reason you don't get to spend time with your son... and I'm sorry."

"Don't." Hotch said sternly, leaning down next to Spencer. "You did nothing, Haley was simply being judgmental and harsh. It had nothing to do with you."

Spencer nodded shyly, "I... I would never hurt Jack..."

"Of course you wouldn't, I know that!" Aaron assured the boy quickly. He never doubted that fact for a second. "Don't listen to Haley. She's just trying to be difficult."

"But if I weren't here-" Reid started to argue.

"No." Hotch rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

Spencer nodded slowly. "...I wish you could see Jack more." Hotch looked at him. "You're a great father..." Spencer whispered before laying back down and closing his eyes. Murmuring a soft "goodnight" and rolling over.

Hotch smiled fondly at the boy before climbing into bed and turning out the lights.

—

The next day at 10:45 Haley dropped Jack off, demanding that Aaron drop him off at home on the way back from the zoo. Hotch beamed at her and caught her before she left, expressing his gratitude. He really didn't expect her to cave in and let Jack come. Jack wasted no time rushing to Reid and giving him a hug. Bombarding him with questions.

"Are you excited Reid?! Have you ever been to the zoo? This is going to be so much fun. Is everyone coming? Do you think there will be lions?" Spencer answered the best he could at Jack's rapid fire, _he'd probably make a good interrogator one day._

Fifteen minutes later, and a lots of bickering over who would ride with who, everyone had piled into three different cars and were on their way. Rossi and Hotch drove with Jack and Reid. Emily, Garcia, and Morgan took another car, which left the LaMontagne family in the last. The ride to the zoo was occupied by light chatting and over-exaggerated descriptions from the youngest of the groups.

Once they unloaded, Reid didn't waste any time as he started spouting facts on the different animals. Jack hung on to his every word. Even Henry who was often bored by the kids ramblings was eager to hear the next marvel that came from Reid as they examined each exhibit. It actually prolonged the time they spent with each species. By the time they finished it was 3pm. The three boys frowned when they realized that there weren't any more animals to see. Henry looked like he was on the verge of tears, while Jack simply got very quiet, knowing he'd have to go home soon.

Reid was feeling exileragted. It wasn't often he could talk for several hours straight, and people actually listened to him. He even caught some of the other visitors listening in every now and then. However, all of that energy output had taken its toll and now Spencer was starting to feel exhausted.

"Well, there's just one more thing to do before we leave..." Garcia joyfully said, catching renewed interest from the boys. Jack and Henry started bouncing I'm excitement. Spencer however frowned and scrunched up his forehead in concentration, going over the zoo's pamphlet again in his head trying to figure out what he had forgotten. He didn't even realize that the group was leading him towards the gift shop.

"Okay boys, go nuts!" She announced, getting some hard looks from JJ and Hotch, as well as eager looks from Henry and Jack. Sighing she added, "you can't go to the zoo and not get something to remember it. Don't worry, it's on me. Each of my little love bugs gets to pick something out to take home."

"I think she has a point, in fact... I'm not sure one thing is quite enough." Rossi added, getting another glare from Aaron, and a panicky look from Garcia who knew she couldn't afford to buy the whole store. He turned to the three boys. "Go ahead and pick out your gift from aunt Penny, but if you happen to find something else you like, well uncle Dave may just get it for you." He said with a wink, getting 'woop's from Henry and Jack before they ran off to pick out their goodies.

"That wasn't necessary Dave," Hotch started.

"I know, but I have more then enough money, and this seems like a good cause to spend it on." He replied, taking in the smiles on the boys faces. All except Spencer.

"Don't you want anything, honey?" Garcia asked with a smile. Spencer looked up at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you meant me too..." he said shyly.

"Of course we did kiddo, go nuts!" Rossi encouraged.

"But I'm not a kid, anything I buy will be wasted in a few months when I'm back to my normal self."

"Perhaps, or you'll keep them for the memories." Emily suggested with a shrug.

"Go pick a few things out kid, I know you want to." Morgan teased. Spencer nodded and hesitantly started looking. They watched as he picked up several different books, read a little, check the price on the back and put them down. They watched as his eyes got big when he found an intriculitly carved wooden chest set with animal pieces; he didn't even bothering to look at the price before walking away from that. He scanned over the stuffed animals and reached for a white Siberian tiger, before snatching his hands away from the soft fur, deciding that that would be too childish. Each member of the team sighed in turn. Everytime he picked something up, they hoped he would bring it to them, but he never did. Both Jack and Henry had managed to grab armfuls of goodies to show their parents every time they came over.

Finally Spencer approached gripping a small thin item in his hand. He handed it shyly to Penelope. She looked at it and frowned. It was a small bookmark with a picture of a giraffe on it. The price tag said $1.50. Garcia gave him a look that clearly said "oh sweetly" but Spencer wasn't looking at her. His eyes once again traced over to the books and stuffed animals. Rossi crouched down next to him.

"Great choice Spencer, now why don't you grab a couple books to match and maybe one of those stuffed animals." Rossi suggested kindly. Spencer stared at him like he had grown a second head. He couldn't understand why they were getting him anything. No one in his life had ever spent money on him freely without an event like birthday or Christmas. Even then it was rare.

"Why?" Spencer asked with an expression that broke all of their hearts.

"Well don't you want them?" Rossi tried to reason. He wasn't leaving without buying more then one lousy bookmark for the kid.

"Yes but..." Reid replied with a frown.

"But nothing, go on kid." He said, shoving Spencer just slightly towards the merchandise.

"Its okay though, I know that-"

Hotch cut him off, "Spencer, how would it look if Henry and Jack got a bunch of stuff and you got barely anything?" Reid considered that for a moment and the team watched as his smile grew. He ran over and picked up the stuffed tiger he wanted as well as two new books. He handed them to Rossi who smiled and headed to the cash register with Jack and Henry in tow. Garcia started that way too but stopped to grab a hand full of candy for the boys to share. Meanwhile, Emily had snuck away from the group.

When they got back to the cars, the team separated their stuff, since Jack needed to be dropped off. They put his new toys and book in a bag, which Garcia added some candy too and separated it from the rest. They did the same with Henry's stuff, which Will put into their own car. Spencer smiled at his new books and hugged his stuffed animal. The soft fur felt good against his skin as he rubbed his cheek against it. That's when Emily turned up, holding a bag of her own. She waited until Jack and Henry were distracted before handing it to Spencer who looked up at her in surprise.

"Open it..." she whispered with a smile. He did and his jaw dropped, sitting in the bag, carefully wrapped up was the chest set. He opened his mouth to say thank you but the words just didn't come out. She didn't need them though, "no problem handsome, enjoy it." With that she ruffled his hair a bit and helped load everything up into the car.

Spencer stared at his (huge to him) pile of goodies the entire ride home, spitting out thank you's at regular intervals. After a while Jack explained to him that you don't have to say thank you so many times. That stopped him from saying it again until after they had dropped Jack off. After saying their goodbyes, he continued his praise of the team's generosity throughout the rest of the night. Completely in owe at the fact that someone would get him anything at all.

"Not used to getting gifts, are ya kid?" Derek joked. Spencer looked down as if he had done something wrong. The other agents glared at Morgan, who suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry." Reid said quietly.

"Don't worry about him, you adorable encyclopedia. He's just jealous that he doesn't have as good of manners as you do." Garcia assured the boy who giggled slightly.

"Hey!" Derek whined in response.

"That being said, you've thanked us quite enough kiddo, it was our pleasure. Now what do you say we watch a movie?" Spencer shyly smiled and nodded at the older man who clapped his hands. "Then its settled."

 **A/N: Thank you for Reading, please R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: L.E.A.H437, Diana, spxxxxx, tannerose5, fishtrek, ahowell1993, pallyndrome, Soph, and Guest(Indi). Thank you for your reviews, and for sticking with me through my story. (:**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The next few days continued much the same, little happened of significance. It was now Saturday and they knew they only had one day left before getting back to work Monday morning. The only one who looked happy about that was Spencer. Everyone else had relished at the opportunity for a vocation. Workaholic Reid however, he just wanted some sense of normalcy.

Sure he loved having his family around. He just wished he had done it as himself, as his adult self. Without having to hide who he was from his godson or other visitors, ie. Haley. Speaking of the devil, that women was becoming a complete nightmare. Spencer had made it a habit to disappear when she was mentioned or vanish at her appearance, his own personal self-survival magic trick. Jack had only been allowed to come for one more day, which thrilled Hotch to no end. Spencer was happy for him. He deserved to have some time with his son.

Today was like the rest, friendly bickering and tales from the various agent's pasts. Henry was taught a few more magic tricks, and yet again asked why his uncle Spencer didn't want to come. That question hurt more each time it came up. None of the adults had given a good enough reason and he could tell his godson was starting to think Uncle Spence just didn't want to be around him. He tried to argue that, but being as 'Reid' didn't know Spence, that task was proven difficult.

It was Saturday night and they were watching a movie. That's when the phone call came. They were surprise at the sound and even more so at the source, since usually the only person who called Spencer was the team or his mother who preferred to write. Really that was the only reason they kept Spencer's phone on them was in case of an emergency with his mom. Still when the phone rang, Hotch pulled it out of his pocket uncertainly. He looked at the unknown number and hesitated before calling Spencer over.

The team watched as Reid coughed a few times and said a few random phrases in different tones of voice. He smiled. "I had to learn early to cover my tracks, school wouldn't accept my absences without an adult calling." He joked as a way of explanation. They didn't laugh, each knew that the only reason Reid would need or want to be absent from school was if he was too injured to go. With a shrug Spencer grabbed the phone from Hotch and opened it.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He answered in a tone they could almost say was adult had it not come in such a small package. He smiled at their bewildered look. However when he heard the voice on the other end he paled and took a step back from Hotch. The team's happy expressions quickly turned to those of concern.

"Excuse me for a moment" he addressed his team and started heading for the hall.

"Reid!" Hotch called after him at the same time Morgan caught his arm. Spencer glared at the man and yanked his arm away. Before finishing his departure.

"Should we go after him?" Garcia asked confused.

"I'm not sure... it's a complicated situation." Hotch admitted

"That's for sure, Spencer has always been private. This is clearly one of those matters. But his age has us second guessing what privacy he should be given" Rossi Frowned at the conundrum.

"Let's just wait it out..." Hotch decided hesitantly.

"What if something happens?" JJ asked with a furrowed brow.

"What's going to happen? It's just a phone call." Morgan joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it." Will added.

"Anyone else surprised by his voice?" Garcia giggled. "I used to practice mimicking my brothers as a kid, but I was never that good." She laughed.

"Even I have to admit, I was impressed by the mature tone he used." Emily smiled, getting laughs and nods of agreement in return.

"I'm sure he's had a lot of practice," Rossi stated. They looked at him and frowned. He sighed, "think about it, how many school meetings, CPS calls, people wanting to talk to his mother. He had to get good quick to avoid suspicion. He said it himself." The veteran agent spoke solemnly.

"Well, Its definetly helpful in this case..." JJ said, the others nodded in agreement and went back to their movie.

—

Meanwhile Spencer was on the verge of a panic attack. "I... I'm sorry, what was that?" He swallowed thickly.

"I need to see you, this week." The voice on the other end demanded

"No I'm afraid I'm not available this week." He held his breath as he listened.

"OK," the voice responded in a strained tone. "The following week then?"

"I wont be avaialable for several months." Reid tried to dismiss the man.

"Are you trying to avoid me Spencer?" The disembodied voice asked dangerously.

"No I-" Spencer started stumbling over his words.

"Sounds like it to me..."

"Really it's not that, I'm just very busy. I have cases and paperwork and I have a few articles for 'Psychology Today' that are supposed to be sent to the editors soon. Not to mention the Bureau wants me to go on the road for recruitment at the universities again. I really am just not available anytime soon." Spencer desperately searched for any excuse he could find.

"Make time!" He demanded, venom leaking through his words.

"I cant..." Reid squealed. He mentally shook himself for acting so childish. He was stronger than the fear he was portraying. "I'm sorry" he threw in as an afterthought to fill the growing void. A pleasentry he wouldn't have bothered with had he been in his adult mentality.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" The man was growing angrier. "I'll be there Monday around noon." The man held a definite tone to his voice that refused argument.

"I wont be there!" Spencer argued, becoming frustrated.

"Then I'll come to the office." The voice ground out.

"No!" Spencer said quickly, frantically, his put on voice slipping slightly. Not that the man on the other line would notice.

"Did you just say no, to ME?" Spencer gulped audiably. His childish emotions getting the best of him. Adult Spencer had learnt to stand up for himself at this point, but his current emotional state had not.

"Of course not sir..." he replied with a small squeak in his voice.

"That's what I thought. I will see you Monday. Goodnig-"

"Wait, whats this about, maybe we can just do it over the phone."

"Right so you can blow me off?"

"Of course not sir," Spencer mumbled. There had to be a way out, he couldn't face this man in this form. In a last ditch effort, "Its just, we... we often get pulled away for cases last minute. I'd hate for you to waste the trip." He said in a tone he hoped passed for confident.

"Lets hope that doesn't happen." The voice responded harshly. "I'd hate for you to disappoint me..." he added ominously.

"I wont be able to control it if we get a case..." he tried with desperation. That would at least give him an excuse not to be there.

"Then I'll wait for you to return." The man deadpanned. "But if that were to happen, well, lets just say, do you remember the last time you kept me waiting?"

"Yes sir..." Spencer said through the tears that had built. Fear was swelling in his chest making it hard to breathe.

"Until Monday..." with that the phone had been hung up. Spencer gasped in heavy breaths, trying to calm himself. He stumbled back until his back hit the wall and he slid down it. When he reached the floor he brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He sobbed for several minutes, keeping himself as quiet as possible. The last thing he needed was a team member questioning him.

Spencer stared at the phone in his hand for a moment, considereing how good it would feel to throw it against the wall. But that would simply raise questions, questions he really couldn't handle right now. Another deep breath and he stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom, reaching for the sink when he got there. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at his appearance. He smiled at himself, it was half hearted and fake but it was all he could muster. It would have to do. He sighed and straightened up before walking back towards the team.

Each profiler looked at him, all feeling a level of unease, yet they couldn't quite place what was wrong. He seemed fine, just off in a way. Maybe something happened during the phone call?

"You okay, Spence?" JJ asked kindly.

"Yeah, that was just my moms doctor," he lied smoothly. They seemed to buy it.

"It she alright?" Hotch asked in concern.

"Oh yeah she's fine, all things considered," he assured them. "I just hadn't written her much since the incident and she was worried about me." He shrugged. All of the profilers acepted it without delay. Except Aaron, who could clearly remember seeing Reid writing his letters to his mother every morning before they went down to the team. But he wasnt going to address it in front of everyone, hell he might not bring it at all. So what if Spencer wanted to keep something to himself... he was an adult after all. At the same time he was sure it would bother him to not know.

"Maybe we will have a case in Vegas soon and you can visit her," JJ suggested without thinking, instantly regretting it. That's the kind of thing she was used to saying to him, but as a kid she knew that wouldnt be a smart move. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry Spence, I wasnt thi-"

"It's okay JJ," he interupted her with a sad smile. "Maybe not such a great idea until I'm back to my real age. She gets confused enough as it is..." JJ nodded, the rest of the group averted their eyes awkwardly.

With that the team dispersed. JJ and her husband took Henry to bed. The rest set down to play some poker. Spencer was finding it difficult to hold all his cards so he opted to just to watch and occasionally hint to whoever's pile was getting the smallest. An effective way to prolong the game covertly. After a while he laid down on the couch as started drifting off. The team continued playing.

After about half an hour, Reid started squirming and whimpering in his sleep. The team looked at Aaron in concern, so far Spencer hadn't really suffered many nightmares. Hotch sighed and stood up, ready to help sooth the kid.

"Sit your handsome booty down, boss man. I got this" Garcia demanded playfully. She then sat down next to Reid and laid his head on her lap. She hummed to him softly and ran her fingers through his hair smiling as he settled back down.

After a while Aaron stood up and went to the couch. It was time to get the boy into a real bed. As he laid Spencer down he frowned at the way his body instantly curled up into a tight ball. It was a defensive position, and not something he had down for several days now. Something is bugging him. Either its a nightmare, or something about that earlier phone call. The unit chief sighed. It really wasn't his business but there was something about the kid that drew out his concern, even before he was turned into a five year old.

After he got ready or bed he watched Spencer for a moment. The boy whimpered in his sleep again, but he knew better then to try and sooth the child physically. So instead he grabbed the book Spencer had been reading earlier and sat down next to the young boy. Starting on the first page he softly read to Reid. Remembering a story Spencer had told him shortly after the Gardner case, that his mother used to read to him. He smiled at the thought of the strong women he once met reading 'Proust' to her son as he followed along. The image turning sour as he thought about her sickness and wondered just how often Spencer actually got happy moments like that.

Three chapters later, Spencer had relaxed and seemed to be pretty deep into his REM sleep. Satisfied Hotch leaned back and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hmm, who could have been on the other end of that phone call? Hope you all liked this chapter, thank you for reading. Please R &R, all reviews and encouragement are deeply appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: PrudenceKimberly, pallyndrome, Hippiechic81, Ludub, walkthepathofdaydreams, Diana, spxxxxx, tannerose5, Dextolan, fishtrek, ahowell1993, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The last day out of work should have been a fun one. The group went to the Cinema to see a movie, then they took the two boys to an arcade. Which Spencer was surprisingly good at despite his hand eye coordination. Unfortunately, the whole ordeal just felt off to the profilers. To an outside observer, Spencer seemed like a happy kid surrounded by his family. And he really was playing his role to perfection. The problem was, his act was too good.

"Well I think we're gonna head home," Will said to the team as they were leaving the arcade. JJ hugged Garcia and Emily before bending down and kissing Spencer on the forehead. With that the young parents took their son home.

"So Spence," Hotch hesitated, suprised by his use of the nickname. Even more surprising is that he likes calling child Spencer, Spence, they all did. It suited the small boy, fit his light brown curles and big brown eyes. "What do you wanna do now?" Spencer shrugged, he couldn't understand why they insisted he choose everything. He wasn't the only person who was on vacation.

"I dont mind..." The older agents shared looks over his head.

"How about a picnic in the park?" Garcia offered with a smile.

"That sounds like fun." Spencer agreed in a winning voice, something that wasnt fully convincing to the profilers. Still, everyone nodded. The group decided to split up, to maximize efficiency. Garcia drove off with Morgan to pick up some blankets and pillows for the park. Rossi and Emily headed to Rossi's to put together some food. Hotch and Reid opted to head to the park and find an ideal location.

Now the task of finding a place to sit should have been easy. But this was Reid we were talking about. He took everything into account. Placement of the sun now and after a couple hours. Amount of shade, enough to stay cool but not too much to make the group cold. After those were covered, he started testing the direction of the wind as well as where would give cover if it suddenly picked up. Hotch was becomeing a combination of annoyed, frustrated, and amused.

it took them 35 minutes to find an ideal spot, just in time for Garcia and Morgan to show up. They placed their blankets down and spread some throw pillows about. Then they all sat down and got comfy. Chatting comfortably together until the food came. Rossi had prepared some nice sandwiches, which he grumbled about being below his culinary expertise. While Emily brought oreo's, fig nutens, and a variety of fruits.

The group was laughing when Spencers phone rang. Hotch reluctantly handed it to the small boy, but caught his arm before he could go. "You need to stay here..."

"Why?" Reid asked.

Thinking quick, Hotch replied, "It would look weird for a 5 year old to be on the phone, standing away from any adults." Spencer frowned, but unable to argue with that logic, he sat back down and answered.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"I got an earlier flight. Come see me now." The voice demanded.

Spencer hid his fear behind a smile. "I'm afraid I'm out of town at the moment. My apologies." He kept his voice as light as possible, knowing all of his co-workers could hear his half of the conversation.

"...i see." He responded dangerously.

"I'll call you when I become available. Thank you for calling." Before he was able to hang up, loud shouts erupted through the receiver. The team looked at him concerned as they heard the voice faintly coming from the phone. They couldn't hear what was being said, but it was clear that the voice was raised and angry. Spencer smiled reassuringly at them. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir." More shouts, growing louder. Spencer failed as he attempted to hold back his flinch. "There's nothing I can do. I will contact you when I become available." Reid pressed the phone hard against his skin to muffle the continued shouts. "Thank you, goodbye." Spencer hung up and looked over at his team who were staring back at him.

Reid's focus instantly went to a book he had brough. He opened it and began reading. Trying to ignore the tension. The other profilers weren't about to let him get off that easily.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He responded far too quickly. Rossi and Hotch exchanged looks.

"Kid, who was that?" Morgan demanded.

Spencer hesitated. "Just... my editor from Psychology Today. He gets a bit testy when I don't meet deadlines. I submitted a paper last week but they wanted me to make a few adjustments." Spencer chuckled nervously. "Obviously I cant meet with them like this..."

The team wasnt buying it for a minute, whoever was on the phone was pissed, definetly not an editor for a psychology magazine. "Really?" Rossi started, waiting until Spencer looked up before continuing, "what was this one about?" He asked in an attempt to catch the kid of guard.

Too bad Spencer was too smart for that, and very good at one thing in particular. Talking. "I expatiated on a theory involving workplace shooters and social persecution factors amongst peers. Expanding on Dr James Knoll's work on forensic psychology and his expertise in mass murderers. I propose a correlation between encouraged behavior in the workplace, such as aggression or superiority, and the negative psychological affects on subordinates. Its actually very interesting as there is no set cause for mass murders. However, a stressful and severe environment, where professional rejection and humiliation are evident, as well as clear boundaries between sovereign authority and those below, can cause tension as subordinates become desperate to reach the same level of power. Of course there's always the possibility of psychological disorders which increase the severity of paranoia that influences such behaviors. When you look at it from the-

"Reid." Hotch interupted, not unkindly. "While thats fascinating, it is our last day out of office. Lets keep work at the office." He suggested, sending a hard glare to Rossi. If Reid didn't want to tell them, he didnt have to. Unless of course he was in danger. But he knew Spencer would tell them if thats the case. _Wouldn't he?_

"Yes si-Hotch..." He stumbled over his words.

The awkward tension in the air was hard to miss. Spacer was enthralled with his book when Morgan came up with an idea. He looked at Garcia and and pointedly looked down on the phone Spencer had laid on the blanket. He gave her an almost imperceivable nod and turned to Reid. "Hey pretty boy?"

Spencer looked up suprised, he had assumed they would leave him alone for a while. "Yeah?"

"I have jello in the car." Spencer instantly perked up. "What do you say we go get it?" He asked with one of his winning smiles. Spencer jumped up so quickly that the book flipped over before landing on top of his phone.

With one last wink at the group, Morgan slowly lead Spencer to his car. Garcia felt a little guilty as she reached for Spencer's phone, opening it to the recent calls section. She pulled out her own phone and made a note to check into the numbers. Hotch looked at her with a hard glare, but eventually nodded his consent. Right before she put it back, Emily grabbed it and opened it. She hesitated slightly and looked at the group.

"There's a quicker way to find out..." she said with a frown before opening her own phone and dialing the number. She put it on speaker.

"Quartyard Marriot, how may I help you?" A friendly voice responded from the other end. Emily glanced at the others, clearly the call wasnt from Psychology today...

"Sorry wrong number," she mumbled before hanging up. "guys..."

"Reid's keeping something from us," Hotch vocalized her thoughts.

"We all have secrets Aaron..." Rossi reasoned.

"i know that, but who ever was on the other end of that call was clearly pissed. Garcia, tomorrow I want you to look into the reservations at the Marriot-"

"Aaron!" Rossi interupted forcefully, Hotch glared at him, but didnt respond. "We cannot invade his privacy like that. He needs to be able to feel like an adult, otherwise he will snap. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already."

"What if he's in trouble..." he tried, but Rossi was already shaking his head.

"Its his business."

"Rossi-" Emily was about to argue, but one look had her snapping her mouth shut.

"Listen to me, I know you are all protective of him, I'm worried about him too. But despite his physical age. He is an adult and has things in his life he doesn't want us to know about. We all do. We cant betray his trust like that."

"Dave, he's five. Right now he is more vulnerable if it is something dangerous-"

"Then we need to trust that he will tell us."

"Rossi, this is Reid we are talking about. He only does things alone. He wont ask for help." Emily tried.

Rossi shook his head sadly, "do what you want, but I wont have a part of it. He's a smart kid, he knows how to handle things."

"He's in a child's body!"

"Yes and because of that he wont leave one of our sides until he is an adult again. He's plenty safe, at least for the near future." Hotch frowned, but eventually nodded his agreement. Garcia was about to reply but at that moment Morgan returned with a bouncing boy covered with a red sticky substance all over his face. Emily quickly shoved the phone back under the book and smiled at the giddy boy as he passed tubs of jello to each member of the team, and grabbed another for himself.

"You ready to get back to work, Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"Yes sir, I cant wait!" Reid said far to eagerly. The others started at him, but none of them were suprised, Spencer was practically allergic to vacation. The team smiled at him fondly.

"Well its getting late, I think Reid and I should head home." Hotch suggested.

"Yeah, I need to get a few hours of writing in myself. I dont want my editor coming after me like Reid's is." Rossi joked. Spencer laughed but the rest of the team scowled at the comment.

"Do you have everything?" Aaron asked Reid, who was scurrying around to pick up all of his books.

"Yes sir!" Spencer replied before frowning as he realized he called Hotch sir again. Whe he looked up at Aaron the olde agent smiled but there was something in his eyes that made Reid feel a bit uneasy. Pain?"

"Bye squirt!" Morgan said as he picked Spencer up and toppled him upside down before spinning the kid and setting him back on his feet. Spencer giggled the whole time and playfully pushed Derek away once he was back on solid ground. It reminded him of what Hotch and Jack had done the other day. He then turned to Emily who ruffled his hair.

"Bye handsome." Spencer was about to say goodbye back but his childish urges took control and before he knew it he was flinging himself at Emily, burying himself in her warm embrace. She gasped in suprise and looked at the others in shock for a minute before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Bye Em, Penelope..." he said before repeating the process with the more then wiling technical analysis. She added an extra kiss in for effect. The young boy turned to Rossi and imediatly crashed into his arms, but when Rossi hugged back he stiffened, and pulled away fearfully.

"Reid?" Rossi asked concerned.

"Sorry, it wasnt you, I just...I dont know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Its okay buddy, you can hug me..." Rossi assured him. He was too stubborn to admit how much it warmed his heart that Spencer was willing to hug him in the first place. Spencer's face lit up at Rossi before giving him one more quick hug and stepping back.

"Aww, no fair Rossi got two!" Garcia complained playfully. Spencer smiled up aft her before giving her another quick hug. With a couple more goodbye's he followed Hotch to his car.

 **A/N: Not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I'm very excited about the next. Please R &R. All encouragement is appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, fishtrek, RDannyMV, Ash59, Ludub, L.E.A.H437, Dextolan, pallyndrome, and spxxxxx. I Love you all for reviewing!**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse**

— **-**

Monday morning went surprisingly easy for Hotch, but not for the reason he expected. He had assumed that Reid would be eager to get to work but the kid didn't look excited or happy. He looked hollow. Reid moved at an appropriate pace, and didn't fight Hotch as the older agent helped him get dressed over his cast, he didn't even argue when Aaron changed his bandages around his hands or chest. He ate all of the oatmeal Hotch made mumbling a soft "thank you". Other then that he didn't say another word until they were in the car, instead he stuck to nodding and shaking his head.

"Reid are you okay?" Hotch asked as he drove them to work.

"Yeah." Hotch frowned. One word, again.

"I had a consult I wanted to get your opinion on, you think you could help me out?" The unit chief tried, knowing that Reid loved consults. Always a new puzzle for him to solve.

"Uh huh..." Spencer mumbled. Not even a word.

Hotch sighed, "okay Reid, whats wrong?" Spencer looked up at him and Hotch returned the glance in the rear view mirror momentarily before returning focus to the road.

"Nothing, I just wish I was my adult self." Spencer replied. It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either, and Hotch seemed to buy it. After all, it made sense. He'd be a bit down if he was stuck in a child's body too.

"Don't worry Spence, it won't last forever." He said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone. Spencer just sighed softly and looked out the window, watching the buildings blur by.

As ussual, the two of them were the first to arrive. Hotch wasn't comfortable leaving Spencer alone in the bullpen so he brought him into his office. Might as well start on that consult, he decided. Usually he would start with phone calls and reports, but at least this way he had a reason to keep Spencer in his office without alerting the boy as to why. He waited until Spencer took a seat at his desk before pulling the folder out.

"The Phoenix police department believes they have a serial killer with a habit of

Laying the victims head on a book after strangling them. I have a basic profile already but I can't seem to figure out a possible significance with the book." As he was talking Spencer speed read through the file.

"Books can symbolize serval things. Knowledge, education, or possibly a significance with a particular book. Each time he leaves a book it's a different classic; To Kill a Mockingbird, Wuthering Heights, Fahrenheit 451. What do all these books have in common?" He asked the older agent with a knowing look.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "famous authors? Is he a writer that feels inadequate or maybe believes he's on the same level as the greats?" He suggested.

Reid shook his head, "I don't think so, look at the victimology." He handed the opened folder back to Hotch. "All taken in blitz attacks, clearly crimes of opportunity, little research or stalking was done, however they all have a somewhat similar profession. A teacher, a student aid majoring in education, a motivational speaker?"

"There all educators?" Hotch mumbled with a hand rubbing his chin gently.

"Then you have the books. All commonly required reading in school." Spencer said excitedly, making Hotch smile softly.

"So someone who's angry at a teacher, probably high school teacher given the age range of these books."

"Exactly, and look at how the body's are posed, eyes closed, heads resting on a book, yet their arms are carefully folded over their bodies..." he added handing Hotch a photo. Which the older agent took and looked over.

"Remorse..."

"I think the unsub may actually be related to or possibly dating the object of his anger." Reid encouraged.

"Strangulation is a very personal form of murder." Hotch mused. "I agree that he's likely related, but I don't think it's an intimate partner. The motive seems off. My best guess would be a parent."

"So we have a suggested profile. White male, physically fit, between the ages of 25 and 35 based on the age, race and physical abilities of our victims. They should look into family members of high school teachers who died shortly before the murders started. It's also possible he is simply displacing his anger, so maybe look into significant abuse involving parents who are teachers. If it was reported it could narrow down the list.

"I concur," Hotch said before writing their notes into the folder and setting it aside. He looked out into the bullpen, Emily was there working on her paperwork for the day. He turned back to Spencer. "Thank you Reid, I'll send these over to PHX-PD. Good work." He said as a way of dismissing the younger agent. Honestly, he didn't really want Spencer out of his site, but he also knew that Reid would appreciate the professional way he was being treated, despite his physical age.

Spencer nodded. The high from cracking another case falling as he remembered what was coming later today. He headed to the door solemnly, wondering how long it would take before his angry caller showed up. Silently praying that they got a case. He sat down at his desk and exchanged brief pleasantries with his co-workers before burying himself in paperwork. The team shrugged off his behavior and got to work.

It was around lunchtime when Hotch called Morgan into his office. Derek, who was abruptly jerked out of his work, which he was 'in the zone' doing, quickly stood up and marched to Hotch's office. He was in 'business mode' and failed to notice the fact that Emily had gone out to lunch with JJ. Spencer didn't mind being alone, he actually welcomed the silence and he knew that if anything happened he could run off to Rossi's office. The older agent had made it clear that if Reid needed anything at all, to come to him. Besides, like the others, he had work to do. He almost forgot about his expected visitor.

He didn't even bother looking up when the elevator dinged and a tall man walked into the empty bullpen. The man looked around as his hand clutched the visitors security badge he had gotten. He almost cursed aloud when he found no one to be in the room. Not one but a small boy who seemed to be working at one of the desks. _Must be bring your brat to work day._ He rolled his eyes, but seeing no other options he approached the small boy.

It wasnt until he stood directly behind the boy that he noticed an odd resemblance. The color and wave of the boys brown curls, and the the subtle structure of his jawbone. Surely Spencer didn't have a son, not that old. He had been keeping tabs on his son and would have heard something about that. "Hey buddy, do you know Doctor Spencer Reid? You're sitting at his desk..." He watched as the child stiffened at his voice.

Spencer froze, he knew that voice, he dreaded that voice. His heart rate sped up and he kept his mouth shut. He could feel his fear spreading throughout his body. Its paralyzing effects streaming through his veins.

The man quickly grew impatient and grabed his shoulder, spinning the boys chair so he was facing him. He gasped momentarily as he saw the child's big brown eyes. Eyes he recognized. His sons eyes. But no, that was impossible, _Spencer wouldn't keep something like that from me. Hell, even if he didn't tell me, there's no way I wouldn't find out._ He mentally shook himself, convincing himself that it was all in his head.

"I asked you a question." the man growled. Reid shook his head and dropped out of his seat to the ground, preparing to run to Rossi's office. As he started William caught his wrist and roughly yanked him back to him. "Look you little brat. I just want to know if you know where my son is!" William Reid's temper was getting the better of him. Reid shook his head violently. Tears had built up and were flowing over, streaming down his face.

"Are you crying?!" He grabbed Reid with a bruising grip on his shoulders and shook him roughly. "I haven't done anything to make you cry boy! Stop your whining and talk to me."

"Please leave me alone, I don't know who your looking for." Spencer's voice broke through his sobs.

"Why were you sitting at his desk then?" William asked, clearly frustrated. He suspected the boy was hiding something but he couldn't figure out why. _Maybe he was just shy._ When Spencer didn't respond, he softened his voice a bit. "What are you doing here all alone."

"I'm not, daddy will be back soon." Spencer replied quickly, hoping it was true and that one of his co-workers would step through the door.

William seemed to think about that for a moment. He looked the boy over suspiciously. "You know you look just like my son." He gripped the child's jaw harshly and turned Spencer's head both ways as if examining him. He smiled at the way the boy flinched under his touch. "Who is your father?" He demanded, his grip tightening. Spencer gasped as pain spread through his jaw.

"Let go, your hurting me!" Reid begged, pulling on the mans arms in an attempt to free himself. His arms hurt from where William had grabbed him and his jaw was starting to ache from the pressure. After a moment William let go and took a step back. He saw movement in the offices and decided he should come back another day. Figuring that the crying child in front of him would spread lies if anyone caught them like this.

Spencer remained as still as possible until William left the bullpen. The sound of the glass door slamming echoing through the room, followed shortly by the ding of the elevator. Spencer carefully reached up and rubbed his jaw. He knew his team couldn't see him like this so he wasted no time running to the bathroom. Once there he looked himself over, splashing water on his face to remove the tears and signs of puffiness. He then assessed the damage. He frowned as he took in the long, finger shaped bruises that had already started to form on his upper arms. He wished he didn't see the reddish/purple coloring that continued to grow bolder in vibrancy along the sided of his wrist. And he flinched as he took in the faint red markings on his jaw which he knew would soon form into light bruising.

The arms he could hide, it would be difficult but he could do it. His face however was a different story. He hoped it wouldn't bruise much, might not even be noticeable. If he was lucky it would simply look like shadows against his skin tomorrow. But today he didn't want to take any chances. He peaked outside the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear before racing over to Emily's desk. Opening a drawer he pulled out her concealer and quickly applied a soft layer to his face. With one last look in the mirror he smiled, satisfied by his work and returned to his own desk.

A few minutes later Emily and JJ walking in, laughing about a bad date that Prentiss had gone on. When they caught sight of Spencer they walked over to him. Emily had given him a quick hug. Spencer held in his wince as she squeezed his shoulders softly. JJ just smiled and winked at him as she places a bag on his desk and walked to her office. Reid looked at the bag curiously. Emily caught the expression and opened it, pulling out a cheese burger and fries.

"Eat up, Handsome!" She said with a smile before returning to her own desk.

The rest of the day continued at a boring pace. No new cases came in so they all worked on paperwork and consults. After a few hours Spencer got up and started walking around the bullpen, trying to get out some of his pent up energy. He even went up to see what Rossi was doing a few times.

It was 6pm when Hotch called it a day, gathering up Spencer's and his stuff to load in the car. The duo said hasty goodbyes before heading home. They made a brief stop at a grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner before finally making it home. Hotch desperately tried to engage Reid in conversation but the boy fought every attempt he made. It wasn't until they were getting ready for bed that he got any real response out of Spencer.

"Calm down, I just need to check your cuts and put ointment on them." He tried to reassure Spencer, but Reid kept pulling his hands away. "Spencer stop it, I need to do this to make sure they heal properly."

"I can do it myself!" Reid argued.

"Not witch both of your hands wrapped up, you can't. Just let me help you." Hotch was starting to get frustrated.

"No..." Spencer tried again, about ready to run away if he needed to. Hotch sighed.

"Spencer Reid, let me see your hands this instant." He said in his best dad voice. When Spencer continued to refuse, he changed his tone to boss-like. "That's an order." Reid looked up at him in defeat. He held out his hands slowly, wincing as Aaron gently held his hurt wrist to start unwrapping the bandages. It wasn't until he let go and bunched up Spencer's sleeve, that he saw the deep blue/purple bruise on the boys wrist.

"What the hell?!"

 **A/N: Please, no coming after me with fire and pitchforks, I have no control over William Reid, and if I did he would be disemboweled by now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, spxxxxx, fishtrek, Hippiechic81, PrudenceKimberly, pallyndrome, Ash59, Tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, Diana, and Guest. Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND STICKING WITH MY STORY. I NOW HAVE OVER 100 FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse**

—

"What the hell?!"

Hotch looked at Spencer seriously, he carefully turned over Reid hand and examined the bruise. Spencer refused to make eye contact with him. He could tell by the coloring that it was less then a day old, and a pretty bad one at that. His eyes darkened and his mouth gaped open as he took in the deep bruising. He recognized this type of injury. The way the bruising was worse on the sides and lighter in the middle. Someone had grabbed Reid's arm, roughly. But who and when? He had been at the office all day, a team of highly trained agents at his side. He was never alone.

He looked up at Spencer who had remained silent with his eyes on the ground. "How did this happen?" He demanded, a little harsher then he meant to. Spencer shrugged one shoulder in response. Aaron shook his head and softened his voice. "Spencer?" Still nothing. "Reid look at me..." he pleaded gently. Spencer raised his head slowly and met Hotch's gaze. Aaron search Spencer's eyes for something, but what he saw felt like a knife to the gut, fear. "I'm not mad at you buddy, I just want to know who did this to you."

Spencer looked down and started sobbing lightly. Hotch sighed and pulled out his handkerchief. He always felt weird carrying one, it was an old fashioned gesture, yet working with victims he often found use for it. He was even more thankful in this case. Tears were running down Spencers face and he gently lifted the boys head with his hand and wiped them away.

"Its okay buddy, calm down. Its okay..." he kept whispering soothingly until Spencer calmed down. He again wiped away the tears and smiled kindly at him. "You're safe Spencer, I'm not mad. I-" he cut himself off when he glanced down and noticed something tan on the white cloth. He furrowed his brow and examined it. Makeup? He met Reid's eyes and watched as they widened in shock and guilt.

Without thinking twice the older agent stood and wet the cloth in the sink. He returned and started lightly scrubbing at Spencer's face, finding that the makeup was heaviest around his jaw. He clenched his fist as he finished and found light bruises lingering on the boys jaw, they were turning a reddish yellow color. Hotch felt rage burning within him.

"Where else?" He demanded. Spencer looked up at him cautiously, confusion lingering in his eyes. "Where else are you hurt?" He reiterated.

"Nowhere..." Reid whispered. Hotch wasn't buying it.

"Show me." He said sternly. Spencer shook his head. Aaron softened his voice, he wasn't trying to scare the kid. "Spencer, I need to know how badly you're hurt. Please show me." Reid responded by crossing his arms across his chest and hugging himself tightly, resting his cheek on one shoulder and adverting his eyes. "Reid?" Spencer glanced up. "That was an order..."

Reid studied the older man for a moment. His mind running rapidly over different options, trying to figure out a way out of this. Finally realizing there wasnt one, he took a step back and sighed. Then he carefully unbuttoned his shirt, a task that took longer with his fumbling child fingers. Once he removed it he grasped the fabric in is hands, staring at how in bent and twisted in his grip. Hotch gasped at the damage and gingerly touched the bruises, causing Spencer to flinch violently.

"Who hurt you?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice. It was clear that he was prepared to hunt down whoever had.

"No one, I fell... it was an accident..." Reid mumbled, knowing it wouldn't be believable.

"Who?" Aaron asked again.

"No one..."

"Reid?" He tried agin, reaching out to touch Spencer's shoulder, cursing himself at the wince it caused. He sighed, "I order you to tell me..." he hated doing it. Ordering Spencer around made him feel uneasy, but it was a means to an end. It worked 95% of the time. Just not this time.

"Sir, dont! Please. Just... Just drop it." Reid begged, tears burning at his eyes again. A twinge of pain spread in Hotch's chest at being addressed as Sir again. He swore he would never be able to hear Reid say it again without feeling that pain.

"I cant just drop it Spencer, I need to know. I need to keep you safe."

Spencer swallowed thickly, he didn't want to defy Hotch, he didn't want him to get angry. But he also knew Hotch wouldn't hurt him, and telling him would just make him angry. Nothing could be done about it. Spencer slowly closed and opened his eyes. He stood tall and looked his boss in the eye. "I wont tell you... I'm sorry."

Hotch set a hard glare on Spencer for several minutes, waiting for the small boy to give in but he never did. Eventually Aaron sighed and treated the boys wounds before sending him to bed.

—

The next day, Spencer's bruises were more noticable, especially the one on his face. Spencer begged Aaron to let him put make up on it, but Hotch refused. He secretly hoped the teams questioning would be enough to get Spencer to talk. He kept running through his mind all the times Reid was alone. He did run ahead in the grocery story but surely that wasnt enough time to cause all that damage. At the same time he couldn't figure out another option.

He had a meeting first thing in the morning so he put Spencer in Rossi's office, no one else had come in yet. Rossi took one look at the boy before sending a questioning glance at Hotch.

"I'll tell you later..." Hotch answered the look as he left the room. Rossi frowned after him, he knew Aaron wouldn't have hurt Spencer, but he really could have used some kind of explanation. The others felt the same when they showed up.

Garcia came into his office to get a morning hug from her baby genius and almost broke into tears when she saw the bruises. JJ simply looked horrified and went up to her office, knowing she'd have to wait to get any answers. Emily's reaction was much like Rossi's, she even went as far as questioning the veteran agent who assured her that he didn't have a clue. Morgans reaction was the worst. One glance and his fist clenched, he set his jaw, letting out a low growl. The man looked menacing, and Rossi was sure he was only seconds away from punching a wall.

Still, throughout all of this, Spencer remained quiet. He refused to answer any of their questions, actually he refused to speak at all. Question after question simply make him sink deeper into his chair.

"Conference room!" Hotch's voice boomed out above them. No one waisted any time. They all took their usual seats. Morgan entered last, but he didnt sit. He calmly closed the door then turned on Hotch, rage radiating off of him in waves.

He grabed Hotch's arm roughly, "tell me you didn't do that, man!" Venom soaked through his words. Aaron simply looked at him his gaze hard as if daring Derek to ask that question again.

"Sit down Morgan," Emily said in a raised voice. The two Alpha male's maintained their glower for another minute before Morgan took a seat begrudgingly.

Hotch looked around at his team, they all held different levels of anger and confusion, he knew because he felt the same. Finally his eyes landed on Spencer who was looking down at his hands folded carefully on his lap. Rossi was the only one who looked calm.

"What happened Aaron?" He asked.

"I dont know..." Hotch admitted with a frown. "I found several bruises on Spencer last night, but he refuses to tell me how he got them or who gave them to him." He explained. Instantly the teams hard glares shifted from Hotch to Spencer. The young boy shifted awkwardly under their gaze.

"Several?" Morgan growled sending a sharp look to Reid who flinched back.

"Derek." Emily started, warning in her voice. Scaring Spencer wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Morgan took a deep breath before turning his gaze back to Aaron. "Where are the other bruises?" He demanded through his teeth.

"Reid?" The unit chief asked sternly, demanding attention. Spencer looked up shyly. He knew what was expected of him but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable. He never liked being treated like a victim, and exposing his injuries to them seemed unnecessary to him. Still he knew they would demand the same whether he was an adult or not. His eyes fell back to the ground as he slowly pulled his sleeve up showing the bruising on his wrist that had taken on a vibrant black with blue rimming to it. He winced as the team gasped.

"He has similar ones on his shoulders and upper arms..." Hotch said in a strained voice. Reid jumped as a loud bang abruptly echo'ed through the room, his eyes snapped up to the source of the sound and found Morgans hand pressed against the wall.

"How the fuck did that happen," he ground out.

" _When_ did it happen?" Rossi asked seriously.

Hotch looked at Spencer, as if hoping he would finally decide to talk. His silence was deafening to the group.

"I don't know," Aaron admitted, "I cant think of a time he was left alone, and clearly he isn't talking." Spencer tried not to let his friends frustration upset him.

"I can handle it myself." Spencer whispered softly. The team gaped at him.

"Clearly," Derek responded angrily. Spencer flinched at the tone. Normally Morgan would feel guilty, but he was far to angry to care right now. Someone was hurting his little brother and Reid was letting him.

"Spence..." JJ started, searching for the words. "We need to know..."

"No, you don't." his voice was hard despite the low volume. He could feel the anger building within his team mates. Their frustration was understandable but he couldn't bring them into this. If something happened... If one of them went after William and got in trouble, or even hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He could take their anger if it meant protecting them.

Hotch's glare intensified, this was more of the same he had dealt with the night before. He was tired of the insubordination. "Reid, I order you to tell us who hurt you, if you refuse I'll-"

Spencer interrupted his with a harsh laugh. An eerie sound coming from a 5 year old. "You'll what Hotch? Fire me? Suspend me?" He wasn't actually angry, he understood their pain but he also was desperate for them to drop it and he knew that he'd have to put on a show to do so. He let venom lace his words, "hmm? Then what? I wont be tied to you anymore. Wont be your burden. Maybe you can send me to CPS in a gift basket."

"Reid!" Rossi said sternly, Hotch's mouth had gaped open in his shock. Pain stretched across his fingers.

"No you're right, Dave. That's ridiculous, after all I'll be an adult again in a few months. That would just raise too many questions. Why not just drop me off at my apartment? Hmm?"

"Spence..." JJ tried when she managed to find her voice. The rest were still shocked into silence.

"What? Give me a few months and I'll be an adult again. Of course I wont be able to make money, so I'll be living on the streets until then."

"No of course not!" Hotch finally answered Spencer's first question. Spencer tilted his head and gazed at him curiously. He was going to need to take this a step further then he really wanted to. He needed them to back off and he knew he'd have to hurt them to do so.

"Then what, _sir_? Please, finish your threat. What will you do to me?" Hotch just glared. He wasn't going to do anything, Spencer knew that. But he also knew that his team would recover too quickly if he didn't continue.

"Spencer! Stop this." Emily demanded, her hands rubbing a sobbing Garcia's back.

Reid hated himself for what he was about to say. In his mind it was the only way to protect them, he had to push them away to save them. William was a bad man and he wasn't afraid of hurting people. Even adults. That much he knew from experience. His mind briefly flashed to the neighbor who had once tried to help him. He willed tears to his eyes, angry fast tears. The task was easier then he expected.

"Will you hurt me _Sir_? Make me cry? Paint my skin in black and blue? Maybe even break a bone or two?" Spencer was starting to feel nauseous as the words pooled out of him. Sounds of shock echoed through the room. He was starting to wonder if Aaron would ever forgive him. He shivered when he remembered that that was the point. The man in question had frozen, agony washed over him as he staggered backward to the wall. Spencer took a shallow breath, time for one last final blow. He narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time you've hurt me, or have you forgotten Phillip Dowd."

That was it, thats what it took. Hotch turned quickly and made his way to the door. Tears welling in his eyes. But when he reached the threshold he froze, his fingers on the doorknob. In that moment he realized something, something he was sure Spencer hadn't meant to let slip. Phillip Dowd, he replayed the day in the ER again in his head. He had been forced to hurt Spencer that day, but he did it to protect him, and the others in the ER. Which was exactly what Spencer was doing.

He turned on his heel and faced Spencer again. For a brief moment Spencer considered that Hotch might actually hit him. But what he saw on the older agents face wasn't anger or hurt, he held an aura of understanding, which caused Spencer's facade to break slightly. "You're afraid." he stated, catching the rest of the profilers off guard. Spencer wouldn't meet his eye, he really hated profilers sometimes. Hotch continued, "You're worried whoever hurt you will come back to hurt us." Again it was a statement not a question.

Spencer swallowed thickly, his whole facade completely vanishing under the older agents gaze, the rest of the team stared back and fourth between the two agents before coming tot the same understanding. With that Spencer burst into a hard sob. It racked its way through his body causing him to shake violently. Hotch didn't hesitate before dropping to his knees and taking the boy into his arms. Reid buddies his face in the crook of Aaron's neck, harsh sobs raked through the boy's small body as he blubbered out an apology.

"Its not your job to protect us kid." Morgan spoke when silence once again filled the room. Spencer didn't respond.

Rossi studied the young boy. The kid was good, very good. He knew exactly what to say to get them off topic. It had almost worked. "Tell us who hurt you Reid, we can handle whoever it is."

"I... I cant... please-" he was interrupted by a phone ringing. Hotch pulled Spencer's out of his pocket and looked at the unrecognized number. Before Spencer could protest Hotch answered it, putting it on speaker. He had a feeling these mystery calls had something to do with the incident that caused Reid's injuries. He motioned to the others to stay quiet.

Spencer swallowed thickly, "Dr. Spencer Reid..."

 **A/N: That got darker then I meant for it to. Sorry. Please R &R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: L.E.A.H437, PrudenceKimberly, tannerose5, fishtrek, ahowell1993, Diana, AZCatmom, Hippiechic81, spxxxxx, Ludub, pallyndrome, walkthepathofdaydreams**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: In this storyline Foyet didn't go after Hotch or his family.**

—

Spencer swallowed thickly, "Dr. Spencer Reid..."

"Where the hell were you?" the voice demanded. Morgans fists clenched, while Hotch tighted his jaw. Luckily they maintained their silence.

"The team got called away on a case." Spencer said, his put on voice shaking slightly.

"Really?"

"Mhhmm..." he anwsered afraid his voice would betray his fear. He was trying to keep cool in front of his team, if they saw him fall apart...

"Thats interesting because I asked the lady at the front desk if your team was in and she said you were." The voice grew cold and spencer had to stifle a shiver.

"They don't always get updated down there. I'm actually in Georgia now."

"Are you now? very interesting..."

"Yes sir, its a tough one so im not sue when I'll be back, but I'll call you when-"

"Do you think im stupid, Spencer?"' the harsh growl of the man's voice made Spencer flinch, he hoped his team hadn't noticed. They had. Hotch crossed his arms and scoweled at the phone.

Reid swallowed thickly, "no sir, of course not..." there it was again, 'sir'. Hotch was pretty sure he knew who was on the other end of the phone.

"It was 12:35 when I walking out onto the BAU floor. You may not have been there but the offices were full. Your team was there."

"I dont know who you saw but it wasn't my team..." Spencer said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Were you hiding from me, Spencer? Now that wouldn't make me very happy..." the voice threatened.

"I wouldn't hide from you..." Spencers voice was boarderline pleading.

A snarled laugh came over the line. "Heres the thing you pathetic piece of-" the team didn't hear the rest because Spencer quickly grabed the phone and took it off speaker. The team stared at him. They could hear the muffled shouts coming from the phone.

Reid backed himself away from the group, effectively pushing himself into the corner. He sank to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. He simply sat and listened to the onslaught of curses and threats coming from the other person. The team watched him flinch at whatever was said, muttering 'no sir's' and 'yes sirs' when appropriate. He shrank away from the weight of his teammates eyes. Their glares turned to concern as Spencer's breathing picked up. The boy listened carefully to his fathers words. By the time William hung up, he was hyperventilating, the phone slipped from Spencer's fingers and crashed to pieces on the floor.

He couldn't hear his teammates voices as they called out to him. He was stuck in his own mind, his fathers words washed over him. Suddenly he felt hands on him. Careful gentle hands, a stark contrast to what Reid had expected. He quickly gasped in air, trying to calm himself down. Logically he knew he was over-reacting it was just a phone call, William wasn't there. He was safe. His father couldn't hurt him.

"Reid" "Spencer" "Damnit kid, look at me!" "Spence please..."

Slowely reality came back to him. Like he was under water and had finally broken through to the surface. He looked up at the concerned faces of his team, JJ was softly rubbing his back and Aaron had a hand placed gently on his face.

"Spencer, its okay. You're okay. He's not here." Hotch secretly wondered exactly what the man had said to cause such an extreme reaction from his youngest agent.

Reid looked up at him tiredly, it was the start of the day but he felt exhausted.

"Reid I need you to tell me who that was?" Rossi asked carefully, like he was questioning a witness. Spencer shook his head slowly. His freshly dried eyes watering anew.

"Shh, Spencer, its okay." Hotch started, running through the phone call again in his head. "Just anwser one question for me. Can you do that?" Spencer looked up at him warily. "Was that the same man who hurt you?" Reid looked down and wrapped his arms around himself. Rubbing gently at his bruises. Hotch didn't need an answer, that was enough of one. He turned to Garcia.

"Sir?" She asked confuse.

"Pull up security footage from the bullpen around 12:30 yesterday." He said in a strained voice. Reids eyes widened in realization and he shot to his feet.

"No!" He shouted. Aaron just sent him a sad look before turning to the monitor. Spencer's attention shifted to each member of his team in turn, silently begging each to back him up. In turn they turned away, attention going to the screen. They needed to know who was hurting him. He grabed Hotch's arm, "Please... don't do this."

"I'm sorry Reid, we need to know."

The screen suddenly awakened to an empty bullpen, Morgan had just been called into Hotch's office, leaving Reid alone. Gruff sounds came from that realization but they decided they could play the blame game later. Right now they needed to know what happened. Spencer crawled off to the corner again, slipping down to the ground and burying his head. He didn't need to see what happened, he'd already lived it.

Each member had a different reaction to the video. Garcia imediatly caught his face and started running a face recognition search. Internally she had already figured out exactly how she planned to ruin whoever this man was. Emily looked ready to kill. _How could something like this have happened right under their noses_. Rossi held a scowel and had turned to stare at the bruise on Spencer's face. He didnt need Garcia to run a search, he already recognized the man. Morgan's reaction was typical, typical for Morgan that is. He was shaking with rage. He looked ready to kill and probably was. He too recognized the monster.

Hotch's reaction was the most suprising. The normally cool, calm man had gone rigid, his blank face twisted in anger. He didn't need to know who this man was, if you could even call him that, he could see the family resemblance. His hand was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white from the pressure. They couldn't hear what was being said on the monitor but based on Reid's reaction, they knew it wasn't good. Each member of the BAU made some sort of angry noise everytime Reid's father laid a hand on him. When William finally left the screen, Hotch spun quickly and shoved the table away violently. Reid flinched at the sound of the table scraping against the floor.

"Who the hell was that?!" Emily demanded.

Morgan growled and Rossi swallowed hard. The spoke together.

"William Reid."

For a moment there was nothing but silence. The room filled with a heavy tension, it built until Spencer felt like he would suffocate under the pressure of it. Then everyone spoke at once.

"Oh my god! How could he touch my baby genius."

"That son of a bitch!"

"I cant believe it..."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Wait, wait, how did we miss this?"

"Why was he even here?"

Answers fell onto Spencer's shoulders. "It wasnt exactly the first time Garcia," he spoke softly. "It really shouldn't be hard to believe, JJ" he gave her a soft smile. "Emily, you were out to lunch and Hotch called Morgan into his office, thats how you missed it."

"And you covered it up with makeup..." Arron added bitterly.

Spencer nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "No one is going to kill or do anything else to William Reid." He tried to sound confident. Before the team could respond he added lightly, "and Morgan, Nana Edna was a wonderful woman practically a saint. Definitely not a bitch." He gave a light laugh and was met by tiny smiles that the team couldn't stop from breaking free.

"As for why he was here. Well, I'm not exactly sure..."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

Spencer looked up at him and raised one brow, "he wouldn't tell me over the phone. Insisted I meet him in person. I honestly dont know what he wants this time." Spencer snapped his mouth shut with an audible clank, he didn't mean to say that last part. He hoped no one noticed but that was wishful thinking, they were profilers after all.

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" Rossi asked carefully, wary about upsetting the boy any more then he already was.

Spencer had an internal debate, he didn't want to tell them but after being caught in his lies, and after everything he just put them through, he figured he owed it to them to tell them the truth. "After the Riley Jenkins case I tried to reconnect with him. At first it didnt work, he was mad at me for interrupting his work." Spencer rolled his eyes before continuing. "For a few months I didn't hear from him. Then after the whole 'Anthrax' incident... Well, he somehow found out I was in the hospital."

Garcia looked down guiltily, she didn't know that he was abusive, she just figured his father should know he was sick. Tears built up in her eyes. Spencer didn't notice.

"At first I thought he actually cared," he gave a dry humorless laugh. Hotch flinched at the implication. "He played the role well for about 12 hours before his true colors showed through. Turns out he had a client that wouldn't get off his back. He wanted me to see if I could use my connections to get the guy put away."

"Reid-" Hotch started but Spencer held his hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry sir, I didn't. I wouldn't abuse my position here for something like that." Spencer shook his head. "He claimed he understood. Told me it was okay and said he was leaving the next day to go back to Vegas. I offered to let him stay the night. My first mistake." He sighed, " I guess I just assumed he wouldn't hurt me anymore, I wasn't the same weak kid I used to be."

When Spencer stopped, silence once again filled the room. They were waiting for him to continue. When it seemed like he wouldnt, JJ spoke, "He didn't hurt you physically... right?" The team held their breaths, surely William wouldn't dare go after Reid as an adult. He's a federal agent, thats a pretty serious crime.

For a moment Spencer looked way, like he was gathering his thoughts. "I was on sick leave, still recovering from the anthrax. I was weak..." he spoke the word as if it physically pained him. "He woke me up around 2am and started _explaining_ what a terrible son I was. I could smell the liquor on his breath." He took a deep breath and let it out in a half chuckle. "You know, my father is an asshole sober, but drunk... drunk he's a fucking sadist."

The various members of the team flinched. Partly because Spencer sweared, which sounded even more wrong coming from a five year olds mouth, but also due to the venomist tone and the words themselves. They studies sadists, they knew what that meant, they knew how bad a sadist could be. Hotch was about to ask the question they all wondered but didn't get the chance.

"He punched me in the gut, so that I was winded. My lungs were already on fire from recovery but that didn't stop him. He didn't know what I was sick with but he knew about the damage to my lungs." Spencer seemed far away as he spoke. "The pain from gasping in air was excruciating..." he swallowed thickly, wincing at the memory. "When I finally got my breathing under control he'd hit me again. Eventually he grew bored and decided strangulation was the next corse of action."

Spencer shrugged as if it were no big deal, his team however were horrified. Given his condition at the time, that kind of treatment could have easily sent him back in recovery. Or worse.

"He left me once I finally past out. At least he called the next day to make sure I was alive, right?"

"Spencer..."

"Don't... just let me get it all out..." The team nodded at him to continue. "He tried a similar tactic when I got shot. That time I didn't willingly let him in. Unfortanetly the doctors let him into the room when I was in traction." He looked up at Hotch reluctantly, "He's the reason I needed that emergency surgery..." A low growl filled the room but Spence ignored it. "He started having money issues, demanded I help him... he... he threatened to take over moms care if I refused." Reid started to tear up at the thought of his mother suffering because of him. "He always picked up the cash in person... usually left me with a bruise or two when he did."

"Do you think this has to do with money?" Emily asked curiously. She was angry, she hated the man for all he had done and based on the looks on her teammates faces, she's wasn't the only one. As a manifestation of all that anger, she needed to know what could possibly drag that man back into Reid's life this time.

"I dont think so..." Spencer replied with a furrowed brow. "If it was he would have just told me over the phone. This is something different..."

"Garcia?" Aaron asked once it was clear Spencer had exhausted his part of the conversation.

"Sir?"

"Put out an BOLO on William Reid for assault of-"

"No you cant!" Spencer interupted.

"Kid, he assualted a federal agent, we have plenty of cause for his arrest." Morgan reasoned.

"You don't have any evidence! Unlesss you want to explain to a court full of people that a federal agent was turned into a child!" Reid argued frantically. He had a point.

"We have your testimony..." JJ suggested.

"He's a lawyer and witness testimony without physical proof of the asssualt would be easily dismissed." Spencer stated, giving a pointed look at Hotch who reluctantly admitted that he was right.

"Fine, for child abuse then..."

"Who?" Spencer said with a raised brow.

Hotch looked confused, "we have footage proving-"

"That a child who does not exist was beaten on camera with no witnesss. Anyone else think that sounds crazy?" The team frowned, they really hated Spencer's logic sometimes. "There's nothing you can do, you need to just drop this."

"No way in hell, kid." Morgan's voice boomed out, strong and confident.

"You cant hurt him Derek, assault is a crime. You cant arrest him do to lack of evidence. What could you possibly do?"

The team looked at each other, none of them had a clue.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, for those of you who are anxious to see William pay, don't worry, his time will come. Please R &R!**

 **A/N: I have to work on a memorial video for a family friend who died last week, so I probably wont be able to post for about a week or so, I appreciate your patience. Thank you all for sticking with me. You guys are awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To:** **Ludub, tannerose5, ahowell1993, Dextolan, PrudenceKimberly, L.E.A.H436, Hippiechic81, pallyndrome, spxxxxx, Diana, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: This chapter, and this chapter alone has been co-written. The case described is largely based on a real case which has received a real criminal profile.**

—

"This is what we're going to do," Hotch started after it became apparent that no one else was going to talk. "Garcia, look into William Reid, I want you to find any illegal activity. Check everything, bank accounts, internet activity, reports of violent outbursts, whatever. Everything. I want to know what this guy had for breakfast."

"Yes sir!" Garcia spoke and grabbed her bags, quick to return to her lair. Her heels clacked on the granite flooring as she left.

"Sir, we don't have any active cases involving William. Anything you find, if you find anything, wont matter." Reid reasoned softly. Hotch bent down and looked Spencer in the eye. He gently grasped the boy's shoulders.

"I know Reid. At the very least we can gather evidence. We... we need to feel like we are doing something." Hotch explained carefully. The whole team felt completely useless. Choosing to ignore the fact that without a warrant and without any real cause, the end results would be completely irrelevant but they had to do something, anything to protect their youngest.

Spencer nodded slowly.

"When you become an adult again we will press charges for assault of a federal agent, unfortunately we may have to wait until another incident occurs." Hotch added sourly.

"That's bullshit!" Morgan growled. The unit chief sent him a stern look.

"Until then, we will keep Spencer with at least one other member of the team at all times. No one leaves him alone." Hotch commanded, getting a glare from the boy in question, who clearly thought that was unnecessary and unfair.

"Shouldn't we at least find out what he wants this time?" Reid asked. The team gaped at him with varying amounts of shock.

"Not at the risk of your safety, sport." Rossi reasoned.

"But-"

Before any more could be said Garcia came bumbling back into the room. "Garcia, I told you to-"

The colorful agent interrupted the team's leader, "I know sir, a call came in from a rural Georgian town, Hogansville I think. Anyways, they've had a serial rapist attacking throughout the region for over a year. The rapes stopped recently, but now he's progressed to murder. They weren't sure it was the same perpetrator at first, but DNA at one of the rapes has been matched to that found at a murder scene. The local authorities have requested help putting together a profile."

"How many victims so far?" asked SSA Hotchner as he stood back up, not hesitated to return to the business persona he strived for. He glanced at Spencer and could see the relief in the boys face at the change of subject. Even more obvious was his eagerness to finally work on a new case. No one could really blame him, work made his current situation feel almost normal.

"He's killed 4 that they know of so far, before that he had committed at least 30 rapes."

The unit chief nodded, "Alright, wheels up in 20, we'll debrief on the plane."

The team quickly got ready and boarded their plane to Georgia. It was a fairly short flight, and the files were voluminous given the amount of attacks, so there was not enough time to go over everything on the way there.

"Even just skimming these files, it's clear to see he is an extremely organized killer," Reid stated.

"You skim?" Morgan asked with a raised brow.

Spencer rolled his eyes and continued, ignoring the older agents laughter. "There's a lot of information because he left so many living victims, and they all seem to indicate a high level of planning and stalking that went into each one. It's surprising that he's been so prolific given the level of planning that's gone into each attack."

"I agree," said Hotchner. "We're dealing with someone who plans meticulously. This is not someone we can count on to make mistakes."

The team checked in at a local motel called 'The Woodstream Inn'. The receptionist who greeted them gave Reid a stern look. "I hope you can behave yourself young man."

Reid looked at him shyly, "Yes sir."

The receptionist's face softened at the boy's small voice and he smiled. "Good; would you like a treat?" He proffered a lollipop. Reid accepted with surprising eagerness, and Hotchner grinned at the momentary lapse into childlike normality.

They gathered as a group in one of their rooms to delegate tasks. JJ and Rossi went to meet with the local sheriff to get filled in on any extra information while Morgan and Prentiss went to the morgue to get info on the latest victim. This left Hotch and Reid in the room to go over the information they have and form a tentative profile.

As Reid poured over notes summarizing each of the attacks Hotchner couldn't help but look at him. He was happy to have the agent with him; there was no one better at the job, but the image of a child leafing through notes and photos of horrific attacks was a difficult one to bear. Hotch felt his eyes well up, and he excused himself to the bathroom before the tears became a steady stream. He wasn't sure what had caused his sudden outburst of emotion. It must have been the final release of all the horror Spencer had experienced. The time since Reid had been changed had been exhausting. Hotch had had to act not only as an agent and a leader, but as a caregiver. Spencer wasn't like Jack, his life seemed to be an unending array of trauma. Aaron sat on the toilet waiting for the tears to subside. He had a job to do, and he couldn't let Spencer see him sobbing.

When he felt ready, he emerged from the restroom and sat in a chair next to Reid. This offender was, for lack of a better word, impressive. It was incredible that he had not been caught given the sheer number of attacks he had perpetrated in such a short amount of time. It was, as always, mind boggling the depths of horror that humans could sink to. Though it was part and parcel with the job, Hotch still had to consciously shove the humanity down to do his duty effectively.

Whoever this UNSUB was, he was only picking up the pace. He had gone from one attack a month to multiple in one week. There was even one night where he had committed rape attacks in two separate locations. And now the victims report receiving calls from him. Some had moved and changed their phone plans and numbers, but still they received threatening calls from the UNSUB. One more chilling piece of audio to bury in the back of an agent's mind.

"What do you make of it Spencer?"

"Well Victims are all white, so he probably is too. The UNSUB is definitely highly organized. All of the rapes occured in more upscale neighborhoods. Many times the victims were couples and the man was present. He was able to subdue all of them easily, having one tie the other up and then retying both. The male would have plates stacked on their backs and were told that both of them would be killed if the plates made noise. The highly planned nature of the crimes points to an older offender, possibly in their mid 30s. It also may point to a military background or something like it; many of the victims remarked on his bearing having an air of authority."

"What do you make of the escalation from rape to murder?"

"The last few rape victims noted that he was very aggressive and violent, more so than in previous cases. There seems to be a constant ramping up; he's probably fantasized about murdering throughout the series. Firstly, this points to previous crimes that have not been connected. Either peeping/prowling or burglaries. He wants to violate others' personal space. Secondly, the final jump to murder could come from a traumatic life event of some kind. The first murder victim was bashed to death with an item that was already at the scene, but all the others have been murdered with a weapon brought by the UNSUB. This means the first murder wasn't planned, but was evidence of the UNSUB losing their control which points to a combination of the theses."

"Good work Reid; this could be useful."

They would have gone out to act on the information, but Reid could not leave the hotel room, so instead they had to wait for the rest of the team to get back. There was an uncomfortable air lingering between them. What could be said between them at this point? The humid Georgia air hung over the ac-less room, an atmosphere that fit Hotchner's helpless feelings. He just wanted this torment to stop! He wanted Reid to live a real life again; he wanted Reid to be spared these reminders of his tortured past. Those wants overcame his need for Spencer to have a happy childhood, to have a second chance. He was starting to worry that that wouldn't be possible.

The silence lasted longer than either would have liked. A bored Reid began to surf the limited selections of channels. He couldn't settle on any one because if something appealed to the child then the genius would object and vice versa. It was the suffering of the past couple weeks manifested acutely. Finally giving in, he switched off the TV and tossed the remote onto the bed. Spencer turned to face his boss.

"Hotch... I'm sorry... About what I said..." Reid started.

"Its okay Spencer, we'll talk about it when we get back home." Aaron said quickly, stoping his surrogate sons stammering. He can't say he wasn't hurt but he knew why Spencer did it and had already forgiven him. They just didn't have time to get into everything now, the remainder of the team would be returning shortly. With that they lapsed back into the same silence.

JJ and Rossi mercifully arrived after a half hour or so more of stifling discomfort. They recounted their interaction with local law enforcement. While they were talking Morgan and Prentiss arrived from the coroner. Both parties had pretty much the same to report: not a whole lot. The locals were woefully under equipped to deal with a series of crimes of that magnitude that stretched over so many jurisdictions. They had predictably showcased skepticism in the tradition of all small town cops forced to call in the feds.

Reid shared his thoughts on the UNSUB's profile, and the team generally concurred with his conclusions. Morgan added that the repeated sightings of a strange man in the weeks prior to attacks showed how extensive the prowling activities of the UNSUB were, and that he was probably unemployed.

"I don't think so," said Reid. "While that is possible, I think it's equally likely that the UNSUB is employed. He would simply need a career that allowed him flexible hours."

The pieces fit all of a sudden for him, as they had so many times before. He couldn't explain the process if he tried. The mechanics he could talk about, his memory, his ability to read rapidly, the catalogue of knowledge he had acquired, but the actual piecing together, the final 'aha' moment happened as if by magic. It was a satisfying feeling that made him forget, just for a moment, about his circumstances, and he felt his normal self.

"What if he's law enforcement?" Reid asked. "It would explain the air of authority victims reported on. It would also give him an excuse to be out at all hours. Most importantly, it would explain how he's eluded law enforcement for so long and been able to plan his attacks so precisely."

"Good," said Hotch. "Let's run with that. JJ, stay with Reid in the room. Everyone else will spread out to communicate individually with police departments nearby. We're looking for white, male officers who have been disciplined recently or possibly fired. They would have exhibited antisocial behavior but mostly blended in."

Before leaving, Agent Hotchner grabbed his phone and called their tech analysis. "Garcia, I need you to-"

"Sir, you wont believe what I found. Mr. Reid has been very naughty. Not only is he involved in fraud with his business partner, but also I found an encrypted online account which links him to-"

"Penelope, we can look into that more when we get back. Right now we have a case to work on. Get me a list of white male officers in the surrounding areas, I want personable files on employees recently terminated or disciplined."

"Yes sir... But sir, William is-"

"Now Garcia!" Hotch said sternly. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"Sir, William is in Georgia!" Garcia said quickly before her unit chief could hang up.

"What!" He demanded, making the team look up at him curiously.

"William got tickets to Georgia this morning. Shortly after you left." Hotch didn't reply, he didn't want to scare Spencer.

"Thank you Garcia, get me that information as soon as possible."

"Yes sir..." with that the phone went dead.

"Let's go people!' Hotch said sternly. He needed to keep his cool and planned on explaining the situation to the rest of the team as soon as Reid was out of earshot.

Too hyped from his revelation to pay attention to Hotch's phone call, Reid frowned. "Why can't I go with one of you?" He asked immediately deflating after his momentary reprieve from his depressing circumstances.

"We've discussed this Reid, you can't come. We'll keep you apprised of any development, but for now you're going to have to stay here with JJ." More so now that he knew William was nearby. He needed to keep Spencer as far from the case as possible, that would be the first place William would look. At the very least William would search for Spencer at police departments, not a hotel, so he felt safe leaving Reid in the capable hands of one of his agents. He would call and explain the situation to JJ after he got to the station.

Reid sat on the bed in a huff of protestation as the team filed out of the room. The same atmosphere of depressive malaise descended once again, though this time JJ bore the brunt of it rather than Hotchner. Reid couldn't stand the way JJ looked at him with pity, it made the reality of his predicament feel even more cemented than it did already.

"How are you doing Spence?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine JJ," he replied. "I hope we can get this UNSUB."

"Me too."

As with Hotchner earlier, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. The hustle and bustle and difficulty following the first week of Spencer's transition had, while difficult, at least felt like it was moving toward something. Now, though, he was in the thick of it, on a case, stuck in the normal routine. Nothing to look forward to but more weeks of the same limitations, the same feeling of helplessness and being a liability.

JJ could sense Reid's unhappiness. She didn't know if this moment called for treating him like a child or a colleague. When he had delivered the information on the case a bit before he had seemed for all the world like a scaled down version of the Reid she had known, but her thoughts cast back to the night at Rossi's, how vulnerable he'd been. She decided it was best to let silence permeate and let Reid decide for himself how to proceed. The younger agent pulled out the files again in an attempt to make himself feel useful; JJ did likewise to lessen the tension.

They hadn't been sat long when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 **A/N: Didn't want to make you guys wait a whole week. Anyone have a clue who this case is based on? Hope you liked this chapter, please R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Dextolan, pallyndrome, ahowell1993, beachgirl25, tannerose5, sherryola, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse**

 **A/N: For those of you who are wondering why I didn't get into emotional reactions to Spencer's abuse or any thing about the teams reactions to Spencer's attempted manipulation. I was trying to do what the show does; putting emotions aside to get the job done, the job comes first. I plan on addressing them later.**

—-

JJ looked up from her file when a knock came at the door. Spencer, who was laying on the bed surrounded by files and a map, furrowed his brow, confused by the intrusion. She looked at the small boy, who shrugged lightly before looking back at his own files. JJ stood up and walked to the door, she huffed in frustration when she realized there wasn't a peep hole. _Guess I'll have to find out the old fashion way._

Carefully she opened the door, only a few inches, only far enough to see who was there. What she hadn't expected was the door to violently shove against her when she did. She stumbled back at the pressure of it, glancing up at the intruder only seconds before something hard hit her head, causing her to fall to the ground. She reached for her gun when another strike hit. She tried to fight the black spots that clouded her vision, but eventually gave into the darkness.

Spencer had jumped up at the ruckus, backing himself against the wall as William hit JJ. When he realized what was happening he yelled at William to stop and stormed over to the two adults. It all had happened so quickly; JJ was out for the count and he was uselessly in the body of an underweight, injured five year old.

"I was looking for my son, but I suppose you'll have to do." William's cool voice made Spencer shiver. The little boy looked down at JJ's face, her expression was calm, like she was sleeping. If it wasn't for the blood trailing from a wound lying just beyond the hairline. His body desperately wanted to shy away from the man standing a foot in front of him, but something stoped him. Something deep inside of Spencer screamed at him to remain defiant. He would not cower before this man, not anymore.

Spencer straightened his spine and lifted his chin, he looked William dead in the eye. The older Reid shrank back slightly at the expression. He reached for Spencer, but the boy yanked his arm out of the mans grasp and took a step back.

"I wont go with you." He said with more confidence then he felt. He pushed back the small tremor that threatened to consume his body.

William looked at Spencer curiously. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Jack..." Spencer anwsered automatically. He knew he couldn't use Spencer or Reid, and due to a phone call he had had with Jack earlier in the day, it was the first name he could think of. Part of him felt guilty using it, worried Hotch wouldn't respond well, that he would be upset with the use of his _actual_ child's name.

"Thats a good name, strong." William replied in a tone that was commonly reserved for talking to children. He had heard that tone often when William had praised the other kids on his t-ball team. It was a lie. WIlliam didn't care about those children, they were always just means to an end.

Spencer tilted his head slightly in thought before repeating himself. "I will not go with you."

William ignored the comment and continued his thought process. "Is this your mommy?" He asked gesturing to JJ.

Spencer hesitated, unsure as to how to anwser that question. If he said yes then William may use her for leverage. But if he said no he might hurt her worse, maybe even kill her to keep her from talking. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Do you love her?" Again Spencer nodded. "Do you want to keep her safe?" William asked in a dangerous tone.

Spencer felt his heart drop. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up into those hard dark eyes. "Yes sir..."

"Well, if you want to keep mommy safe then do exactly what I say, can you do that?" Reid wanted to roll his eyes at being treated like a child but he resisted. Instead he simply nodded again.

The young genius contemplated what he could do to get away from William. After a quick, yet rather extensive, internal debate he decided against doing anything for the time being. He wouldn't risk JJ getting hurt. Instead he followed William outside and got into the back seat of Williams rental car. Making a note of the license plate, make and model. Red Mazda 6, license plate number KGB-3601. His focus returned to William once the man turned around and grabbed Spencer by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry kid, but I cant have you knowing where we are." With that William locked a hand over Reid's mouth and nose, holding it in a firm grip. Reid thrashed around but it was no use. He started growing weaker, and before he knew it black spots clouded his vision. Once he was out, William let go and drove off.

—

Spencer didn't know how much time had past, but when he looked out the window it was dark. He was no longer in the car, but rather tied to a large chair in the middle of what looked like a wooden shed. He wasn't sure how William got access to a place with a shed, in an unfamiliar state, so easily, given the short notice. But in that moment it didn't seem to matter. He had little concern for the trivial details that placed him in his current predicament, he had other things on his mind. _It just had to be Georgia. A fucking shed in Georgia!_

Luckily, or rather unluckily, William interupted his thoughts before he could get too far into his mind and past trauma. "Time to call daddy," William said cheerfully. He was opening a disposable cell phone and was in the process of activating it. Spencer tried to respond but found that his mouth had been taped shut. Instantly he began working on loosening the tape, using his tongue and the muscles in his jaw.

"Ah ha!" Williams exclamation made Spencer jump. The man was grinning triumphantly. "Show time!"

Spencer listened as William dialed a number and put the phone on speaker. The man clearly wanted to see the small boy scared, otherwise he wouldn't bother letting the child listen in on the conversation. Ringing filled the room, it barely got to the second ring before a voice answered hard as steel. Clearly they were expecting a call. They must have found JJ by now. Please be okay, Reid prayed silently to himself.

"Hello..." Not the typical greeting for Spencer, or really any member of his team, but then again, how do you answer someone else's phone knowing that person was missing. Had Reid been able, he would have breathed out in relief over the sound of Hotch's voice.

"Spencer?" William asked confused. The number was right but the voice was wrong.

"This is BAU Unit chief Agent Aaron Hotchner. Dr. Reid is unavailable. Whom am I speaking to?" He demanded. The voice was strained, Reid could tell that Hotch was playing clueless to get more information.

"Interesting. Why exactly do you have my sons phone?"

"As I said, Dr. Reid is unavailable, he entrusted his phone to me. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Spencer." William was getting frustrated but Spencer's mind was already running a mile a minute. Clearly Hotch was trying to buy time, probably having Garcia trace the phone. Unfortunately it would be deemed untraceable. William was too smart for anything else.

"Thats not possible." Aaron's tone left no room for argument. William huffed.

"Fine. When you see him, let him know I have a beautiful brown eyed boy with curly brown hair sitting next to me who misses his father so very much." William smiled at the tense silence that followed. Reid could practically see Hotch's glare through the phone.

"What have you done with my son?!" He voice came out loud and harsh. William flinched at it. Spencer looked up abruptly, he hadn't expected Hotch to claim him as his own. The older Reid studied Spencer curiously.

"Your son?" He asked confused. He looked at Spencer again. He was sure the boy belonged to his son.

"Yes, my son. My wife was with him at the Hotel. Where is she?" He asked, though Spencer was sure she was probably sitting right next to him, or maybe in the hospital. Hopefully not the latter.

"The women is fine." William said, finally getting his bearings. "She doesn't matter. If you want to see your son alive put Spencer on the phone right now."

"I cant do that..." Hotch tried.

"Figure it out!" William growled.

"How do I know you even have my son?" Hotch demanded, getting proof of life, typical negotiation tactics. William rolled his eyes but still stood and removed the tape from Reid's mouth harshly.

"Say Hi, Jack!" William demanded. Reid flinched at the name, knowing it probably hurt his surrogate father to hear.

Spencer hesitated, trying to figure out how a five year old would respond here. He willed tears to his eyes. "Daddy?" He asked, making his voice shake. It wasn't hard to fake being scare, Spencer was terrified. His father was cruel and he wasn't in any position to fight the man off.

Spencer heard a small gasp and a pained voice anwser back, "Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh... is mommy okay?" Spencer asked, hoping Hotch would tell him the truth.

"She'll be okay Buddy. Don't worry..."

"Thats enough!" William growled, stuffing a piece of cloth in Spencer's mouth, making his gag loudly.

"Don't hurt him!" Hotch shouted.

"I wont... if you put Spencer on the phone."

"I cant!"

William snickered, "Then I guess you dont love your son very much..." With that he hung up.

*With the rest of the team*

Hotch stared down at the phone as a dial tone rang out announcing the end of the call. He felt queasy. He promised to keep Spencer safe, and he had failed. His silence was making the team nervous.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked after a minute.

"We have to find him..." The unit chief whispered, afraid of his own voice.

"We will." Emily responded. Morgan was on the phone with Garcia trying to calm her down.

"He's a strong kid..." Rossi stated. Hotch looked at him but didn't bother responding.

"We are never coming back to Georgia..." JJ said in a low voice. Getting a raised brow from Rossi and a nod of agreement from Hotch.

"If he hurts him, I swear to god I'm going to..." he trailed off.

"He'll be okay Aaron." Rossi tried to assure the younger man.

"He better be." Hotch stated. He tried to redial the number several times but William had apparently turned it off. He growled in frustration. Hotch knew Spencer was in danger the moment JJ called him from the hotel. She woke up and found Reid missing and had called him immediately. She assured Aaron that she was fine but he insisted she get checked out and had Emily call an ambulance to pick her up. Luckily it was only a mild concussion and a few stitches, she was able to checked herself out.

Hotchner felt guilty, they all did. He swore to Spencer that he would be safe. That William wouldn't hurt him or any other member on the team. Dread spread through his chest as he thought about what could possibly be happening to Spencer at this exact moment. He thought over the phone call. Spencer had told William his name was Jack, Aaron really wasnt sure how to feel about that. Was it just the first thing he could think of or did it mean something more? Either way the name made Hotch's blood run cold.

The unit chief was filled with a storehouse of emotions. Anger and frustration. Concert and panic. Fear and agony. Yet there was something that made his heart flutter. Spencer had called him daddy. Sure he knew it was just an act, but hearing that from the child who so desperately wanted a loving father figure... He shook his head, he needed to focus.

Hotch turned to various members of his team. "JJ, Emily, go back to the hotel, evaluate the scene. Morgan?"

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his boss. "Yeah?"

"Tell Garcia to check the cameras around the hotel. Find out what William was driving and try to track the car using the road patrol cameras." Morgan nodded and placed the phone back at his ear.

"Rossi and I will continue going over the suspects Garcia gave us, we need to narrow the list down. We can't ignore our work." He held up a hand to prevent Rossi from arguing. "There is still a Serial Killer on the loose." With that Aaron turned back to the case at hand, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he was doing the right thing, people were dying, he couldn't ignore that. Besides, there wasnt really anything he could do until William called again.

 **A/N: License plate was made up, I apologize if it is real and belongs to someone. I don't know about you, but I really hope someone gets to Spencer before William can hurt him. Thank you for reading. Please R &R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: PrudenceKimberly, sherryola, Diana, L.E.A.H437, Ludub, canadas, xNatCat, pallyndrome, ahowell1993, tannerose5, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: This chapter is Rated M for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **WARNING: SEVERE ABUSE, READ WITH CAUTION! TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHILD ABUSE, TRAUMA AND TORTURE.**

—

WIlliam looked over the small boy for a moment, considering his options. He had to do something to prove he was serious. The child matched his glare with a defiant look that sent chills down William's spine. He could tell that the boy was scared, he was trembling and tears streamed down his face, yet there was something there that unnerved the older Reid.

He sighed and took a step towards Spencer, "Unfortunately for you, your father doesn't seem to care about your well being. Which now forces me to take action. I am very sorry. Hopefully this wont hurt to much." The twinkle in his eye showed Spencer just how ' _sorry_ ' he truly was.

With his mouth gagged Spencer was unable to respond. He tried to sit tall, but his stupid child body betrayed him as William came closer. He flinched when the older man rested a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Spencer narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to fall for this caring behavior, William was going to hurt him. He knew that. He wasn't in the mood for games.

William let go and moved to a bag sitting in the corner. He reached in and pulled out a leather belt. Spencer shivered when he saw the accessory. It wasn't the worst tool his father could use, but it was one of his fathers favorites. Years of systematic abuse, using said belt, flooded his mind. Without warning William snaped the belt against the palm of his hand and smiled at the boys flinch. He twisted the leather in his hand before letting the belt slip loosely through his finger. The square metal buckle swung slowly in the air.

"Hold still now..." William smirked before swinging the belt through the air, the buckle caught on Spencer's lip splitting it open. He took a second to admire his work before swinging again, this time hitting Spencer's cheekbone and catching his eyebrow. Spencer's tears flowed quicker, he remained as still as possible, not that it was hard since he was tied down. At the next strike he snapped his eyes closed and let out a muffled scream through the gag. he could feel the heat and welts spreading across his face as the leather hit him. The buckle left jagged gashes wherever it hit, he cringed as he felt the warm sticky blood dripped down his face, mixing with his tears.

A few minutes later it was over, William pulled out his disposable phone and turned on the camera. "Smile!" He stated as he started taking pictures. He snapped the phone closed after sending the photos and a tag of 'call me' to what Spencer assumed was his own phone. Reid could only imagine the effects those photos would have on the team. His face bloody and bruised. Morgan would lash out violently, Rossi would furrow his brow and internalize his feelings. Emily would do the same. JJ would be horrified and Garcia would cry. But Hotch? Hotch was the wild card, his recent behavior continued to surprise Spencer.

It was less then a minute later when the phone rang.

"'ello?" William anwsered cheerfully, putting the phone on speaker again.

A harsh hiss came over the line followed by Hotch's voice. "Touch him again and I swear to god I will hunt you down and-"

"Easy big boy, you forced my hand." William interupted. "Let me talk to my son and I will let yours go."

"You dont know what your getting into William... Return Agents Hotchner son now and you'll receive a reduced sentence." Rossi's voice came over the line. Easily falling into the hostage negotiator role he was known to be an expert in.

WIlliam laughed, "Do you think I would go to such extreme measures if I was worried about sentencing?" He asked, his voice filled with humor and confidence. "Put my son on the phone now or those bruises will be the least of your worries."

"We cant do that Mr. Reid..." Emily stated.

"Find a way. You have 3 minutes." He started humming the Jeopardy countdown music mockingly.

"Dr. Reid was in an accident, he is physically unable to speak right now. Please just let my son go." Hotch pleaded, although with his rage it sounded more like a demand.

William rolled his eyes and remained silent, clearly he didn't believe that excuse. After a minute he looked at his watch and smiled. "Times up, I dont know why you are willing to let your son suffer in a misguided attempt to protect mine..."

"Damnit William, I'm telling you the truth!" And he was, Reid was still gagged and even if he weren't they had all signed non-disclosure agreements to keep Spencer's situation secret.

WIlliam walked over to Spencer and removed the gag. He wanted them to be able to hear Spencer's pain. "Jack?" He asked, waiting for the boy to look at him. "It seems your father cares more about protecting his subordinate rather then his own flesh and blood."

Spencer low, "Thats not true!" was easily over come by the loud "Don't touch him!" that seems to come from multiple voices at once on the other side of the line.

William just shrugged and continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Remember this is your daddy's fault. He's the one hurting you..." He went over and stroked Spencer's face again, the boy breathed in sharply at the contact with one of his bruises.

"Don't touch me?" The little boy demanded, thrashing around in his bonds. William smirked and went back over to his bag. This time pulling out a knife.

"Last chance," he said to the phone in a sing song type voice.

"You dont have to do this Mr. Reid! There are other ways to get what you want..." a voice practically begged over the phone.

William turned to Spencer. "This is going to hurt. Feel free to scream." With that he brought the knife down, slicing Spencer shirt in half. He leaned in close and held the knife against Spencer's collar bone. Spencer shivered as the cool steel made contact. Voices came over the phone. Each member of the team taking turns, pleading for William to leave him alone.

Reid really did try to hold back any sounds. He didn't want to hurt his team any more then he already had. Still, he couldn't help hissing when William applied pressure and broke the skin. At least the knife was sharp. Reid clenched his jaw in preparation but when William sliced across the bone he was unable to hold back the scream.

"Spencer!" Willliam froze and looked curiously at the phone. _Spencer?_

"Interesting..." William whispered trying to figure out what the shout meant. He brought the knife down, this time on Spencer's stomach and sliced across the flesh. Another scream filled the room.

"What the hell are you doing to him!" Morgans voice rang out.

William smirked, "go ahead, tell them whats happening." He encouraged. Spencer gasped out loud as the knife found the crook of his elbow. "Tell them!" He demanded when Reid refused to speak.

It took a moment for Spencer to find his voice, a steady stream of blood flowing from his arm. "He's lying to you. I'm fine." He spoke quickly, hoping it came out strong and clear. William looked at Reid curiously. That wasn't something a child would say. _It couldn't be?_ He shook his head. There was no way, it was impossible. There was one way to find out though. If the team slipped up again it would confirm everything.

He hesitated only a moment before plunging the knife into Spencers right shoulder. Reid cried out in agony and shouts came over the line.

"Reid!"

"Oh god Spencer!"

"Leave him alone!"

"When I get my hands on you-"

The shouts kept coming, becoming more vulgar as time elapsed. William was trying to wrap his head around things, the boy, who looked so much like Spencer but wasn't his son. The boy who spoke and acted beyond his years. Spencer's inability to talk with him. The same boy sitting at his desk in the office. "But how?"

His question silenced the room, with the exception of the low whimpers coming from Spencer. No one spoke.

"How did this happen?" William demanded. "It shouldn't be possible, yet it is. He is Spencer."

"Mr. Reid? What are you talking about?" Rossi asked calmly, only someone who knew him would be able to hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm talking about the fact that my son has been turned into a child!" He said in frustration, he wasnt in the mood to deal with this false confusion.

Rossi spoke again, Reid suspected he was the only one calm enough to get any words out. "I'm afraid I don't know what youre talking about, what your suggesting is impossible." William rolled his eyes and turned Spencer's head, lifting his hair slightly and looking at the skin of the boys neck, just under the hairline.

"He even has his birthmark!" William shouted. The team remained quiet. Unsure as to what to do. Reid made the decision for them.

"I was exposed to a chemical while on a case," he said through clenched teeth. Fighting the agony that threatened to push him into unconsciousness. "The effects are temporary." William's mouth gaped in disbelief, then his face twisted into a severe smile, making Spencer feel nauseous.

"This is just too good. So much better then I could have hoped for!" He stated, kissing Reid on the forehead in his excitement.

"Don't touch me!" The small boy snarled. William laughed.

"My apologies Agent Hotchner, I wasnt aware that when you said Spencer couldn't talk, you actually meant it"

"William, release my agent. He needs medical attention!" Hotch ground out. Spencer could hear the tension in his voice.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to do to Spencer. Something I've regretted refraining from for all those years... Finally now is my chance!" His voice was eager and dripped with anticipation.

It felt like the temperature dropped 15 degrees. Spencer shivered. He wasn't sure what William was talking about, but he knew it wasn't good. The team took a collective breath, unsure as to how to continue.

"You see agents, I've come to terms with the fact that I use to lash out violently, or drink my desires away. Always searching for another way to get my release." Nausea built up in Spencer's stomach, he paled as the implication of Williams words dawned on him.

"Touch him and I will kill you!" Morgan growled.

"You wont get here in time..." William snarled in response.

"If you hurt my agent further, I will push for max penalties. You will go away for life." Hotch soke sternly Reid could tell he was struggle in to keep his emotions in check. The tone sent shivers down Reid's spine. "I'm sure you are aware of what happens to child abusers in prison..." he added menacingly.

William shrugged, "I already told you Agents, I couldn't care less about sentencing or prison. I wont be around long enough to experience them." The last sentence was spoken bitterly and Spencer wondered what exactly it could mean.

"You dont need to do this." Spencer whispered as William started running his hands over Spencers torso groping at his chest. His hands turning red from Spencer's blood. He abruptly squeezed his sons injured shoulder harshly, causing fresh blood to spill over.

"You alway were so beautiful!" He stated, smiling at the uproar it caused from he other side of the phone. He held the phone close to him mouth. "Goodnight agents." With that he hung up. Spencer looked up at him with terrified eyes.

 **A/N: So... things don't seem to be looking good for our Genius... Please R &R! Your encouragement drives my writing. Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, Ludub, Beachgirl25, Diana, criminalmindsrocks, Hippiechick81, Jesuslover123, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, pallyndrome, sherryola, walkthepathofdaydreams, Guest 1 & 2, and g.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: This chapter is Rated M for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **WARNING: SEVERE ABUSE, READ WITH CAUTION! TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHILD ABUSE, TORTURE, AND SEXUAL SUGGESTION!**

—

*Back with the team*

The sound of the dial tone sent waves of dread through the profilers. The BAU agents glanced over at each other. No one spoke, they were all shocked into silence. They didn't think the situation could have gotten any worse. It's was bad enough when Reid was taken. But now... now William knew the child was Spencer, and whats worse, the man had pent up anger just begging to be released.

They had seen it before, an unsub acting out violently because he refused to act on his desires. Often an unsub would just go after a surrogate victim, but sometimes they would take in out on their victim physically and emotionally but not quite to the extent they wanted. They all had suspected that Williams abuse was sexual in nature, Reid's earlier comment about him being a sadist when drunk confirmed that theory, although as far as they knew Spencer had never been molested. None of them imaged William would actually act on it now. It didn't seem fair, the kid was spared that trauma the first time around but now...

"Garcia? Anything?" Rossi asked.

"I'm sorry sir, he's using a burner. It's untraceable." She said softly, her voice raw with emotion.

"What about the cameras? Have you found his car yet?" Emily suggested.

Penelope hesitated, worried about how their Unit chief would react to her bad news. "The hotel cameras were just for show, they didn't record anything. Street cameras show too many cars to sort through, it would take days..."

"Damnit!" The shout made the tech analysis jump. Morgan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, it wasn't her fault. All of their emotions were running high. Hotch knew that, he was simply too consumed by his own emotions, something that never happened to him. The picture of Spencer, bleeding and bruised. Cuts littering his face. His eyes set into a hard glare. Reid was fighting. They could see it in the poor boys eyes but there was only so much a child could do against a grown man, especially tied to a chair.

Then there was the screams. What the hell had he done to Spencer? Why was he so sure he wouldn't be going to prison? What did he want with his son? They all had questions but right now none of those seemed to matter. They were on a time restraint. Any minute now Reid, sweet, caring, Spencer Reid would be hurt in the worst possible way. What was worse was they couldn't do anything about it.

Aaron Hotchner couldn't understand his emotions. This wasn't like the Hankel case. It was worse, harder. He had grown more and more attached to the young genius and now... He was terrified of losing him. Ever since the Phillip Dowd case, he cared for the boy. More so then any of the others. He was innocent, young, kindhearted. The kid had seen too much at too young of an age. He loved Reid like a son. He wished he had been Spencer's father, he would have cherished him, encouraged his intelligence, loved him for who he was. With this second chance at a childhood, Aaron knew that he would do just that, if he was given the chance...

"There has to be something we can do..." Emily stated, forcing Hotch out of his thoughts.

"We wont be able to contact William until he wants us to..." JJ stated softly, not wanting to accept the truth in her own words.

"We cant wait that long!" Derek shouted, "by then... what will he have done to Reid?" Morgan asked with a haunted look in his eyes. No one answered, horrifying images flooded each of their minds. Aaron shook his head, he couldn't let them be distracted by thoughts and 'what-if's.

"Garcia, looking into friends, family, even clients... Anyone connected to William that could have property here in Georgia." Hotch ordered.

"Sir, that could take hours." Penelope responded weakly.

"Just do it." He demanded. "Morgan, Prentiss go back to the hotel, interrogate everyone; employees, guests, residents... I want to know if anyone saw William or can identify his car." Morgan nodded and stood up to leave, waiting for Emily to gather her things. "Dave, take JJ and -"

All of them froze as the phone rang. Hotch picked it up and looked at the number. He furrowed his brow and gestured to Garcia to start a trace.

"You son of a bitch!" Hotch growled.

*In the shed*

When Spencer was an adult there wasn't much he could do when William showed up. The older Reid often came unannounced and usually when Spencer was injured and physically unable to fight. Otherwise the coward used his influence over Spencer's mother to control his son. They never had officially divorced, and the bastard had put in place legal documents to avoid divorce on fault-grounds. Something Spencer found out when he attempted to help his mother claim abandonment/desertion several years after his father had left. If William had wanted to, he could remove Spencer as power of attorney. That information (blackmail) was what got him in the door. William had discovered that it was an effective means of _persuading_ Reid to _donate_ money to him.

As a fully grown man, Spencer was more then capable of taking care of himself, hell he had the same federal training as any other FBI agent. That's not even including the additional training with Morgan that he had insisted on doing after the Hankel case. There was just something about his father that froze him. Every time that man showed up at his door, he just couldn't handle facing his demons. Seeing the creature who had hurt him so deeply, both physically and emotionally. He was scared of him. It was as simple as that; a deep seeded fear that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

Yet here, in a shed in Georgia, fighting the memories of burning fish hearts and the sound of a gun clicking, the boy looked into the eyes of the demon and didn't quake in his presence. He refused to shy away from the monster who controlled his nightmares. Finally he felt strong, he knew he was no longer along. He had people who cared about him. He had something to fight for... courage spread through his veins, a fire burning deep within him. He wanted to fight. He was ready to finally stand up.

Unfortunately he was literally tied down. His arms were bound tightly to the uncomfortable, heavy chair. He felt exposed, his shirt had been cut open, exposing his torso and William had started removing the bandages binding his ribs. He wanted to see all of Spencer. Multiple slashes mapped out across his chest and arms, some still bleeding lightly. He shivered as he felt the drops of blood dripping down his skin. The crisp air caused goose bumps to build on his arms.

The intense pain from his injuries had started to fade into a dull ache. Spencer was thankful for that, he couldn't waste energy on his _discomfort_ , he needed to focus. He could no longer feel the bruises on his face, he even managed to force the sharp pain of his shoulder back into the depth of his mind. He was good at this, good at pushing his pain back to deal with the matter at hand, refusing to let the pain consume him. He had plenty of practice.

His focus laid solely on the beast standing in front of him. There was a look in William's eye that made Spencer's stomach flip. "Is this really what you want William?" Spencer asked as his father stroked his cheek.

"You would not believe how badly I want this Spencer. How I've always wanted this. For years I stoped myself, but now... Now is my chance. I have nothing to lose. I'm not about to pass this up." William leered at the small boy before removing the boy's shoes and yanking on his pants. Spencer tried to kick out but it was useless.

 _I need to distract him._.. "Why did you come to see me?"

The question stoped William in his tracks. "What?"

Spencer swallowed. "You came to Quantico to see me, you followed my team here... Why? What did you want from me?"

"I needed you to sign some things."

"What things?

"Documents, legal papers..." William anwsered with a shrug.

"Why?" Spencer asked confused, that wasn't what he expected. Why would William waste a trip for something so trivial? What was worth all of this? He looked up into Williams eyes and saw something he hadn't seen on the man before. Fear.

"That doesn't matter now. Its too late." William growled, fresh anger burning through him. "You weren't there, you ruined everything! Why did you have to be so difficult?!" He screeched, emphazing the statement with a harsh slap.

Spencer stared at his father in bewilderment. _Legal papers? Too late?_ He mentally shook himself, he would figure out the schematics later. Right now he had to focus. William was starting to remove his own clothing. "I'll sign them, whatever it is... I'll sign. Just dont do this!"

"Don't waste your breath boy, its not worth it. There isn't any time. I'm dead anyways, might as well enjoy the time I have left." He untied Spencer once he was satisfied by his level of undress. Spencer's body betrayed him as he trembled in front of the older man and backed into a wall. He could see the hard bulge pressing again the fabric of his fathers boxers.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, angered by his own actions, in an instant he changed his posture. He stood tall, confident. He refused to cower in front of this man anymore. Reids mind started working rapidly, calculating and running different scenarios, choosing one he took a deep breath and ignoring his injuries, he pounced. He used his heavy cast and swung hard at his fathers private parts, the man collapsed in agony and Spencer ran for the door. It was locked. He turned around to see his father slowly regaining control of his body. Spencer swayed, he was feeing weak from the blood loss and was pretty sure he had aggravated his past injuries.

Contemplating his next course of action, Reid's eyes landed on his fathers bag of 'toys'. At this point his father stood and went to grab him. He ducked under the older mans arm and twisted so William hit the wall in his effort. The action made Spencer dizzy but he fought through it. Now next to his fathers beg he reached in and pulled out the belt his father had used earlier. Swinging it with as much strength as the five year old could muster, he landed a hard blow to William's face. The action however caused Spencer to collapse as waves of agony spread from his injured shoulder. Before he could think of his next move William was straddling him. Holding his limbs down with his own. The weight was immense and Spencer cried out at the pressure.

"You worthless piece of shit. I'm going to make you scream until sound no longer comes out. I will use you any way I want, as many times as I want and when I'm done with you I'll slit your pretty little throat." He screamed, Spencer squirmed but couldn't free himself. He stared up into the dark evil eyes looking back at him and he spit in the mans face. William pulled back in disgust, roughly swiping away the mixture of saliva and blood. "You're gonna regret that!"

The older Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "I was going to keep this private, but clearly you dont deserve that!" He started dialing a number. "Hope your team enjoys the show." He sneered.

Reid flinched at the words, he didn't want his team to hear any more of his abuse. Especially not what was about to happen. He had accepted it, had come to terms with his own fate but he didn't want to hurt them anymore then they already were. That's when Spencer noticed something, something that gave him hope, and when he did he almost smiled. In William's rage the man had grabbed his own phone not the burner cell he had been using. This phone was traceable.

"You son of a bitch!" A voice boomed from the speaker. William laughed.

"Easy agent, you wouldn't want Spencer to suffer for your poor behavior." William mocked. His son was still flailing around under him, but due to his small size it wasn't having any real effect. It only managed to diminish his energy.

"You've already made sure he's suffered, I doubt my choice of words would have much effect." Hotch countered dryly.

"Your right, it wouldn't." William snickered. "I suppose your wondering why I called, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I was going to save Spencer the humiliation of your participation. However, that sweet son of mine had other plans..."

"What happened!? What did you do?!" A voice demanded, Reid was struggling to much to identify whose. He felt his body growing weaker. The pain and blood loss was taking its toll.

"Nothing yet, the kid has more fight then I gave him credit for... But rest assured, he wont be able to fight much now..."

"You sick fuck!"

"Language, Agent!" William chuckled. He looked down at his son in amusement, the boy had grown so weak that he stoped fighting. It wasn't worth the pain. "You ready to be a good boy?" He asked. Spencer mumbled incoherently.

"Don't, I'll do anything... Just please. Don't. Do. That." Aaron pleaded strongly.

"What could I possibly want from you?" William asked as he loosened his grip on his son. Reaching down to finish undressing the boy.

Hotch hesitated. He really had no clue what to offer the man. He made it clear he wasn't expecting to reach trial. "I... I'll... Anything... Please..." he said brokenly. The tone hurt Spencer deeply, he had never heard his boss sounding so completely shattered.

"Sorry comrade, there's really no point in negotiating. This is the only thing I want. Feel free to participate though..."

"Like hell!" A low voice boomed.

"Actually, I believe your participation is vital!" William said, his expression giddy as an idea came to him. Something that would hurt Reid's whole team not just the kid himself.

They hesitated. Would he hurt him less if they contributed in some way? Only one way to find out... "What exactly do you want from us?" Rossi asked at last.

"Not you..." William stated smugly. Reid looked up at him, groggy and confused.

The team glanced around at each other, equally confused. "I don't understand..." Rossi started, only to be interrupted by William.

"I want Agent Hotchner to participate." William stated as if it were obvious.

"Why Hotch?" Emily demanded.

"The man claimed he was Spencer's father..." he said bitterly. "You should have seen the look on Spencer's face. He liked hearing it. He wanted it. MY SON wanted HIM!" His voice grew louder and more erratic. He almost sounded hurt. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's only fitting that Spencer will suffer at his word. The little brat doesn't deserve a father!"

"He sure as hell doesn't deserve you're brand of fathering!" Hotch growled. The older agent pushed back his feelings about what he heard, he couldn't think about that right now. He thought back to the matter at hand. He would do anything to lessen Spencer's pain right now. Sighing, he replied, "what do you want from me?"

"Tell me where to begin." William replied casually.

"What!?" Multiple voices asked.

"Tell me where to start. What should I do first?" William clarified smugly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Aaron asked in as calm of a voice as he could.

"Well I'll hurt him either way, but he'll live longer if you join the fun. Hell, maybe you'll get a thrill from it too."

"Fuck you!"

"No, I believe it will be Spencer who gets fucked." William mocked. Several loud sounds came over the phone, angry outbursts that made William grin deeper. "I'm going to give you a few choices. Choose one and I'll go easy on the kid. Refuse and... Well... Lets just said I don't care too much about Spencer being alive when I take him." Spencers eyes widened he didn't want to be raped and he sure as hell didn't want his team physiologically tortured to save him a bit of pain. But most of all... he didn't want to die.

"No!" Spencer mumbled weakly, listening to the gasps that his voice had caused. "Please... Hotch... Its okay... Choose..."

 **A/N: This story keeps getting darker and darker... Let me know what you think. Please R &R! Warnings in place for next chapter, read with caution. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, Ludub, Dextolan, Beachgirl25, Diana, Hippiechick81, Jesuslover123, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, pallyndrome, and Guest 1 & 2.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: This Chapter is Rated M for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **WARNING: SEVERE ABUSE, READ WITH CAUTION! TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHILD ABUSE, TORTURE, AND MILD SEXUAL ABUSE!**

—

Hotch's heart broke. Listening to his youngest beg him to play Williams sick game. He looked at the other members of the team. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Garcia motioned for him to keep going, they were able to trace the call and were minutes away from a location. "Fine..." he said carefully, trying to keep the agony from his voice. He needed to buy more time.

"Oh good, so where should I start. Hmm? I've always liked his mouth. Soft full lips... Should I start there? Or maybe I should save that for later. Wait to let him savor the sweet mixture of my semen and his blood." William asked. Hotch felt sick to his stomach. JJ had run to the bathroom and Rossi skin had taken on a slight green tinge.

"Neither..." Hotch started, ignoring William's frustrated outcry. "Start off slower. Don't you want it to last?" He asked. His eyes glued to the trace that was too slowly narrowing down Reid's location.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." He stated, "but I'm curious... What do you have in mind?" The disembodied voice asked.

Aaron looked at his teammates. What was the most mild thing he could do... he took a deep breath and let it out, his body consumed by self hatred. "Hands. Start with his hand." Hotch took a seat and buried his head in his hands. Rossi patted his shoulder soothingly. None of them wanted to be in his position right now, forced to encourage such sick behavior. It made them queasy, but they all knew he had to do it. If William grew bored of the phone they might not finish the trace. And if he didn't participate it would likely be worse for Reid.

After some consideration William replied, "you're right, I should let the pleasure build. Get to it boy!" He demanded. Aaron winced at the weak whimper that came over the phone.

"Leave him alone!" Morgan demanded, in a last futile attempt to protect his little brother from the trauma he faced in his own childhood. William laughed and the next thing they heard was the sound of skin rubbing. Hotch brought a hand to his mouth, he was seconds away from throwing up. Morgan looked ready to bolt, but was determined to remain where he was. He wouldn't, he couldn't let Reid go through that alone. Penelope was too focused on the computer to even cry, determination kept her fingers stroking the keyboard. JJ was crying enough for the whole team. Emily stood to the right of Hotch, unsure of what to do or say to ease the mans suffering. Rossi best her to it as he stood over Aaron, trying to comfort the man whose guilt was painted plainly across his face.

Moans came over the phone. Along with harsh demands of 'faster' or 'harder'. Suddenly Garcia jumped up and pointed at the screen. The whole team was on their feet in an instant. Hotch picked up the phone and the profilers, minus Garcia headed to the SUV's. Penelope whispered "bring our boy back!" as the profilers left the room. They kept their sirens off, trying to avoid alerting William Reid that they were coming. The purr of the engine was masked by William's groans of pleasure. It seems the man was too preoccupied to pay much attention to the other end of the phone.

After a while he spoke, "As amazing as that was, I think its time to move on to more exciting tasks. What do you say Aaron?" William asked. Hotch growled in response. "Answer me agent, unless you'd prefer I kill him instead."

"Keep using his hands..." Hotch demanded weakly.

"I don't think so!" William responded angrily. They could hear Spencer hiss as the man jerked his body forward. "Mouth or Ass? Choose!" The older Reid demanded. The team flinched at the vulgar words. Hotch looked at Morgan who pressed harder on the gas. They were going far beyond the speed limit, but JJ had informed the police of their situation, so they weren't likely to hit any road blocks. It was late at night in rural Georgia, luckily no other cars were on the road. Despite the speed they were going they were still 13 minutes away. "I need a decision, Agent."

"There just so much to consider." Hotch started cautiously. He needed to buy more time. "I want to make sure you get the most out of this..."

"Something tells me, my pleasure isn't high on your list." William responded, growing impatient.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe your right, maybe I am enjoying this..." The words came out strong and sure. Hotch had always been good at playing the bad guy.

"You expect me to believe that?" William asked in a deadly tone.

"Why not? Those desires are not all that uncommon. Whose to say I don't feel the same way about Spencer. He really is quite pretty." Hotch's confident voice wavered slightly at the whimper the words elicited. He was just playing a part, Reid understands that, right?

"You're reaction earlier does..." William stated sounding unsure.

"That was in front of my team, but they all left. They couldn't handle listening into this." It was an effective lie.

"If that's the case, why don't you describe what you would do to my son if you were here. I need something to help me build up again before I fuck him..."

Hotch wanted to throw up. What was he supposed to do. If he talked would that distract William or encourage him to act on his words. He glanced over to Rossi who nodded with a frown firmly set in place. Morgan's knuckles were turning white from griping the wheel too hard. Meanwhile Hotch's nails were digging into the leather seats while Rossi turned his body and was staring blankly out the window: refusing to acknowledge anything at all. Emily was on the phone, having an ambulance sent to the location. She was ordering them to not use their siren and park down the street out of precaution. They couldn't risk anything that would alert William of their arrival.

They were still several minutes away. Hotch needed to stall. Swallowing hard he spoke, the words making his stomach drop. "I'd start out nice and slow, let him know exactly what was coming. I'd have him stroke me until I was on the verge of bursting and then I'd..." Hotch stoped, he honestly couldn't find the words. A low groan came over the phone.

"Yes I've done that, then what?" William asked, he was moaning and Spencer was whimpering. They could only imagine what William was doing to their teammate.

Hotch tried to picture Spencer as an adult. He needed to get the image of the helpless brown eyed boy out of his mind if he had any hope of continuing. Apparently he was taking to long.

"I don't understand why you insist on wasting my time agent." William growled. "You've had your chance, but now I'm bored. So back to my earlier question, choose, or I will choose for you... I wont ask again." William demanded. A moment later there was a harsh slap followed by a weak whimper.

"I..." Hotch couldn't find his voice. None of them could. He knew his choice, the lesser of two evils. Yet he could find it in himself to say it. He looked at the GPS, they were only a couple minutes away at this point. He just needed to stall a little longer.

"Hotch..." A small voice pleaded. It was raw and filled with emotion, but Hotch got the message.

Aaron swallowed back the vile that had formed in his throat. He had to work to keep his voice steady. It physically pained him to say the next words. "I'd use his mouth. Could you imagine how it would look wrapped around you? Just think of all those noises you could force out of those pretty little lips."

"Mmh, I'm about to find out..." William moaned. The team listened to the sounds of movement and the fumbling of the phone. Morgan was driving like a maniac as they grew closer and closer to their location.

"Wait, have him suck a finger first, it will help to build the pleasure." Aaron was really grasping at straws at this point. Over the phone, groans mixed with muffled sobs, they could hear Spencer breathing erratically. Aaron felt a lump form in his throat as he listened. He could only hope that William had taken his advice.

After a moment they heard harsh sobs and several loud smacks. "Open your fucking mouth!" He commanded, they heard Spencer gasping for breath.

"GOD DAMNIT! Stop! Please!" Hotch croaked when he couldn't take it anymore. The team held their breaths as they listened. The location was now in view, but still, upsetting William when they were so close really wasn't a good idea. Rustling could be heard over the phone.

"Are you saying I should move on to the grand finale?" William asked, breathing heavy in his exertion. Hotch closed his eyes slowly. "Agent?" William demanded. "I wasn't quite done but if you insist..."

"No!" Hotch said quickly, his stomach dropping.

"Thats what I thought." WIlliam said with a laugh. Spencer's sobbing increased as a loud groan filled the car when William continued his violent assault. Hotch slammed his hands hard on the dash. He tried to ignore William's low mumbles of 'take it' and 'open wide'. More harsh smacks echoed through the phone as they got out of the car. "Try to bite me again..." William warned. Hotch muted the phone and started barking out orders.

"Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, clear the house. Rossi, you and I will take the shed." With that the team drew their guns and rushed to save their youngest. Hotch kept the phone on, in case something changed or William was alerted to their presence. He heard soft 'clears' coming through his ear piece as he and Rossi approached the shed. He looked at Rossi who started picking the lock. Hotch could hear Spencer talking quickly from the other side of the door. The kid most have heard something and was trying to distract his father.

When the lock clicked, Rossi reached for the door. Hotch held out three fingers and counted them off silently. When his hand closed Rossi pulled open the door and Hotch shouted, "FBI, step away from the boy!" He took in the scene in slow motion. Spencer was knelt on the floor, fighting for consciousness as William held his body up. He was soaked in blood and semen. William had frozen in position with Spencer on his knees before him. His hands griping Spencer's jaw harshly, trying to force his mouth open. The older Reid looked up at Hotch and smiled. Without taking his eyes off Aaron he pried Spencer's mouth open and prepared to enter the boy who was far too weak to fight back anymore.

Neither of the armed agents hesitated. They both charged, Hotch beat Rossi and with all the force of his body he slammed William into the ground. The man fell backwards dragging Spencer with him. His grip on the boy dropped in his shock and Spencer collapsed to the ground becoming still. Too still. Rossi bent down next to him, careful of his injuries. He turned to Hotch who was in the process of beating Williams face in. The lesser man tried to fight him off but it was useless. Hotch was relentless, he felt his knuckles break from the force but that didn't stop him.

"Aaron, he's unconscious. Stop!" Dave said, momentarily leaving Spencer to pull the other agent off of William. When physical force didn't work, he tried another approach. "Aaron, Spencer won't wake up. He needs you. I've got William. Go to Spencer." Hotch's assault slowed as he looked up at Rossi. Tears were streaming down his face. Aaron turned to look at his surrogate son.

He didn't hesitate as he stumbled over William and slid over to Spencer on his knees. He carefully gathered the boy in his arms, begging him to wake up and desperately trying to stop all the bleeding. Rossi went to William and checked the mans pulse. He looked over at Spencer and Aaron and nodded his head. William Reid was still alive, although he would definitely need medical attention. Hotch nodded once before continuing his ministrations. Slowly Spencer started coming to.

At the sound of the scuffle, the rest of the team came running. JJ took one horrified look at the scene then ran off to direct the medics. The rest of the team watched the scene unfold silently. Their hearts broke as they watched their strong leader breaking in front of them. He openly sobbed as he fought to wake their resident genius up. Hot tears poured from Hotch's eyes as he held the boy. After a moment Spencer's eyes started to flutter as he shook his head back and forth.

"Its okay Spencer, its me. Your okay. He cannot hurt you anymore." He assured the boy softly. Spencer met his eye with a terrified look, his face softened as recognition dawning on him.

"Daddy?" He asked softly before closing his eyes and groaning in pain. He tangled his fingers into Aarons shirt, pulling the man closer to him in his need for comfort. Spencer's emotions poured out of him in an uncontrollable manner, he wasn't sure why, but he let them come freely.

Hotch's heart broke as he held Spencer close. "I'm here buddy. You're safe. I'm here..." he whispered, rocking the boy back and forth. Spencer smiled and snuggled into the mans arms, ignoring his injuries, he just wanted to feel safe. It was only a minute before the medics came in with a stretcher. They quickly got the kid loaded. No one dared to fight Hotch as he ran with them to the ambulance, loading himself in. They rest of the team started with tears in their eyes as the bus drove off.

—

The remaining profilers entered the hospital waiting room in a rush. JJ imediatly went to the front desk looking for infortamtion as the others stood back waiting anxiously. After learning nothing they took a seat. A few minutes later they heard yelling and a disheveled Hotch was forcibly shoved into the room. Morgan and Rossi jumped up instantly.

"What's going on here?" The veteran agent demanded. He held a hand on Aarons chest which was heaving from exertion. One of the nurses who was escorting Hotch addressed the group.

"Agent Hotchner has been forcibly removed as his presence was becoming a henderence to the doctors working on his child." The man spoke calmly but ended the sentence with a huff.

"That doctor had his hands all over my son! Spencer was terrified! he had just been assualted by a man and that doctor of yours was showing little care in his ministrations! Do you want to traumatize him more!? Hasn't he been through enough?!"

"What!" Morgan demanded. Rossi was trying to calm Aaron down as the nurse simply rolled his eyes.

"The doctor is more concerned with your child's life then being careful with him." The nurse replied dryly. The statement froze the team, an eerie silence fell upon them. Hotch prepared to take a swing at the man whose harsh words sent waves of dread through his team, but Rossi caught his arm and pulled him back.

"We'll handle this," Rossi assured the nurse, who left quickly. "Aaron, calm down, you need to be calm. For Spencer."

"How can I be calm! that doctor was hurting him!" Hotch shouted.

"He's doing his job. There's nothing we can do about it now." The older agent replied calmly despite the heavy breath that fighting the unit chief had caused.

"You dont understand!" Hotch shouted, pulling his arms away from Rossi's grasp. "He was begging..." Hotch said in a broken voice, growing quieter. "He begged them to stop..." With that Hotch collapsed in a nearby chair, tears flowing readily down his face. Rossi sat beside him, rubbing his back slowly. There were no words he could say. Emily came to sit on his other side, she grabbed his hand and held it, as much for her as it was for him.

She looked down at his bloody knuckles and held his hand up to get a closer look. "You need to get this looked at." She stated. Hotch looked at her with an expression that clearly said, 'I'm not leaving this room.'

"She's right Aaron," Rossi reasoned, ignoring the glare that was now aimed his way. "It will be a while before we hear anything from Spencer. How do you think he would feel if he knew you were neglecting your own health." Hotch really hated Rossi in that moment. Mostly because he was right. With a huff he marched off to the nurses counter.

Garcia showed up a few minutes later and found her seat amongst the group. As a family they waited for news no their youngest. It was a slow night, the waiting room was empty with the exception of them. Hotch returned an hour later, his hands heavily bandaged. Hour after hour passed before those doors finally opened. The team jumping up as a group.

"Spencer Hotchner?" The doctor asked. Hotch took a step forwards.

"Please, just tell me how my son is..." he begged.

The doctor took a deep breath and glanced at his file. "Spencer has several deep bruises and lacerations. Most are shallow, but a few required stiches. He does have a fractured cheekbone and may have some discomfort in the jaw and issues with sight. Unfortunately his previously injured ribs show new fractures and one snapped. The bone threatened to puncture his lung and as you are aware we had to do an emergency surgery. He came out okay and we have set the rib to the best of our ability. The was a stab wound to his shoulder, it was deep but it didn't hit any major blood vessels. Our biggest concern is the blood loss, Spence was in Hypovolemic Shock when he was brought in. We are currently pumping him full of fluids. Due to the time his wounds were left untreated, we will need to keep him for a few days to watch for infection."

The doctor stoped for a moment, uncomfortable with the next piece of information he had to offer. He had been told to search for signs of sexual assault. "There was some tearing around his mouth and severe bruising on his face and neck. We found trace amounts of semen in the cuts on his chest, but fortunately no traces in or around his mouth. Further examination shows no other signs of sexual assault."

The team remained silent. Each letting the doctors words wash over them. They felt relief that Spencer was saved from a more serious sexual abuse, but the gravity of his other injuries weighed heavily on their hearts.

After a moment Emily spoke quietly, "he's going to be alright, right?"

The doctor again looked uncomfortable. "He's strong, physically he should make a full recovery."

"Physically?" Hotch said tightly.

"I don't have to tell you that the child has been through a very traumatic experience. He is physically and emotionally drained. His behavior really is not surprising given the circumstances. If he continues like this he will need to see a therapist."

"What do you mean 'his behavior'?" Rossi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Spencer is refusing to speak."

 **A/N: Did you all really think I would let a Child be raped? Lol. Please R &R! Let me know what you thought of this chapter...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, Beachgirl25, fishtrek, Diana, Hippiechick81, Jesuslover123, tannerose5, pallyndrome, sherryola, Guest 1 & 2.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Going out of town for a few days, it may take me longer to post next chapter then usual.**

—

Moments later the team entered Reids hospital room. Spencer's eyes were glued to the window. He refused to glance at them as the entered. Hotch and Rossi exchanged concerned glances. It was like they weren't even in the room. The team looked the boy over, he had bandages wrapped around half of his face and the rest of his skin was a purplish blue color that sent their stomachs dropping. He was breathing slow and steady but everytime he shifted slightly he would wince.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked carefully, Reid slowly looked over at hm meeting his eyes briefly before dropping the gaze. Pleased with the progress Aaron took a step towards his surrogate son. He stoped a foot away, figuring Spencer wouldn't want to be touched.

Morgan had other plans. He decided Spencer was just embarrassed and he wanted to treat him as if nothing had happened. Reid always hated being a victim. "Geez pretty boy, you should get your own private wing." He joked. Spencer didn't show any signs of having heard him. The various members of the team shifted their weight awkwardly.

"So..." Hotch started trying to come up with a different approach, "You were right, the profile was spot on. The police picked up a James Angelo Jr. this morning for questioning. He confessed within an hour. DNA testing is being done to confirm. Mostly just a precaution to make sure he isn't just a glory seeker. I don't doubt the DNA will match, he fits your profile to a tee."

Reid nodded slightly but didn't raise his eye. He silence was really starting to worry the team. JJ decided to give it a try. She took step forward and touched his good shoulder gently. In an instant he jumped up and pulled his body as far over as he could.

"Spencer, you're okay. You are safe. He's not here. It was just JJ." Hotch reasoned slowly.

At the blond agents name he looked up at her. Concern lingering in his eyes. He relaxed for a moment and reached up to touch the side of her face here a light bruise had formed. They could all see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm okay Spence, I promise." JJ assured him.

Tears built up in Spencer's eyes as he dropped his hand. He shook his head slowly, his way of saying 'it's not okay'. JJ tried to reach for him but he pulled away again.

"Reid, please talk to us." Emily pleaded gently.

He turned his eyes to the window again, wrapping his casted arm around his torso. His other arm remained motionless. He had quickly learned that moving that arm at all caused his stab wound to send sharp pains through the surrounding nerves.

Rossi decided to give it a try, "Hey sport, you don't have to be afraid anymore. William cannot hurt you now..." apparently that wasn't the right thing to say. Spencers head snaped to look at Rossi. His eyes glued to the older agent but there was nothing in them. The were completely void of emotion.

Hotch took the last step towards the boy. He gestured for the rest of the team to get back, he didn't want Reid to feel surrounded or overwhelmed. He crouched down so he was lower then Spencer looking up towards his face.

"Reid?" His voice again got Spencer's attention. The boy turned to face him. Hotch slowly lifted his hand and brought it closer to Spencer. He watched the movement warily through swollen eyes, but didn't move away. Aaron hesitated before finally placing his hand on the side of Spencer's face. The touch was so gently that Reid didn't flinch, despite his injuries. Tears filled the vulnerable child's eyes, Hotch didn't speak, he let his eyes show their emotion. A gesture that wasn't lost on Spencer.

Tears formed in Aarons eyes to match those of Spencers. An agonizingly long moment later Reid moved. The motion froze Hotch who was terrified he'd hurt the boy. He expected Spencer to pull away or turn his attention away but he didn't. He flung himself into Hotch's arms. A task only made possible due to the medication in his system. It still hurt, but in that moment Spencer knew it would be worth the pain. He needed it, and so did Aaron.

After a moment Hotch gestured for the rest of the team to leave the room. They did so reluctantly. He sighed as he held the shaking boy. Part of him wanted to let go because he knew he had to be hurting Spencer's injuries. Yet he wanted to never let go. Spencer wasn't Jack but at the same time all he could think about was that his son needed him. As gently as possible he laid the child down against the hospital bed.

"Spencer..." He tried but Reid shook his head. Aaron wasn't sure if he was disagreeing with the name or stating that he wouldn't talk. "When you're ready, I'm here." He stated simply. Spencer would talk when he was ready, there was no point in pressuring him, it would only serve to make things worse.

Spencer looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Hotch had to physically stop himself from flinching at the severe bruising and bandages on the boys face. Reminders of his failure to protect Spencer. He felt personally responsible for each new injury he discovered. He was the one on the phone, he should have said something that would have stoped William, anything. What was worse was what he had been forced to tell Spencer to do. The though suddenly made Hotch feel very sick but he pushed it down. Reid could see the guilt plainly on his boss's face.

He reached up gently and touched the side of Aaron's face, he turned his head so that their eyes met. Hotch didn't have to be a profile to understand the look in Spencer's eyes. It practically screamed 'it's not your fault, I don't blame you'. The older agent nodded slightly to show he understood. With that Reid dropped his hand and his gaze.

After a moment he grabbed the notepad that the doctor had left on the side of the bed. He wrote one simple word and handed it to his father figure.

'Why?'

Hotch studdied the child for a minute, "We may never know why your father did this to you, just like we can never truly know why any unsub hurts the people they do. Revenge, trauma, psychological conditions..." Hotch trailed off when he noticed Spencer shaking his head. He must have misunderstood the question.

Reid pointed at the notepad again. Hotch furrowed his brow. What was he asking. Why did William do this? Why did he take me? Frustrated Spencer took the pad and wrote out more.

'Why was William ready to die and what did he need me to sign? I know I dont have any obligation and he doesn't deserve it, but I need to know.'

Hotch read over the note, he wasn't expecting that but now that he thought about it and Spencer himself he realized he should have. Spencer knew better then anyone why William took him, why he hurt him. Of course he wouldn't be thinking about that. Hotch sighed.

"I dont know, but I'll find out." The older agent vowed, getting a small nod from Spencer. He made a motion to stand up but Spencer started freaking out and grabbed his arm. "No its okay Spencer, I was just going to ask the team to look into this. I'm not about to leave you." He assured the boy.

Spencer hesitated, looking reluctant before releasing Hotch's arm.

Hotch had only been gone for about 15 minutes but to Spencer it felt like an enternity. Panic built up in his chest and he started hyperventilating. Hotch rushed back in when he heard the monitors spreed up. He was followed by a panicking Morgan and Emily. Instantly Morgan grabed Reid's shoulders trying to calm him down, the touch made Spencer scream out and Morgan instantly dropped his arms. Hotch pulled him back, worried Spencer would fear any male touch. He motioned for Emily to move forward and try to calm him.

She's gently streaked his arm but Spencer jerked away. It seemed that he refused any touch. Female or Male, it didn't matter. At this point Spencer's arms were wrapped tightly around him, his nails dug into his skin. Hotch acted on instinct, grabbing the boys arms and prying his fingers away from himself. They had started to draw blood. At Aaron's touch Spencer seemed to wake from whatever nightmare had a grip on him. He reached out for his father and the older man obligated. He sat on the bed and pulled Spencer carefully to lean against him. It took only moments for Reid to calm down.

"Shh, Spencer its okay. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left. I'm here, I wont leave you again." Aaron promised.

Pulling back from Hotch and trying to calm himself from the panic swelling inside of him. Reid couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He wanted to think logically, he didn't want to flinch whenever anyone touched him. His mind was screaming for him to talk. _Don't shut them out. Not again, not like after Hankel._ There was just something stoping him. What was even weirder was his attachment to Hotch. Rationally he knew the man had only taken the role of his father to convince William and now to convince hospital staff. Yet Spencer wished it was true.

He flashed back to the moment Aaron wraped his arms around me in the shed. To those feelings of warmth and safety, something he never felt as a child. Not with William. And his mother, well those occurrences were few and far between. Besides its not the same. Him mother made him feel calm and loved. Hotch made him feel secure and for the first time in his life he knew someone was there to take care of him. Not the ther way around. He always had to be the caregiver; he took care of his mother and practically raised himself from infancy.

If Spencer was being honest with himself he would have to admit that Hotch's fatherly behavior wasn't something that came solely from his chemically changed physique. The way the older man hesitated every so slightly before putting him into any situation that may be dangerous. The amused look in his eyes when he kindly interupted Spencer's ramblings or tried to get him off of one of his tangents. He was always patient when Spencer didn't respond to a situation the way a 'normal' person was expected to. There had always been a fatherly air to him. It was different with Gideon.

To Gideon, Reid was his prize student, Gideon was more then ready to use Spencer's brain and he demanded that Reid be respected. He loved him in a way, but it wasn't exactly fatherly. Gideon wasn't in touch with his own emotions, so how could he be expected to handle Spencer's. Spencer was one in a billion. He was brilliant, kindhearted, caring and had an ability to emphasize with anyone. He was also highly functionally autistic, which caused issues socially. He had a hard childhood and never made proper social connections until much later in his life. Gideon had the patience to deal with that, Hotch had the caring nature and the instincts necessary to understand. The instincts of a father.

 _He's not your father, he's Jack's. Your father is William Reid. You are the offspring of a monster, not a hero. You need to remember that, Spencer._ He chastised himself.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked, giving his shoulders a little shake. The rest of the team had left. He hadn't realized how completely spaced out he had become. With that realization, came the weight of his situation. Pain radiated through him and he screamed out in agony. Startling the older agent who jumped up frantically, calling out the door for a doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor demanded, checking over Spencer carefully.

"I... I dont know. He was fine then he started screaming. Is he gonna be okay?" Hotch asked, his eyes burning with concern.

"Please stand back, Sir," the doctor ordered as he checked over his patient who was squirming around in pain and gasping out. After a moment a confused look came over his face. "What the hell?" The doctor exclaimed.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I dont know what happened, it must have been some kind of error or faulty..." The doctor mumbled in confusion. Aaron set a hard glare on the man, he wasn't in the mood for the doctors ramblings, he wanted to know why Spencer was in so much pain.

"Care to elaborate?" Hotch asked coolly.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Agent. It seems there was a problem with the connection between the morphine drip and the other fluids we are giving your son. He was receiving all of his other fluids, but he wasn't getting the pain relief from the opioid."

Hotch looked about ready to burst with anger, how could the hospital have been so reckless. He blocked out the doctors rambled apologize, barely noting the legal ramifications that the doctor was starting to address. The man was flustered, he honestly had no clue how this had happened and the hospital was willing to take full responsibility. All Hotch could think was, _your damn right you'll take responsibility. My son has been in agonizing pain for who knows how long due to the carelessness of your action._ Aaron was about ready to say so, he was more then willing to chew the doctor out. At least he was until he saw the guilty look on Spencer's face. Instantly he deflated.

"An honest mistake, we wont be taking legal action as long as it's remedied and monitored for further issue. Thank you doctor." Hotch assured the man in a tone that showed just how emotionally drained he had become.

The flustered man nodded, fixed the pain medicine rather then calling for a nurse to do so, and left the father and son.

"Spencer..." Aaron started. "Why did you stop the drip?" Reid refused to meet his eye. Hotch shook his head. "You were stabbed in the shoulder, you have multiple broken bones. You need the medicine."

Spencer shook his head slightly, almost inperceptively.

"You dont think you need it?" Hotch asked, his frustration barely kept out of his voice. Again Spencer shook his head. "Spencer, look at me." He demanded and waited until the child reluctantly obliged. Hotch sighed. "Look, I understand where your coming from. Just think for a minute, you're in the body you had as a five year old. This body has never suffered through Hankel, you've never used dilaudid or experienced any withdraw symptoms. You will not relapse. The doctors will monitor the dosages and so will I." When Spencer remained skeptical Hotch continued, "as for psychologically, we will not let you slip. I will not let you go down that road again." He spoke with such vigor that Spencer couldn't help but feel the sincerity in the words.

He grabbed his paper and wrote, 'Promise?' Hotch read.

"Yeah buddy, I promise. We will get your through this." Hotch assured the boy who nodded softly. "But you have to promise me something." Spencer looked up at Hotch cautiously. "Promise me you will not mess with your medication again. I wont let you lay here in pain." Spencer opened his mouth like he was going to argue but it snaped shut a moment later. He nodded his head.

"Good."

After that Hotch explained where the rest of the team had gone. Per Spencer's request, he had sent them off to work, swearing he wouldn't leave Spencer's side. Morgan returned to the shed with CSI. Rossi had headed to the police station to gather Williams statement. JJ and Emily had gone to Williams hotel room to search for answers. He also instructed Garcia to look into William more thoroughly now. She tried to explain what she had found before but he suggested she save it until the whole team was together it's all the evidence.

Once he was finished Spencer wrote again 'Why is he so prepared to die?'

"Don't worry, Spencer, we will figure this out, as a team. But right now, you need to relax and work on healing."

Again Spencer opened his mouth like he planned on arguing, but like last time it snapped shut.

A few minutes later, the morphine starting sinking in. The young genius started yawning and eventually fell into a rhythmic sleep. Hotch sighed in relief. Seeing Spencer like that was hard. The kid had a lot of healing to do, and not just physically.

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through my story, hopefully I've kept it interesting and you're not becoming bored. Please R &R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Will post every two to three days. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Hippiechic81, tannerose5, Diane, Dextolan, Sherryola, Jesuslover123, ahowell1993, pallyndrome, L.E.A.H437, Ludub, fishtrek, spxxxxx, and Driftwood Dragon.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: I want to make one thing very clear. There are no romantic feeling between Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner in this story. Their relationship is strictly paternal here.**

—

"Garcia calm down!" Hotch spoke sternly into the phone. The unit chief was pacing back and forth as he tried to ring in their wayward tech analysis. Rossi was seated in the courner reeading a book out loud to Spencer who was still sleeping soundly. He held an amused smirk which altered the sound of his voice.

"How can I be calm. My baby genius is stuck in the hospital without any stuffed animals or even a get well soon card! Do you understand how wrong that is?! Not one of you thought to get him a gift, so I will have to make up for it. I am at build-a-bear right now but U need to know whether to get him a classic bear or some other animal. I have already picked up his favorite chocolates and some flowers and cards for each of you to sign, but he needs a stuffed animal!"

"Garcia, I doubt a stuffed animal is going to make his feel better..."

"That shows what you know."

"Garcia!" He spoke in a dangerous tone that really didn't scare her at all.

"Just let me talk to him..." She said, ignoring his warning.

"He's sleeping, and even if he wasnt he still isn't talking." Hotch said thickly. None of the team were happy about Reid's voluntary muteness. While they all understood on a psychological level, it didn't stop it from hurting.

She sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Fine, I'll just get him a dog because their bear selection is just dreadful. But if he doesn't love it, its on you." She said in a huff before hanging up the phone.

Hotch looked down at his phone in relief. Before she left, Garcia had given each member of the team an earful about the proper way to treat an injured team mate. She dragged Morgan off with her as she headed to the mall. He made the mistake of suggesting they go to the gift shop, a suggestion she clearly believed was some kind of crime. She also decided that one gift was not enough and sent Emily and JJ to target with orders to not come back until she was satisfied with their loot.

Fortunately they had already gathered all of the evidence needed for Spencer's case and as a team had identified the necessary information to give to Spencer. They were just waiting until Spencer was more coherent to explain it all. As of right now, Reid had barely been awake for the last 32 hours. His exhaustion mixed with the drugs kept him sleeping or groggy. Doctors reduced the dosage a few hours back and started providing non-narcotic pain relief. They assured the team that Spencer would be much more aware the next time he awoke. They also planed to discharge him the next morning.

"What am I going to do with her?" Hotch asked the room, eliciting a small chuckle from Rossi.

"I happen to agree with her, the room is far too bare and the gift shop sells overpriced crap. Oh the joys of a small town hospital." Hotch sent his a dry look that clearly showed he wasn't amused.

"Then why aren't you out shopping with her?" He asked.

"I did, I just didnt feel the need to leave the room. Besides, Spencer seems much calmer when we read to him."

"Thats true enough." Hotch said with a roll of his eyes. "So what did you get him?"

"For the child, I have a series of books on their way. I figured he'd have enough sweets and stuffed animals to last for a while. The books will give his a welcomed return to normalcy." Rossi replied smugly.

"Your right, good choice." Hotch replied. Rossi sent him a look that clearly said, 'was there really any question to that?' Hotch smiled. "wait you said for the child?"

"Yes I did." Rossi replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I wanted Reid to have a surprise... once hes back to his normal self." Rossi stated incrediously.

"Dave..." his tone held warning, which made Rossi snort.

"Alright fine, I had a new coffee machine as well as serial packages of Spencer's favorite coffee in bean form sent to his apartment." He said at last.

"Your kidding?"

"Nope, even got the landlord to place it inside the apartment." The look on Aaron's face seemed to satisfy the veteran profiler.

"Wont the coffee loose its flavor?" Hotch asked after a moment.

"I thought about that, thats why the coffee will start a monthly delivery in 6 months."

"The gift that keeps on giving." Hotch stated, impressed by Rossis initiative and planning. Spencer would definetly appreciate it. Even if its months before it actually happens.

"He deserves it, not just after what happened this week, but really the situation as a whole." Rossi shrugged. Its not like he didn't have the money.

Hotch simply smiled, stifling a yawn.

"You really should head back to the hotel for a few hours. You can't keep running on fumes."

"I'm fine."

"And I'm a fairy Princess." Rossi replays with a snort.

"I need to be here, Dave." He replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"He'll be okay"

He gave rossi and incredulous look, "last time I left he had a panic attack."

"Your exhaustion isn't going to help him..." Rossi reasoned.

"I can sleep here." He argued with a slight shake of his head

"But you wont."

Before either could argue more, Emily and JJ returned. They didnt speak, they just started pulling things out of bags and setting them round the room. JJ had a beautiful bouque of Lilys and Carnations that she placed in the window. Alone with a homemade card that Henry had made and Will had faxed over that morning. Emily was pulling out a soft throw blanket and laying it carefully over Spencer's body. She smiled satisfied at the purchase she bought on a whim.

Before Hotch could ask about the blanket, Prentiss spoke, "Spencer doesn't like the texture of hospital sheets. 'They feel scratchy'."

Aaron smiled, Garcia would be pleased. Speaking of the bubblely tech goddess, she stumbled into the room, followed by Morgan, who at the moment looked more like. pack mule. He dropped the three bags he was holding, as wel as the Build-a-bear box on the bed. The weight shifted Spencer's bed just enough to jolt the child out of sleep. He moaned softly as his eyes fluttered. The profiles all got very quiet.

Spencer looked around his room in wonder. His entire team was surrounding him, smiling brightly. He wanted to smile back, but after everything he put them through, how could he. He couldn't smile and pretend he hadn't hurt them. He felt so guilty. How could he face them. Not only was he responcable for JJ getting hit. He made Hotch do something unthinkable. Not to mention how he treated them before any of this happened. How could they ever forgive him.

The team watched as a smile formed before quickly dropping. For a moment hey had hope he would talk. Luckily, Garcia refused to be put off. She scurried over, grabbing the build-a-bear on the way. Before anyone could say anything she thrust the box into his open and confused arms. He looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Open it." She mouthed, giving his hand a little pat. He eyed the box warily. _Just do it Spencer, it will make them happy._ _You owe it to them._

He carefully pulled back the tabs and reached in. His fingers grasped something soft. Carefully he pulled out a Fluffy husky stuffed animal. The dog was wearing a purple sweater vest and had on a pair of glasses. What's more was a pair of black converse style shoes on all four paws. The onsomble didn't work at all but it felt so Reid like that the boy couldn't stop the smile. The team let out a soft breath of relief.

"Thank you" he whispered so softly that they weren't sure if he actually said it or not.

"Oh sweety," Garcia swooned, dipping down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He winced slightly at the touch but didn't pull away. "You are very welcome sweet pea."

She pulled away the box and placed a new bag on his lap. This one was full of all his favorite candies. He smiled politely and nodded his thanks. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gifts. He just had other things on his mind.

Guessing his feelings, Rossi spoke, "So we found some things out... if you think you're ready." He stated. Spencer was thankful, Rossi was asking him what he thought he could handle, not what everyone else expected he could.

He nodded, but Rossi just gave him a pointed look. It was clear what he meant, if you're really ready, you'll talk. Spencer thought about that. He wasn't refusing to talk because he was traumatized, at least he didn't think he was. No! It was a mixture of things, first his guilt keeping him quiet, then there was the physical pain, his face was a mess of bruises and his fractured cheekbone sent a dull throb through his skul; It hurt to talk. _Yeah that's it, just guilt, I'm not traumatized._ Okay, perhaps it did involve the trauma, but thats besides the point, he knew he needed to know, and if it took talking... Well, then thats what he'd do. He took a few deep breaths before turning to the team. He swallowed thickly and spoke, "Im ready."

"Okay," Hotch spoke sternly, he nodded at the others who positioned temselves around the room. "Garcia, do you mind starting?"

"No sir," She stated, taking a deep breath. "To start, William's business partner was attempting to pin multiple legal malpractice cases on William. As far as I can tell, he was innocent, but his partner had planned on using the slander to take over his share of the company. He was looking to gain several million if he could get William out of the picture."

"You mentioned he wanted you to sign papers?" Hotch asked, Spencer noddded in response, but he was still confused.

Garcia continued, "Unfortanetly, William did not have the time to argue his case." She hesitated and glanced at Hotch. The unit chief nodded for her to continue, "He had prostrate cancer, by the time the doctors found it, it had already spread to distant lymph nodes and organs. He was terminal and would likely die within six months."

"William confirmed that much in interrogation." Morgan added softly. He and Rossi had little trouble getting information out of of the man. They had enough evidence that William didn't bother denying it. He did however take the time to taunt the agents. Saying things that neither Rossi nor Morgan dared to repeat. Rossi figured they were lucky Hotch wasn't there.

The team watched Spencer carefully, the child shook his head slowly, tears rimed his eyes. He swallowed thinking, "I still dont understand. The papers?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "He wanted to sign his share of the company over to you. The best way to screw over his partner was to give up his claim to someone else. Someone he couldn't sue."

"Why would he give the company to me?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You were the only one he could. He didn't trust the other lawyers in his company to have his side. The Reid name however can seize control without having passing the bar. He made sure of it when they wrote up the legal paperwork."

"So all of this, was to fuck over his business partner?!" Spencer exclaimed. If his anger wasnt evident by volume or language, the frantic beeping of the monitor showed it clearly.

"Spencer calm down." Hotch ordered sternly. Reids eyes snapped over to the other agent.

Emily took a deep breath, "No Spencer, thats not the only reason." He turned to her, fire in his eyes. "We found a journal in his hotel room..."

"And?" he asked, not bothering to try patience.

"He knew he didn't have much time left..." Spencer looked at her expectantly. She turned to JJ who shook her head. "He wrote often about how you..." she really didn't want to say it, but his look told her she had to. "he believes you ruined his life, he wrote that it would have been better off had you never been born and since he unfortanetly needed you, he took this opportunity to screw over his partner as well as use his last chance to make you pay for your mistakes. 'Better then letting the bastard who ruined his reputation him take it all'." She quoted the journal in a quick manner, clearly just wanting to get it all out.

"I see..." Spencer said quietly, the wheels turning rapidly in his head. "Anything else?"

"Um... we found evidence that his partner was illegally tampering with Williams cases. He will be disbarred. William has already been disbarred as he now faces assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder charges. His partner didn't have any family and William lost his rights, you will inherit the entire company." Garcia said in a false cheerful tone.

Spencer nodded. "Thank you." He said in a clear, cold voice that made his team shiver. With that he turned from the team. His eyes locked on the flowers in the window. He clutched his stuffed dog tightly to his chest.

"Spencer?"

"I'm okay, I just... can I be alone?" He asked in a small voice, they could hear the sob building in his throat.

"Of course." Rossi stated before motioning for the rest of the team to leave the room.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, more will reveal itself in time. Sorry about the delayed posting. Please R &R!**

 **A/N: I just got a new job so things are going to be hectic for a few weeks, I'll try to maintain my current posting, but I apologize in advance if I take longer then normal.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Tannerose5, Diane, Dextolan, Sherryola, Jesuslover123, ahowell1993, pallyndrome, L.E.A.H437, spxxxxx, Astrahan, Beachgirl25, and Aja85.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the congratulations. I apologize again for delays in posting over the next few weeks.**

—

Aaron stood to leave the room. Reid deserved this, he deserves to feel like he has some kind of control so when he asked them to leave, he was willing to comply. He made it to the SUV before realizing he left his Jacket behind. The rest of the team had loaded up into other SUV's and were about to head out. Hotch leaned in through the window.

"Go on ahead, i'll catch up." He said, getting a quick nod from Morgan. Rossi just stared at him from the other vehicle.

"Spencer will be fine, Aaron." Rossi stated.

"I know that, I left my jacket." Hotch replied sternly. He didn't appreciate the insinuation. He wasn't trying trying anything like that.

"If you say so," Rossi replied with a smirk before following Morgan out of the parking lot.

As he headed back up to Reid's room he thought over Rossis words. Is it possible that leaving the jacket was some sort of subconscious act? A physical Freudian slip to keep him at the hospital? Now that he was thinking about he, he couldn't possible leave. Sure he could stay out of Spencer's room, but what kind of 'father' would leave his 'son' alone at the hospital. What would the doctors and nurses say about that. In fact the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that leaving would be a mistake.

With that decision in mind, he approached the room. Outside the door was a very 'comfortable' looking chair which Hotch decided would be his residence for the next several hours. He was inside so he didn't need his coat, and with Reid's need for privacy, he wasn't about to slip into the room. He wanted to be in there, he wanted to comfort and protect Spencer but he knew that right now Spencer didn't need that; he needed to feel like his normal adult self.

 _Right?_

He had only just sat down when he heard it... It was muffled, but there was no denying what it was. Sobbing. Violent, intense, amplified sobbing that tore Hotch's heart out. Instantly Hotch was on his feat and his hand found the door nob. He stoped before opening it. Instead he knocked softly. He listened to the rustling behind the door before a rough, "come in" was heard.

Aaron opened the door to find Spencer sitting on the bed looking out the window. He glanced over as Hotch entered. Reids fingers were tangled around the blanket Emily had left him. He had pulled it up to is chin and Hotch could see the splotches of moisture that coated the soft polyester. Spencer's eyes were red but they were dry, he was being brave for his audience.

"Hotch?" He asked carefully, confused as to why the older agent had returned.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I forgot my jacket." He said as he quickly walked over to where he left it, folded over the bed frame at the foot of the bed. Spencer nodded shyly but didn't say anything more.

Aaron gave him a reassuring smile, trying to ignore the tension in the room. He headed to the door, opening it slightly. "Have a good night Spencer." He stated as he pulled the door open wider and prepared to step outside.

"Hotch?" Spencer's broken voice called out as the older man took a step. The older man wasted no time closing the door and returning to his surrogate sons side.

"Do you need something, Spencer?" He asked cautiously. He didnt want to pressure him to let him stay. It didnt matter what hotch wanted, it was spencer who needed to feel comfortable.

"Could you..." Spencer stopped. _What are you thinking Spencer, this isn't your father, he's your boss. He's a coworker, only here out of obligation. Besides, why would he want to be around you. Everyone around you just gets hurt. After what you made Hotch do, the man was psychologically tortured because of you. How dare you ask more of him..._

"Spencer?" Hotch asked with a furrowed brow after a moment of silence, concern lingering in his eyes.

"Never mind. Sorry... have a good night."

Hotch sighed before putting down his jacket and pulling up a chair next to Spencer's bed. He had a feeling he knew what Spencer wanted but was too afraid to ask. "Spencer I need to ask you a favor." He started, Reid looked up at him curiously. "You see the doctors... well, they're going to be confused as to why a child was left alone here. For the sake of our cover, I think its best if someone stayed here with you." He paused to gauge Reids reaction. "Now, I know you would like to be alone right now, and I will respect that. But we do need to consider our cover. Would you be willing to let me stay? I promise to only interact if its what you want."

Aaron swore he saw relief flashed across Spencer's eyes. The boy smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Spencer. Can I sit here or would you prefer I move to the other side of the room?" He watched as Spencer bit his bottom lip. "I'm happy here but if you'd prefer..." he let the sentence drift off. It seemed that the idea of him moving away brought tears to Spencer's eyes. Hotch nodded and leaned back in the chair. He wasn't about to go anywhere.

Spencer laid back down, appreciating the comfortable silence that fell upon them. He was terrified of being alone. He rested his head on the pillow, he was exhausted despite the amount he had already slept today. His injuries made him uncomfortable and the morphine made him drowsy, it wasnt long before he drifted off to sleep. Hotch smiled down at the boy. He leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the bed, it was about as comfortable as he was going to get. He was just drifting off himself when he heard Spencer shuffling around. He hadn't woken up but he was whimpering slightly.

Aaron didn't think, he carefully reached out and rubbed Spencer's back, whispering soothingly. At this point Hotch was practically laying on the bed from how far he was leaning over, desperate to calm Reid down. The child was completely out of it, so it came as a shock when Spencer's hand reached for his. The child was snuggling closer, pulling Aaron further, until his body was curled up against the older agents side. His whimpers lessened as he wraped his arms weakly around Hotch's arm.

Aaron froze that way, his position twisted and uncomfortable but he felt relief as he watched Spencer's brow relax and sooth. He looked so peaceful, so Aaron didn't move.

It was half an hour before the postion caused Aaron too much pain and he had to move. Once free of Spencer's grasp, he stretched and cracked his bones. He took a moment and yawned before looking back down at his charge. The boy instantly reverted back to the terrified expression he held before Hotch had attempted to calm him. Aaron could literally feel his heart shatter. Without another thought he laid down on the bed next to Spencer and let the child wrap around him again. He slowly rubbed Spencer's head, his fingers going through the long curly locks.

In that moment Aaron wasn't a coworker, he wasn't a boss, he wasn't a friend. He was more then that. He was a father. He was what Spencer needed, whether Spencer was willing to admit it or not.

Hotch awoke 4 hours later when a doctor walked in the room. The man apologized for waking them but explained that he needed to do one last check up before discharging Spencer in the morning. Hotch agreed easily enough and stood back to let the doctor work. He watched Spencer carefully from the corner of the room. As expected Spencer flinched under the mans touch. What suprised Aaron was the way Spencer watched his doctor. He expected Reid to avoid eye contact, instead the young genius glared at the man. It wasn't wary or fearful; it lingered with hatred and pain. The doctor didn't seem to notice.

"His heart rate is a bit high, but I dont see any reason to keep him any longer. He will be discharged in 5 hours, after the last set of antibiotics have entered his system."

Hotch nodded and mustered up a smile, "Thank you doctor." With that the man left. When the door closed he turned to Reid and frowned, "Spencer, what was that?"

"Sir?" The child asked confused.

"The doctor... did he... did he do something to you?" Aaron asked cautiously.

"WHAT!? No of course not!" Spencer spoke in a panicky voice. Hotch studied him for a minute, trying to decide if he was lying or not. The way he acted towards the doctor had to mean something...

"Then please, explain..."

"Explain what?" Reid asked defensively.

"Explain why you gave the doctor a look so severe that I was worried he would burst into flames." Hotch replied with a hint of humor. Relieved now that he was confident the doctor hadn't harmed Spencer in any way.

"I...d..nt.. rus...tors." Spencer mumbled eliciting a confused expression from Hotch.

"What was that?" Hotch asked.

Spencer sighed, "I don't trust doctors."

Aaron furrowed his brow, "why?" Sure he had a few guessed, something to do with his mom perhaps, maybe his tendency to end up in hospitals. Still he wanted to hear what Spencer had to say before coming to his own conclusions.

Spencer frowned, trying to decide whether or not to divulge this particular part of his childhood. Its not like he can do anything about it now, Reid assured himself. He took a deep breath, "When I was six, I broke my collarbone." Spencer started, acknowledging the surprised look on the older agents face. "Da-William took a tire iron to... well me." Spencer chuckled humorlessly. Aaron opened his mouth to speak, he had hoped he had already heard the worst of William but it appears not. Spencer sniffed lightly.

"I ended up in the hospital. A doctor recognized my injuries as signs of abuse. He sent my father away and told me I could trust him. Told me that all I had to do was tell him what my father did and I would be safe. He assured me that my mom and I could be free from him..." Spencer seemed to retreat more into himself with each word, he wrapped his arms around himself like a hug.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I told him, I told him everything..." He started crying lightly.

Hotch hesitated, "and?"

"He told my father that he would never hurt me again and started dialing a phone, but William caught his arm. He said, 'Is that really necessary? Surely we can work something out.'" Spencer stoped, he looked up at Aaron who poorly hid the pained expression covering his face. Reid continued, "The doctor said," Spencer bit off a sob. "He...he said, 'I had a feeling you'd say that.'"

"...Reid..." Hotch spoke quietly as Spencer's sobs subsided.

Spencer continued as if he couldn't hear him. "William was furious. Not only had I exposed him, but now I was costing him thousands." He huffed dishearteningly. "That night I learned how it feels to have my skin blister and ooze from a flame." Spencer chose to ignore the way Hotch flinched at his words.

The broken-hearted unit chief set his jaw, He didn't want Reid to see him angry. He desperately wanted to go after the doctor, he wanted to leave the room and scream, maybe break a thing or too. But instead he gently rubbed Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer..." again he couldn't find the words. After something like that there was little he could say. He didn't need to. Spencer continued.

"I know, I know that logically not all doctors are like that. I understand that this is just a manifestation of my mind. But I cant help it. Even as an adult, they make me uneasy. I'm sorry..."

"No Spencer, you have every right to be upset." Hotch's voice was stern and confident. "You're reaction was more then understandable." Aaron swallowed thickly, "Maybe we can track him down, he probably has other incidents of fraud and malpra-"

"No!" Spencer interrupted quickly, panicking.

"Spencer, there may be other children he's doing this to..."

Spencer willed away his tears. "It doesn't matter now. "

"Why not?" Hotch asked carefully.

"He died in a car crash when I was nine. William was ecstatic. He had been making monthly payments..."

Huh thought about tha for a moment. Car crash? A likely enough death, but as a profiler he couldnt help making connections and speculation at coincidences. He added a mental note to have Garcia look into it later.

"Okay Spencer, I understand."

They fell back into silence, Reid sobbed lightly and Aaron rubbed his back in response. The two agents had started drifting off again when Aaron's phone rang.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay. Not sure I'm happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please R &R! Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ahowell1993, tannerose5, RDannyMV, Hippiechic81, L.E.A.H437, Ludub, yeegaber, fishtrek, Diana, Delpanque, Jesuslover123, spxxxxx, Dextolan, and Guest 1, 2, and 3.**

 **As always, thank you for reviewing, and for your congratulations on my new job. I apologize again for any delays that happen over the next few weeks. I appreciate your patience with me and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The team settled into their usual positions on the plane. Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss were around the table. Garcia and JJ were in the back, trying to get some sleep. Aaron was sitting at one end of the couch, his eyes never leaving the sleeping child that was laid out next to him. The cuts and bruises were still vivid against the child's pale skin. It had been several days since they freed him from William's clutches, yet despite the time, they had made little progress getting Spencer back to normal. He only spoke to offer answers to direct questions, and rarely made eye contact with anyone.

There was something cold about his behavior. Sure the team was used to Spencer acting out or even pushing his team away but this was different... They were trying to push it off as PTSS and were attempting to give him time and space. Still, Aaron had a feeling that it was more then just the trauma. Something else was eating at him. He went over the last few days in his mind, Spencer's silence, the lack of eye contact, the fact that he refused to let anyone but Aaron touch him. Then Hotch focused on the little details. When they first saw Spencer in the hospital, his first real reaction to them was in response to seeing the bruise on JJ's face. More then that, he clearly wanted something from them, comfort maybe, but changed his mind as if he was having an internal battle. _Does he feel he doesn't deserve our support?_ There had to be more to that...

 _If he was mad at us, why does he let Me of all people touch him._ Hotch was the one who had to participate in William's game. _If he was mad at us, shouldn't he be mad at me._ _I'm the one who let William hurt him._ The guilt continued to eat at the BAU leader as he watched the shallow rise and fall of Spencer's chest...

"Shit." he whispered filling the silence of the plane, not loud enough to stir the sleeping child but just loud enough to get the attention of everyone else on the team. They were all still emotionally on high alert.

"What?" Morgan asked as Hotch carefully stood up, doing his best to avoiding jarring Spencer.

"Guilt." was all Aaron gave in response. Morgan and Emily raised their brows but Rossi hufffed in understanding.

"Some profilers we are." The veteran agent stated, getting even more confusion from the rest of the team.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Prentiss asked after a moment.

"Boy genius here feels guilty," Rossi explained casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Why would he feel guilty?" Garcia asked as she and JJ headed over to join the group around the table.

"Spencer wanted to protect us from William, even before this whole thing happened. He said as much before the case." Aaron continued for him.

"He was afraid William would hurt us, but he didn't, except for JJ." Morgan muttered, he couldn't fathom what Spencer would have to feel guilty about.

Hotch took a deep breath and sighed, "There are more ways to hurt people then just physically." With that statement the cabin got very quiet, each member held their own version of a pained expression as understanding filled them.

The silence was getting heavier when low whimpers came from the couch. Suddenly Spencer jerked like he was struck. Rossi had just stood up to go to the bathroom and was on the ground next to the couch in an instant. His knees be damned. He reached out to grasp Spencer who at this point had started flailing around.

"Hey kiddo, its okay, wake up." he tried softly. Spencer jerked again before letting out a high pitch scream. "Damnit Spencer, Wake Up!" He demanded again as panic filled his chest. He held a firm grip on Reid's shoulders at this point and was borederline shaking the kid. Aaron had sat down on the couch again and was using his own methods in an attempt to wake the child. His fingers soothingly running through the kids hair in an attempt to calm the boy. Morgan had his arms wrapped around a now bawling Garcia; Emily had run to the kitchen, and JJ froze, horrified.

"Reid! God, please wake up!" Rossi had never looked so terrified and helpless. No matter what he did, Spencer just wouldn't budge. Maybe it was the medicine keeping him down, but at that moment the why didn't matter. All they wanted to do was get Spencer out of whatever hell he was trapped in. Rossi looked up desperately at Hotch, who himself held the same terrified look.

"Spencer Reid," Aaron started in his best boss voice, "wake up this instant!" When that still didn't get a response he added, "thats a direct order, Dr. Reid."

As if by miracle, something broke through to Spencer, because he furrowed his brow, and a minute later he opened his eyes. His little body tensed was he felt Rossi's hands on his arms, more so when he looked up to find Hotch's hand gently rubbing his hair. Spencer jerks upright so quickly that it causes a flash of pain to rack its way though his body. He cried out before he could stop himself.

Shouts of _Reid_! and _Spencer_! echoed through the cabin.

After a moment, and several deep breaths, he addressed them all. "I'm okay." He breathed out as he glanced around at his team who were all still standing around him. Emily held a glass of water in her hand. "What's wrong, what happened?" he asked in confusion.

The members of his team shifted their weight awkwardly, then Perentiss cleared her throat, "You ah... you were having a nightmare and we couldn't wake you." She confessed before handing him the glass of water. He took it with a furrowed brow but took a sip none the less.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled after a moment when his team remained where they were.

"Oh sweet cheeks, there is no reason to be sorry. Everyone has nightmares." Garcia said cheerfully, but it didn't help that her makeup was smeared across her face.

He looked around at the rest of the team, by this point they all managed to paste false smiles on their lips. "Guys?"

"Dont worry pretty boy, like mama said, its okay to have nightmares." Morgan added.

Then a voice came over the intercom, "Ladies and gentalmen, we have begun our decent, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." As if on autopilot, the profilers did as they were told, Aaron of course, waited until Spencer was situated before getting himself settled.

When they landed, the team reluctantly separated. It was late and Hotch sent them home to rest. Everyone had had a long week and they were all expected at work in the morning. After most of the team had gone, Rossi approached Hotch, "Why dont I make you two a nice meal?"

"That's unnecessary Dave, we can mange-" Rossi held up a hand to stop Aaron and gestured to the eager look on Reid's face.

"Something tells me Spencer could use something other then hospital food. Come on Aaron, would you really say no to that face?" On that cue, Spencer turned big eyes on Hotch and pouted his lower lip just slightly. The look was almost adorable enough to make Aaron forget about the bruising and cuts.

"Alright, fine." He gave in with a small smile. Anything to keep Spencer's spirits up. "And Dave, you're welcome to stay if you don't want to head home tonight, the guest room is already set up."

"I might just take you up on that offer." Rossi replied before scooping up a grinning Spencer and getting him settled into the other agent's car.

The drive back to Hotch's place was uneventful, Rossi had insisted they stop at the grocery store on the way as Aaron 'undoubtably has nothing of substance in his pantry'. Spencer had fallen asleep again, the meds he was on kept him drowsy. When they got to the house Dave immediately made himself at home while Hotch carefully brought Spencer in. He sat the child down on the couch, accidentally stirring the boy awake as he went.

"Hotch?" The child asked groggily as he looked around the somewhat familiar front room.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?"

The child nodded slowly, "uh huh"

"Good." Aaron hesitated, trying to decide how awake Spencer was before addressing the issues that hung in the air between them. "Spencer, is there something you want to say? You've been acting like something is on your mind..."

Reid froze, _no! damnit Spencer, you're still hurting them!_ _What is wrong with you. You need to behave normally._ "No sir, its just the drugs, they make me feel off." The child tried to assure the older man. Aaron sighed softly.

"Reid, there's something I've been meaning to say to you." He waited until the boys eyes met his. Maybe if he talked about his own guilt, Spencer would open up about his. _Pease let this work..._ "I'm sorry about how I handled the situation with William. I wish there had been another way to... I'm sorry for what he put you through... what I let him do to you..." Aaron choked slightly on the words. This task was proving harder in action then in theory.

"Hotch, it wasnt your fault..." _It was mine._ "I asked you to do it. I dont blame you. You did the best you could with a terrible situation." Spencer argued, the words coming out automatically and truthfully, he felt no ill will towards Aaron.

"I know Spencer... but guilt isn't really that easy to overcome." Hotch started, satisfied by the shy way Spencer shifted, a sure sign he was getting through to the boy. "However, I have a feeling what I'm feeling cant even compare to the pain youre putting yourself through..." Aaron held Spencer's glance for a long while.

The small profilers sniffed and averted his eyes. "Its all my fault...everyone was hurt because of me..." He cried softly and Hotch nodded in understanding.

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me." The child's big hazel eyes met the older mans. "William's actions are not your own. You are in no way responsible for what happened."

"He wouldnt have bothered with any of it if I weren't here. At the very least, if I were an adult I could have protected JJ."

"You being a child isn't your fault either. You made a informed decision in an effort to save the lives of a little girl and her family. Any one of us would have done the same."

"You wouldn't have let him inject you. You wouldn't have gone with William. You would have thought of something to say to stop him..."

"But I didn't, did I?" Hotch asked seriously. Spencer looked up at him confused.. "When William called me, I couldn't stall him, I couldn't stop him from hurting you..." Hotch took a second to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You did all you could..." Spencer started in an attempt to comfort the older agent.

"Exactly." Hotch stated, Reid tilted his head slightly to the side. "In both cases, you did everything you could. You are no more responsible then I am."

"No, I could have done more."

"Spencer-"

"No, you dont get it. I chose to go with William. I was too weak to fight him off. I wasn't smart enough to-"

"Reid, listen to me! You went with William to protect JJ. You were gagged during a large portion of your capture and you're in the body of a five year old. All things considered, I think you did remarkably well." At Spencer's look of disbelief, he continued, "William was injured before I managed to get my hands on him. You did that, despite your situation."

"He hurt you because of me..."

"No Spencer." Before Reid could protest, he continued, "Yes, William hurt me, he made me do things that quite honestly tore me apart... But he didn't do it because of you. He targeted me from the start."

"He wouldn't have had to if I had just co-operated..." Spencer grumbled.

"And if you had, you could have been hurt worse." Aaron reasoned.

"But you, and JJ, and the rest of the team would have been fine."

"Do you honestly think we would have been fine knowing you got hurt and we could have done something to stop it?" Hotch raised his brow.

"No, thats... thats not what I meant. I mean, I dont know..."

"Spencer, no one on the team is upset at you about anything that has happened the last few weeks. No one blames you for anything to do with William. You are NOT responsible for his actions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." Spencer said, his eyes locked onto Hotch's. "But only if you promise not to blame yourself either."

Aaron smiled softly at the small boy, "Deal. Now, what do you say we go see what Rossi is cooking?"

Spencer nodded eagerly.

 **A/N: Don't worry guys, I promise there is more fluff to come. Home you liked this chapter, and thank you for your continued patience. Please R &R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Ahowell1993, tannerose5, chilibelly, Beachgirl25, Astrahan, AZCatmom, sherryola, Aja85, Mysterygirl85, L.E.A.H437, Ludub, fishtrek, Diana, Jesuslover123, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: So sorry about the delay. It's been crazy. I have an extra 40 hrs of training on top of my work hours. Thank you for your patience.**

—

"Wakey, Wakey..." Rossi said as he leaned over a sleeping Spencer who was a tangled mess of blankets and pillows.

"No, 'm tired.." The boy mumbled in response.

"Okay fine, but the chocolate chip waffles I made you are going to get cold." Rossi stated, smirking as the child in question shot out of bed. "Thats what I though." The older man laughed as he made his way back to the kitchen. Stopping momentarily at Hotch's door to shout that breakfast was ready.

Spencer was already digging in by the time Aaron showed up. The unit chief frowned at the sugar filled meal and raised an eyebrow at the older agent who shrugged in response. "You didn't have to do this Dave"

"Oh yes I did, I couldn't possible allow Spencer to suffer through your cooking. The kids been through enough as it is." The veteran profiler joked, eliciting a giggle from the chocolate smeared child. Hotch smiled and grabbed a cloth to clean the boy up. Only to have it pulled away by Rossi and a plate of scrambled eggs thrust in his hand to replace it. "I got him. You. Sit. Eat!"

"I thought I was in charge here," Aaron grumbled, but still sat and eargerly ate his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later and the trio were on their way to work. They arrived in the office around 7am, which was normal for Rossi and Spencer, but a little later than Aaron was used to. Before the group could separate to their particular work area, Strauss marched up to them. She froze a foot away and they were surprised to see moisture in her eyes as she took Spencer appearance.

"Dr. Reid is no longer allowed to participate in out-of-state cases." She stated sternly, her voice cracking with small bounds of emotion. Tears formed in Spencer's eyes at the unfortunate announcement.

"Ma'am, William did this to Spencer, not an unsub. His injuries are in no way case related." Hotch attempted to argue her point, if only to remove the look of dread from his subordinates face.

"He would have been safer if he were here." She replied.

"Erin, William would have tried to get to him wherever he was." Rossi threw in, reaching a hand out and resting it on her shoulder soothingly.

"If Dr. Reid had been in a secure facitlity, he wouldn't have been taken." The tension between the three older members of the FBI was becoming heavier and Spencer was suffering under the weight. He needed to defuse the situation.

"Thats not true..." The small profiler said quietly. He spoke shyly, as he often did when addressing a superior. All eyes fell to him, he swallowed thickly and looked up at Strauss with as confident of a look as he could muster. "William is brilliant. He had already managed to get into the BAU once before, replicating the act would have been simple for him."

"There would have been more agents that could have stoped him." Strauss tried to reason with the small boy, who returned her words with a pout and soft glare.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't have felt safe away from my team. Especially knowing William was out there." He took a calming breath. "But thats besides the point, William is in custody now. I am safe, Our original arangement it still appropriate."

"Dr. Reid, you have to understand where I'm coming from. Look at yourself. You're covered in bruises..."

"And no one outside of these offices and my team will see me. I will not be a mark on the BAU."

"This isn't just about appearances, or the BAU's reputation," She chastised lightly, there was something comforting about her tone. "Your team are not the only people worried about your well being."

"I appreciate your concern, but if it's my well being your worried about then I need you to leave me with my team. Leave me where I know I'll be safe. I assure you, separating us will not help me." He said seriously. Rossi was full on gaping and Hotch's eyes were wide.

The Section chief studied Spencer for a long moment, she gently caressed the bruise on his face, and he could see that she truly was concerned about him. After a moment she straightened up and nodded. "Very well Doctor," She started before her eyes fell on Hotch, "but if he receives another injury he will be removed from duty. Do I make myself clear?" She added sharply.

"Yes Ma'am," the three agents said together. With that she stepped away. Rossi and Hotch let out a heavy breath that they had been holding in.

Spencer sniffed slightly. "Can I get to work now?" He asked, trying to hold back his tears. _Damn this tiny leaking body._

The unit chief cleared his throat, "Of course Reid, do you want to work out here, or in my office?" He asked, the bullpen was empty which made him feel uneasy, but he wanted Spencer to feel some sense of independence. He watched as an internal battle raged within the small boy.

"Can I... I mean, do you mind if... can I work in Rossi's office?" The older agents shared a glance. Hotch was confused, Rossi was shocked.

"Yeah, if you want, I mean its up to Dave..." Hotch stumbled over his words, trying to hide his hurt.

"It's more then okay by me. Honestly, I could use the company." Rossi assured the boy.

Aaron nodded, "if you're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to be out here and I know you have a few calls to make this morning, so..." He shrugged. Now it made sense, Spencer wasn't trying to stay away from Aaron, he was just trying to be convienent. Hotch and Rossi smiled together.

"Okay kiddo, lets go." Rossi said, as he scooped the child up and carried him to his office. Spencers injuries had all members of the team extra cautious. He wasn't supposed to move much, and despite his protests, his team insisted on carrying him around. He was small for a five year old, so it wasn't like it was a strain for any of them, but still, he wished they'd let him walk. After much debate, the team argued that they could carry him or he can ride around in a wheel chair. He chose the former, as a wheelchair would limit him even more.

"So, boy genius, how many of these consults do you think the two of us can get through before the rest of the team bother to show up?"Rossi joked, in an attempt to get Spencer smiling again.

"At least half. Possibly all of them since Morgan tends to come in late." The child smirked.

"Challenge accepted." And with that the two gents got to work.

Unfortunately, they were unable to finish their last file before Morgan's usual morning ruckus alerted them to his presence. Spencer frowned and looked at Rossi. The older man lit up as an idea hit him. He carefully grabbed their incomplete file and handed it to Spencer. He leaned in with a mischievous look and whispered in the young geniuses ear, "Here's what we're gonna do..."

Rossi then opened the door to his office and stepped out into the bullpen. "Derek, could you come in here for a moment, I was hoping to get a second opinion on this consultation."

"Sure thing," Morgan said as he reorganized the papers he had pulled out on his desk. Rossi stepped to the side, holding open the door enough for Morgan to walk past. The muscular agent walked in, not noticing the small child who had hidden behind The older agent's legs. When Rossi turned to follow Morgan inside, Spencer stealthily moved across the office. Morgan was oblivious. As Rossi's door closed, the child raced to Dereks desk and slipped their last file into the middle of his pile. Then, deciding to make the most of Rossi's distraction. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the salt. Carefully he removed the lid from Morgans coffee and dumped a sickeningly amount of salt into the warm beverage.

But that wasn't enough for the small prankster. So he stuck a piece of tape on the inside of the lid and placed the cup back down where Morgan had set it. Smirking at his progress, he started coming up with new ideas. Thats when it struck him, the all too trusting agent had left his phone on his desk. Spencer smiled as he opened the device. It didn't take long for him to download the song and set the ringtone to full volume. This was almost too good. Seeing the door nob of Rossi's office twisting a few times, he scurried over to Hotch's door and knocked. The door nob was Dave and his agreed upon warning sign. Now he just needed an alibi.

"Come in," Aaron said from inside the office. Spencer opened the door slowly and closed it at the exact same time that Rossi's door opened. "Spencer?"

Quickly coming up with an excuse for his presence he faced his boss. "Rossi and I finished our consults." Hotch raised his brow in surprise, they had quite a few, but he guessed that them working together must have made the process quicker. "Is there any other work you have for me right now?" He asked shyly.

Aaron smiled, "Unfortunately no, although I do need your report from our last case still."

"Yes sir, I uh... I completed it last night nd put it in your suitcase." Spencer said shyly. Hotch's brows shot up in surprise.

"Last night?" Spencer nodded. "I thought you went to bed..." He questioned the boy seriously. Concern spread across his face.

"I did...but I..." Spencer hesitated. "I had a nightmare," he admitted softly before adding. "I needed something to take my mind off things." The boys eyes were on the ground so he didn't notice Hotch's reaction. Instead he mistook the silence for anger. "I'm sorry sir..."

"Aaron flinched at the word 'Sir'. "Spencer, its okay I'm not upset. Just suprised. I wish you had told me about your nightmare. I could have done something to help."

"You've already done enough..." Spencer mumbled softly, Hotch had to strain to hear the words. The older man sighed deeply.

"We really need to work on your ability to accept help..." He said lightly. Spencer looked at him curiously before noise erupted from the bullpen, distracting the two agents from their conversation. Both stood up and peered out the doorway. Morgan was jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air over a soiled shirt. Coffee was splattered all over the place.

"What's going on out here?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss was having trouble controlling her laugher, "Morgan had a little accident. He was complaining that something was wrong with his lid and so he tilted the cup more and more until..." She snickered.

"This isn't funny!" Morgan growled.

"Actually it kind of is," JJ giggled from across the room.

"Maybe you need to take lessons on how to drink. Or we can get you a sippy cup." Spencer sugggested smugly.

"You little! You did this didn't you?" Morgan narrowed his eyes playfully at the five year old.

"What are you talking about, I was in here with Hotch." Spencer replied seriously. Although the smile he wore told a different story. As did the way Aaron crossed his arms and peered down at the small child.

"Yeah sure pretty boy. How many times do I have to remind you that paybacks a bitch."

"Well maybe someday you'll actually show me instead of just talking about it." The child teased, eliciting snickers from the rest of the team, including Hotch.

"You better watch yourself pretty boy." Derek warned.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scare." The little genius mocked.

"You will be-" Morgan was cut off as music erupted loudly from his phone.

The whole team froze at the lyrics.

" _When I walk on by_

 _Girls be looking like damn he fly_

 _I pimp to the beat_

 _Walking down the street in my new LaFreak, yeah_

 _This is how I roll_

 _Animal print, pants out control"_

As soon as the chorus to " _I'm sexy and I know it"_ rang out, the whole group burst into laughter with the exception of Derek whose face had gone red and Aaron who was obviously having trouble containing his amusement. Spencer was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Morgan's mouth was agape as his eyes flew from one team member to the next. Finally landing on Spencer, he smirked. "Oh its on." Spencers eyes widened and he instantly ducked behind Hotch's legs. Morgan chuckled and grabbed his un-lidded coffee. He took a large swig as Spencer giggled from where Hotch's legs protected him. A moment later the dark skinned agent spluttered coffee all over his desks and started coughing. Once he got himself under control, he caught Spencer's eyes, "you're dead!" And he ran across the room, Spencer squealed and pulled Hotch into his office. Closing and locking the door.

Hotch looked at his charge in amusement as Morgan pounded on his door. "Do I have to remind you that this is your workplace?" He asked seriously, although his humor shined caused a twinkle in his eye.

Spencer shook his head. "No sir..." he said with a frown. The look broke Aaron's heart. He needed his team working, but honestly he hadn't seen Spencer express so much joy in a long time and for once ' _work be damned_ '.

He leaned down and smiled at Spencer, "Are there any more pranks awaiting Morgan?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Good. Can you do me a favor?" He asked after a moment, continuing without waiting for an answer. "Take this file to Garcia."

"Yes sir!" Spencer nodded but hesitated at the door where Morgan was still waiting.

"Dont worry, I'll handle him." Hotch winked. He opened the door and held up a hand to stop Derek, "Morgan, please bring me your report on the case in Georgia."

Morga huffed and sent playful eye daggers at Reid, but retreated to his desk, allowing Spencer to make his way to the sanctuary that was Garcias office.

 **A/N: More fluff to come, really have to make up for all those traumatic drama filled chapters lol. Please R &R!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, LostOceanKit, Astrahan, fishtrek, tannerose5, Beachgirl25, L.E.A.H437, Jesuslover123, sherryola, and Diana.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: So I wrote this chapter based on some wishes from ahowell1993, but it ended up taking on a life of its own and I'm not sure I quite got to what was wanted. Nonetheless, enjoy.**

—

The weekend found the team at Rossi's yet again. With Spencer so little they were eager to spend time with him as a family. Well, most of the team, JJ had made plans with her son and Will for the weekend. It was coming to dinner time but the group were too inthralled by the card game they were playing to notice the time. Spencer however was starting to get hungry. He excused himself. The rest of the team figured he was just going to the bathroom, or to read, or something. Whatever it was he wanted to do, none of them were worried about it. In hindsight, they probably should have been.

Now if there was one thing Spencer Reid was better at then talking, it was being silent. Years of hiding and running made silence second nature to the small boy. He used that to his advantage as he started digging through the cupboards, trying to see what ingredients he had to work with.

Before the team even realized it, Spencer had been gone for half and hour and as was becoming the usual when it ca,e to child Spencer, they started panicking.

"Where could he have gone?' Emily asked. Once they realized the kid was missing, they had all had shot out of their chairs in a frenzy.

"I dont know, I thought he went to the bathroom..." Morgan confessed.

"Me too."

"I swear, I'm going to tie a bell around his neck." Hotch grumbled.

"Dont worry bossman, I'm already ordering the tracking implant. All we need to do is sedate him for a little while and we will never lose track of him again." Garcia joked, despite the tension.

"You guys need to remember that he has the mind of an adult. When he disappears it doesn't necessarily mean hes upset, or that anything bad has happened. He could have just gone off to do something." Rossi suggested.

It was another five minutes before they stumbled upon the boy. The team stood in the doorway of the kitchen, all of their mouths hung open as they started in shock at the scene before them. The counter carried the weight of six plates and utensils for the whole group. The sink held a small pile of bowls and chopping boards along with several knives. Garlic shells, butter wrapppers, and parseley stems laid in the trash can. The oven was on with a timer set and something cooking inside that smelt delicious.

And there, standing on a chair over a hot stove, their resident genius, adding herbs to a large pot he was stirring, another smaller pot was just inches from his leg.

A splat of hot butter came out of the pot as he stirred its contents, landing on the bare skin of his arm. The child grumbled softly before shaking the scolded arm and wiping away they liquid. It was that action that sent the team out of their daze. Hotch stormed up and grabbed Spencer around the waste, pulling him off the chair and away from the heat. Spencer gasped in surprise, he swirled around to see his team staring back at him. Most dumbfounded, but Hotch was pissed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The older agent growled. His unsuppressed anger coming from the fear of Spencer injuring himself. His mind flashed to terrifying images of the child laying on the floor with blood pooling around his head from falling, or seeing the skin crack and peel from severe burns, or walking in to find a knife sticking out of him. No one else on the team could blame him for his anger. However, given what Spencer had been through lately, he probably should go with a different approach.

"I was making dinner," thermally boy replied innocently. His little brow was furrowed in confusion, he honestly couldnt fathom why the team was upset at him. "It was getting late and I figured it was my turn to cook." He shrugged.

Aaron shook his head. "Spencer you're too small to cook by yourself. You could have gotten hurt." The older man tried to explain without sounding condescending. luckily that wasn't the problem, the kid didn't look upset or annoyed, just confused by the statement.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer questioned.

"Sweety, if something had happened and no one else was around, you could have be en seriously hurt." Garcia explained kindly.

"Hurt? It's cooking." Spencer stared at them, "I dont understand." He admitted after a moment. All of them were mad at him, but he couldn't figure out what he did wrong. "I was trying to do something nice," he mumbled softly.

"Look, I know you want to act like an adult still-" Morgan started.

"Wait," Reid stated holding up a hand, he waiting until everyone was focused on him. "You're upset that I was cooking, right?" He asked, getting nods of confirmation he continued, "What's that have to do with acting like an adult?"

This time it was the team that was confused. Rossi, working on a hunch, attempted to clear the air, for all of their sakes. "Spencer, do you cook often?" Hotch turned to Rossi to ask what that had to do with anything, but the older man shook his head and awaited Spencer's response.

"Yeah, I mean, when we're home from a case." The boy laughed, "Do you think I survive only on coffee and brain power?"

"Not only," Rossi smiled, "And when you were a kid?"

Spencer furrowed his brow. "Of course."

The rest of the teams eyes widened as the two agents talked. "What kinds of things did you cook?"

"All sorts, mom liked trying new things so when I was six I took to reading cook books." Spencer replied with a lighthearted shrug.

Prentiss grabbed Reid's shoulders and turned him to face her, "Reid, are you saying you've been cooking full meals by yourself since you were 5?"

"Four actually, I had to. Mom's medicine required a pretty specific diet. She couldn't go on Easy-Mac and frozen pizza. It was either learn to cook or hire a caregiver. Da-William didn't want to waste the money. So, I figured I'd give it a shot..." Spencer shrugged again, as if this wasn't a big deal. "Mom always helped when she was lucid enough." Spencer smiled, in return he received only stares. After a moment he frowned, "The potato's need to be stired" he mumbled. Emily still hadn't released her grip so he was hoping someone else would figure out that it needed to be done.

Rossi pushed down his own feelings of pain over Spencer's lost childhood and again addressed the boy. "Do you mind if I help you finish this up?" He asked.

"Spencer nodded thankfully. He had dinner in the oven and 6 chicken breaths were going to be a pain to pull out at his size. He didn't usually have to cook so much at once. "Thanks Rossi."

"No problem." Dave said. Aaron still hadn't managed to form words. So Rossi shoved the plates into his surprised hands, "Make yourselves useful and set the table." He ordered.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, you should make yourselves comfortable." Spencer added when no one moved. After a moment the team dispersed, leaving Rossi and Spencer alone in the kitchen.

Before they knew it, the whole group was sitting around the table. Each had a plate with Garlic chicken, red potatoes, and green beans. It was delicious. The meat was juicy and packed with flavor. The potatoes were seasoned to perfection, and the green beans, well they were green beans, they were fine, just another side to the dish.

"Damn pretty boy, this is amazing!" Morgan praised.

Spencer ducked his head at the compliment and mumbled a shy, "Its one of moms favorites"

"Well she had good tastes mini mastermind." Garcia smiled.

"How did you get so good at cooking? I mean I get reading cookbooks, but this is beyond following a recipe." Emily asked with a smile.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably. "Anything less then exceptional is unacceptable." He said in a low voice. A frown plastered on his face.

"What was that?" Aaron asked softly, his posture tense and worried.

Spencer shrugged, "just something William would say. I'm going to go to the bathroom, excuse me." He scooted off his chair and quickly strode down the hall. The team sat in silence as the weight of those words hit them. Growing up dinner probably had to be perfect, not just for his moms health, but also to appease his father.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Dont worry kitten. He'll be okay." Rossi said with a small frown before turning back to his meal.

"We cant let him do this again, he could hurt himself." Hotch stated after a moment.

"I know, but we need to present that in a way that wont upset him. You saw the kid, he didn't understand why we were upset. Its like he thought it was perfectly normal to cook at that age." Morgan noted.

"What if instead of telling him he cant, we just make sure he has help if he wants to cook?" Rossi suggested. "That way he will be safe and feel his normal self."

The rest nodded in agreement as they heard little feet scurrying down the hall. The team was all smiles again by the time Spencer got back to his seat. Pleasant conversation followed.

—

The next morning the team was at breakfast when the door bell rang. Rossi went to answer it. Moments later Spencer found himself faced with an over eager boy running his way. Jack was about to pounce on his new friend when the sight of his father distracted him from jumping. He turned mid run and plowed into his fathers surprised arms. Hotch held him close for a moment. After everything that happened with Reid last week, seeing Jack gave him much needed relief.

"I see the trouble attracting brat is still here." Haley's cold voice came from the door. Spencer stiffened as every adult in the room sent her a glare. Aaron reluctantly let go of his son to face his ex-wife.

"Haley," He greeted her. She huffed out through her nose in recognition. Hotch turned back to find his son staring at Spencer with tears in his eyes. "Jack, buddy, are you okay?" The concerned father asked.

Jack refused to look away from Spencer. Instead he slowly walked backwards until he reached his father. Abruptly he turned and faced the older Hotchner with a fierce glare that put Aaron's own to shame. "What happened to him!?" The child demanded. The team exchanged worried glances, they had almost forgotten about Spencer's new injuries. Hotch open and closed his mouth a few times before Rossi stepped into the rescue.

"Hey Jack, you know how your dad and the rest of the team catch bad guys right?"

"Uh huh..." Jack nodded slowly.

"Well, Reid was hurt by one of those bad guys..." Rossi explained carefully.

"Did you catch the bag guy, daddy?" Jack asked with a frown.

Hotch confirmed that much before Haley grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Once the reached the hall she hissed, "Why is that danger magnet still here?"

"That _innocent child_ is taking the time to heal and is spending time with his family." Hotch growled.

"He looks like he's been hit by a truck. What am I supposed to tell Jack!"

"We already talked to Jack, Haley. He understand what happened." Hotch had to resist the urge to say 'you were in the room!'

"I want to know how a child under the protection of FBI agents could possibly be taken by a 'bad man'. Clearly he wasn't safe with you, and quite frankly, I'm not sure Jack will be safe here either."

Hotch clenched his fists. "Then why did you bring him?"

"He asked for his father, but apparently his father is too busy with another mans son." She scoffed. From the other room Spencer choked back a sob. Haley was right, he was keeping Jack from his father. _You're selfish Spencer, your ruining their lives. Keeping them from their families. Wasting their time. Putting them in danger._ His train of thought was cut off as Emily leaned towards him.

"Stop whatever your thinking. Haley is wrong, you are not taking Jack away from his father." She whispered in his ear. He looked up at her sheepishly, embarrassed that she caught him feeling so guilty.

The hushed argument continued in the hall, a few words slipping out to reach Spencer's ears 'Danger. bad influence. Jack hurt. Irresponsible father.' Spencer tried to ignore it, he wanted to believe Emily. He turned his focus to Jack who was insisting that Rossi buy medical supplies to help Reid feel better. He was in the process of explaining how he would keep Spencer safe when Haley stormed back in the room.

She grabbed a startled Jack and headed for the door. Hotch followed, and the team shadowed him. They stood back and watched the scene unfold tensely.

"Don't do this Haley," Hotch begged brokenly.

"You cant be trusted to keep anyone safe Aaron!" She said as she slammed the door. Hotch rested his forehead against the cool wood. "I love you Jack" he whispered to the door. He didn't bother to put on a fake smile, instead he turned to his team and walked straight to Spencer. There was something he had to do before anything else.

"This isn't your fault. Some people find it hard to understand difficult situations. Haley is one of them. Promise me you wont take what she said to heart." Hotch was on his knees in front of the boy. Their eyes met and he placed his hand on the child's shoulders. Spencer nodded. The team remained in that position for a few long moments.

"Hotch?" Spencer broke the silence shyly.

"Yes Spencer?" Aaron raised his brow.

"There is no one I trust more with my safety." Spencer stated.

Hotch stared at him for a moment, fighting the tears that were building behind his eyes. He smiled at the small boy and gave him a hug.

 **A/N: This chapter didn't go the way I expected... oh well. Let me know what you think. Please R &R!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: L.E.A.H437, ahowell1993, Ludub, Aja85, Jesuslover123, fishtrek, Hippiechic81, tannerose5, AZCatmom, sherryola, spxxxxx, Diana, and Dextolan.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

It was a week later when Aaron got the call. The team had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Hotch went back to business as usual, despite what happened with Haley. They went on another case without any issue, which helped to confirmed that Spencer was still able to work out of state. In the office the team joked and teased, but never let it get in the way of their work. Spencer was healing nicely, although he often expressed fears that William would walk free and come after him again. To be fair, even with the mans confession, there wasn't really anything to charge him with. Seeing as the child in question doesn't technically exist. Luckily, it seems that fate wasn't going to let that cause any problems.

"I understand, thank you for informing me." Hotch said as he ended the call. Rossi was standing at his door having asked the unit chief if he wanted some coffee when Aaron's phone rang. The two agents glanced at each other. Finally Aaron's voice filled the silence. "William Reid died in custody last night."

"The cancer?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shook his head, "he was attacked by other inmates. Apparently it was bloody, they had to use dental scans to confirm his identity."

"Cant say I'm sorry to hear that." Rossi admitted after a moment. Hotch nodded slightly but he had a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how Spencer will take this. William was a monster, but he was still his father." Aaron muttered.

"No, he wasnt. He gave up that right the moment he laid hands on his son. And again when he left Spencer at the age of 10. That man is his abuser and nothing more." Rossi stated with a low growl.

"Do you think Spencer wil see it like that?" Hotch asked curiously with a hint of something else. Hope?

"I..." Rossi didn't have an answer.

"Yeah..." Hotch mumbled sadly.

They were still in that dreaded state when JJ walked in holding a file. She took in the tension and felt uncomfortable for having interrupted something apparently serious, she hesitated before speaking, "we have a case." The two older agents nodded and stood to follow her to the conference room.

"Yesterday morning the bodies of four children were found killed in Lewiston, Idaho. James Micheals, age 5. Samual Anderson, age 3. Peter Doughty, age 4. And Nicklaus Stephens, age 6. They were found on the outskirts of town, partially buried in the woods. They were strangled and had the word 'Behave' written across their arms. The first victim, James, died six months ago. Samual's time of death was three months later. In the last month, Peter and Nicklaus died two weeks apart."

"He's escalating. We can expect another victim within a week." Reid mumbled.

"That doesnt give us much time to find this guy." Morgan agreed.

"How long were the children held before death?" Emily asked.

"James's time of death was estimated as about four days after he was reported missing. Same with Samual. However, Peter and Nicklaus were taken only two days before they were killed." JJ explained as Garcia put their photos up on the board.

"He's devolving. Holding them is no longer satisfying his urges. He feels the need to kill them sooner and his 'cooling off' period is getting shorter." Rossi stated sadly. Child cases always hit the team hard. It didn't help that a child around the same age was sitting at the table with them, looking at the mutilated corpses without even flinching.

"Thats why we are leaving immediately. Get your go-bags and meet me at the jet" Hotch ordered, causing the rest of the team to jump up and scurry off to get their stuff. He stoped Spencer before the kid could leave the room. "You cant come on this one, Reid."

"But Hotch, I can provide insight that-"

"I know your input is valuable, but you know the rules. Strauss will have my head if I let you come. You can still participate, you just have to do it from here. Garcia will stay will you." He tried to sooth the boy whose lip had jutted out into a pout. He gave the women in question a pointed look.

"Dont worry sweetums, we'll have lots of fun together." She assured the boy. Spencer stared her a glance before pushed back his tears and looking up at his boss.

"Yes, sir."

Aaron frowned but nodded and went to get his bag. The news about Spencer's father moving to the back of his mind as he turned his focus to the case. Once the unit chief was out of ear shot, Spencer whispered a broken "bye" that turned Penelope's heart to mush and followed the colorful tech queen to her lair.

An hour later found them on video chat which the rest of the team who were already in the air. They went over the details of the case and started spitballing a profile. Reid remained quiet the whole time. Never once adding any input, even when asked directly. The rest of the team put it off as him being bummed that he didn't get to come and Hotch made a mental note to call Spencer later to check in on the boy. Once they hung up Garcia gave Spencer a quick hug and settled him into the corner of her office where she had set up a map and tiny desk for him to comfortably work at.

After a few hours of mind numbing calculations and drawing in a map of Lewiston, Spencer fell asleep. He was worn out by his injuries, and their medication which just seemed to make him even more frustrated by the uselessness of the geological profile. It took little effort to mark where the children were abducted and where their bodies were found. He had limited their search to a comfort zone but it did little to narrow down the profile. Infuriated, he had thrown himself into the case files which he was now using as a pillow. His feelings of loneliness washing over him despite Garcia's presence; without Hotch or Rossi he felt unprotected. His subconscious exploited that and he quickly found himself in a full blown night terror.

He woke with a start to find Garcia rubbing his hair and whispering soothingly to him. Sadly, it did little to help him cope with his terrifying dream. Before he was fully conscious he felt waves of nausea hit him and he dove for the waste basket that sat in the courner of Garcia's office.

"Oh babycakes, are you okay?" She asked once he had emptied his stomach. Before he could anwser, Garcia's video chat beeped and she reluctantly went to anwser it. After all, she still had to do her job. "Garcia." She anwsered but kept looking over her shoulder at the small boy who was still breathing heavily. She cursed whoever called her during such a dire moment.

"Okay, what did I do?" Morgan teased from the other end of the call with Hotch standing behind him.

"Huh?" Penelope asked, only partially paying attention.

"Usually, I get a little love." Morgan replied with his usual charisma before adding seriously, "are you okay?"

Finally focusing on the people on her screen she turned, "Sorry, Chocolate muffin, I was distracted, what can the oracle of technological wonder do for you today?" She asked, covering her concern with the bubbly persona she was known for.

Morgan and Hotch exchanged glances before the unit chief made his request, "I need you to look up men between the ages of 35 and 45. Limit your search to those who have been through the foster care system."

"You got it, anything else to add?" She asked.

"From those narrow that down to ones that have reported incidences of abuse." Hotch answered.

"Yes sir, I'll have those names for you before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Thank you baby girl" Morgan said as she hung up and hrurried back to Reid.

"Are you okay, sweety?" She asked the boy who now had tears pouring down his face.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled.

"Oh honey, what can I do. Can I help you?"

"No Garcia. Just... Please do the search. We need to find this guy."

"Reid..."

"Please... This is more important." His words were so stern and sure, even though they were said through a wave of waterworks that he was furiously trying to wipe away. Reluctantly she turned away and started her search. He went back to studying the file. When she had it narrowed down to twenty or so possibilities, Reid realized something about the way the word 'behave' was written on their arms.

"Left handed,' He stated making Garcia jump.

"What was that?"

"The unsub is left handed." Spencer reiterated confidently. Garcia studied him for a moment before continuing the search. The added parameter lowered the suspect pool to four. Spencer studied the four men as Garcia started to call Hotch.

He went over the profile in his head. Middle aged white male with a grievance against the foster care system. All of the boys had been adopted into happy loving families. The team inferred that the unsub was jealous and likely had a hard time in the system. The word written on their arms was in reference to the mans inability to find adoption outside of foster care. Limiting that to the comfort zone and taking into account the left-handedness, Spencer was able to figure out which of the four suspects was most likely.

"That one." He pointed to one of the pictures.

Startled again Garcia turned to the boy. "How do you know?" She asked.

"He fits the profile best..." Spencer shrugged.

Nodding, Garcia finished dialing their boss.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, I have a suspect list for you. Your parameters narrowed it down significantly, however Reid believes the unsub is left handed."

"That would explain the smears on their arms. We though maybe it was written antemortem and the boys had struggled." Emily's voice interrupted over the line.

"Both are possibilities, but let's see where Reid's theory takes us," Rossi encouraged.

"Adding that in we had four. Spencer's confident our guy is Kevin Durant, 39 years old, left handed and suffered through three different foster homes. Two of which had reports of abuse. He was never adopted. I'm sending you his information now."

"Good Job Garcia, Reid." Hotch said. Send me the other three possibilities just in case." He added before hanging up the phone.

Satisfied that her work was done, at least for the time being, Penelope moved over to Reid who despite his breakthrough was still clearly shaken by his nightmare. "You hear that sweety, you did good." She encouraged the child. Spencer smiled weakly then excused himself to go to the bathroom. She started after him but in the end decided to let him go. There really was no use in pressuring him. Figuring he needed some space she went back to work, their was always a mountain of paperwork to do.

A few hours later she got the call that they caught the guy. Reid was correct in his assessment and they managed to take him down without difficulty. It was especially good timing since he had grabbed another child only a couple hours earlier. H was apprehended before any harm came to his latest victim, five year old Mason Jank. The team was already on their way back. It was unusual but not unwelcome for the team to leave and return the same day.

Enthused by the good news, the overly optimistic tech analysis turned to share her love with Spencer. That's when she realized something that made her stomach drop. He wasnt in her office.

 **A/N: Now What has he gotten himself into!? Thanks for reading, please R &R!**

 **Again I apologize for any delays in posting...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Tannerose5, chilibelly, tea, Dextolan, Ludub, Diana, Jesuslover123, Yeegaber, ahowell193, fishtrek, and LostOceanKit.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ Spencer told his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His face was red and blotchy, which mostly served to bring out the color in his bruises. He couldn't figure out why he was acting so emotionally. He didn't remember being so childish when he was this age the first time around. _Maybe its because no one cared about you then_ a harsh version of his voice suggested in return. It was true to some extent. His mother was often unable to care for him and William, well, we all know how that turned out. Finally he was told he was allowed his emotions and he knew he could express them. But still, _It was just a stupid nightmare. You're fine, man up_.

As Spencer worked to regain normal control of his body, he heard footsteps outside the door and scurried into a stall, locking it. He didn't want anyone to see him so emotional. Conveniently an 'out of order' sign had been taped to the outside of his chosen sanctuary. No one would think to look for him in there. Moments went by before two agents walked in. Spencer recognized their voices as Agent Anderson and Agent Davied.

"Have you seen him?" Anderson asked conversationally.

"Who?" Came Davied's raspy reply. His voice showing the signs of a pack-a-day smoker.

"Dr. Reid," Anderson replied, making Spencer freeze. He hated being the center of attention, so finding out he was the topic of office gossip wasn't exactly sitting well with the already upset profiler.

"You talking about the age thing?" The other agent questioned, "Seriously Anderson, thats old news around here." Davied replied without interest.

"No, no, I'm talking about his injuries. Have you seen his face, it looks like someone took a meat mallet to it." The young agent explained animatedly.

"Seriously?! Geeze, poor kid." Davied replied, sounding disgusted he added, "who could have hurt him, the guy is fricken adorable as a kid."

' _Gee thanks',_ Spencer silently grumbled.

"Apparently his father didn't think so." Anderson laughed. At the mention of his father, the child stiffened, his breath catching. For a moment he could have sworn the walls of the stall were closing in on him.

Davied's huffed in disgust, "Your kidding. His old man did that? Why?"

"It seems the little know-it-all has always been an annoying pain in the ass." Anderson shrugged. Spencer flinched at the words, memories of years of bullying flashing through his mind.

"Hey! Show some respect, Dr. Reid has logged more field time then the two of us combined. His input has solved more cases then you've ever even worked on." Davied reprimanded, an action that surprised Spencer. Other then his team, people didn't tend to stand up for him.

"Please, he probably deserved whatever it was his father did! I only got a brief glance, but the damage seems extensive."

The other agent was clearly becoming annoyed by the younger agents attitude. "Anderson, stand down! Dr. Reid has a higher ranking then you. He is your superior and you will show him respect."

The man scoffed, "He's a fucking child, literally."

"I dont care how old he is, he's still your superior."

"Whatever," Anderson grumbled.

Davied wasn't having any of that, "And if you ever insinuate that any child, no matter who, deserves the kind of beating your talking about, I will report you. You shouldn't be working here if you have that kind of bias."

"Come on, I was joking." Anderson whined as he tried to back-peddled his way out of an official reprimand.

"If you say so..." the other man sounded unsure.

"Seriously, I was."

The older agent huffed before asking sincerely, "Is he still in danger?"

"Nah, they caught his old man mid assualt. I heard Hotchner broke his jaw." Anderson replied with a satisfied laugh. Spencer tilted his head to the side, he actually hadn't asked about his fathers injuries.

"What are they charging him with, they cant exactly explain the situation," Davied asked curiously.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter anymore. I heard his father died last night. He was beaten to death in jail." Spencers eyes widened as he covered his mouth to keep from making sound. _My father is dead! No that wasn't possible. He was in custody. He cant be dead. Anderson must have misheard._

"Look, you shouldn't spread shit like that." Davied chastised.

"I'm not spreading anything, I overheard Agent Hotchner and Rossi talking when I passed by their offices this morning." This time Spencer had to bite his hand to stop himself from shouting out. _HOTCH KNEW AND HE DIDNT TELL ME!?_

"Ah man, does Dr. Reid know?"

"No clue..."

Reid held his breath until the door closed announcing the departure of the two agents. Once he was alone he started hyperventilating as he closed in on himself. Curling up against the back corner of the stall and dropped to the floor. He pulling his knees up to his chest and buried his head. He had no clue how long he stayed in that position, but what he did know was that it must have been a while because his medicine had worn off and his body was starting to ache. Still he remained where he was. Pain and betrayal washed over him in waves.

*With Garcia and the rest of the Team*

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She repeated the phrase over again and again as she examined the footage from the BAU. She had video of Spencer entering the bathroom, but never leaving. There had to be something she was missing, she had had three different male agents check the bathroom. All coming back empty. She was sobbing by the time the rest of the team got in. The whole office was in disarray. Everyone in the office was searching frantically for the 5 year old boy. The rest of the team walking in to find a distraught Garcia and several other agents scurrying around the office.

"What's going on?" Aaron demanded as he approached the usually bubbly tech analysis.

"I... I dont know... he went to the bathroom... and then he... I... nightmare... and... I'm sorry... I lost track of time... I don't know where... oh god what if he's hurt... where is he..." She mumbled incoherently, pacing quickly back and forth. None of the team were able to follow her train of thought.

"Whoa mama, calm down. Breath for me. What is this about?" Morgan asked, putting a hand on her shoulders and holding her steady.

Prentiss looked around while the team was focused on Garcia. "Where's Spencer?" She asked. Garcia froze and stared at the raven haired women before bursting into tears. Immediately, JJ and Rossi joined the search. Hotch and Morgan continued to try and get more information out of Garcia.

"Garcia, where was the last place anyone saw him?" Aaron asked sternly.

She looked up at him and in between deep breaths managed to get the word out. "Bathroom."

Hotch nodded and headed that way. Always best to start at the begging, maybe he could find a clue as to where Spencer went. _Or who might have taken him._ He tried to push that thought out of his head as he walked in the room and looked around. It was eeriely quiet and appeared empty. He saw no sign of the boy and almost left, until he noticed the out of order sign. _No, why would he hide? That doesnt make any sense._ Still, being diligent, he called maintenance so they could come and unlock the door.

"There you go, sir." The custodial worker nodded to Hotch before hastily returning back to his work. Aaron watched him leave before slowly opening the door. What he found inside confused him. Spencer had been doing so well, so it didn't make any sense for the child to be curled up against the wall, rocking back and forth.

"Spencer?" He asked carefully. When the kid didn't immediately react he took a moment to send a text to the rest of the team, letting them know Reid had been found, seemingly unharmed. "What's wrong, Spencer?" He asked as he approached the boy. Still nothing. When he got close he crouched down and reached an arm out to rest on Spencer's shoulder.

The child's head snapped up as he leveled a harsh glare at the older man. "Dont touch me!" The child growled. The tone caused Aaron to flinch and he pulled his arm back.

 _What the hell was going on_? "Did... Did something happen? Spencer? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked after another moment of silence. Spencer never lightened his glare. The look was starting to unnerve the usually stoic unit chief. "Reid?" He tried one last time, getting even closer to the boy.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled. Hotch was taken back and looked truly hurt but in that moment it didn't matter. Spencer wasn't concerned about hurting Aaron's feelings, he was too preoccupied by his own emotions.

"Spencer... have I done something to upset you?" He asked carefully.

"Get away from me," the young profiler ground out again.

The volume alerted the other members of the team, who were waiting outside the bathroom, that there was an issue. Morgan and Rossi soon entered and took in the scene. Spencer was giving Hotch a deadly expression that would have made Elle proud and Hotch was sitting there with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Reid?" Rossi asked, making the kids eyes snap to his.

"You knew!" he stated simply. "He told you and neither of you felt the need to fill me in." The older agents exchanged confused looks. Ignoring the two men he had grown closest to, Spencer stood and pushed passed a stunned Hotch to get to Morgan. "Can I go home with you tonight?" He asked shyly. Morgan started at him for a long moment, trying to decipher Spencer's behavior.

"Uh, yeah, sure kid. Go grab your stuff." Morgan conceded. Spencer nodded and left the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked.

"I dont now, but the kid is pissed. What did you do, man?" Morgan asked Hotch seriously.

"Nothing." The older agent replied stiffly, resisting the urge to chastise his subordinent for his attitude.

"Aaron, did something happen before we came in? He seemed really upset..."

"I dont know. I found him curled up in the corner... All I did was ask if he was okay..." Hotch mumbled. "I dont know why he snapped at me."

"Not just you man." Morgan added, giving Rossi a pointed look. After a moment of silence he continued, "I better pack up, seems Spencer wants to get home."

"He's not going with you." Aaron argued.

Morgan gave him a hard look. "Look, I dont know what his issue is but I know he doesn't feel comfortable with you right now. I'm not about to go against his wishes."

"Stand down Morgan." Hotch growled.

"Aaron," the man turned his attention to Rossi. "He's right. We need to let the kid go. We can figure this all out tomorrow."

"I'm not going to let him go when he's this upset" Aaron argued.

"He's not exactly in a sharing mood." Morgan pointed out. "Look, I'll talk to him. We can get this sorted out later. Right now, I'm going to take him home."

Hotch glared at his subordinate but Derek ignored it and walked out of the room, leaving Rossi and Hotch to their thoughts.

 **A/N: Gee they really messed up this time. Let me know what you think, Please R &R!**

 **A/N: I actually like Anderson. When I wrote this chapter I forgot there was a character with that name. So for the purpose of this story. Anderson, much like Haley is out-of-character. Sorry... ):**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Tannerose5, Hippiechic81, L.E.A.H437, sherryola, Dextolan, Aja85, Diana, Jesuslover123, Yeegaber, ahowell193, fishtrek, and LostOceanKit.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

The drive to Derek's house was silent. It wasn't until he and Reid were getting a bed situated on the couch that Morgan had had enough and sat Reid down to face him.

"Kid, you have to tell me what all of that was about."

"I dont want to talk about it..." Spencer mumbled and averted his eyes.

"I get that, but we have to go back to work tomorrow and I'm not sure it will go over well. You know, having a beef with the boss and all..." Morgan attempted to joke. Spencer just looked at him dryly. "Okay kid, you know you can talk to me about anything. Right? Just talk to me, okay? I'm here for you. The whole team is." Spencer scoffed at that last statement. "I get that your mad at Hotch, just tell me why..."

Reid frowned but seeing the sincere look on Derek's face he decided he might as well. "Did you know that William died?" He asked before studying the older agents face for a reaction.

Morgan was beyond confused. He hadn't heard. "No I... Wait, when did you find out?"

"Anderson was talking about it in the bathroom." Spencer mumbled.

"Anderson?" Morgan was taken back, _of all the people to hear it from._ Spencer just nodded. "Oh... Well... I know this must be hard for you, Spencer. At least now he can no longer hurt you." Spencer just stared at Morgan, clearly frustrated that Derek didn't understand the implications of what he was saying. Morgan continued uncomfortably, "I mean, I know he was your father but now your safe... you can be free of him. We knew his cancer would take him soon anyways..." he stumbled over his words.

"He was beaten to death," Spencer corrected quietly, dropping his gaze. The words stoped Morgan's rambling and made the older man freeze.

"Oh well I..."

"It's okay Morgan, thats not what I'm upset about. I mean, I am upset about it... But thats not the only thing..."

"Then what else?" Spencer looked up at his friend, tears built in his eyes. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that Hotch had betrayed his trust and that Rossi went along with it. He wanted Derek to just know and comfort. It took Morgan several minutes of just looking into his little brothers hazel eyes before realization dawned on him. Why else would Spencer be so pissed at Hotch. "When did Hotch find out?"

"This morning, before the case." Spencer confessed, sniffing loudly.

"And he didn't tell you?" Morgan asked, already knowing the anwser. Still Spencer shook his head. "And Rossi?" Again Spencer's head shook. "Geeze kid, I don't know what to say."

"Its not your responsibility." Reid grumbled.

"It was probably just the case, Reid. They got distracted, you know how this job is... I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

Spencer shrugged. "You're probably right. Goodnight." His voice was hallow and empty but he turned away from Morgan and laid down. The abrupt change concerned Derek, but when he couldn't get any more out of the boy, he left the child to sleep.

Once he was sure Spencer was out, Morgan double checked all the locks before marching into his own room. He pulled out his phone.

"Hotchner," his boss answered quickly, like he was expecting the call.

"Hotch, you really messed up man." Morgan breathed out, running a hand down his face.

"Excuse me?" The stern voice replied from the other end.

"Spencer overheard Anderson gossiping about William's untimely demise. Something he really should have heard from you, Hotch." He could practically feel the ridged tension coming over the phone. He imagined Hotch's eyes widening as realization struck him. He wasn't far off. The unit chief felt like his heart had stoped. _How could I have been so stupid._

"I..."

"I get it man, but the kids pissed and I don't blame him."

"I was going to tell him but the case came in and-"

"I know. That doesnt really excuse it though..." Morgan sighed.

"And Dave?"

"He believed Rossi knew too and took your lead on not telling him." Morgan explained, listening as Aaron huffed in frustration.

"I'm going to have a talk with Anderson about proper workplace chatter..." Hotch grumbled over the phone.

"I doubt that will help this situation." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to come over. I need to talk to him."

"No Hotch, hes sleeping. Besides the kid needs time to cool off. You can talk to him tomorrow." Based on the silence, Morgan figured Hotch didn't like the idea. Nonetheless, the man eventually agreed and hung up.

—

"Morning pretty boy, want some breakfast?" Derek asked with a smile.

"No thank you." Spencer mumbled in response.

"You sure kid? Garcia will kill me if I dont get you fed. We could stop by McDonald's on the way in."

"I'm not hungry." Spencer replied sternly before abruptly leaving the rom. Morgan watched him go and sighed. _Its gonna be a long day._

The two agents headed to work in silence. Every time Morgan tried to speak, Spencer shot him down. By the time they got into the office, Morgan was about ready to grow hair just to rip it out.

Spencer sat at his desk quietly. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He nodded briefly at Prentiss and JJ before burring himself in already completed paperwork. _Might as well double check_. Morgan looked up to see Rossi and Hotch on the top of the stairs. He quietly got up from his chair and walked to them, gesturing that they should follow him to Hotch's office.

Once the door closed he spoke, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to see him just yet. The kid barely acknowledges _my_ existence."

"We can't just let this go on. Spencer's upset, and rightfully so, but leaving him to sulk won't help the situation." Rossi reasoned.

"I'm not saying we leave him to sulk, I'm saying the kid is pissed, give him some time to cool off." Morgan countered.

"How are we supposed to work with him if he doesn't talk to us?" Rossi asked.

Hotch had remained mostly quiet the whole conversation. He wasn't sure what do. Spencer was hurt, he was angry, but even at his worst, he always gave his all to the team and to those effected by their cases. "That's won't be a problem." He started, putting his hand up to keep the other two agents quiet. "Reid has always remained diligent in his work, even when angry."

"He's right," Rossi admitted with a frown. Morgan nodded his agreement.

"So we will continue work as usual. I will talk to him. I will assure him that the decision to wait was mine and mine alone. Hopefully we can work this out, if not I can handle his temper until things settle down." Hotch explained. It was clear that both agents wanted to argue, but neither did. He sent them on their way and waiting until they each reached their desks. With a deep breath he stepped out into the bullpen and in his usual stoic manner, he called out. "Reid?"

The boy in question stood up automatically. He wanted to ignore Hotch but his adult mind knew that when your boss calls you, you have to go see them. He walked over to Hotch's office and entered the room. His boss was leaning against his desk, waiting for his charge. When he found him he gestured for the boy to sit. They sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other in silence.

"Reid," Hotch began.

"Sir?" Spencer countered. He held the aura of professional yet there was a hint of annoyance in his tone. Hotch bit the inside of his cheek.

"Morgan told me what happened and I think it's important that we talk about this." Hotch said, crossing his arms across his chest seriously.

"Are you questioning me on a personal matters sir?" Spencer asked with a raised brow that dared Hotch to continue.

"Spencer, I know you are upset-"

"Has my work ethic suffered?" Spencer interrupted.

"That remains to be seen," Aaron countered, he was quickly becoming annoyed by the way this conversation was going. Since the age change, Spencer had become quite open and comfortable talking to him. But this... This was cool and harsh. He had closed himself off and Aaron wasn't sure he'd be able to get him to open up again.

"Then I'm unsure as to why you brought me in here. You have no right to interfere in my personal matters. So if that's all..." He stood to leave.

"I think you'll find that this falls under special circumstances and is an exemption to that rule, now sit down!" Hotch demanded. Spencer sent him a hard glare before returning to his seat. Hotch waiting a moment, trying to organize all his thoughts. "I should have told you as soon as I found out, I-"

"Yes, you should have." Spencer snapped in response.

"I know that, I had planned to but then we got called away on the case." Aaron shook his head. "I don't want to make excuses. There are none. I made a decision."

Spencer scoffed, "You made the decision to not tell me, leave me without support, just so I could hear about my father's death from Anderson?!" The child was practically vibrating in anger.

"That was not my intention."

"Then what was your intention, sir." He sneered the last word. Hotch held back his flinch. He had faced some of the worst killers out there and stood tall, but the look Reid was giving him... that look almost broke him.

"I wanted to sit down with you and talk it through. There just wasn't enough time." Spencer rolled his eyes, and Hotch had to resist the urge to chastise him for his attitude. "I wish this had gone differently, you shouldn't have heard this from anyone but me."

"You think?" Spencer growled. He winced slightly and started rubbing at his injuries.

"We can discuss it now though." Aaron tried.

"Why would I want to do that? I opened myself to you and you betrayed my trust." Spencer abruptly stood again, grunting in pain as he did so. Hotch realized why, Morgan didn't take Reids medication with him when he left last night. Spencer was probably in a great deal of pain. Probably not helping the situation, Aaron realized.

"Spencer,"

"No Sir, screw you." With that Spencer marched to the door. His hand was on the nob when Hotch found his voice.

"I am your superior and I am talking to you, if you walk out that door-"

"You'll what?" Spencer challenge. When Hotch didn't reply he opened the door.

"Spencer," Aaron hesitated, his voice broke slightly as said the next two words. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that." He slammed the door, making everyone in the bullpen jump. Aaron stood frozen against his desk. Morgan and Emily watched as the small boy paced around the room a few times before heading to the exit.

Emily immediately got to her feet and raced over to the fuming child. She grabbed his arm gently and turned him to face her. "Hey, handsome, where are you going?" She asked kindly.

"Home." He replied before pulling out of her grasp.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, thank you for your continued patience. Let me know what you think, please R &R!**

 **A/N: Not overly happy with the quality of writing in this chapter. Work has been insane and it hasn't given me much time to write or edit. Sorry.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: DaWizard, Tannerose5, Hippiechic81, L.E.A.H437, sherryola, Jesuslover123, ahowell193, and LostOceanKit.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Emily's grasp didn't loosen, "Spencer," She started gently. "You know you can't go home. Not yet."

"Let go of me, Prentiss," Spencer hissed in an uncharacteristic manner. She kept the hurt it caused off of her face.

"Come on Spencer, you know we can't let you leave alone." She reasoned, "You can come home with me tonight, but right now we both need to be at work."

"I can't be here right now, I need to take a personal day." Spencer argued weakly, his body was giving out on him from the stress and the pain. He unconsciously rubbed at his bad shoulder.

"I understand that," She had been told of the situation last night, Morgan had sent a group message. As she watched Spencer carefully she started noticing the way he winced and held himself. "Are you okay?" She asked after a minute of watching him grimace and suppress cries.

"I'm fine," he snapped. She held up her hands in defense.

"Okay. Hey," She hesitated, deciding what the best course of action was. "Why don't we go out for lunch? Maybe you'll feel better after." She suggested.

Spencer deflated, he knew he couldn't go home alone. Not right now. Not like this. Really, he wasn't mad at Emily, so it wasn't fair for him to take out his anger on her. He looked up at her and nodded softly. She smiled and directed him out the door. They ended up going to this little café and each ordered a grilled sandwich. Spencer's was turkey with swiss and tomato, hers was ham and cheddar. She also got a coffee, which Spencer frowned at. So, she ordered him a hot chocolate and after the waiter left she poured a tiny bit into his hot chocolate with a wink and a "don't tell the team." For the first time that day, Spencer smiled.

She continued her small talk, actively ignoring the clear signs of pain that flashed across the child's face. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about him or concerned for his well-being. She just knew that addressing it would make Spencer believe that she thinks he's weak. Which she doesn't. The kid was stubborn as hell and she needed to tread lightly. They were in the elevator on the way back up to the BAU when she finally addressed the issue.

"When was the last time you took your medicine?" She asked casually.

"This morning," he lied. She frowned but dropped it. She had a plan. She just hoped that Spencer didn't hate her for it later. She watched as he sat quietly at his desk, and she exchanged a quick glance with Morgan who shrugged. Time to set her plan in motion. Hopefully it worked.

Emily wasn't big on small talk, but it was needed in some cases. "So, Morgan, Reid what did you two get up to last night?"

Spencer shrugged and Morgan replied, "Not much, we were both tired." She nodded and sent Derek a dry look that clearly said, 'dude, help me out here'. "What about this morning, what did you have for breakfast?"

Again, Spencer remained silent, allowing Morgan to answer for both of them. "I made eggs, but Spencer wasn't hungry." There it was, the opening she needed.

"But Spencer's medication is supposed to be taken with a full meal. Otherwise he could get sick." She gave Derek a look as he paled, he forgot the medication. How could he be so stupid. Emily turned to look at Spencer who was sheepishly looking down. He knew he had been caught in a lie.

"Shit," Morgan grumbled under his breath before standing and heading to Aarons office. Spencer could hear mumbled 'stupid geniuses and their inability to ask for help, he was in pain all day because of you.'

Reid watched Morgan leave with a frown before turning a glare on Emily, who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Derek walked into Hotch's office without knocking. Causing the older man to jerk up in response. "Morgan?" He asked with a raised brow.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I…" he started before stopping. He didn't want to admit how reckless he had been. Last night all he wanted was to take Spencer home and defuse the situation. Now he was racked with guilt for forgetting something that really should have been his priority. Spencer could not handle any more damage to his day. He needed the medication.

Hotch answered for him, "You forgot Spencer's medicine?" He asked, although it didn't seem much like a question. "Send him in." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Morgan admitted. "He's still pretty angry."

"I know; just send him in." Hotch replied calmly.

Moments later Spencer walked in the room. Time for round two.

"Sir," Spencer addressed his boss stiffly.

"Spencer," Hotch nodded. he looked the boy over, noticing the way he held himself. He was clearly in pain. Still, "are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." Spencer replied robotically.

"You're lying. You need your medicine. I have it right here." Aaron spoke softly, reaching into his desk to pull out the pain medication. He placed them on his desk and slid hem towards spencer.

"I dont need anything from you." He said coolly before turning on his heel to leave the office.

"Dr. Reid, I order you to sit down.' Hotch replied after he recovered from the verbal blow the kid hit him with. Spencer stared his boss down before finally obeying. He wanted to have a job once became an adult again. Once the child was seated and heatedly glaring at the older agent. Hotch continued, "I know your upset at me, but allowing yourself to be in pain, isn't going to help. Your just making the situation harder on yourself." Aaron explained to the stubborn child.

Spencer tilted his head to the side. "Do you actually care?' He asked after a moment. The question threw Hotch off. _What kind of question was that?_

"Of course I do."

Spencer nodded, "why?"

Hotch stared at him for a long moment. "I care about you Spencer, we all do."

"You care about me?" Spencer asked for confirmation. "That's funny; see when I care about someone I trust them. I let them in and give them all I have to give. All I ask is that they trust me. That they are honest with me in return."

"Spencer-"

"See, if I were faced with a situation that involved telling someone I care about something hard. I wouldn't put it off. Because honestly, what could be worse then them finding out from a third party?"

"Reid, there was-"

"A case?" Spencer asked with a raised brow. "You said that, and as we all know, work comes first. People's lives are at stake. But seriously, it would have taken five minutes hotch."

"I was going to tell you when we got back."

"I see, you were happy having me wait, yet you told Rossi immediately."

"I needed more time to explain to you. Dave was in the room when I got the call."

"Yes, because I really should be the last to find out."

"Reid!" Hotch spoke loudly, "I made a decision, it was a mistake, but i cannot take it back now. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! That's rich, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for-"

"For not telling me? For putting work first? For betraying my trust?"

"Spencer,"

"No! This is my life we are talking about. My father." Spencer huffed out a sob. "And you put your own agenda above that."

Tears threatened to spill out of Aarons eyes. "Reid I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You have no right to decide what I get to know about my own life."

"Damnit Spencer, thats not what I-"

"I don't care, I don't need your input in my life. You are my boss, nothing more."

"Spencer-" Hotch whispered brokenly.

"No, I dont need you, and I don't need that medicine. I'm fine."

"You're in pain."

"I've had worse." Spencer snapped. The words making Aaron flinch just as much as the tone.

"Please Spencer, let me-"

Reid stood and marched to the door. "You are my boss, you are not my fried, youre certainly are not family. You have no right to involve yourself in my personal life. If you call me in here for personal matters again. I will report you." Hotch's mouth dropped open and his stomach dropped. Spencer was in tears at this point. Angry, fast tears that made the boy shake down to his core.

"Spencer..." Hotch tried one last time.

"If thats all, Sir." The child snapped before opening the door an slamming it closed behind him. Aaron's head dropped into his hands as he rested his elbows on his desk. He stayed like that for several minutes before wiping his eyes and looking up. His chocolate eyes landed on the medicine bottle on his desk. Sighing he picked it up and stood .

Spencer marched past his team, who were averting their eyes and pretending they weren't actively listening to the scene in hotchs office. Spencer found himself walking aimlessly. When he walked past his team, he got a questioning look from morgan, "I'm going to garcia." He announced before leaving the team. On his way to her office he ran into David. Literally. He stumbled back and landed on his bottom.

"Oh y god, Dr. Reid, are you okay?" The man asked frantically as he helped the small agent to his feet.

"Its okay, I'm done." Spencer mumbled through the wave of pain he was in. He grimaces, casing the older agent to look at him with concern.

"is there anything i can do for you?" He asked after a minute.

Spencer was about to say no when a thought hit him. "Actually, Agent Hotchner told me I could go back to my apartment, to pick up a few things, but I can't get someone to drive me. Morgan's doing paperwork, Rossi's in a meeting, JJ's at a conference... I was about to ask Garcia butI know she's currently working on something for Collins' team. Do you think you could give me a ride?" Spencer asked confidently. He kept his voice sure, which convinced the man of his lie.

The older man thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes of course, Sir. Let me just inform Agent Hotchner and we can be on our way."

"Oh dont worry about that. Hotch is in with Strauss right now. I'll just let Garcia know and we can head out."

He hesitated, "if you say so, 'll just wait here." He was within view of Garcia's office, so Spencer nodded and headed to her cave. Once inside the bubbly tech analyst smiled at him.

"What can I do for you, my brilliant bumble bee." Spencer blushed slightly at the nickname.

"I ah... I just had a run in with Hotch and wanted a hug." Spencer announced shyly.

"Ooh honey, come here," she said with arms open. He welcomed the comforting embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered. She gave him a kind smile and a soft kiss on the forehead before sending him on his way. As he opened the door he spoke loud enough for Davied to hear. "Bye Garcia, see you later."

"Sure think sweety," she called after him. Davied nodded to Spencer as he approached and walked him to the stairs. Minutes later, found the two in his car, headed off to Reids apartment.

 **A/N: Spencer sure is good at manipulating people. But seriously, what was Davied thinking. Let me know what you think. Please R &R!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Hippiechic81, LostOceanKit, ahowell1995, chilibelly, tannerose5, Astrahan, sherryola, Jesuslover123, Ludub, L.E.A.H437, and pallyndrome.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Davied is the Agent who was talking to Rossi, he is not Rossi.**

—

Spencer couldn't believe it. He was home. He was standing in front of the door to his apartment. Home was so close he could already feel the comforting warmth and smell the lingering scent of books. He had told Davied to wait in the car. The only problem was, he didn't have his key and the spare was on top of the doorframe. Lucky for him, he was a genius. He had made it a habbit of carrying around his satchel wherever he went. It wasn't that he needed it, it was mostly just a form of comfort, like a safety blanket. It made him feel normal. No one argued with him carrying the oversized bag, partially because they understood, but mostly because they thought he looked adorable. Although no one was about to tell Spencer that.

Analyzing the dilemma, he opened his bag and took out a heavy paperclip and a bit of string. He often kept little objects like that on him because you never know when you'll have the opportunity for magic. He tied the paperclip to the string and gave it a few practice swings. The string was more then long enough to reach the top of the door. He then bent the clip so that it gave the appearance of a hook. It took four tries before the sound of the key clanking onto the ground sounded Spencer's victory. He smiled triumphantly as he picked the metal device up. The sound of the lock clicking seemed like the most wonderful sound in the world.

Closing the door behind him he walked into the room. It felt like coming back from a long case or a vacation. Everything was so familiar and yet it felt so different. He was sure part of it was due to his small stature. He grinned as he locked the door. Then going to the kitchen, he pulled over a chair, so he could move over the chain and lock the Steel Frame Reinforcement that Morgan had installed after a visit that made the idea of leaving his little brother alone in such an unprotected environment cause a knot to form in the protective agent's stomach. At this point the door was practically unbreakable, Morgan wouldn't even be able to kick it down. _Ironic_.

When the kid turned around he froze at the unfamiliar box that lay just inside his door. _A coffee maker_? He raised his brow as he read the order form that was laid on top of it. David Rossi's name was scribbled across the top. _When did he send this? Why did he send this_? Spencer scoffed, he wanted to ignore it, and the man who sent it. He knew it was Hotch's decision, but still. Rossi could have said something. At the very least he could have mentioned that Aaron wanted to talk to him about something. But he didn't, neither of them did.

Still, his current coffee maker was garbage. So…

Five minutes later he had a fresh cup of coffee and a book he had been saving for when he had some down time. When he truly wanted to enjoy a book, he'd slow down a bit, not enough to be considered a normal reading speed, but enough to make him look like he wasn't a mutant with advanced intelligence. Mutant; that was a word he heard a lot in school. At first, he thought maybe it was a good thing. Many of the other kids talked about X-men and how 'awesome' mutants are. Yet their sneered tone, narrowed eyes and suppressed laughter hinted otherwise. Shaking away the memories he settled down in his plush armchair.

It took Davied 30 minutes before he finally decided to get up and Check on Dr. Reid. _The kid said he needed to pick up a few things, maybe he was too small to carry it all and needed help_. So, when he reached the door he was sure was Dr. Reid's he knocked. Spencer froze mid-sentence. His eyes darting over to the door. A moment later Davied called through it, "Dr. Reid?"

Spencer Hesitated before responding. "There was more than I thought, don't worry Agent Morgan is on his way. His SUV is better equipped to carry all the files. Feel free to head back to the office. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Silently Spencer prayed it would work. He had gotten off his chair and maneuvered his way through stacks of books to hold his head to the door.

"I…" Davied started, clearly unsure as to what to do. Spencer was his superior, but he was also in a child's body. At the same time he was safe in his home with locked doors and Another Agent was already on his way. He thought back to the times when he would leave his children alone for a little while, knowing someone would be home soon. When had he started that? Age 7? 6? Of course, SSA Dr. Reid had the mind of an adult. He knew how to be safe. Right? Deciding he called back, "Are you sure you'll be okay? I'm happy to wait."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Spencer replied confidently.

Shaking his head slightly Davied conceded, "Okay, I'll see you back at the office. Good day, Dr. Reid."

"You too."

*Meanwhile at the BAU*

Garcia was headed off to the bullpen to get a new cup of coffee. Emily and Derek were hard at work and Hotch had come out to ask Morgan about a consult he had completed a couple days prior. He nodded a greeting to Penelope. Prentiss looked up at the gesture and smiled warmly at the tech analysis. "How's short stuff doing?" The raven-haired woman asked. Morgan and Hotch looked over at Garcia expectantly. The bubbly women faltered in her step, almost falling over her heels.

"What?" She stammered, suddenly becoming nervous. Which to a team of Profiles really raised some red flags.

"Spencer…" Emily verified slowly.

"I thought he was out here," Garcia started, spinning in a quick circle as she looked around the room before looking back to the empty desk that sat to her left. "I was hoping to catch him while on my break. I wanted to make him smile…" She replied sadly. "He seemed so down today."

Hotch looked away, feeling guilty. He too scanned the room looking for Spencer. Morgan and Emily did the same. Frowning he turned on his heel and marched up to Rossi's office. He knocked, barely waiting for a reply before opening the door. "Is Reid in here with you?" Rossi looked up surprised. He glanced around his office, even though he already knew the answer. He shook his head. The two agents quickly went to join the other members of their team.

Hotch immediately started barking out orders. "Okay, first, we need to stay calm. Spencer's upset he's probably just hiding, we don't need to panic until we are sure he's missing. Morgan, check the bathrooms. Garcia, check the women's." At the questioning look he continued, "If he wants to hide he'll go where we wouldn't expect him. Emily, look in cupboards and closets, he's small and as we all know crafty. I don't want a single crack unchecked."

They all said their 'yes, Sirs." And stood to get to their tasks when all six phones chimed. It was an email from Reid.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I figure by now you're wondering where I am. Before you start looking, I'll tell you, I'm not in the office. I need some time and privacy. Don't worry, I am safe and secure. Just give me a few hours and I'll let you know where I am. Don't bother trying to track my phone, it's still in Hotch's briefcase.**

 **Seriously I am fine.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **SSA Dr. Spencer Reid**

The various members of the team looked at each other. Hotch and Rossi shared similar looks of rage, which now they directed at the rest of the team. "After everything that's happened, you just let him out of your sight." Hotch barked.

"Hey man, don't give us that, you're the one he's man at." Morgan defended them. Aaron sent him a hard look and took a threatening step towards the other agent. Rossi quickly stepped between them.

"This isn't going to help us find him." Emily stated as the tension continued to rise.

"I'm not so sure we should." Rossi suggested after a minute.

The rest stared at him, dumbfounded. "What do you8 mean, we should! Our brilliant baby is god knows where. He could be hurt or in danger. He could-"

"He said he was safe." Rossi stated strongly. "Going after him now would just prove we don't trust him."

"We do trust him, but he's a child and he doesn't understand his limits at this age. He had never been taught them." Hotch argued, but it felt hollow. Rossi was right, if they had any hopes of getting back in Reid's good graces, this was how to do it. Still, he would never leave Jack alone like that… Spencer isn't Jack. He has an adult mind and probably was left alone often at this age. Aaron's internal argument continued to rage on within him as the rest of the team weighed the pros and cons.

Eventually the pros won out. Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch all agreed that it was the better option. Blatantly shutting down any argument Morgan and Garcia attempted. None of them felt good about the decision. They all felt a sense of unease in the pits of their stomachs. Besides, its not like they knew where he could have gone. He had internet access and a compute. Maybe the library? Honestly, he could still be in the building. It wouldn't exactly be easy for a child his age to get out. Wherever he was he felt comfortable and safe. That was enough for Hotch, or so he kept telling himself.

Garcia was in the process of explaining how she could search the camera feed for him and then trace him through cameras until she found his hiding place. Rossi in return started explaining why we needed to trust Reid. Why we needed to let him do this. And ended by assuring her that he would be safely with them at dinner. She didn't seem very soothed but at least she stopped arguing. Morgan was pacing back and forth mumbling about how 'it was Hotch's bad decision that led us to this in the first place and now we had to follow him again.' The only team member not effected was JJ who had taken a person day because Henry was sick and had no idea any of this was going on.

Hotch chose to ignore it and headed back up to his office. He stopped at the door and turned, "Back to work. Everyone." It wasn't until he had closed the door and was slumped down in his chair that he let his emotions fall. Moisture built up in his eyes as he leaned forward in the chair. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. "What have I done…"

The hours passed slowly, each member of the team had a hard time focusing on work. Morgan had rewrote the same sentence six times and then threw the file in the trash out of frustrated. He took a few calming breaths and pulled it back out to start again. Emily kept checking the clock ever five minutes, wondering how long spencer needed and when they would receive the message informing them of where he was. Garcia had to keep pulling up pictures of him that she had taken over the last few weeks just to calm herself down. Rossi had tried writing a chapter of his book only to end up typing ever curse word in every language he could think of. Hotch, as usually, plowed through his work despite his emotional hang-ups.

Two hours had passed before any news came. But it wasn't for Spencer. Davied walked into the office and greeted the team. When he saw agent Morgan he smiled and asked, "How did everything go over at Dr. Reid's"

Morgan stared up at him, "excuse me?"

Davied suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "At dr. Reid's apartment, did you have any trouble picking up the files he had?"

Derek stood up and towered over the man. "Explain. Now."

"Dr Reid, he…" The man stammered. "He had me give him a ride to his apartment. Said agent Hotchner needed a few things and gave him permission to leave." At the furious look Morgan gave him he continued, "he even informed Garcia that I was taking him." Morgan's mouth dropped open and Emily quickly stood up and rested an arm on him shoulder. After a moment Davied gave into the pressure of the other man's glare and asked weakly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"SOMETHING WRONG!" Morgan roared before Emily stopped him.

"No Agent Davied. Everything's fine. Thank you." Sher assured the man who nodded and quickly made his escape. As he walked out the room, Morgan came to his senses and marched over to Hotch's door. He didn't bother waiting for a response before opening the door wide.

"He's at his apartment!" Morgan exclaimed to the surprised Unit Chief.

"What?"

"Reid. He's at his apartment."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: fishtrek, ahowell1993, Yeegaber, Jesuslover123, spxxxxx, tannerose5, LostOceanKit, chilibelly, Diana, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Hotch blinked at his subordinate who was quickly growing frustrated with the older man who hadn't jumped up immediately and marched out the door. "Come on man, we have to go get him!"

"No." Hotch said after a moment.

"What do you mean no? You have to come, this is your chance to make things right." Morgan argued frantically. He was storming around Hotch's office.

"If I go now, it will make things worse."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "It seems pretty cowardly to avoid confronting someone. I've never though of you as cowardly before, but this…"

"Stand down Morgan." Hotch growled. "I am your boss, and you will treat me with respect." The younger agent faltered slightly before lifting his chin.

"I do respect you Hotch, I just don't believe you are making the right decision. But have it your way. I'm going to get him." He turned towards the door.

"No your not." Morgan spun around to argue further but froze at Aarons expression. "No one is going to get him until he emails us telling us he is ready."

"But…"

"No, that's an order. Reid needs this. He needs normalcy and control. This is how I plan on giving it to him. If you go to him now you'd be taking that away from him. Do you really want to do that?" Hotch asked with a raised bow.

"I… no…" Morgan admitted.

*At Spencer's Apartment*

Spencer put down the third book he had read since getting home. He felt so completely relaxed. The coffee had made him more focused and alert. His injuries and pain had kept him exhausted all the time. More so since he hadn't taken anything for the pain. the comfort he felt from his home made up for the dull ache that radiated through his body. Pain he could ignore, he wasn't about to waste his time on something so trivial. Not while he had his freedom.

That's when he noticed the time. It was pushing 6pm and had been five hours sent he had sent his initial email. The team is probably wracked with worry. He weighed his options, quickly tossing aside the one where he just never emailed them and stayed home until work tomorrow. That wouldn't work at all. His team would kill him. Plan B; send the email to all of them and deal with a mass parade outside his apartment door. No, the neighbors definitely wouldn't appreciate that. Finally, he decided he'd just call one of them to come get him and then they could go out to dinner as a team.

But whom to call? Garcia would be overbearing. Emily wouldn't work because she took the train in that morning. Morgan would give him hell. JJ wasn't even in office. That left Rossi and Hotch. He was far too mad at Aaron to call him. Frowning he picked up his landline.

The phone range twice before a voice came over the line. "Rossi."

"Hey Rossi, its ah me, Spencer." Reid spoke quietly but he knew Rossi could hear him, because the older man gasped slightly. "Do you think you could come pick me up?"

Rossi smiled into the phone, seems he was at least partially forgiven. "Sure thing, are you sure you're ready?"

Spencer hesitated, surprised by the response. The man seemed genuinely concerned about what Reid wanted to do. "Yeah I'm good. I was hoping we could all go out to dinner... as a team."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll talk to the team." Rossi assured the boy.

"Great, so um... Just come get me at my apartment." Spencer mumbled, unsure of himself.

"Sure thing, see you soon." They ended the call. Spencer didn't know it but Rossi was beaming. He smiled as he walked out of the office and addressed the rest of the team. All of whom were fidgeting anxiously. Hotch had come out of his office when he head Rossi exit his own. "So, I heard from the kid. I'm going to go pick him up, and then all of us are going out for dinner." The Italian announced with a smile. The rest of the team breathed out in relief.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hotch asked carefully.

"It wasn't my idea." Rossi grinned. "We'll meet you at that Chinese place in 45." With that Rossi grabbed his coat and keys and left the office. The rest of the team exchanged looked before shrugging. Hotch felt uncertain but at the very least Reid didn't refuse his presence.

Rossi picked Reid up with ease and helped load him and a pile of books into his car. Before long they were on their way to the restaurant. Spencer had been civil, friendly even, but Rossi could still sense the chip on his shoulder.

"You know, if anyone's going to help you through this, it will be Aaron." Rossi started after the silence grew too great.

Spencer's lighthearted expression, a result of his relaxing day, darkened. "I don't need his help."

Rossi sighed. "I know you don't want it, but hear me out." He waited for an interruption but when none came he continued, "Aaron had an abusive father. The things that man did to his sons were terrible, not that I have to tell you that. I'm sure you can't imagine based on your own experiences." He stole a quick glance at Spencer before turning back to the road. The kid's eyes were glistening. "His father, like yours, died."

"He wasn't beaten to death." Spencer grumbled and instantly felt bad. There is never a way or reason to compare something as final as death.

Rossi understood though, "No, he wasn't, but the method of death isn't what's important here. Its how you feel about it." Rossi pulled the car into the restaurant parking lot but didn't turn it off. He turned in his seat to face the child. "You're feeling things you never expected, right?" Rossi took Reid's adverted eyes as a yes. "Part of you is relieved he's gone. Relieved he can never hurt you again... Never hurt your mother again." It wasn't a question but still Spencer nodded, tears threatening to spill out. Rossi continued carefully, "but another part of you feels regret and sadness. Maybe even guilty."

"I'm happy he's gone." Spencer replied robotically.

"No, you're not. You feel like you should be, like everyone expects you to be…" Rossi continued.

"I'm glad he cannot hurt me anymore," the child admitted softly.

"As you should be. That kind of relief is normal." Spencer sniffed, and Rossi pulled out some tissues from the glove department. "As are the other things you are feeling." He added knowingly.

Spencer looked up at him and sighed, "I… I wish he was different. I wish I knew him when he was young and happy. I wish I knew the version of him that mom fell in love with. They were happy before…"

"You can't blame yourself for their failed marriage or the way he has treated you. That's on William and William alone... You hear me?" Rossi asked sternly.

Spencer nodded, "I should have done something. I should have got him help."

"You were a kid, Spencer. A child trying to take care of a mentally ill mother, go to school, and satisfy your fathers harsh demands. I'd say you had enough on your plate."

"I should have been better…"

"You are perfect the way you are." Rossi interrupted. He understood how Spencer was feeling, but that didn't mean he was going to let him go down the path of self-deprecation.

Spencer had started crying lightly. He whispered softly, "Its my fault he's dead."

"No kiddo, it's not."

"I'm the reason he was in jail in the first place. He would have been fine in Vegas. Hell, if I was a better son, none of this would have ever happened!" Reid was all out sobbing at this point. These weren't just the tears of a child, these were tears that grew from years of trauma and the loss of a family member.

"No. First off, he came to you. Second, he was already dying... And Finally, Your childhood stems from William's decisions, NOT your perceived incompetence as a son. Any man would be lucky to have you as a son…" Rossi said softly with a shake of his head.

"No, they wouldn't. I'm a freak and will always be a freak!" Reid argued with venom.

"Spencer- "

"NO!"

With that Spencer got out of the car, leaving a stunned and upset agent behind. It took him a moment to register that he should be with Spencer, so, he followed the boy to the restaurant entrance. Spencer had pasted a very convincing smile on his face, Rossi was convinced it would even trick the profilers. Rossi's however wasn't at all believable. When the rest of the team arrived, they all noticed immediately. Rossi's eyes had dimed, they weren't sparkling like they usually did, and the corner of his mouth kept twitching slightly. The other agents shared concerned looks but decided not to ask until Spencer wasn't around.

The group sat around a large table, Spencer made sure to sit as far away from Hotch as possible which put him between a delighted Garcia and a weary Rossi. Morgan and Prentiss furthered the distance. As a group they started talking and joking as they always did when they went out. Spencer even joined in. The only member who remained silent was Rossi. He couldn't help but to keep replaying Reid's words in his head. Letting them wash over him.

 _That was the way, Spencer always felt. Whether he was a child or an adult, he believed he was a freak, and hated for being one. The team often uses his intelligence, does he believe we think he's nothing but a freak?_ _Is he terrified that when he ceases to be useful, we'll just toss him aside. No, that's not right. We care about him. We encourage him. Sure, he gets on our nerves sometimes but that doesn't mean we hate him. He is unique and gifted, and a hell of a lot smarter then any of us. Certainly no Freak._ In that moment Rossi realized just how much he loathed William Reid. Sure, he already hated him for his physical actions, but the fact that he had created a deep rooted believe in the boy... Something like that... that would make Spencer hate himself for years to come, to believe he was never good enough. That realization awoken a primal rage that burned deep within the Italian's heart. Unfortunately, the team had noted his silence, and now the anger that build behind his eyes.

"Rossi?" Aaron asked from across the table.

"I'm fine," the older agent snapped, which in turn caused the small boy next to him to flinch. Thus, further fueling his anger, not at Reid of course, or at least not at the younger Reid. Luckily the food arrived shortly there after and they had something else to focus on. Dinner continued comfortably until it was time to go. That was when the next bomb dropped.

"You're coming home with me, that's an order." Hotch stated. Rossi was about to argue that forcing Spencer to do anything wouldn't help but it didn't matter, he was shot down by a glare from his superior.

"We're outside of work hours, sir." Spencer started. "I should also point out that your choice of wording was unfortunate, maybe I should write a report to IA about you ordering me to go to your home." Reid threatened halfheartedly. He would never go that far. There was no way he wouldn't jeopardize the man's career over an argument, and everyone knew it. Morgan would have laughed had the situation not been so tense.

Hotch chose to ignore the comment. "All of your things are at my place, along with your medication." When Spencer was about to interrupt he continued first, "Besides, Strauss has been informed that you are to be staying with me until your back to normal." At that the child deflated. He frowned but nonetheless headed to Hotch's car.

"Was that really necessary man?" Morgan asked as the kid walked away.

"Yes," Hotch confirmed. "I need to work this out with him and it won't happen if he always has a way to escape. This was my only hope. We cannot have another repeat of today.

Derek held his hands up in surrender, "If you say so man." The group parted ways, with small goodbyes, and in Garcia's case a threat that 'if Hotch did anything more to upset her precious genius, no one would be able to fix the credit.'

Spencer refused to even look at him as they drove home, he didn't speak, he wouldn't even breath loudly. He was completely silent. That behavior continued as they arrived at Aaron's home and Spencer started getting ready for bed. Hotch felt awful, and he was completely desperate to fix his mistakes.

 **A/N: I love the dynamic between Reid and Rossi. I hope you do too. Please R &R!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Thank you for reading. A peer writer (beta) was used in this chapter.**

 **Special Thanks To: MaireadSystem, L.E.A.H437, sherryola, LostOceanKit, fishtrek, Jesuslover123, KASEY64, Astrahan, Sandylee007, tannerose5, and ahowell1993.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Aaron and Spencer sat, staring at each other, for several minutes before either gained the courage to talk. Every time Hotch tried, Spencer would shoot him down with a hard look. After a final beleaguered attempt, the boy gave in to Aaron's persistence.

"My father was a coward. He was cruel and unemotional in his endeavors. I was always expected to be perfect and I was never able to live up to that." Hotch swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Spencer was finally making eye contact with him. "Failure is not something I accept easily. I know it is inevitable but… Spencer, it's hard for me to talk about my family. It's hard to think about the abuse my mother faced. It's hard to look at Sean and know how hard those first few years were. Then after he died, growing up without a father..." Hotch took a deep breath.

"Sean didn't really know the abuse like I did. My father had gotten sicker and I… I did my best to spare him. So, when he died Sean grieved in a way that I couldn't connect to. He longed to have his father back while I… I faced conflicting feelings. I was relieved and I hated myself for feeling that way. On the other hand, I felt like it was somehow my fault. Like if I was a better son... If I was… what he wanted… I rationalized the abuse, even accepted it for a while." A tear slid down the older agent's face. "I felt like I deserved it." He huffed through his nose. "Sean created an idealized version of our father. He somehow looked past the fear and the uncontrollable need to hide whenever our father was drinking."

"Hotch…" Spencer spoke quietly.

"It's okay, Spencer. I need you to understand… When I heard about your father's death, I acted selfishly. Saying that the case got in the way was just an excuse... Really, I didn't want you to have to feel those things. Not yet. You had been doing better. You were healing. Happy. I wanted to keep you like that. Just a little while longer." Aaron shook his head. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have decided for you. You're right: it's your life. Your father. I had no right."

"I understand..." Spencer whispered.

"I should have found a way. Even with the case. I should have waited. I should have sat you down and talked it out. But then, I'm not sure I would have been able to leave. To go on the case. We needed the focus there. I couldn't be worried about your emotional state while people's lives were at stake."

"It's okay..."

"It was another selfish choice. And I'm sorry. I wish I—" The older man was stammering out his apology.

"Aaron."

Hotch froze mid-sentence at the use of his first name.

"You don't have to explain any more." Spencer moved over to him and the two embraced. The pain of years of trauma poured out as they held each other.

After they separated, Hotch grasped Spencer's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I should have handled things differently."

"I'm okay now," Spencer stated softly. At his boss's disbelieving look he added, "Really."

"Okay. Since you forgave me, do you think you could give Rossi a break too?"

Spencer furrowed his brow. "I'm not upset at Rossi."

"He seemed pretty upset at dinner…" Hotch explained.

"Oh, yeah, I don't think that was because I was mad at him…" Spencer averted his eyes.

"No?" Hotch raised one brow, his way of asking Reid to continue.

"No… I… he's… I said something that upset him."

"What did you say?" Hotch asked carefully _. It must have been pretty bad for Dave to become so angry._

"It's not really important. I'm sure he'll be okay by tomorrow."

"Spencer."

Spencer frowned. "I told him I was a freak and I will always be a freak."

"Spencer…" Hotch wanted to argue. He wanted to explain to Spencer that it wasn't true, that it was ridiculous. That William Reid was a liar and a coward, just as he had in Rossi's library—but he knew it wouldn't help right now.

"I know." He sighed. "That doesn't change the way I feel. William engraved it into me. I've accepted it."

"You shouldn't have," Hotch stated sternly. He wanted to go back in time and take Spencer away from that monster. He wanted to spare the child this trauma; to give him a real father. "Have you always felt like this? Even as an adult?"

"Yes." Spencer hesitated, thinking. "And no."

"Meaning?"

"I've always stood out for my brain. People have always hated me for my intelligence—starting with my father. Throughout my entire education, both teachers and students alike. Even now…"

"Now? Does someone on the team make you feel this way?" Hotch asked seriously.

"What! No! Not like that. I mean: officers at the precincts, other agents who don't believe I've earned my spot at the BAU."

Hotch was appalled. _This is still going on?_ "I'll make sure that stops."

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it." Spencer shrugged.

"It's not okay," Aaron said with a shake of his head.

Spencer nodded as if he understood. "Did your father…" Spencer hesitated, unsure if asking would cross some sort of line.

"Yes?" Hotch asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Did he… I mean, was he often… Ah… How frequent was the abuse?" Spencer asked awkwardly, dropping his gaze.

Aaron understood. He knew why Spencer asked. The kid just wanted to know he wasn't alone. Sure, logically he could string together a list of information about child abuse a mile long... But knowing the numbers just wasn't the same as finding common ground with a friend.

"Often enough. Less after Sean was born," Aaron admitted. If he wanted this conversation to go well he would have to do his part of the sharing as well. He huffed out a humorless laugh. "The worst was after he dropped out of AA. He had been clean for two months, probably the best of my childhood…"

"You don't have to—"

"I know... I want to," Hotch took a deep breath. "When he fell off the wagon, we didn't realize it immediately. While still cautious around him, we had started letting our guard down… That night, I honestly can't remember what I said. Something about the football game he was watching…" Aaron shook his head. "I don't know, he just snapped. I'm not even sure what he hit me with, all I remember is waking up the next morning in my bedroom. My mother was sitting next to the bed holding a tub of ointment. I felt sore and stiff and when I tried to sit up, I realized I was wrapped in bandages…"

"Hotch…"

"It really wasn't that bad. I had a concussion and a few broken ribs," he added with a half shrug.

"Don't downplay something like that…" Spencer replied quietly.

Aaron nodded. Rossi had said the same. "I later found out he ah… he had attempted to drown me in the bathtub after I had passed out." Spencer flinched. Aaron noticed the action and frowned. "Sorry, I—"

"Don't. Never apologize for sharing something with me," Spencer replied before shivering.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, now concerned by the look on his subordinate's face.

"Yeah," Spencer replied with a slow nod. "It's just—never mind."

Aaron frowned. "…Spencer?"

Reid jerked his head up. He had become lost in his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Since when is that new?" Hotch joked halfheartedly.

Spencer smiled weakly. "Yeah, no… I ah… Just something Tobias had said."

Hotch froze at the name. Spencer rarely spoke of the Hankel incident. No one asked; they were all far too traumatized themselves.

"When he was… himself he would talk to me. He mentioned some of what his father had done to him. One of which was forcibly baptizing him in the bathtub. I'm sorry, it just reminded me of…" Spencer didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

Hotch could feel his small frame shaking under his grasp. "Reid I didn't mean to cause—"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known… I'm fine, really." Spencer attempted a smile, but winced as it caused a wave of pain through the injuries on his face.

Hotch nodded slowly. "Will you please take your medicine now?" the older man practically begged.

Spencer nodded.

—

After finishing their dinner, Spencer took his prescribed dose of medication. Needing an outlet after the week they'd had, the two agents settled down for a movie before bed.

Hotch awoke that night when a scream echoed its way through the house. Fearing the worst, the older Agent stumbled out of bed—quickly grabbing his glock. He carefully made his way through the house; checking each room as he went. He knew Jack wasn't there, but that thought didn't quench the dread burning its way through his body. He got to Jack's room when he heard another scream. Entering he found Spencer thrashing around, his limbs entangled with the covers. The child was sweating profusely, completely soaked through. Aaron approached cautiously, whispering soothing words as he went.

"Reid, it's okay. Wake up. You're safe."

"Tobias, help me!" he screamed.

Aaron froze. This wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Spencer was locked inside the trauma of his past without a way to escape.

"I won't choose…"

This wasn't good. If this continued not only would Spencer relieve some of the worst moments of his past but so would Hotch. Hotch would never forget the moment Spencer chose him to be Tobias's next victim. It wasn't out of fear or hurt. No, he felt relieved. One more refusal and Reid would have had a bullet to the skull. Hotch really wished he hadn't risked it for so long.

"Kill me."

Those words sent ice through Hotch's veins. The first time was hard enough; Reid had just been brought back and he was so willing to die to protect his team. Desperate to pull Spencer out of his deam, Hotch started singing. It was a habit he had picked up from comforting Jack after a nightmare. The words to "Hey Jude" filled the room.

It took only to the chorus for Spencer to calm down. His whimpers lessened and he physically relaxed. Hotch blew out a breath of relief. "Sleep well, Spencer." He whispered as he brushed the child's hair out of his face, flattening the curls down. He stayed like that for several minutes; he wanted to make sure Spencer was fully settled before heading back to bed himself.

 **A/N: I just couldn't keep those two mad at each other. Let me know how I'm doing. Please R &R!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta used, I do not know if they want me to include their username here or not... Either way, they are _Awesome_! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Iamsupernatural, Diana, chilibelly, Kmbryan2015, Jesuslover123, Hippiechic81, sherryola, fishtrek, ahowell1993, LostOceanKit,Yeegaber, and MaireadSystem.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

—

Another day, another case. Currently the members of the BAU were on the jet home from what was a gruesome "family annihilator" that had managed to slaughter three families before they caught him. Each member was blowing off some steam in his own ways: Rossi was writing on his laptop, Emily and Spencer were both reading different foreign novels, Morgan was listening to music, JJ was looking through a magazine, and Hotch was scrolling through pictures on his phone—having felt the desperate need to see his son.

Hotch cleared his throat. "So," the unit chief started, speaking loudly to get the attention of the whole team. "I managed to get Jack for the weekend and I was thinking of taking him to the Smithsonian. Would anyone like to join us?" He asked, a smile twinkling in his eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Emily replied enthusiastically.

"I'm there, and I'll drag Bill and Henry with me," JJ added with a laugh.

Morgan frowned. "I actually have some work to do on one of my properties…"

"Aww, come on Derek, it will be fun." Emily argued.

"Museums are not exactly my idea of fun." He grumbled in response.

"Have you ever been to The Smithsonian?" Emily asked, a smug smile spreading over her face.

"No, but—"

"Don't 'but' me. You're coming or I'll sic Garcia on you," she teased.

Morgan displayed a look of mock horror. "Fine, Princess, you win."

Spencer had remained silent. He would love to go to the museum but he didn't want to ruin any more of Hotch's time with his son. His current situation had already caused conflict with Hotch too many times. _He'll hate me when this is all over…_ Rossi had yet to say anything, so Spencer hoped he could stay with him while the rest went. He frowned as thoughts of making his friends lives more difficult flooded his mind. He figured if he could avoid responding, they wouldn't bring him into the conversation. The small boy squished down in his chair and refocused on his book, trying to make himself disappear. It didn't work.

"How about it kiddo, wanna go?" Rossi asked cheerfully.

Spencer shook his head, making the rest of the team frown. "You don't?" JJ asked, looking confused.

Spencer shook his head again.

Hotch smiled softly and shook his head in return. It didn't take him long to figure out what was wrong. "Are you sure? Jack will be pretty bummed. He specifically requested your presence."

"He did?" Spencer mumbled shyly.

"Yup—and, well… I kind of told him you already agreed… If you really don't want to come, you don't have to. You'd just be doing me a big favor if you did…" Hotch stated. He had a feeling Spencer could see right through his act but neither agent seemed to care. They both needed this.

Spencer grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Jack."

A couple of days later, they were making their way through one of the many Smithsonian buildings. After the Art museum, which Jack did not find interesting, they went to the Air and Space museum. Jack and Spencer talked about the different kinds of crafts for over an hour before the adults insisted they needed to move on to another museum; otherwise they wouldn't be able to see them all. Reluctantly the two boys followed the rest to the National Museum of Natural History. Spencer readily provided additional information to that which was posted on the plaques in the museum. Although, Hotch would stop him if other people got to close, just to keep their cover.

They were in the Egyptian section looking at various sarcophagi when they finally came across what Spencer was hoping to see—an ancient mummy. The mummified remains were partially unwrapped so that you could see what had happened to the treated and preserved skin.

"Whoa look at the mummy!" Jack practically shouted.

"He's really cool, isn't he, buddy?" Hotch replied with a smile.

"Uh huh, I wish there were more here…" Jack frowned as he looked around the room, only to discover that there was only one mummy.

"Sarcophagus and mummified remains of the Egyptian Priest Nes-pa-qa-shuti. He had played a major role in the religious hierarchy 2650 years ago." Rossi read off the plaque.

"How would they identify an ancient priest? Pharaohs I get, but a priest?" Morgan asked.

"It's the sarcophagus. Sarcophagi carry illustrations of its occupant's life, job, name, etc. The outer sarcophagi are often decorated in detailed painting and hieroglyphs, whereas the inner coffin displays the stages that the deceased must journey through the afterlife." Spencer explained.

"Why would he need to journey?" Emily asked curiously.

"According to Egyptian mythology, to reach the afterlife you must overcome a series of obstacles after death. That is why they are often buried with wealth, tools, and even instructions."

"Instructions?" Jack asked.

"Have you ever heard of the _Book of the Dead_?" Spencer asked.

"Like in 'The Mummy'?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head in disgust. "That movie does not accurately portray what the _Book of the Dead_ is. It's not even really a book but rather scraps of papyrus placed within the coffin or sometimes carved into the walls of the burial place. They consist of hymns, spells, and instructions that are used to help the dead pass their obstacles and enter the afterlife."

"I never knew that; I thought it was just a creation of the movies," Emily admitted with a smile.

Jack pulled on Spencer's sleeve, pulling Spencer's focus back to him. "But how are they made? My friend said that they are left out to dry." Jack explained.

"Well, in some ways that is correct. The Egyptian mummification process is unique as they intentionally create mummified remains. It's a long process which includes removing the organs and treating the skin with a mixture of salt and—" Spencer stopped talking as he caught Hotch's eye. _Was Jack too young for this?_

Before he could continue, Jack spoke. "Wait! Is there another way to make mummies?"

Spencer carefully looked at Hotch, who smiled and gestured for him to continue. "Well, that depends on how you use the word 'make.' Mummification can happen naturally; only a few cultures actively create them. I've seen mummies from all over the world, not just Egypt, but also North America, South Africa, even Europe. Really they can be found just about anywhere—given the right conditions."

"BUT HOW?!" Jack asked eagerly.

At this point the rest of the team had grown bored of the discussion; they all knew how long one of Reid's tangents could get. Hotch let it continue, due to the amount of interest Jack was showing—far be it for him to interrupt his son's education. Meanwhile, Henry had started pulling his mother's arm, desperate for attention of his own. Will obliged, pulling out a few stuffed animals to distract his son. Will performed a puppet show, animatedly showing two animals: a bunny and a frog. They bickered back and forth. Henry started giggling as the scene unfolded.

Paying little attention to anyone other than Jack, Spencer continued. "Well, many are created naturally due to harsh weather conditions, or the burial process. For example the 'Tattoo Woman' is a naturally preserved mummy who was mummified due to warm desert air. Believed to be a witch doctor, the woman has preserved tattoos littered over her body. Unlike Egyptian mummies, she sits with her knees pulled toward her chest, a typical burial position for Chile before 1400 A.D. She was also never wrapped in linen."

"She had tattoos?! Can I get a tattoo dad?" Jack asked, grabbing his father's arm and shaking it as he jumped up and down.

"No," Hotch replied without hesitation. Emily elbowed Morgan as he snickered.

Jack crossed his arms and huffed. It took him a moment to get over the dismissal. "Are all mummies so old?" Jack asked with a tilt of his head.

"Not necessarily. More recently, several mummies were found in the crypt of Sommersdorf Castle in Ansbach, Germany. Those were only a few hundred years old. The 'Baron von Holz' was buried back in the 1600's. The same crypt also held the 'Baroness Scheneck von Geiern' from around the same time."

"That's still pretty old…" Jack grumbled.`

"Okay..." Spencer frowned. Taking a breath he continued, "There is also the 'Orlovits' family, found in Hungary in 1994. The family consisted of a mother, father and son; also only two hundred years old. They were mummified due to the cool dry air in their crypt as well as the oil from the pine boards used in their coffins."

"Two hundred years is SO long… When I die I want to be a mummy immediately." Jack grumbled. The adults laughed, except for Hotch, who merely cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm afraid it takes many years for the skin to dry out; mummification is not a quick process." Spencer shook his head solemnly, placing a hand on the other boys shoulder as a sign of comfort. The act was so serious and exaggerated that JJ had to place a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

An adorable pout spread across Jack's face, which melted the hearts of the adults. Suddenly, his face lit up as another thought came to him. "Are only people mummified?"

"Of course not. The Egyptians often mummified their pets—usually cats. Natural mummification can happen to animals just as easily as to humans. I've personally seen a mummified hyena, lizard, even monkey. The howler monkey from Argentina was particularly interesting because it was not only naturally mummified due to its warm, dry environment, but after its mummification it was dressed and displayed, featuring an intricately made feather skirt and neck dress."

" _Really_! That's so cool! How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"I read a lot, and I once went to the 'Mummies of the World' exhibit. It was amazing, one of the largest collections of mummies from different cultures. Very educational..." Reid smiled at Jack's interest.

"Whoa!" Jack beamed. They continued to look at Egyptian artifacts when, suddenly, Jack looked uncomfortable. "Daddy, I have to go…"

Hotch looked down at his son and smiled. He reached a hand out to grab his and take the child to the bathroom.

"I'll take him," JJ stopped him. "Henry should go as well."

Once the rest of the team was sans children, they turned to Spencer, "So, when did you read an encyclopedia on mummification?" Morgan asked jokingly.

Spencer frowned. With a confused look he replied, "I haven't…" A moment later his face lit up, "Is there one?"

Emily laughed, "He was teasing you, handsome."

"Oh…"

"Okay. I get that you know everything, but how do you know so much about Egypt and mummies? I saw your face out there kid. That was more than just sharing knowledge." Morgan asked seriously.

Spencer snorted. _Profilers_. He tilted his head in thought. "I've always loved Egyptian culture, it's fascinating. Not as fascinating as—" He shook his head, not wanting to get into a rant about the different aspects of ancient cultures. "Anyway, it's the mummification that really intrigues me. When I was in elementary school we had a history teacher who thought it would be fun to show, rather than tell, us about mummification."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"She bought a chicken from the local supermarket and as a class we mummified it…"

Emily's "Cool!" mixed with Morgan's "Eww…"

Spencer continued, "We removed its organs, salted and wrapped it. She buried it in an air-tight container."

"That's so cool! I wish I did that in school!" Emily commented.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Did you place the organs in canopic jars?" He joked.

"Yes," Spencer replied simply. "She had us make them out of clay. Mine was six inches tall and I had designed the lid to look like a Jackal."

The team gaped.

Spencer shrugged. "It was one of my fondest memories from school."

"Do you still have the jar?" Rossi asked with an enthusiastic smile.

Spencer frowned. "No. My father accidentally broke it when I showed it to him," he mumbled softly.

"Accidentally," Morgan grumbled quietly. _Isn't there one happy memory Spencer had that wasn't ruined by William Reid?  
_  
Spencer smiled and changed the subject. "Can we look at the dinosaurs next? I bet Jack would love to know about-"

"Whoa, kiddo!" Rossi laughed. "Save it for Jack."

"I'm sure he'd love to know, Spencer." Hotch replied earnestly; earning him a bright smile in return. He loved seeing Jack so eager to learn, and when Spencer was explaining mummification, he could see his son soaking up all of the knowledge. This trip was good, not only for Jack, but also for Spencer. It was good to see him so enthusiastic. This was what his second childhood should have been.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this small break from all the Angst and Drama. Please R &R!**

 **A/N: I apologize for all the history. I actually do find Egypt and Mummies fascinating. Every mummy mentioned is real, and all the information is true. I've seen them.**

 **A/N: I actually did mummify a chicken in Elementry school, which, to 10 year old me, was pretty awesome. Thinking back on it, it was kind of weird, but it's still one of my fondest memories from elementry school...**

 **A/N: Also, super stoked that I almost have 500 Reviews!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To:  
ahowell1993, tannerose5, sherryola, L.E.A.H437, Astrahan, LostOceanKit, AZCatmom, fishtrek, Jesuslover123, MaireadSystem, Guest, pallyndrome, Dextolan, and Diana.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

— ****

  
The next three months continued flawlessly—or as flawlessly as it could, given the work that the team does. Cases came and went; the BAU's finest continued their hard work, despite the emotional setbacks they had suffered. A comfortable rhythm had formed within the team. It was as if everything were back to normal—almost. There was still that little matter about Spencer being in the body of a five year old. On the bright side, all of Spencer's injures had cleared up, and for once the team got a look at the kid the way he should be: sans bruises and cuts.

They were currently working on a case in Texas; Spencer directed his focus to the positions of the bodies. He had already completed a geographic profile, but the team was desperate to come up with more to narrow down their suspect pool. Meanwhile, Morgan and JJ were off at the coroner's and Rossi was trying to explain their procedure to the local Sheriff. No one knew where Emily was; she had stormed off to "get some air." It was her way of stopping herself from punching the Neanderthal that decided she must be a secretary and demanded she go get him coffee. Hotch had chosen to stay with Spencer at the hotel, both trying to view the files with fresh perspective. After a while, Hotch set his file down and rubbed at his eyes tiredly; he cracked his neck and glanced over to check on his small charge.

Hotch smiled fondly as he thought back on the times Jack and Spencer spent together over the last couple of months. His favorite had been two weeks ago when Haley had a date and dropped Jack off at his house after finding out that Jessica was unavailable. She was in such a rush to get to her date that Hotch didn't have a chance to inform her that Spencer was there, which turned out to be for the better. Jack loved Spencer, and Haley's bias had kept them apart far too many times since he'd been changed.

Hotch had started working on dinner while Jack and Spencer sat at the table. His son had been coloring but he grew bored and folded his paper up into a plane. Spencer looked at the roughly folded craft with a frown. He was about to suggest a slightly different fold which would increase the papers flight distance and speed, but Jack threw it before Spencer was able to get a word out. The paper flew magnificently… for about two feet before veering to the left and taking a nosedive. Jack pouted as he went to pick it up, muttering about how he must have thrown it wrong.

Spencer smiled at the endearing look before grabbing a paper of his own. "Here, Jack, let me teach you a trick." Jack's face instantly lit up as he rushed to Spencer's side. The boy studied every move Spencer made as he expertly folded the paper. Reid almost laughed at the very Hotch-like look of determination as he watched Jack attempt to mimic his work. Two tries later, they each had a masterpiece. Not only did they look more like a fighter jet then a Boeing (Visually boring in comparison) but it flew with more speed and actually managed to make its way to the far end of the room.

Hotch was walked into the dining room carrying two bowls of mac 'n' cheese when he heard the giggling. By this point, the two boys had created an entire fleet, including a few new folding designs that Spencer knew. Not only that, but, Reid had taped several pieces of paper together to create a landing strip on a makeshift aircraft carrier. Hotch tilted his head to the side as he took in the sight of his son and surrogate son working together. Spencer was acting as ground control while Jack played out the role of a pilot.

Hotch remembered watching the scene play out with the warmth from his heart spreading across his face. Today, he was missing the boys immensely. Sure, Spencer was here at work with him, but as he watched the young genius sorting through photos of mangled bodies, he couldn't picture the goofy smile the kid had worn that day. The sight was hard to look at, for all the members of the team, but the hurt it would cause if they tried to keep him from his work would have been worse. Hotch knew that this _issue_ was frustrating Spencer. Hell, it was frustrating all of them.

The door opened, interrupting Hotch's thoughts. Morgan walked in followed by JJ. They were carrying a couple bags of food from a local restaurant.

"Decided we'd eat lunch here," JJ said with a sweet smile. She didn't have to explain why.

For one reason or another, the local PD hated all of them, with the exception of Rossi, who hated them. They were allowing perceived bias to cloud their judgement. They saw Hotch as a hard-ass stick-in-the-mud. From the moment they arrived, Morgan had had to shrug off varying degrees of racism. The women were treated one of two ways whenever they walked into a room: either eye rolls or cat calls.

The four agents were cramped around the small table in the corner of Hotch's hotel room. For the most part, they ate in silence, each too agitated to bother with small talk. Although, they all gave a small chuckle when Spencer accidentally tipped over his glass of water. To be fair, Morgan really should have poured it into a smaller cup. Spencer frowned as he attempted to clean it up with his napkin, which served only to push the water further across the table.

"It's okay Spence. I got it," JJ said softly as she gathered several more napkins around the spill. Together, they swiftly cleaned up the mess.

Once everyone had finished eating, Morgan reluctantly stood up. He needed to head back to the station to give Rossi a much-needed break. He took a step before something caught his eye. Freezing, he smiled down at the leather object sticking out of Spencer's bag. A few weeks back, he had bought Spencer a baseball and glove after Spencer had made an offhand comment about Jack and Hotch playing catch. He felt nervous about the gift, wary that it would backfire. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up something that might remind the young boy of his father. Still, he had a good feeling about it.

Spencer had looked at the glove fearfully at first, as if the leather would open up and devour him. Morgan simply smiled and waited patiently. It seemed that the small genius had never actually been taught how to play. As coach, William would keep his focus on the rest of the team, expecting Spencer to perform without support. When Spencer dropped the ball he would quickly apologize and try again. It took fifteen minutes of blubbered apologies before Morgan stopped the game and crouched down next to the kid.

"You shouldn't waste your time trying to teach me; I'll never get it right." Spencer sniffed. Morgan couldn't help but wonder how William acted when they played together. He wished he didn't see the flinches whenever he stepped near him with the ball, or whenever he tried correcting the kid's form. He hated what William did to his son, and he vowed to change the experience for Spencer.

"No, kid, you're doing just fine. You just need a little more practice. Here, let me show you," Morgan replied with a kind smile. He helped Spencer work on his angle and how to hold the glove to catch better. After a few more rounds the kid was holding his own.

"I did it!" he giggled happily.

"Of course you did! I never doubted you could." Morgan patted Spencer on the back.

"Thank you for showing me," Spencer replied before surprising Morgan with a hug.

Since then the two of them had played catch several times. Spencer was getting much better, partially because his injuries weren't bothering him so much anymore, but mostly because he had a kind and patient teacher. Spencer had made it a habit to bring the glove with him on cases; it was a good way for him to let out some of that pent-up child energy, and it was good self-care for the rest of the team. Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and JJ each joined in on occasion. Morgan was considering asking Spencer for a round when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, wondering why his subordinate was standing there, staring off into space.

"Yeah, sorry." Morgan mentally shook himself. "I'm gonna head back to the station to relieve Rossi. See ya later." He replied, giving the others a nod as way of 'goodbye'.

Spencer smiled up at his 'big brother' and waved goodbye before jumping back onto the bed to continue his work on the case. He sighed as he took in the photos of the bodies. He wished he could do more.

He felt completely useless, given his limitations. But no matter what the rest of them said, he would not hear otherwise. It did not matter that his input had solved many cases; He could not see past being cooped up in a hotel room or at the BAU. Strangely enough, he missed the fieldwork, he missed going to crime scenes, he missed working with the local police. He missed all the physical aspects of his job that he was unable to do in his current form. This was worse than being injured; at least then he knew he would heal. At this point, he was starting to worry that he would never turn back, that he would have to age normally all over again.

it wasn't that he didn't love his team. They were his family and they had done everything they could over the last few months to make Spencer happy and give him some good childhood memories. They took him to carnivals, water parks, and amusement parks. He went to petting zoos, farmers markets, even a rodeo. Where they took him depended on their cases locations. When they were in Quantico, Henry would join them, along with Will. Jack was always invited, but that simply caused conflict with his mother. The guilt this conflict caused had still not left Reid. He believed that Haley was keeping Jack from Aaron solely because of his involvement. He refused to listen when Hotch explained that Haley had been doing that since before Spencer had been changed.

His injuries had faded, and he was starting to feel healthier and stronger. Yet the joys that these "childish" endeavors caused still did not outweigh the dread and pain that his adult brain held. It was the independence he missed, as much as the work. Growing up, Spencer had never had to rely on others. He was always the one on whom people depended. That change was not something he was handling well. He longed to go back to his apartment. He wanted to sit and read and drink coffee. He wanted to feel like himself again.

The team was great, but they had a habit of being overprotective and overbearing. While Reid knew they trusted him, they trusted his mind and his ability to work. They had trusted adult Spencer with their lives, but they seemed to find it impossible to treat the child version the same way. They all just hoped they would be able to get through it until he changed back again.

The profilers were currently on a case in Austin, Texas. They had been there three days and had a working profile, but no hits yet. The local police had grown weary of their presence. As far as the officers were concerned, the killer was not doing much harm to society. The unsub liked going after male exotic dancers who had a history of drug abuse. Four men dead, and counting. He did not have much of a cooling off period, so they expected the next victim within a few days. Garcia was hard at work narrowing down a suspect pool; unfortunately, the population within the unsub's comfort zone was too large, and too many people fit the profile. They had DNA evidence but received no matches on CODIS.

Frustrated, the team decided they should take a break. Hotch and Rossi stayed at the station to deal with the aggressive officers who believed that the "good-for-nothing FBI was just wasting their time." Morgan went back to the hotel to get a little sleep—the man was practically dead on his feet. The girls, however, wanted to let off a little steam after all the crap they had gotten from a few sexist officers. Finding it ironic, they decided to head off to the nearest mall for some shopping, dragging poor Spencer along behind them.

They were near the food court when trouble arose. Not that that was surprising—they did have Spencer with them, after all. The kid always managed to bring out trouble in the strangest of ways. In this case, it was in the form of a woman wielding a large kitchen knife and shouting at everyone who came near her.

 **A/N: That boy never does manage to stay out of trouble long. Please R &R!**

 **A/N: The woman has nothing to do with the case, just bad timing and coincidences.**

 **A/N: I have nothing against Texas or the Austin Police department. All officer behavior is made up and not based on real people or actions. Location was chosen randomly.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: MaireadSystem, ahowell199, yeegabear, sherryola, Astrahan, Ludub, Jesuslover123, LostOceanKit, tannerose 5, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Please keep the following in mind; I often work with people who have schizophrenia, I am in no way trying to cast a bad light on such a horrible disease.**

—-

The woman was screaming about 'them' and how 'they' were coming for her. Threatening to stab anyone who came close. JJ and Emily immediately drew their guns with a shout of "FBI" and ordered everyone to stand back. Emily gestured for JJ to grab Spencer and get him out of there. Spencer, as usual, had other plans. He recognized the signs immediately—schizophrenia. He pulled away and, ignoring the shouts from his two dismayed coworkers, ran toward the woman. Neither JJ nor Prentiss lowered their guns further. They wanted to run after Spencer but it all happened so fast. Before they knew what was happening, Spencer was only a couple feet away from her, and she had the knife pointed at him. JJ and Emily continued to try and reason with the woman.

"Stay back!" the woman shouted as Spencer continued his approach.

He held his hands up to show that he wasn't armed. To an outside observer it was curious behavior from a young child. "It's going to be okay," he started. He gestured for Emily and JJ to lower their weapons.

They did a bit but still remained poised to fire if needed. They wanted to trust Spencer, but he was still a child. "Just tell me what's wrong..." His voice was calm and sincere; it was typical Spencer behavior.

"They're coming! I have to stop them!" She spoke frantically and continued to wave the knife around. She lowered her voice and whispered, "I need to protect myself..." Her eyes widened as she took in the small boy in front of her. " _I have to save you!_ " Quick as a flash, she grabbed his arm and yanked him behind her. Emily and JJ instantly lifted their guns and took a step closer. Neither stopped their attempts at reasoning—as futile as those attempts continued to be. By this point, the immediate area had been evacuated. All that remained were the federal agents, the woman, the small boy and the sounds of sirens.

"Wait!" Spencer shouted to them. Turning to the women he spoke softly. "Of course, you do... Hey—Hey! Don't worry about those two... Let's just talk. Just you and me."

"No! You're one of them!" She shook her head frantically and yanked Spencers arm, jerking him roughly.

The action made Spencer vision blur. He kept his voice sure. "I'm not. I'm with you. You're the one protecting me, right?" The woman looked confused as she studied Spencer, but eventually she nodded. "See, why would I be with anyone else when I have you?"

The woman's blue eyes focused on him. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. "They're coming."

"If they're coming, we should leave," Spencer suggested. JJ and Emily took another step closer, Spencer gave a minuscule shake of his head "But you need to leave that here," he said gesturing to the knife.

"What?" The woman rounded on him. A flash of anger and fear flooded her features.

"Think about it. Where did you get that knife?" Spencer asked carefully.

"My kitchen, but I had to leave. They were there…"

"Exactly, and now they're here. How do you think they are tracking you?" Her eyes widened as she looked between the knife and Spencer.

"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

Spencer gulped as she brought the knife closer to him. He saw Emily moving in his peripheral. The two agents had stopped their attempts to talk to the woman. If they agitated her now, it would jeopardize all the rapport Spencer had developed. When dealing with mental illness, a connection like that could be vital in defusing a situation. He thought quickly, knowing that Emily and JJ were prepared to fire if needed.

Local officers were working outside. Someone had informed them that federal agents were already inside, which luckily delayed their entrance.

Spencer couldn't let it get that far, he needed to resolve this before the police get involved. "I've seen them use that trick before," he said.

The woman narrowed her eyes. Spencer was slowly shifting to make sure his teammates didn't have a good shot—a task made more difficult by his small stature. After a moment, the woman visibly relaxed, which eased a little of the others' anxiety. "You sure it's in here?" she asked with a raised brow. Her grip on the knife had loosened as she held it out clumsily.

"Yes. I'm sure," Spencer said before reaching for the knife. Unfortunately, he moved too quickly, and it startled her. She moved the blade at the same time that Spencer reached for it. He felt the searing pain before he saw the red liquid pouring out of the deep cut to his forearm. He knew that the injury was dangerously close to his radial artery. He barely kept himself from shouting out from the pain.

"Reid!" JJ and Emily shouted together.

He cradled his arm discreetly, trying to keep the injury out of view of all of the women in the room, especially the one wielding the knife. She had not meant to hurt him and showing that she had would only upset her further. She was already starting to panic again. Spencer could see her breathing pick up as she rocked back and forth. "It's okay." He soothed her just in time for the police to enter the building.

All of the officers were pointing their weapons at her. Spencer barely registered JJ's shouts for them to stand down and Emily's "we're FBI, dammit!" His focus was on the woman, who was panting heavily; her eyes rapidly darted between the groups of people.

"Hey... hey, it's okay. Just focus on me." Spencer spoke to her calmly, breathing through the pain and ignoring the growing red on his clothing. "Once we get rid of the tracking device, it will all be okay."

The officers continued to shout at the woman, and Emily and JJ continued to shout at the officers. It didn't matter., To Spencer and the woman, they might as well have not existed.

Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "What if they keep coming?" she asked brokenly.

Spencer swallowed thickly. "It's okay. You've protected me so well... Maybe..." He winced. "Maybe it's time to let me protect you."

"Where will I go?" She whispered.

Spencer glanced behind him and gestured at JJ. JJ hesitated before handing her gun over to Emily and taking a few steps toward Spencer and the woman. She stopped several feet away.

"This is Jennifer. She hides me from them, and she can hide you to. Would you like that?"

The woman looked over at JJ, who smiled kindly. Cautiously, she nodded.

Spencer smiled. "Good. Just give me the tracker and you can go with Jennifer, okay?"

Again, the woman glanced between the two agents. Emily had finally gotten control of the officers. She hesitated a moment longer and then nodded slowly. "Okay..." With that, she held the knife out for Spencer to take; he took it carefully and tossed it aside.

Taking that as a signal, JJ approached and cautiously held the woman, who started sobbing as she was led away.

While JJ left with the woman, escorted by police officers, Emily rushed to Spencer's side. Her eyes widened as she took in the extent of the wound. The kid was clutching the injury, trying to stop the bleeding—which hadn't let up.

—

With the sirens turned on, JJ was speeding through the streets to get Spencer to the hospital and neither she nor Emily wanted to wait for an ambulance. Emily and Spencer were in the back seat. Spencer was working on keeping his breathing under control. He needed to stay calm to slow the blood flow. Emily was frantically working on the injury. She had wrapped it tightly with her overshirt and kept constant pressure. No one wanted to think about how much blood he had lost.

"We need to call the team," Emily stated.

"No..." Spencer spoke in a panic, shaking his head. "They're working. Besides, I'm fine," he insisted, taking in deep breaths as he attempted to ignore the stinging sensation. He wanted to scream as Emily pressed down harder, but he was starting to feel drained.

"Spencer…"

"Please, Emily," he mumbled weakly. He leaned into her embrace, suddenly feeling very tired.

Noticing the weakened state, Emily shook him slightly to jostle him awake. "Sorry, handsome." With that, she dialed the phone, hesitating just long enough to change the number before calling.

"What is it, Prentiss?" came an annoyed-sounding voice on the other line.

"Dave," Emily started. She paused when Rossi let out a sigh.

"Hey, Emily. Sorry about that. Officer Daniels was just… never mind. Are you on your way back?"

"Actually, we're taking a bit of a detour."

"A detour? What's going on?" he asked, concerned by the tone of her voice. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard groans in the background.

Emily hesitated. "Are you alone?"

Rossi didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah…"

"We're on our way to the hospital."

"What!" He said a little too loudly. Both Hotch and the officer he was talking to, looked at him with a raised brow. He gave them a reassuring smile before turning his back. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," she started, letting out a labored breath. "One I think I'll let the good doctor tell."

Rossi frowned. "How bad off is he?" the veteran agent asked quietly.

Emily and JJ would have smiled, amused that he assumed it was Spencer hurt, if it weren't for the way Reid's eyes were drooping. Why the hell was the hospital so far away? "He'll be okay," Emily answered, looking at the young genius. After a beat she added, "I think."

"You think?" he asked sharply.

She ignored him. "We're almost there; could you inform the rest of the team? Call Garcia and Morgan… and um… tell Hotch."

Rossi smiled wryly. "So that's why you called me…" he mused. He shook his head as he reached for his jacket and car keys.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Sure, you don't—you just called me so you wouldn't have to tell Aaron."

She didn't bother denying it. "You handle him better," she said. "We're here. I'll text you the address."

"We'll meet you there," Rossi said, then hung up the phone.

Rossi turned to get Hotch's attention, only to find the man in question standing behind him.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. Hotch had excused himself from the officer, having read Rossi's body language. When Rossi had grabbed his coat, he approached.

Rossi looked at his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to stay calm." There was no easy way to do this. He watched as his words sent a flash of fear through Hotch's eyes, before settling into a hard glare.

"What happened," he demanded.

Rossi took a deep breath. "…Spencer's in the hospital."

Hotch just blinked at his friend, frozen by the news. Rossi watched as emotions flooded the usually stoic man's features before finally resting on determined. After a moment, he turned and grabbed his jacket and stormed out the room. Rossi rushed after him, barely managing to get into the car before Hotch had the engine running and the GPS on. "Which hospital?"

Dave gave him the address and then bowed his head. "We don't know what happened yet…"

"He got hurt. Again!" Hotch growled.

"Emily says it's not serious…" Rossi said soothingly. Although, even as he said it, he had misgivings.

"How could this happened when they were watching him…" Hotch replied dangerously.

"Again, we don't know what happened…" Rossi said, taking a calming breath. If he were honest with himself, he was internally panicking, but he knew that wouldn't help the worried father figure sitting next to him. "It was probably just a simple accident," he added reassuringly.

Hotch shook his head. His voice was hoarse and thick as he spoke again. "I'm sick of seeing him bruised or bleeding…"

Rossi swallowed thickly, "I know…"  
 **  
A/N: Uh Oh. Let me know what you think, Please R &R!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: Wolfcathope, pallyndrome, ahowell199, Hippiechic81, yeegabear, fishtrek, AZCatmom, Jesuslover123, LostOceanKit, tannerose5, Diana, and Guest.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Please keep the following in mind; I often work with people who have schizophrenia, I am in no way trying to cast a bad light on such a horrible disease, Diana Reid is one of my favorite characters.**

 **A/N: I am only doing a few more chapters before the story is finished.**

— ****

Thirty minutes **,** eighteen stitches, and a blood transfusion later, Spencer was anxiously awaiting release from the hospital. He was less than lucid for a while, and, now that he was feeling more aware, he knew that a storm was coming. Morgan had called three times, complaining about being stuck in traffic and threatening to turn on the flashing lights and siren. As if that weren't bad enough, moments ago, Emily got a warning text from Rossi saying that he and Hotch had arrived at the hospital. Spencer could swear he could hear the clicking of Hotch's oxford dress shoes as he marched down the hall. Instinctively, the kid shied away as the door opened, making himself look smaller.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded, although it didn't come out as harsh as Spencer expected it to.

"Reid?" Emily asked, gesturing for Spencer to explain himself.

He ducked his head and whispered, "Shouldn't we wait for Morgan?"

At the same time that Hotch replied with a stern "N," Morgan walked into the room, looking around frantically for Spencer. Once he saw him, he demanded the same as Hotch.

"We're all here," Rossi stated calmly, motioning for Spencer to continue.

Spencer frowned and rubbed at his bandage, which immediately drew the eye of every other profiler there.

"Leave it be," JJ said softly, grabbing Spencer's hand.

With that, the newcomers finally took in the state of the other agents. The relief they felt over seeing Spencer awake and relatively okay was quickly replaced by concern. Spencer's shirt sleeve was drenched with blood, with splotches of red covering about two-thirds of the rest of the garment. More blood was visible on Emily's clothing.

"Tell me that's not all his!" He growled.

"Wish I could…" Emily grumbled in response; now that Spencer had been seen by a doctor and she knew he'd be okay, the weight of what had happened fell on her. She was pissed.

"What happened?" Hotch asked again.

Emily huffed. "Remember Owen Savage?" That was all it took; three simple words had Spencer feeling the weight of five pairs of eyes burrowing into him.

"It wasn't the same…" he mumbled.

Hotch turned to Emily and JJ, "Okay. Start at the beginning."

Emily looked down expectantly at Spencer.

JJ, sensing that Spencer was not willing to share, took over. "We were at the mall when a woman started freaking out. We believe she suffered from schizophrenia. Although, until we hear back from the psych evaluation, we can't be sure. She claimed that 'they' were coming after her. She was holding a knife and waving it at anyone who came near her. Emily and I drew our guns. Spence, he—"

Emily scoffed, "he decides to go off running toward the woman!"

"You went toward a woman wielding a knife!?" Morgan asked, his voice rising until it caused Spencer to flinch.

"More often than not," Spencer argued, "a person with schizophrenia will act out violently only when threatened. I'm in the body of a five-year-old—literally the least-threatening person there."

Hotch had so far been unable to say a word. There was something about this whole situation that was not sitting right with the unit chief.

Rossi spoke for him, hints of disbelief in his tone. "So, after you willingly endangered yourself—"

Spencer cringed, Rossi's words closely matched those that Hotch had used after the Savage case.

"—what happened?"

"I tried talking to her…" he replied with a shy shrug.

"And look how that went!" Emily grumbled as she furiously rubbed at her bloody clothing.

"It was going just fine! Even after the police showed up, I was able to get her calm…" Spencer would have folded his arms if he were not still hooked to the IV.

"Then, how do you explain the injuries?" Morgan demanded.

"Injury," Spencer corrected. "It's really not that bad…" He broke eye contact.

"'Not that bad.'" Emily rolled her eyes as JJ placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, eighteen stitches really isn't 'that bad'," she said.

"Eighteen?" Rossi asked, his brows pulling together in concern.

"I'm fine," Spencer whispered.

"The woman was startled when Spencer reached for the knife," JJ continued. "We weren't sure it had made contact until after she was subdued."

"How did you get her?" Rossi asked, curious now.

JJ and Emily looked down at Spencer. Emily folded her arms. JJ spoke. "He talked her into giving him the knife and coming with me."

Rossi huffed out a laugh. "Even as a five-year-old, the kid's still got it."

Spencer allowed a small smile appeared on Spencer's face. It stayed until the humorless looks from Morgan and Emily caused it to vanish.

Suddenly, Hotch spoke up. "Can you give us a minute?" His tone was gentle, with some sadness. The rest started to argue, but eventually gave in. Emily and Morgan looked satisfied, as they assumed Spencer was about to get his ass chewed out.

Before Rossi followed the rest out, he leaned toward Hotch. "Don't go too hard on the kid; he has a good heart." With a light pat on the shoulder, he left the two agents alone.

—

"Spencer—"

"Please don't fire me!" Spencer interrupted frantically.

"Spencer, I'm not—"

"I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't thinking. I mean, it just happened… I—" Spencer's child emotions were becoming too much, and he could not stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Reid!"

Spencer froze.

Hotch was shaking his head back and forth. After a moment of the two looking at each other in silence, Hotch took a seat on the corner of the bed. "You thought it was your mom…" it was a statement, not a question.

Spencer's eyes widened, he ducked his head and started crying quietly.

Hotch shook his head again. _Another instinctual reaction stemming from years of trauma_. He continued sadly, "You reacted the same way you always did with your mother." Another statement. When Spencer didn't reply, Hotch gently lifted Spencer's injured arm to examine the bandages. "Does it hurt?"

Spencer sniffed. "Yeah…"

Hotch nodded. "Has..." He closed his eyes slowly before looking back at the small boy. "Has your mother ever—"

"No!" Spencer said quickly—too quickly.

"Spencer…"

The young genius turned away. "It wasn't her fault," he mumbled weakly.

Hotch looked at the child, who had tears now streaming down his face. He could not help but wonder how many times Spencer hah had to start a conversation with those words. How many times he felt the need to explain away or justify her actions. He couldn't blame him, of course. He had met Diana Reid, and despite her sickness, she was strong and kind-hearted.

"Please, tell me..."

Spencer considered for a long moment. Spencer was not sure what made him decide to share. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was far more open as a child than he had ever been as an adult. Maybe it was due to a child's inherent need to trust adults. It did not really matter why he decided—he trusted Hotch.

"There was a time when Mom was having an episode. I was reading to her and singing. Just… just trying to calm her down. William came home upset. There was something about his client getting caught lying in court. I don't really remember much about it. He… his anger upset mom she started panicking and going on about the government and how they were after her. She thought she needed to protect herself." Spencer took a deep breath. "So, she ran to the kitchen…" He started shaking his head as the images came to him. "She… she grabbed a knife and William—he... he just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with her—with us. So, he shoved us into their room and he locked us in."

"Spencer…"

Spencer scoffed, "He said he had 'work to do and can't afford any distractions.'"

"…God, Spencer."

"It wasn't her fault. She's not well," Spencer repeated himself as he continuing to ramble. "She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know who I was... She thought I was a threat. It's not her fault." He shook his head, trying to reach some clarity, "Wasn't her fault," he clarified. "She didn't know."

Hotch was starting to feel anxious; he was sure he knew where this was going, especially given today's events. "What happened?"

Spencer looked up at him, and Hotch could read the agony in his eyes. "She started going on about how 'they' were tracking her and how 'they' implanted something into her. She started carving at her arms with the knife."

"Like Dr. Bryar?" Hotch asked quietly. Spencer nodded.

Spencer exhaled deeply. "You have to understand—I had to get it away from her. She would have hurt herself."

Hotch didn't need to be told the rest. "I understand, Spencer... I understand," he whispered before bringing the boy in for a hug. He held him for a while before continuing, "You were worried that the woman at the mall would do the same; that she would hurt herself like your mom did?"

Spencer could not figure out if Hotch's words were a statement or a question. Still, he nodded slowly before averting his eyes. "It was never either of their faults. They have a sickness." He tucked his chin.

Hotch nodded. He didn't need to know the details. Spencer loved his mother, that was perfectly clear. He would do anything for he, even something that Hotch wished he wouldn't.

"How badly were you hurt that day?" He asked carefully.

"...I had to get the knife away." Spencer whispered. "I had to..."

"You don't have to tell me, Spencer, but it might help you heal to let it all out," Hotch suggested softly.

Spencer considered that. Finally he spoke, but it was hollow. "I was fine…"

Hotch nodded, not wanting to press him further. He could live without knowing, but there was something that still nagged at him. "How old were you?"

Spencer met his eye and smiled sadly through the tears. "Seven."

Hotch swallowed thickly. _Seven_. A heavy silence fell over them. After a while, Hotch spoke again, keeping his voice calm and kind. "Why don't we get you out of here?"

The team was on the jet, headed home. They had been recalled by Strauss. Other cases needed their attention. The team had delivered the profile and reluctantly agreed that there was not much left for them to do. They had to hope the Austin Police Department would be competent enough to handle it. None of the team was happy about leaving, an unsolved case never sat well with any of them.

After five minutes on board, Hotch received an urgent phone call from Strauss, threatening to remove Spencer from field duty. Once again, Hotch explained that Spencer was injured outside of work, it was a freak accident, something that could have happened whether they were working or not. After being assured that the unit chief would discipline his subordinate, Strauss reluctantly agreed to keep Spencer on.

Morgan had received a similarly frantic phone call from Garcia, who somehow found out about Spencer's little adventure to the hospital. The rest of the team pretended not to hear her shouts over the line. Spencer cringed as a few words managed to slip through. Words such as "bubble wrap" and "suit-of-pillows." Morgan continued to be frustrated, but had at least forgiven Spencer for his dangerous stunt.

Meanwhile, Emily maintained her grudge, still upset by Spencers actions. He couldn't blame her—It was not the first time he had scared her. He knew he would have to wait it out. Last time, with Owen, it took a few morning coffees and some light grovelling. Unfortunately, until he was big again, he couldn't do that.

JJ was similarly upset, but she let it manifest as concern. She became fiercely protective as she watched over him. If he so much as moved wrong, she was all over him, asking him whether he were in pain or needed anything. Spencer figured it was her motherly instincts.

Rossi was the most neutral of all. He could not be upset with Spencer. It was not as if the kid's actions were at all surprising. So, he kept his distance, occasionally glancing over to check on Spencer.

Spencer tried to shrug off the weight of his team's emotions. He desperately wanted the attention off of him. Luckily, they were already on their way to their next case, so it would not takelong.

They were now headed toward Seattle, Washington. Two families had been found dead in their homes. It was believed to be murder-suicide until a signature was identified. The victims lay in chairs arranged in a circle in their family rooms. Several board games lay scattered around the room. The deaths were less then a week apart, and the local police department believed there would be another within three days.

 **A/N: Cases, cases, and more cases. Their job never ends. Let me know what you think, Please R &R! **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell199, Hippiechic81, Jesuslover123, LostOceanKit, tannerose5, sherryola and CatsandViolin.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

The team of profilers had been working on the same case for over a week. Another family had been killed and they were against the clock to stop their unsub before a fourth was taken. Their unsub's pattern was to hold the family for twenty-four hours. He forced them to play board games while he watched, and killed the loser of each game. The remaining members of the family had to sit with their dead as they played the next round.

"Did the games belong to the families?" Spencer asked curiously, breaking the rest of the team out of their thoughts.

"I don't know..." Morgan replied, looking at his surrogate brother hopefully. Maybe the kid would have a breakthrough.

Emily went through the photos of the victim's houses. "Each family has a board game closet. See..." She pulled out three photos and placed them next to each other. A smudge of blood was left on the doorknob.

"It seems likely," Rossi conceded.

Spencer picked up his phone, "Garcia?"

"What ya need sweet baby genius?" Garcia's cheerful voice came over the line.

"Can you check if there are any board game shops within a twenty mile radius of the Thomson house." Spencer asked, his eyes glued to the map.

"Can I?" Garcia replied teasingly. "There are four," she added after a moment and some muted typing.

"Narrow it down to those that sell obscure games."

"What are you getting at, Spencer?" Rossi asked after a moment.

"All of the families have similar games. the more mainstream ones. But this game—" He pointed to the photographs. "—is far more obscure; not something you'd find at a mainstream shop. They all have it, but it doesn't match the nature of the rest of their games," he explained quickly.

"You think the unsub left it behind?" Hotch asked.

"As what? A calling card?" Morgan remarked.

"Yes." Spencer replied. "Look, it's a wargame focused on an ancient Roman battle. This isn't a game you sit down and play with your family. Each player's move would take up to 40 minutes. This is a game that takes several days to play. It doesn't make sense for any of these families to own it, and definitely not all three." Spencer said, getting excited.

"187 is right, that game is sold at only one of our shops," Garcia confirmed after a moment.

"It's possible our unsub either works there, or frequents the location. Either way, employees at the store would be able to point us in the right direction for a suspect pool. This game means something to our unsub, we just have to figure out what..." Spencer concluded.

With that, the team went to work. Garcia cross-referenced the employee list with people who have associations with the families involved. It didn't take long before they had a suspect in custody.

The team managed to get home for a few days. Hotch gave them a day off. It was not easy for any of them to do back-to-back cases. The team welcomed the break. Spencer and Hotch had a quiet day; they both needed to unwind. Haley had refused to let Jack come, because "You missed your designated time. If you can't make time for him, you clearly don't want to." Hotch had argued, but it was useless.

Instead, the two of them spent their day off watching _Star Wars_. Hotch had been too tired to argue with Spencer when he suggested it. Actually, he had never seen them and was surprised to find himself enjoying the plot. What he enjoyed more was seeing Spencer so relaxed and at ease. He swore the kid never really got a break. Then again, neither did he. He smiled as Spencer explained the different theories following the plot.

For dinner, Hotch allowed Spencer to help him cook. Together, they made chicken alfredo, which Spencer explained had been his favorite when he was a kid. His mother had always prefered chicken parmesan. It was delicious, and Hotch found himself again surprised by his subordinate's vast skill-set.

That night, he helped Spencer clean and replace his newest bandage, internally cringing at the damage. He had a feeling that Spencer had been closer to serious injury then any of the team had let on. Refusing to press the issue, he dressed the wound and they both went to bed.

Three days later, the team was working on a case in Virginia.

"The unsub is likely black and male, given the race of the victims and sexual aspect of the crime. He is—" Spencer squeezed his eyes closed as pain racked its way through his body. He suddenly felt dizzy and swayed as he attempted to stand up.

"Reid? What's going on? Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

"M'fine" Spencer mumbled as he wrapped an arm around his torso.

The team looked at him, their concern clearly showing. The small child appeared to be in pain, and sweat was building on his brow.

"Spencer, I think you need to lie down," Rossi said, reaching an arm out to steady the child. He exchanged a worried look with Hotch.

Reid took a step closer to the table before his knees gave out and he collapsed. Morgan was the closest to him and lunged forward, just managing to catch the boy as he fell. "Reid!"

"I'll be okay," he grumbled as he tried to pull himself out of Morgan's grasp. Even as he said it, his eyes rolled back and he went limp in Morgan's arms.

"JJ, Call an ambulance!" Hotch barked out as he knelt beside the small boy.

"Wait!" Rossi said, reaching an arm out to stop JJ, who was dialing the phone.

"What the hell do you mean, 'wait'!?" Morgan growled as he tried to shake Spencer awake. Emily had gone to get a glass of water.

"Look at him," Rossi said, taking a step closer.

"I am; the kid needs a fucking doctor!" Morgan replied angrily.

Hotch leaned back and took in Spencer's physical appearance. That was when he saw what Rossi was talking about. "No, Derek, look..." Spencer's skin looked like it was bubbling and shifting.

The profilers watched as Spencer started convulsing.

Morgan's grip on him tightened. "He's changing back…" he said with wide eyes.

They could do nothing but watch. They couldn't take Spencer to a hospital. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. They expected Spencer to change; they even expected it to be painful. What they did not expect was to watch as bruises formed across his skin for moments before vanishing. They did not expect his leg to snap and repair itself. They did not expect blood to spread across his abdomen before the wound healed itself.

"What the fuck is happening!?"

"His… I think his body is growing the same way it did the first time… just rapidly," Rossi said stiffly. He swallowed the lump in his throat as another injury surfaced and disappeared. "The way Dimsley explained it was that his body would age back in exactly the same way it had the first time."

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled as his already blood-covered hands tried to slow bleeding from new injuries. As quickly as it spread, it stopped.

Hotch shook his head, unable to pull his eyes away from the horror. Spencer had clearly been hurt many more times than he ever mentioned. His body was growing larger. He looked about twelve now. Hotch cringed at the raw, bleeding welts that built up on the boy's wrists. At some point Spencer must have been tied up with rope. Morgan caught it, too, and slammed his hand on the floor.. They were all glad that Spencer was not conscious to experience the full brunt of the trauma to his body.

Slowly, the injuries became less frequent and severe. Spencer seemed to age several years with only a few minor injuries. Now he was almost to the age at which he had joined the BAU. That was when he started coming to. His eyes refocused and he gasped in pain. As he continued to age and more familiar injuries appeared, Spencer flinched slightly, as if being hit. A large bruise coated half of his face. Hotch grimaced as he recognized it as the one Dowd had delivered. Spencer flinched again before wrapping his arms around his waist. Moments later it was gone. Hotch's fists clenched as he recalled his part in that injury.

More familiar injures flared up. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he started screaming, "No! NO! Please, not again!"

"Reid!" his team called to him. They didn't need to ask what was happening; they saw blood pouring from a cut on his head. They saw the way his leg twitched. The forming bruises. They knew what this was: Hankel. Spencer's hand instantly went to protect the crook of his elbow.

"NO! Damn it, no!" He called out thrashing around as if he could escape. Then he went limp. A second later, the process repeated itself. Four times, it repeated itself. Four times, the team watched, helpless. Four times, the drug was injected. And what was worse was that they knew what came next. None of them could have prepared themselves to witness it again—his heart stopped.

Hotch didn't hesitate to start compressions. They had no way of knowing if his body's progress would revive it. JJ and Emily turned away, they could not watch this. Not again. Rossi felt the pain for the first time. Hearing about something like this was one thing—seeing it was worse. Morgan murmured encouraging words. It was only a moment before his heart restarted, but to the profilers it felt like hours.

Hotch held Spencer's hand and Morgan ran fingers through his hair. Withdrawal in quick succession was horrifying. The only thing that got any of them through it was knowing how quickly it would end this time around.

Seconds passed, and with them came more injuries that the team couldn't help but place. Spencer had tears in his eyes. They all did. He looked at his team and kept repeating the same thing. "I'm fine. It's okay. I'm okay." He kept it up as injuries came and went. Until. "I'm fine. I… I feel fin, I—" They could see the panic in this eyes and gasped as he started coughing up blood. Anthrax.

"Oh god, Spence…" JJ gasped.

The others were horrified; hadn't Spencer gone through enough? And now he was forced to relive it in rapid succession. Not one of them could explain how Spencer was surviving it. There was only so much trauma that could happen at once…

The whole ordeal took ten minutes. Ten excruciating minutes, not just for Spencer, but also for his team, who cared for him. Finally, after ten minutes, his body became still. Finally, he was able to relax. He closed his eyes and let out a breath in relief as he finally returned to his normal self. But he never opened them.

"Spencer!"

"Reid! Come on, man, open your eyes!"

"Come on, handsome, open those big brown eyes of yours."

"Spence… please…"

"Come on, kiddo, don't do this to us…"

"Doctor Reid, I order you to—" Hotch couldn't finish, it was no use.

 **A/N: Cliff Hanger! Don't hate me… Please R &R!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, pallyndrome, Guest, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, Hippiechic81, Yeegaber, sherryola, Ludub, Guest 2, Diana, PhoenixOfTheBAU, and chilibelly.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. This week at work has been a nightmare.**

Dr. Spencer Reid woke up to a brightly lit room. He rolled his head to the side to find Hotch sitting rigidly next to the bed. Hospital—of course. He blinked several times and groaned softly. His entire body ached, and every bone felt numb and shaky. He tentatively raised his arm—a difficult task—and rubbed his temple. He blinked again, realizing he wasn't wearing his contacts. Everything was blurry.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"H-hotch?" Spencer asked raspily. His throat felt like it was on fire.

Hotch kept his face straight, but a small smile lit his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I don't know…" He shook his head and blinked again. "What happened?"

Hotch expected this. He wasn't surprised that Spencer did not remember the re-aging process. In fact, he was happy he did not. "You're back to your normal self." Hotch announced.

Spencer looked down at himself, evaluating his limbs and torso—finding nothing wrong, he frowned. "Normal?"

Hotch chuckled slightly, "Well, normal for you. You're at your proper age and all…"

"What?" Spencer furrowed his brow.

Hotch quirked an eyebrow. "You're not a kid anymore?" he explained hesitantly, confusion spreading across his face.

"I haven't been an adolescent for several years, Hotch," Spencer grumbled.

Hotch studied the younger agent, trying to decide if Spencer was joking or not. "Of course not. I only meant that—"

Spencer gripped his head with both hands. "I feel awful. What the hell happened?" He reevaluated his body again, desperately searching for any sign of injury. All he found was an unfamiliar scar that stretched awkwardly across his forearm. It looked several years old. _That's not possible_. He stared at it for a long moment. Eventually, he shook his head and continued his evaluation. Finding no other new physical signs, he reached up to tentatively probe his head. "How am I injured?" He asked, looking up at Hotch.

Hotch stared back at him, his eyebrows pulling together in concern. "What do you remember?"

Spencer shook his head. "We were working on the case, he had a family held hostage. Hotch, I… I don't remember anything after convincing you to let me go in. Did we get him?"

Hotch frowned. "…Dimsley?"

"Yeah, did he let them go?"

Hotch swallowed. "He did…"

Spencer looked at Hotch, he could tell the older agent was holding something back. "What is it Hotch? What happened?"

Hotch's eyes dropped down to his shoes. "You convinced him to let you take their place and he… ah… he attacked you."

Spencer could not remember a time when Hotch had ever looked this uncomfortable. His breathing picked up as panic swelled within his chest. "Do… is there damage… is it my brain?" he stammered.

Hotch shook his head and rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "No, Spencer, you're okay. Some mild retrograde amnesia, I'd guess, but nothing serious. You're going to be just fine," Hotch assured the young man, just in time for a doctor to show up.

The doctor went through some simple tests, making a few notes as he went. He asked several mundane questions, such as the date and current events. Spencer became nervous whenever the man frowned at his responses. In the end, the doctor diagnosed him with the retrograde amnesia that Hotch had suspected. "It is unclear what caused it, but it seems you've lost a great deal of your memory over the last five months…" The doctor explained carefully.

"Five months!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'd like to set up an appointment to run a few more tests in a couple days. It's possible your memories will return with time," the doctor concluded.

Spencer was in shock; he responded on autopilot. "Thank you, doctor. When can I be released?"

"I'll have a nurse get your discharge papers," he replied on his way out of the room.

Spencer watched him leave.

Hotch placed his hand reassuringly Spencer's. "It's okay. We will help you through this."

Spencer looked at him warily but eventually nodded. He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to will the memories to return to him. With a sigh he turned to Hotch. "Five Months?"

"It's okay. There is an explanation…" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "It would probably be best if we discussed this as a team. I just need you to wait a few more hours."

"I can't remember the last several months, and you expect me to wait?" Spencer questioned incredulously.

"I promise to explain everything. I just need a little patience," Hotch reasoned.

Spencer huffed out through his nose. "Yes, Sir," he grumbled. It was Hotch's reaction that surprised him, his superior visibly flinched. Spencer's eyes grew wide as he watched Hotch attempt to divert attention away from the action. _Did I do something to him?_ He wanted to ask if Hotch was okay, but sensing his unease, he chose a different route. "Am I injured?"

"No…"

Again, Spencer felt—no, _knew_ —he was missing something. Still, he let it go.

Three hours later, he and the rest of the team met up at Rossi's house.

"Good to have you back, Doc," Rossi said with a smile and a pat on Spencer's shoulder.

"Back? How long was I in the Hospital?" he asked, turning to Hotch. The rest of the team stared at him blankly.

Hotch turned to them. "I think we should all take a seat…" he started. He waited until the rest of the team was comfortable before continuing. "Dr. Reid—" he stressed Spencer's title, "—has no memory of the last five months..."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. The various members of the team turned to Spencer who seemed to be shrinking under their gaze.

"Is this a joke?" Morgan asked in a booming voice.

"I'm afraid not," Hotch replied solemnly.

"How is that possible?" Emily questioned before her hand came to rest in front of her mouth.

"My best guess?" Hotch frowned. "His mind is protecting itself from the traumatic event that unfolded yesterday."

Morgan looked speculative. "Could this be a side effect of the serum?"

"Serum?" Spencer asked in a panicking voice. _Have I been drugged?_

"I'd have to go through the journals again... I just don't know," Rossi answered with a frown—ignoring Spencer's question.

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Spencer practically begged.

The rest of the team exchanged nervous glances; Hotch was the one to speak. "Reid, it's complicated... You... Dimsley injected you with a serum. It... changed your physical appearance for a few months. Yesterday, the serum wore off, and you reverted back to your original state," Hotch explained in a soothing voice that he usually reserved for Jack.

Spencer stared at him with a slack jaw.

Rossi continued where Hotch left off. "For the last several months, you've been working from Quantico or in hotel rooms to avoid unwanted questions."

Spencer blinked.

The team exchanged concerned glances. JJ continued, "During this time, you stayed with us so we could help you adjust to your change."

Spencer shook his head, clearly trying to wrap his head around this. "What," He started before realizing he was not sure he wanted to know. _No, I have to_. "What exactly was this 'change'?" When no one would meet his eye, he asked again, "What change?"

Hotch took charge. "You reverted back to the state you were in when you were just over five years old."

Spencer stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Quickly he stood up and pointed at his team. "You guys almost had me!" he laughed. "Really, and you even got Hotch to play along. Seriously... that's gold!" He shook his head, a grin plastered to his face. "If this was payback for the screaming phone gag, well, I better step up my game!"

Morgan had stood up and caught Spencer by the shoulders. Gently, he pushed him to sit down again. "Kid, this isn't a joke," he said in a serious tone.

"Of course it is." Spencer frowned. "It's theoretically possible to reverse the aging process, but that's all it is—theory." He shook his head again.

"Spence, its true..." JJ tried soothingly.

"No, it can't be. Logically—"

Garcia stopped him and handed over her phone. She had it opened to the gallery section.

Spencer's brow furrowed as he scrolled through the photos. Hundreds of them depicted the team and a small boy. Some even had Jack and Henry. "All this proves is that you're getting good at photoshop," he stated. _Really damn good... she must have found some old pictures of me. Maybe she contacted mom._

"Oh, sweetie, why would I photoshop you injured?" she asked as she rested a hand on the side of his face.

Spencer shook his head, there was little he could do to argue with that logic. "Look, whatever this is, it's not funny. I am asking you all to please stop."

"Reid, this isn't a joke. We are telling you the truth..." Emily tried.

"It was funny at first, but now you've taken it too far..." He rested his hand on his head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Come on man, do you really think we would make this up?" Morgan asked in frustration. He could understand Spencer's reluctance to accept what they were telling him, but he just wished there was something he could say to convince his surrogate brother.

"I don't know, Derek, maybe because 'payback's a bitch'?" Spencer replied sarcastically. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his torso, a mixture of agitation and fear clouding his judgement. "Using my lack of memory is low, even for you..."

"You can't honestly believe we would—" Morgan tried to argue.

"I don't know what to believe!" Spencer interrupted. "But this whole thing being some sort of sick, misguided joke seems far more likely than the crap you're trying to feed me."

Hotch spoke sternly in an attempt to reason with his frustrated coworker, "Reid, calm down. If you'll just let us explain..."

"Seriously, you too, Hotch? I know you may not be overly familiar with the idea of a joke, but there is such a thing as overdoing it!" he snapped.

"Reid!" Emily chastised with wide eyes.

If Hotch took offense, he didn't show it. "You need to listen to us—"

"No, I really don't. I don't have to sit here and listen to this bullshit..." Spencer argued.

"Why would we keep something like this up? Knowing how upset you're getting?" Rossi asked seriously.

"Because, apparently, you don't know when to stop!" Spencer fired back.

The team exchanged worried glances. It was not that often they saw Spencer get angry, especially not when adult-size.

"Sweetie, do you really think we would do that to you?" Garcia asked in a soft voice.

"That's it!" Spencer shouted, slapping his hands down on his legs before standing up. "I'm not going to stand for this kind of treatment." He turned toward Hotch. "Expect my resignation on your desk in the morning..." With that, he stormed toward the door—ignoring the shouts of the people he thought were his friends.

 **A/N: I think someone is in denial... Let me know what you think, Please R &R!**

 **A/N: Only one more chapter to go...**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its Characters. Beta: Dr. Reid of MaireadSystem. Seriously the Best Beta Ever! Thank you for reading.**

 **Special Thanks To: ahowell1993, Jesuslover123, pallyndrome, Guest, tannerose5, L.E.A.H437, Hippiechic81, Yeegaber, sherryola, Ludub, KristineAngelaBooth, and Vasilis28.**

 **A/N: No slash or pairings. Kid-Fic, De-aged Fic, Team/Family Fic.**

 **Warning: Rated T for violence, language, child abuse.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, Work is seriously Crazy this time of year...**

 **FINAL Chapter!**

Previously:

"That's it!" Spencer shouted, slapping his hands down on his legs before standing up. "I'm not going to stand for this kind of treatment." He turned toward Hotch. "Expect my resignation on your desk in the morning..." With that, he stormed toward the door—ignoring the shouts of the people he thought were his friends.

Spencer hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, waiting and listening for movement from the other room. A moment later, Hotch caught his arm and turned him so they were facing each other.

"I know this sounds crazy," Hotch said. "But you need to sit down and listen to us."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe—"

"No. I don't." Hotch shook his head. "But I do expect you to evaluate all the evidence before jumping to conclusions."

"You think a few doctored photos are going to convince me that I... I don't know, regressed to childhood!"

"Of course not. If you had given us the chance, we could have given you more," Hotch chastised lightly.

Spencer shook his head. "And if our positions were reversed?"

"Any one of us would likely have had a similar reaction." Hotch sighed. "All I ask is that you give us the chance."

Spencer considered that. He realized he had overreacted and figured he owed it to the team to try again. Slowly he nodded before following Hotch back to where the rest of his team were anxiously waiting. He felt their eyes on him as he sat down. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around himself.

Hotch pulled out his phone. He scrolled through it for a moment before handing it to Spencer. "Press play," he ordered.

Spencer hesitated as he looked down at the device. Nervously, he clicked the play symbol. Two young boys stared back at him. One he knew was Jack; the other looked eerily like himself. He shook his head slightly before turning up the volume as the two boys were eagerly explaining something. He almost dropped the phone as he heard his own voice. It was both familiar and not. Both boys were coated with a layer of flour and had chocolate smeared around their faces. They had apparently been baking. Spencer frowned as he studied the boy.

The child in the photo lacked the injuries he had seen on several of the photos Garcia had stored on her phone. He did have a large bandage on his forearm. His forehead wrinkled as his eyes landed on his own arm—on the unfamiliar scar that lingered there. Slowly, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt and traced his fingers along the marked skin.

Sensing the unasked question, Rossi spoke. "There was an accident last week. Your arm was cut as you talked down a mentally ill woman with a knife."

Spencer's head snapped up. "You allowed a five-year-old in the field?" The disbelief in his tone was almost comical.

Emily tried not to laugh as she answered him, but a small chuckle managed to find its way out. "It wasn't on a case..."

Spencer stared at her for a minute, _of course they wouldn't let you in the field, how stupid are you_. He shook his head again. "Yeah... that makes more sense," he admitted with a shrug. "Was she okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Huh?" the team gave him blank looks.

"The woman; was she okay?" he clarified.

"Oh, yeah, Spence. Don't worry. She's unharmed and currently in treatment." JJ was quick to assure him.

He nodded slowly. "Good," he whispered.

Hotch waited a moment before he continued presenting their evidence about Spencer's situation. "An official report was also made to Strauss. We kept the details of your situation confined to the FBI."

Spencer looked at him sadly. "Why don't I remember?"

"We're not sure," Rossi replied. "None of Dimsleys other victims survived. His journals only detailed their autopsies after they re-aged."

"Journal?" Spencer asked with a curious sparkle in his eye.

Rossi smiled at Spencer's eagerness to understand the situation. "It's in evidence; we can get it for you tomorrow.'

Spencer nodded. "So, we just continued work as usual until I changed back?"

"Pretty much," Morgan replied with a grin.

"Nothing else big happened? I didn't also grow scales and a tail?" Spencer asked in a deadpan voice. _Hell, at this point, anything's possible._

Garcia giggled. "No, unfortunately, you remained human."

Spencer raised a brow. He thought Garcia might have sounded disappointed by that fact. "Well, that's a relief... I don't think I would have been able to handle anything else." He allowed himself a small smile, until he caught the look in his teammates' eyes. "What?"

Hotch swallowed. "Well, there was something else..."

"Don't you think that can wait?" Morgan argued. "He's still processing all of this."

"He has a right to know..." Hotch argued, remembering Spencers reaction when he didn't tell him about William's death.

"Know what?" Spencer asked in exasperation. He was becoming tired of being out of the loop.

Hotch turned to him and waited until he had eye contact. "There was a situation involving your father."

"My father?" Spencer swallowed nervously. _What did William do this time?_

"Reid, Your father died a few weeks ago," Hotch calmly explained.

Spencer blinked. "He died? He's dead?" Disbelief was clear in his voice.

Hotch nodded, watching Spencer closely.

"...How?" Spencer asked quietly.

Hotch took a deep breath; he was not looking forward to this. "He was... beaten to death."

Spencer shook his head. _This doesn't make sense._

Before he could come up with a coherent sentence, Hotch continued. "He was in a federal holding facility awaiting trial when it happened."

Spencers eyes bulged. "Why?"

Hotch didn't spare a glance to the rest of the team; he kept his focus on Spencer. With a frown, he explained what had happened with William, although he kept out some of the more gruesome aspects—Spencer didn't need to know every agonizing detail.

Spencer stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Moisture built behind his eyelids, threatening to spill over. He started shaking his head and muttering "no" to himself.

"Reid?" Hotch asked after he finished, concern clear in his eyes.

"That didn't happen, he wouldn't... it couldn't happen, Hotch." Spencer argued, although it came out more like a plea.

"Spencer, I'm—" Hotch began.

Spencer continued to shake his head. "I... I need to go. Can..." He pressed the balls of his hands against his temples. "Can someone take me home? I want—I need to be alone."

"Of course," Hotch said, getting up. He gestured for the rest to stay quiet.

Spencer followed the older man to his car. They drove in silence. Occasionally, Spencer shook his head. When they got to his apartment building, Hotch handed him his key. "Thanks," He mumbled before his hand fumbled around for the door handle.

"Spencer?" Hotch stopped him. "It's going to be okay. If you need anything..."

Spencer looked at him for a moment; accepting the comment in its sincerity, he gave a half-hearted smile. "Yes, sir." Then he turned away, opening the door.

Hotch stiffened. "Please don't call me 'sir' outside of work settings."

Spencer turned back to him, the request seemed so familiar to Spencer, like déjà vu. He studied his boss's eyes for several seconds before his eyes widened. His breathing picked up as he sat frozen in place.

"Reid?" No response. "Spencer?" Still nothing. "Reid!" He shook the younger man.

Spencer's eyes refocused and he started shaking.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked again, softer this time.

"I... I remember." Spencer whispered, tears breaching his eyes as he curled in on himself.

Hotch wrapped him in a hug, or as much of one as was possible given the angle within the car. Pulling back, he gripped Spencer's shoulders with both hands and looked him in the eye. "It's okay Spencer. We're your family, and we'll help you through this."

Spencer was shaking as Hotch led him up the stairs to his apartment. Their resident genius fumbled with the keys, but Hotch remained patient. Once inside, Hotch directed Spencer to sit down on the couch. The two sat silently for several minutes, staring blankly ahead and listening to the sounds of the street from outside Spencer's window. As spencer started to calm down, Hotch kept one arm around him, not ready to give up the small act of comfort.

"I... I don't know what to do now?" Spencer whispered.

"Its okay, everything is going to be okay."

Spencer swallowed thickly as he looked around his apartment; everything felt familiar and different at the same time, like when you come home from a long vacation. His eyes lingered on the bookshelves lining the walls and eventually settled on his messenger bag. Or, more specifically, the white fur peeking out of the top. While leaving the hospital, he hurriedly grabbed the small stuffed animal, assuming that Garcia had left it for him. But now he remembered, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he reached down to pick it up.

Hotch watched him patiently. He was willing to stay as long as the younger man needed. He held a hand lightly against Spencer's back. As much as he wanted to take charge and do anything and everything to comfort Spencer, he knew he needed to hold back until Spencer was ready.

Spencer turned to Hotch, giving him a watery smile. "I'm going to miss Jack."

"You know you can still spend time with him. I'm sure he'd love to see—"

"It wouldn't be the same..." Spencer interrupted with a shake of his head.

"He doesn't need it to be the same."

"What if I do?"

Hotch didn't have an answer for that. "Spencer, I know Jack would benefit from having you in his life. Whether you are big or small."

"I hope so..." Spencer gently rubbed the soft fur of the Siberian tiger as memories from the trip to the zoo flooded his mind. He sighed softly before handing the toy to his boss.

Hotch took it carefully, confused by the gesture.

"Make sure Jack gets this." Spencer met his boss's eye and smiled. "Tell him, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but I'll always remember the fun we had."

Hotch smiled, his grip on the stuffed animal tightening as his heart warmed. "I can do that."

Spencer nodded. "And Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being a good father."

 **A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me though my story. Your encouragement was greatly appreciated.**


End file.
